Teenage Dream
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: En su paranoia, Edward muda a su familia al tranquilo pueblo de Forks, ciudad natal de su mujer. Por tal razón, Renesmee es la chica nueva en el Instituto y para su mala suerte, es ignorada de manera colosal por sus compañeros de clase, excepto uno... El 'chico malo' de la escuela... -Versión Humana- -JASSIE Original by V.W.-
1. Bienvenida a Forks, Renes Que?

**_Bienvenida a Forks, Renes... Que?_**  
-Chicos, denle la bienvenida a la nueva alumna, Renes... - el profesor Moore no pudo pronunciar mi nombre. La historia de mi vida.

-Carlie - susurre.

-Si, ese esta mejor -dijo mas para el, que para la clase-. A Carlie Cullen. Por que no te presentas con tus nuevos amigos? - sugiro aquel hombre que ya odiaba.

No lo odiaba solo por ser el profesor de Matemáticas. Lo odiaba como todo y a todos en este pueblo.

Forks, Washington.

Iuk!

-Soy Carlie... vengo de Seattle. Mi papa es Edward, es doctor. Mi mama es Isabella, es ilustradora de cuentos para ninos...

-Ahora algo sobre usted, señorita Cullen.

-Mmm... En mi ipod traigo música... clasica - lo dije a manera de pregunta.

Mis nuevos "amigos", soltaron a reir.

La clase de Matemáticas era ya la tercer hora y no había hablado con nadie. Todos me veían como un bicho raro.

No había nada de raro en mi, que yo supiera. Era muy blanca, mas bien paliducha, así que no destacaba entre todos esos rostros pálidos de ese pueblo sin sol. Mis risos largos y cobrizos no eran la gran cosa. No tengo un cuerpo espectacular, ni una belleza extraordinaria. Solo unos grandes ojos color cafe, herencia de mi madre y unos labios algo rellenos.

Extrañaba con toda mi alma a Zafrina, Carmen y Kate. Mis mejores amigas. Extrañaba mi antigua habitación en mi casa en Seattle, mi escuela, mis compañeros, a mis abuelos...

Tuvimos que mudarnos de aquella magnifica y hermosa ciudad llamada Seattle, a un pueblucho sin diversión y sin sol, en el que llueve todos los malditos días del año. Bueno en Seattle también llueve mucho, pero es una ciudad!

El paranoico de Edward nos saco de ahí en una semana. A mama y a mi nos asaltaron, al salir de una librería del centro de la ciudad. Las cosas estuvieron algo feas, pero no fuimos las primeras y ni seremos las ultimas. Así que ahora estoy aquí en una escuela donde nadie me habla y me ve como si fuera un maldito extraterrestre.

No se supone que por ser la chica nueva en un pueblito sin novedades, me deberían de tratar como... como un juguete nuevo y brillante? O al menos con algo de cortesía!

Con un suspiro entre a la cafetería del colegio y todos me miraron.

Genial.

Me dirigí al mostrador y tome un _croissant _ relleno, una cajita con fruta picada y un jugo de naranja. Pague mis alimentos y con charola en mano, me dirigí a una mesa vacía. Pensé que alguien me invitaría a sentarme en su mesa, pero no. Si que sabían como hacer sentir incomoda a la gente en aquel lugar!

Difícilmente pase bocado. Tenia un maldito nudo en la garganta.

El resto del día continue siendo ignorada de manera colosal. Ah, pero eso si, en la ultima hora, la clase de gimnasia fui el blanco predilecto de la pelota de voleibol. Tanto como las de mi equipo me atacaban, como las del equipo contrario.

Me cambie de ropa en los vestidores junto al gimnasio y pude notar como los golpes en mi cuerpo comenzaban a notarse ya. Malditas zorras.

Al salir rumbo al estacionamiento, me dirigí a mi auto, un pequeño Wolkswagen Rabbit del 86. Era lo único que me había podido comprar con mis ahorros y una pequeña ayuda de mi abuelita Esme, cuando cumplí los dieciséis hace mas de un año. Papa había dicho que el me compraría un auto pero, hasta que entrara a la universidad. Claro que yo no podía esperar!

Mientras me subía a mi _viejito conejito_ como le llamo de cariño, el ruido de una motocicleta me llamo la atención. Que clase de idiota usa una motocicleta como medio de trasporte en un lugar como Forks, Washington?

Para mi sorpresa era un estudiante. Un chico moreno, alto, de cabello negro como la noche. Traía pantalón, botas y chaqueta de cuero color negro. Tenia la pinta y la actitud de todo un _Bad Boy_. Mire a mi alrededor y nadie lo miro como lo hice yo. Tal vez ya estaban acostumbrados a el.


	2. Pequeña Paria

_**Pequeña Paria  
**_

Al día siguiente, nadie me hablo. Es mas, ni me miraron.

Camine agachada bajo la fina lluvia, abrazando mis libros para que no se mojaran. Al entrar al calientito edifico numero tres, lo hice a toda prisa sin fijarme por donde iba, así que me estampe con algo y fui a dar al suelo dándome un buen golpe.

-Auch! - murmure a punto de llorar, por el golpe en mi cabeza y trasero.

Claramente escuche las risas de aquellos malditos testigos, que ni se preguntaron siquiera si yo estaba bien. Pronto las risas se callaron y jadearon al unisono. Lo mas probable es que se estaba derramando mi sangre sobre el suelo, o tal vez jadearon por que yo no me movía.

-Estas bien? - una voz ronca y obviamente desconocida pregunto muy cerca de mi.

Abrí los ojos esperando encontrarme con algún buen profesor que se apiado de mi, pero encontré los ojos negros mas hermosos del mundo.

-Ahh... Yo...

-Lo siento, no te vi -se disculpo-. Te ayudo?

Me tendió la mano y la tome sin dudarlo. Me incopore poco a poco con la ayuda de aquel desconocido que tuvo la _osadia _de hablarme y ayudarme a levantar del suelo helado. Cuando mi visión no fue borrosa, repare en quien me había hablado. Era el chico de la motocicleta.

Mire a mi alrededor y tenia un circulo de espectadores mirándome, unos con burla, otros con ira y otros con... miedo? El 'chico malo' imito mi gesto, mirando a nuestro alrededor y todos desviaron la mirada, comenzaron a moverse torpemente, topándose unos con otros de manera muy cómica.

Osea que aquel chico alto, moreno y sumamente atractivo si era el chico malo de la escuela?

Oh oh.

El solto mis brazos y me dedico una sonrisa cínica.

-A la otra fijate por donde caminas - dijo en un tono cortante, frió y hasta escalofriante.

A la hora del almuerzo, me senté sola en aquella mesa redonda en una esquina de la cafetería, igual que la mañana anterior. Esta vez en lugar de ver solo mi comida, observe la gran sala de paredes blancas. Todos se sentaban en grupitos como en mi antigua escuela. Estaban los atletas, los nerds, las plasticas -como le dicen en aquella película-, y el resto del cuerpo estudiantil que se veían bastante normales.

Solo un rostro destacaba en aquella multitud de caras pálidas. El rostro bronceado y muy agraciado, de aquel con quien me tropecé por la mañana. El se sentaba en la esquina opuesta a mi, en una mesa vacía. Como no lo había notado antes? Ademas de ser guapísimo, moreno y chico malo, había algo en el, que lo hacia destacar entre aquella multitud de mediocres pueblerinos.

A la hora de la salida, me apoye en mi viejito conejito y espere al 'chico malo'. No para hablarle por supuesto, sino para verlo. Un dulce para los ojos como el, no debería de ser desperdiciado. Nuestros compañeros no lo miraban directamente, solo de soslayo. Le tenian miedo. No sabia el por que.

Me convendría averiguarlo?

No, creo que no, pero quería hacerlo.

El salio por la puerta principal, con su andar seguro y confiado. Tomo el casco negro que reposaba sobre el asiento de su moto y lo coloco en su cabeza y bajo la vicera. Encendió la moto y esta rugió como un felino enojado. Salio a toda velocidad por la calle sin perder el equilibrio.

Suspire.

De la nada comencé a imaginarme en esa motocicleta, con mis manos aferradas a su cintura. Mis risos flotando en el aire tras de mi.

_Tonta, todavía ni sabes su nombre y ya estas fantaseando estupideces!_ - me dije cuando aparque el auto frente a mi nueva casa.

A contrario de mi, Edward ya era super popular en el hospital del condado y mama estaba muy cómoda en su nueva casa y las vecinas la habían invitado a tomar el te. Mama amaba el bosque que rodeaba nuestro patio trasero; ya tenia cientos de dibujos con conejitos, zorros, lobos y de mas criaturas propias del bosque y que sus editores amaban.

El miércoles, volvió a ser igual que el lunes, nadie me hablo ni me miro. Lo unico bueno del día, es que pude ver al chico de la moto cuando llego y cuando se fue. Al día siguiente, fue lo mismo. Ya no me importaba que nadie me hablara. Caminaba con seguridad por los pasillos y cuando me lanzaban un remate de pelota que casi me hubiera decapitado, lo recibía con fuerza y furia... Los que terminaban lastimados eran otros. Yo no.

Miserables pueblerinos de porquería. Me crié en una ciudad y estudie en escuelas en las que había alambradas y detectores de metal, te tenias que defender de los mas grandes o si no te hacían puré. Así que si me hablaban o no me valía un cacahuate.

Al menos mis amigas me mandaban correos y mensajitos.

Mis platicas con mis padres a la hora de la cena eran cada vez mas escasas, no tenia nada nuevo que contarles. Solo que casi le quebre la nariz a una tipeja...

Bueno lo admito, me hacia falta hablar con alguien de tonterías, de cosas de chicas, de las clases, de lo que sea!

Cada noche había llorado antes de dormir.

Por que no me hablaban?

Que les hice?

Había sonreído, sido amable como me dijeron mis padres, a pesar de que yo no estaba cómoda en ese lugar y ellos solo me dieron su desprecio...

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus coments Little Perverts!_**


	3. Guerra de los Pasteles

_**Guerra de Los Pasteles  
**_

El viernes me quede en el estacionamiento a la hora de la entrada; ver al _chico malo _me pondría de buen humor, después de haber llorado toda la noche.

El chico llego entre el gran estruendo de su motocicleta. Se bajo con movimientos fluidos y seductores, se quito el casco y paso la mano por su cabello negro, despeinandolo. Se encamino a la entrada con su andar seguro, su mirada se cruzo con la mía y me quede congelada y el corazón me galopaba en el pecho. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzo por su rostro bronceado, me guiño el ojo y siguió su camino.

Cuando el entro al edificio, comencé a respirar agitadamente, había dejado de hacerlo cuando me miro.

Si me había mirado?

El timbre sonó y me apresure a entrar a mi primera clase. No es que estuviera desesperada por entrar a clases, pero tenia que hacerlo.

Cuando salí de mi segunda clase, aun iba distraída, seguía pensando en esa sonrisa. Iba caminando junto al _rebaño_ de estudiantes, cuando alguien me tapo el camino.

-Hoy vas a almorzar conmigo - me dijo una voz ronca frente a mi.

Lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto por la sopresa, como por lo alto e intimidante que aquel hermoso chico me parecía. Se marcho sin decirme una sola palabra.

La siguiente clase paso y ni se de que se trato. Solo pensaba en ese chico. Ya estaba traumada. Que quería el de mi? Lo había imaginado?

Al entrar en la cafetería me dirigí a la linea para comprar mi almuerzo, tome un poco de fruta, un sandwish y una la ultima rebanada de_ pie_ de cerezas que -Dios no se por que- la señora del almuerzo me guardo.

Genial, mi única amiga en ese pueblo es la señora del almuerzo.

Camine hacia mi mesa de costumbre pero el _chico malo_ me intercepto.

-Que no te dije que hoy almorzarías conmigo? - dijo quitándome la charola de las manos y se encamino hacia su mesa.

El barullo de la cafetería se apago, como si alguien les hubiera apretado el botón de _Silencio _con un control remoto.

Todos nos miraron caminar hasta la mesa vacía del rincón.

Me senté en total silencio frente a el. No me sentía yo misma, me sentía como si alguien me estuviera manejando, como si fuera un títere.

El chico frente a mi, miro a nuestro alrededor como la mañana en que me tropecé con el y las platicas nerviosas comenzaron de nuevo.

Vi su charola, el se había servido una rebanada de pizza, una manzana, un refresco y un enorme pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Ambos comimos en silencio, hasta que tome mi _pie_ de cereza. El metió su tenedor en mi postre, sin pedirme mi permiso.

-Oye! - exclame sorprendida.

-Que?

-Eso es mio.

-Y? - mastico despacio.

Entrecerré los ojos y metí mi tenedor en su pastel de chocolate y tome un gran pedazo.

-Quien te dio permiso de que hicieras eso? - me reclamo.

-Tu tomaste mi _pie_.

-Y eso te da derecho de meter tu cuchara en mi pastel? - pregunto ofendido.

-Primero: es un tenedor. Y segundo: tu empezaste.

Quise sacarle la lengua.

Continuamos con nuestra pelea de postres y al final el se comio mi _pie_ y yo su pastel.

-Y que te trajo a Forks, Renesmee?

Lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos cuando dijo mi primer nombre y bien dicho: Ruhnezmay.

-Como... como sabes mi nombre?

-Como no saberlo, todos hablan de ti.

-Si, pero... yo me he presentado como Carlie, por que aquí nadie sabe pronunciar mi nombre - me reí como idiota.

-En clase de Español te presentaste como Renesmee.

-Espera, como es eso que hablan de mi? Pensé que me ignoraban como si no existiera.

-Les intimidas - susurro.

Yo solté una escandalosa carcajada.

-Si, claro. Por supuesto -dije aun entre risas-. Como que en clase de Español me presente como Renesmee? Tu como lo sabes?

-Compartimos esa clase.

-Ah. Yo... yo no te he visto.

-Claro que si.

-No - replique.

-Bueno no en clase, pero me miras - el chico malo dijo con suficiencia.

-Que? Yo? Cuando? - maldición! Me había pillado viéndolo.

-A la hora de la entrada y de la salida.

-No te miro... -le mentí-. Miro tu moto.

Ahora el se rió.

-Esa es nueva.

-Oye, es una Harley Sprint. Es difícil no ponerle los ojos encima -_y a ti tampoco_-. Es hermosa. Esta muy bien cuidada para el año y modelo que es.

Enarco una ceja oscura.

-Oye... esteee... Tu sabes mi nombre y como pronunciarlo bien... Pero yo no se tu... nombre - murmure avergonzada.

-Black.

-Black? Solo Black?

El timbre sonó y el se puso de pie. Tuve que levantarme también si no quería llegar tarde a clases. Caminamos juntos rumbo a la puerta, pero cada quien tomo caminos distintos... y ya no pude saber su nombre.

Black? Por eso se viste de negro? De acuerdo, ese fue un mal chiste.


	4. Hablando con Extraños

_**Hablando con **_**_Extraños_**

El sábado por la mañana el teléfono de mi casa sonó.

-Yo contesto! - grite bajando las escaleras.

Era una costumbre que se me había quedado. Cuando vivia en Seattle tenia largas _conferencias _con Zafrina, Carmen y Kate los sábados por la mañana.

-Hola?

-Hola, que vas a hacer hoy en la noche? - pregunto una voz masculina al otro lado de la linea.

-Disculpa?

-Te pregunte que vas a hacer...

-Si eso lo escuche, pero quien eres?

-Cierto, perdón. Soy Jacob.

-Jacob? Que Jacob?

-Te estoy invitando a salir y no sabes quien soy?

Invitarme a salir?

-Lo siento, creo que te equivocaste de numero.

-No.

-A quien buscas? - pregunte ya cansada de esa absurda conversación.

-A ti. A quien mas?

-Voy a colgar.

-Oh vamos...

Me dirigí a las escaleras y el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

-Bueno?

-Por que me colgaste, niña fea?

-Niña fea, tu!

-Me estas llamando niña? - pregunto el desconocido.

-Tu me dijiste fea!

-Con quien te estas peleando, Renesmee? - cuestiono mama entrando en la sala.

-Con un tipo, que me dijo fea.

-Ahora soy un tipo, pero ayer te comiste mi pastel, ladrona - dijo la voz al teléfono.

Ahogue un grito, tanto por la persona con la que había estado discutiendo y por que me llamo ladrona.

-Ladrona tu suegra! - grite lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-Tu mama sabe que hablas así de ella a sus espaldas?

-Que? - dijo lo que creo que dijo?

-Nada. Entonces... que vas a hacer hoy en la noche?

-Tarea?

Jacob se rio de mi.

-Hoy habrá una fiesta en la playa, en la reserva Quileute, en La Push. Quieres ir?

-Tengo que pedirle permiso a mis padres - conteste con vergüenza.

-Espero.

Pegue el teléfono a mi pecho, emocionada, mordiéndome el labio. Luego corrí hasta el jardín donde mama estaba pintando.

-Mama... puedo ir a una fiesta hoy... en la playa?

Mama despego los ojos de su dibujo.

-Donde es exactamente?

-En La Push.

-Con quien vas a ir?

-Con Jacob. Te conté de el ayer.

-El chico con quien almorzaste?

-Si.

Por fin había tenido algo nuevo que contarle en la cena, y le platique que había almorzado con alguien.

-Te quiero aquí las doce, Cenicienta.

-Gracias, mami.

Regrese al teléfono.

-Black?

-Cullen.

-Si me dieron permiso, pero solo hasta las once y media, máximo.

Le di esa hora, por si se nos hacia un poco tarde en la fiesta, aun así llegar a tiempo. No quería que me castigaran, ya era suficiente castigo vivir en Forks. No me quería ni imaginar estar castigada en ese lugar.

-Perfecto. Paso por ti antes de las siete.

Jacob corto la comunicación antes de que le diera mi dirección. Pero lo mas probable es que ya supiera donde vivo, en un pueblo del tamaño de una hormiga, todos saben donde viven todos. Es mas, ni siquiera sabia como consiguió mi numero de teléfono! Habría irrumpido en el archivo estudiantil, para sacar mis datos?

Subí a mi habitación y busque que ponerme. Era una fiesta en la playa, una playa fría. Iríamos en su moto o le diría que nos fuéramos en mi conejito?

Busque un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una blusa linda pero abrigadora, de manga larga, no hacia tanto frió ese día Me medí unas cuantas y al final elegí una blusa de franela con patrón escoces en colores azul, blanco y negro. Y busque una botas cómodas negras.

A las seis cincuenta y cinco escuche el motor de una motocicleta detenerse frente a mi casa.


	5. La Push

_**La Push  
**_

-A donde crees que vas señorita? - pregunto mama desde la cocina, cuando me vio pasar a toda prisa a reunirme con Jacob.  
-Tu me diste permiso de ir a la fiesta, con Jacob.  
-Si, pero yo no conozco a ese tal Jacob y tu tampoco.  
-Mama no te pongas pesada.  
-Renesmee... Al menos espera a que toque el timbre y yo pueda hablar con el.  
-Mamaaaaaaa - arraste la palabra.  
Escuche como tocaban a la puerta con los nudillos. Jacob tenia cinco minutos esperándome en su motocicleta.  
Puse los ojos en blanco cuando mama se encamino a la puerta.  
-Hola, buenas noches señora Cullen. Mi nombre es Jacob Black. Vengo por su hija Renesmee.  
Wow! De donde le salio lo educado a ese hombre?  
-Hola, Jacob. Tengo entendido que iran a una fiesta en La Push.  
-Si, señora. Mis primos y mis tíos estaran ahí. Es una reunión familiar.  
-Muy bien. Me podrías dejar tu numero de celular, por favor.  
-Mama! - la regañe encaminándome a la puerta.  
Jacob ya estaba apuntando su numero en un papel que le dio Bella.  
-Vamonos - tome a Jacob de la mano y me encamine a su moto sin despedirme de ella.  
Nunca se había puesto así de pesada cuando salia con Alec y mucho menos con Nahuel. De seguro las vecinas ya habían ido con el chisme de que Jacob era... Bueno no se si sea bueno o malo, o que cosa habrá hecho en la escuela o en el pueblo para que le tengan miedo. Yo solo sabia que el me fascinaba y que estaba a punto de subirme a su moto abrazándolo por la espalda, como habia imaginado el martes.  
-Siento mucho lo de mi... Isabella -no fui capaz de llamarla mama. Estaba muy enfadada-. Y que fue eso de Señora Cullen?  
-Mi presentación oficial con tu mama, solo eso - se encogió de hombros con actitud inocente.  
Entrecerré los ojos.  
-Este es suyo, señorita Cullen - me ofreció un pequeño casco como el suyo con vicera, pero en versión femenina.  
-Gracias... señor Black.  
Viajar en moto, no fue tan genial como imagine que seria. Fue de lo mas aterrador! Le pedí al cielo una y mil veces que no vomitara a Jacob, en el momento en que bajara del vehículo.  
Gracias al cielo, el viaje no duro mas de quince minutos. Muy pronto comenzamos a ver casitas a las afueras de la reserva y en menos de lo que pensé, ya estábamos estacionados junto a otros autos.  
Cuando me quite el casco, no vomite.  
Jacob me tomo de la mano y escogió un camino algo estable para bajar a la playa en foma de media luna.  
El lugar esa hermoso, el agua tenia un color grisaseo casi negro, la pesada marea estaba adornada por la espuma que se veía blanca como la nieve en contraste con la oscuridad del mar. Una ligera, pero fría brisa hacia ondear mi cabello haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz.  
Pronto nos encontramos con un montón de gente, alrededor de una fogata imprecionante. Era color azul!  
-Wow, que es eso? - pregunte maravillada.  
-Esta hecha con troncos que trae la marea.  
-Es preciosa.  
-Mmm... si - replico Jacob no muy convencido.  
Mi acompañante hizo un sonido extraño, como un aullido. Los que estaban alrededor de la fogata hicieron lo mismo.  
-Jacob, hermano. Vinist... Hola -el chico que se había acercado a saludar me guiño el ojo-. Soy Quil Ateara.  
Quil era tan alto como Jacob, era moreno y lindo, pero no sexy.  
-Re... Carlie - estreche su mano extendida y el la beso.  
Solté unas risitas tontas y Jacob le dio un puñetazo a Quil en el hombro.  
-Auch!  
-Y eso que te golpee con la mano izquierda...  
-No me quiero imaginar con la derecha - termino el pobre y adolorido Quil.  
La mano derecha de Jake, estaba unida a la mía izquierda.  
Me presentaron con mas amigos de Jake, todos muy parecidos a el. Pero ninguno como el. Todos eran altos, guapos, morenos, pero solo Jacob tenia ese "je ne sais quoi". Sus ojos negros me tenían hipnotizada, su voz me parecía el canto de un ángel...  
Entre las platicas me entere que Sam era primo de Jake por parte de su papa, y su novia se llamaba Emily; ambos estaban estudiando en el Community College de Olimpia. Quil y Embry eran amigos y primos de mi acompañante y sobrinos de la fallecida madre de Jacob.  
También estaban unos cuantos adultos: el abuelo de Quil, Sue y Harry Clearwater -padres del chico mas pequeño de la reunión, Seth- y otros que no recuerdo sus nombres. Todos eran muy amables conmigo, me ofrecieron de la comida que habian llevado, así como de beber. -Los amigos de Jacob me ofrecieron de beber-. No se comparaba en nada, a la bienvenida que me dieron en Forks. Todos eran personas muy cálidas, amigables y muy graciosas. Hubo un momento en que tuve que sobar mis mejillas de tanto reírme de uno de los chistes que contaron.  
El padre de Jacob no estuvo en la reunión, estaba trabajando.


	6. Soy Yo, o Hace Calor?

_**Soy Yo, o Hace Calor?**_

Ya entrada la noche, Jacob me invito a caminar a la playa. Hacia algo de frío, por lo que Jake paso su brazo por mis hombros para calentarme un poco.

-Mira, la luna! - exclame atónita.

Tenia toda la semana sin verla. En Seattle se ve un poco mas que en Forks.

-Es hermosa. Tiene una redondez perfecta -suspire. Jacob no dijo nada-. No crees que es hermosa?

-No.

Baje la mirada y lo vi extrañada. Iba a preguntarle por que no le parecía hermoso aquel espectáculo que había sobre nosotros, pero no me dio ni tiempo de reaccionar. Sus cálidos labios se posaron sobre los míos unos segundos.

-Tu me pareces mas hermosa, aunque las dos son igual de paliduchas, he de decir.

Trague saliva sin poder creerlo. No creía ni sus acciones, ni sus palabras.

Demonios, Jacob Black el chico malo, me beso? Y por que no le correspondí?!

-Ven, se hace tarde - me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos en silencio hasta la fogata.

Ninguno de los dos hablo, hasta que Jake comenzó a despedirse de los demas invitados.

-Es muy temprano, Jake! - murmuro Quil.

-Carlie tiene hora de llegada. Nos vemos, chicos.

-Adiós, fue un gusto conocerlos a todos - me despedí con la mano de aquellas hermosas personas, que esperaba volver a ver muy pronto.

Por que no nos mudamos a La Push en lugar de Forks?

Camino a la motocicleta, saboree mis labios con la lengua, reviviendo aquel fugaz beso. Jacob no me hablo de nuevo.

Apreté mis brazos en su cintura, Jake encendió la moto y tomamos de nuevo la carretera.

Que había significado ese beso?

Significaría lo mismo para el que para mi? Yo le gustaba? No me lo habia dicho...

En esta ocasión, no me dieron nauseas con el viaje en moto, pero si me estaba congelando de frío. Por que no lleve una chaqueta?

El vehículo se detuvo a una calle de mi casa, frente a un bosquecillo. Se le habría olvidado a Jake donde vivía o planeaba que yo caminara sola hasta mi casa, para no tener que ver de nuevo a mi madre?

Jacob se bajo de la moto y me ayudo a bajar a mi. En cuanto puse un pie en el suelo, sus brazos me rodearon y sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Su beso tenia un dejo de deseperacion que me hizo sentir algo acalorada, a pesar de que el viento helado cortaba la piel de mis mejillas.

Entreabrí los labios para poder respirar mejor y el se aprovecho de tal gesto para meter su lengua en mi boca. Sentí como las piernas casi se me doblaron, para no caerme me aferre de su cabello negro y de su garganta salio un suave gruñido. El corazón se quería salir de mi pecho.

Sentí una extraña, nueva y urgente necesidad de quitarle y quitarme la ropa, en la oscuridad de aquel bosque que me daba algo de miedo. Pero por ahora, me conformaba con aquel beso. Un beso muy diferente al que alguna vez un chico me ha dado. Alec me besaba con demasiada saliva, iuk! Nahuel se la pasaba dandome besos de piquito...

Jacob... Oh Dios! Jacob! Cielos, que calor hace!

El cielo vio en el apuro en el que estaba metida y me envió una refrescante llovizna. Pero en lugar de alegrarme, me enoje con el cielo, por interrumpir aquel delicioso momento.

Jacob se separo de mi para quitarse su chaqueta, la coloco sobre nuestras cabezas, para evitar mojarnos y continuo besandome. Soltee a reír y el junto conmigo.

-Creo que debimos haber ido a la fiesta en mi auto - sugerí con la respiración agitada, aun debajo de la chaqueta.

-Aja.

Jake me recargo en su moto y pego aun mas su cuerpo caliente al mio.

-Tengo... que... llevarte a casa - murmuro entre cada beso.

-Aun es temprano - revolví su cabello y el apreto mas sus manos en mi cintura.

-No quiero que tu mama llame a tu abuelo y me arreste.

-Como sabes que mi abuelo es el Jefe de Policia? - pregunte quitándome la chaqueta.

-Te lo dije ayer... todos hablan de ti. Todos sabemos todo de ti - murmuro besando mi cuello.

-Y por que demonios no me hablan?

-Te lo dije, les intimidas - sus ojos negros me miraron y temi caer de rodillas.

-No te intimido? - era obvio que no. La intimidada era yo.

-Intimidarme? No. Fascinarme? Si.

* * *

**_Oh... Dios... como he llorado por Christian Grey... Espero reponerme leyendo 50 Sombras mas Oscuras... waaaaaa!_**

**_Ustedes ya lo leyeron?  
_**


	7. Si, Papi, Lo que tu Digas Ja!

**_Si papi, lo que tu digas... Ja!_**

Entre a la casa y subí las escaleras a toda prisa. Entre al baño y abrí el agua de la regadera, para que el agua saliera calientita mientras me desvestía. Me había quedado bajo la lluvia _besuquandome_ con un completo extraño.

Jacob.

Suspire.

-Renesmee? - papa toco a la puerta.

-Que?! - seguí desvistiendome.

-Por que te estas duchando? Estas bien?

-Si, papa -respondí a regañadientes-. Me empape la ropa. Estoy toda mojada por que la lluvia nos atrapo, camino de regreso a casa.

-Como que los mojo? Venían caminando?

-Papa, ya dejame bañarme!

-Que delicadita!

El agua caliente casi me quemo la piel, pero era lo que necesitaba. Temia resfriarme, pero había valido la pena la candente sesión de besos con Jacob Black. Me envolví con una toalla para preservar el calorcito que me había dado la ducha. Salí corriendo en toalla hacia mi habitación -lo se, solo hay un baño- y me puse mi pijama.

-Renesmee! - papa toco a mi puerta.

-Lo se, en un momento recojo el baño.

-No es eso. Puedes venir un momento?

Termine de ponerme mi pijamita de ositos y me puse mis pantuflas rosas. Antes de salir de la habitación tome el cepillo y comence a cepillar mi cabello para secarlo.

Baje las escaleras a la sala.

-Hola, papa. Como te fue en el trabajo?

-Bien. Pero de eso no quiero hablar.

-Entonces? - me senté en un sillón frente a el.

-Estas castigada.

-Que?! -me levante de mi asiento-. Por que?

-Por que yo no te di permiso de salir.

-Pero mama si - replique.

-No me gusta ese chico.

-Pero solo es mi compañero. Ademas ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Tampoco tu, Renesmee.

-Pero eso no significa que este castigada. Solo fue una fiesta con fogata con un montón de adultos. Mama, dile algo a tu marido.

-Edward.

-Que gran ayuda mama.

-Por que estabas mojada? - cuestiono papa.

-Ah... Jake tiene una moto.

-Una motocicleta? Sabes muy bien señorita lo que Charlie y yo pensamos de las motos. Estas castigada.

-No estas castigada. Ya ve a dormir, es tarde - Bella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente -domingo-, hable con mis amigas por chat. Estaban planeando venir a Forks a visitarme, pero el _chicle_ de Nahuel se quería incluir.

Para que diablos lo quería ver yo? Habíamos terminado el día en que me marche de Seattle, a parte de que ya quería terminar con el. Era bastante aburrido.

Estuve esperando alguna noticia de Jacob, pero no me llamo y yo no tenia su numero de teléfono, ni sabia donde vivía. Podía salir un rato al pueblo y preguntarle a alguien si sabia donde vivía, eso no seria problema, pero no me quería ver tan... desesperada?... _A__rrastrada?_

Ademas el y yo no eramos nada. Solo nos habíamos besado bajo la lluvia.

Hice mis tareas encerrada en mi habitación, escuche musica, vi unas peliculas y aliste mi ropa para el día siguiente. Una blusa de manga larga rosa, los inevitables jeans y unas botas color caramelo y una chamarra del mismo color.

Por la mañana desayune con mis padres casi en silencio. Mama y yo le deseamos un buen día en el trabajo a papa y ellos a mi un buen día en la escuela.

Mama tenia planeado ir al supermercado y visitar a mi abuelita Renee.


	8. Lunes

**_Lunes_**

Mientras estaba en la linea de automóviles para entrar al estacionamiento de la escuela, pensé en Jacob. Como actuaria hoy conmigo? Me invitaría a almorzar con el otra vez? Me besaría de nuevo? Me tomaría de la mano como en la playa?

No lo vi en el estacionamiento, por que no lo espere como la semana anterior. Me fui derechito a mi clase de Historia. La cual trataba de... de que trataba? Guerra civil? o Guerra mundial? Algo así.

No podía dejar de pensar en Jacob Black. En la calidez de su cuerpo, en sus ojos, en sus labios, sus besos...

Salí de mi primera clase aun en las nubes.

-Por que no me esperaste hoy? - Jacob me tomo del brazo con fuerza.

-Hola, Renesmee. Como estas hoy? Que bonita te ves esta maña... - me callo con un beso violento y fugaz.

-Contenta? - una sonrisa seca y cínica cruzo por su rostro.

-No, pero ya que - oh, si que lo estaba.

-Ven, vamos a clase.

Para mi gran sorpresa, Jacob me tomo de la mano y caminamos entre todos los estudiantes, que nos miraban como si fueramos un fenómeno de circo. Pero en cuanto su mirada se cruzaba con la del Jacob, el suelo se volvía _muy_ interesante.

Entramos al edificio aun tomados de la mano.

-Que tal tu fin de semana? - pregunto Jake con interés.

-Aah... Bien? Fui a una fiesta con un tipo que apenas si conozco - eso le daba a entender que no lo conocía para nada

-Que quieres saber?

-Mmm... No lo se... Luego te pregunto - todas las preguntas que había pensado el día anterior, se fueron por un caño al perderme en sus ojos negros.

Solté la mano de Jacob para sentarme en mi lugar asignado en la clase de Español. Pero el nego con la cabeza. Lo seguí hasta el final del salón y me dio su lugar, miro a los ojos al chico de enseguida y este se levanto de inmediato, casi temblando y le dejo el asiento a Jacob.

De acuerdo, eso fue raro... y genial. No me gustaba que Jacob fuera así de... _agresivo_. Pero... ver que las personas hacían lo que el quería, era... sexy.

Durante la clase lo pille mirándome.

-Que tanto miras? - articule con los labios.

-Nada - desvió la mirada al pizarron y siguió tomando notas al igual que yo.

Al finalizar la clase, me tomo de nuevo de la mano y me llevo hasta mi clase de Matemáticas. Se despidió de mi en la puerta del aula.

-Vas a almorzar conmigo hoy - fue una orden, no una invitación. Igual al viernes pasado.

-De acuerdo - podía negarme, pero no quería almorzar sola, ni alejarme de el.

Durante la clase, mis compañeros me miraban como el primer día. Cuando mi mirada se cruzaba con la suya, en lugar de voltear el rostro como la semana pasada, me sonreían nerviosamente.

Que rayos era eso?

Resolvimos unos cuantos problemas en silencio, luego el maldito profesor Moore me pidió que resolviera un problema en el pizarron. Afortunadamente lo resolví bien y me gane un puntito en mi calificación bimestral.

Cuando el timbre sonó tome mis cosas, al salir del salón Jacob me esperaba recargado en la pared. Todo el era... perfecto. La altura era perfecta, el tono bronceado de su piel era el adecuado, sus misteriosos ojos negros eran hermosos, su blanca y ancha sonrisa era... wow.

Suspire e internamente desee que me besara como el sábado por la noche.

-Puedo preguntarte algo? - susurre temerosa cuando nos sentamos en su mesa.

-Lo que quieras - me sonrió ampliamente.

-Por que ceden a ti con tanta facilidad? Es decir... con una mirada hacen lo que tu quieres. Ese chico en clase de Español casi temblaba cuando te dio su lugar.

-Es un don - respondió con simpleza antes de darle una mordida a una manzana.

-Un don... -me reí-. Claro.

-Tu no me tienes miedo como ellos?

-Debería...?

La mirada de Jake me atrapo por completo y hasta deje de respirar.


	9. No soy un Juguete

**_No Soy un Juguete_**

Durante la semana, Jacob me esperaba fuera de mis clases para llevarme a la siguiente. Siempre me tomaba de la mano y me daba un inesperado y fugaz beso que me dejaba en la luna y algo acalorada.

Estúpidas hormonas de adolescente!

Ademas Jacob no era de mucha ayuda. Al salir de clases me acompañaba hasta mi auto, no me dejaba ir hasta que el estacionamiento estuviera casi vacío. Una vez solos, metía un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja, delineaba mis labios con la punta de su dedo indice... muy lentamente, me acorralaba contra la puerta de mi conejito, acercando su cuerpo al mio y luego... se marchaba. No me daba ni un misero beso, se largaba a su estúpida moto, dejándome casi hiperventilando.

Al llegar a casa, me tiraba en mi cama, y gritaba de frustración en una almohada.

Quien demonios se creía para dejarme así...?!

El viernes no deje que me tomara de la mano cuando fue a buscarme después de mi primera clase. Tampoco deje que me besara, como lo hacia cada mañana -el único beso que me daba al día-, si el quería jugar conmigo y mis sensibles y alborotadas hormonas, bien. Los dos podíamos jugar a lo mismo. Creo.

-Estas enojada?

-Que quieres Jacob? - pregunte con acidez abrazando mis libros.

-Saber que te hice.

-No me hiciste nada - _ese es el problema_.

-Entonces...? Renesmee! - me tomo del brazo deteniéndome de entrar al edificio.

-Suéltame. Que crees que por que soy la nueva y nadie me habla, excepto tu, me puedes hacer como se te da la gana como a estos pueblerinos?

No me contesto.

Una vez en el salón, me dirigí a mi antiguo asiento en clase de Español. No me iba a sentar donde el me decía. No me agradaba mucho que digamos, pero la noche anterior había estado pensando muy seriamente en como me trataba. Solo me daba ordenes y para colmo no me besaba, como lo había hecho el sábado. Que cree que soy de palo?!

Si solo quería ser mi "amigo", no me hubiera besado como lo hizo cerca de mi casa. Que creía que por que era así de guapo, sexy, intimidante, atlético, sexy, misterioso y sexy, podía tratarme como si fuera su juguete?

Al menos tratame como tu juguete sexual, Jake!

Bueno, eso no era algo muy bueno, pero al menos era algo.

Que quería Jacob de mi?

Si quería ser mi amigo, bien. Seamos amigos. No había problema Pero si quería algo mas, debía decírmelo y tratarme como lo que quería que fuera. Pero si solo me iba a _mangonear _a su antojoy dejarme con ganas de mas, adiós.


	10. Forgetting Sarah Marshall

**_Forgetting Sarah Marshall_**

-Por que estas tan callada? - me pregunto papa a la hora de la cena.

Me encogí de hombros.

No podia decirle: _Por que creo que termine con Jacob. Aun que terminar no es la palabra correcta, dado que teniamos que haber sido algo para después terminarlo._

-Estoy cansada, es todo.

Luego de la cena vimos una película en la sala. Era muy graciosa. Jason Segel siempre me mata de risa. Papa me cubrió los ojos cuando se le cayo la toalla de baño a Jason, frente a Kristen Bell. Según el, mis castos y puros ojos aun no deberían de ver eso. Para el yo nunca debería de ver _aquello_.

Si claro, papa.

Después adelanto las escenas de "sexo".

Luego de la película y mi ataque de risa durante veinte minutos con la comedia musical de Dracula, que Jason y Bill Hader protagonizan, subí a mi habitación. Mi celular tenia varias llamadas perdidas de un numero desconocido, así como dos llamadas de Zafrina.

Le envié un mensaje a mi amiga.

_Lo siento, estaba con mis padres viendo una película. Mañana te llamo. Lo prometo._

_Besos _

_Renesmee._

El otro numero tenia una ligera sospecha de quien era.

Jacob.

Era a la única persona a quien le había dado mi numero, en ese pueblo.

No le regrese la llamada ni le escribí un mensaje. Apague el celular antes de tomar una ducha. Cuando regrese, seque mi cabello con la secadora y me puse mi pijama calientita, con unos lindos panditas. Encendí mi celular una vez mas para ponerlo en vibración y tenia otras dos llamadas del numero desconocido.

A la mañana siguiente, desayune con mis padres, quienes estaba planeando ir a cenar la próxima semana a Port Angeles. Yo no iría. Ellos se merecían su espacio y sus momentos a solas. Mis padres aun son muy jóvenes y muy bonitos. Mama quedo embarazada a los diecinueve, ambos estaban en la universidad. Tanto mis abuelos maternos como paternos, los apoyaron en todo. Continuaron pagando los estudios de mis padres y mi abuelita Esme me cuidaba y me llevaba a la escuela, cuando ellos estaba en el trabajo.

Papa parloteo toda la mañana sobre un nuevo tratamiento que habían inventado los suizos, para la leucemia y no se que otras enfermedades. Y mama hablo sobre el nuevo cuento de niños que había recibido muy temprano y que los editores querían que ilustrara. Luego me atosigaron con cientos de preguntas sobre las universidades a las que podía asistir y que carrera me gustaría estudiar...

La verdad yo no me sentía preparada como para elegir una carrera. Nada me llamaba la atención. Bueno si. La música, sobretodo la clásica.

Pero no tenia ni la habilidad ni la paciencia como para tocarla. Todos mis maestros de piano y violín se habian dado por vencidos.

Al medio dia tocaron a mi puerta, mi papa y mi mama estaban hablando con mi abuelita Esme y mi abuelito Carlisle por Skype. Y yo acababa de colgar el teléfono, había hablado con mis amigas.

-Yo abro - murmure levantándome del sofa, cuando vi que ellos no se habían movido.

Antes de abrir, mire por la ventana quien era.

Que raro, no había escuchado para nada la motocicleta, pero ahí estaba esa belleza llamada Harley Sprint, a un lado de mi conejito.

-Hola - saludo Jake con una sonrisa. Viéndose tan sexy y deseable y definitivamente muy _desvestible_.

-Hola - salude sin sonrisa.

-Podemos hablar?

-De que?

-No se. Es lo que yo me he preguntado. Hice algo que te molesto? Te ofendí en algún modo? - metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans.

-No - _me tratas extraño. Bueno no extraño, sino que me tratas como a los demas._

-Entonces por que te sentaste ayer sola en tu mesa?

-No lo se.

-Es por que no te he besado?

-No -_ si!_

-Eso se puede arreglar - se acerco a mi, pero yo me aleje.

-Mis padres estan dentro y estoy ocupada - hice ademan de cerrar la puerta.

-Renesmee...

-Que?

-Mira... yo... -suspiro con fuerza-. No se como hacer esto, si? - murmuro Jake malhumorado y avergonzado.

-Hacer que?

-Esto -nos señalo rapida y repetidamente con la mano-. Tu, yo. Chico, chica.

-No te entiendo.

-Me gustas, de acuerdo! - casi me grito.

Me quede de piedra. Era una estatua frente a el, lo único que se movía era mi corazón, que se quería salir de mi pecho.

-Tu estuviste esta semana conmigo, solo por que fui el único que te hablo. Pero estoy seguro que si todos te hubieran hablado, tu no te hubieras siquiera molestado en verme. Tuve que aprovechar esa oportunidad...

Wow, que puso mama en mi desayuno esta mañana? O aun estoy dormida?

-Di algo! - mascullo cuando no vio señales de vida en mi.

-Yo... te gusto? - pregunte con incredulidad y con voz ahogada.

Asintió levemente y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ah...

-Por eso... me preguntaba... si... si quieres salir conmigo, hoy...

-Esteee... Yo...

_Si! Claro que saldre contigo... Pero tengo que pedirle permiso a mis mugrosos padres, que hasta me piden que les avise cuando voy al baño. _Bueno no tanto. Que exagerada soy.

A la porra mis padres.

-Si - sonreí nerviosamente.

-Paso por ti a las seis - me dio un tímido beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

Me preguntaba que pasaría si en la escuela supieran que Jacob no era tan bravucón, a la hora de pedirle a una chica que saliera con el. Definitivamente eso arruinaría su bien elaborada reputación de _chico malo_. Y eso no me convenía, me gustaba que fuera así con las demas personas, no conmigo.

Me gusto que viniera hasta mi casa a preguntarme si quería salir con el, no fue una orden como: _siéntate aquí, come esto, espérame, quédate..._

* * *

Cap dedicado a:_Twilightnumberone_


	11. Palomitas y Chocolates

**_Palomitas y Chocolates_**

No le dije a mis padres que saldría con Jake hasta que el llego por mi.

Muy mal hecho, Renesmee.

Mis padres, pero sobre todo Edward me regaño, me dijo no se que cosas que no recuerdo por que no le puse mucha atención que digamos... Al final salio a hablar con Jacob. Me hizo la misma escenita que Bella el sábado pasado. Le pidió a Jacob casi hasta el acta de defunción de su perro y de su mama.

-Edward, ya! -grite furiosa-. Solo es una cita, por el amor a todo lo que es sagrado!

Me salí de la casa con Jacob siguiéndome los talones.

Me detuve a medio camino, Jake no había ido en su moto. Frente a mi casa estaba un hermoso auto negro -por supuesto- con rayas plateadas sobre el cofre, el techo y la cajuela.

-Wow -murmure muy bajito-. Ese es un...

-Un Camaro del 70.

-Es hermoso - susurre casi acariciando la pintura negra y reluciente.

-Dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño.

-De quien es entonces? - pregunte una vez ya dentro del auto.

-Ja, ja.

-Es broma. De donde lo sacaste?

-Es mio... Bueno era de mi madre.

-Oh.

Tomo la carretera hacia Port Angeles, mientras Linkin Park sonaba como música de fondo.

Jacob me pregunto sobre mi vida en Seattle, mis amigas, las escuelas a las que asistí. Mis abuelos paternos, el ya conoce a mis abuelos maternos. De hecho Charlie es muy amigo de su padre. De vez en cuando se van a pescar juntos. Luego me pregunto sobre las cosas que me gustaban.

-Me gustan las largas caminatas en la playa, ver el atardecer, largos baños con burbujas y quiero la paz mundial -me burle.

-Lo de las caminatas ya lo hicimos el sábado pasado, el atardecer lo acabamos de ver... Tal vez la próxima semana hagamos lo de las burbujas - no supe si hablaba en serio o se estaba burlando como yo.

-No gracias, puedo bañarme yo solita.

-Aguafiestas.

Solté una risita tonta y mientras mi cara se ponía roja como un tomate.

Jake aparco el auto frente al cine. Dio la vuelta al auto rápidamente y abrió mi puerta como todo un caballero. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de su atuendo. Traía jeans azul oscuro, botas negras, una playera vintage de un grupo que nunca había escuchado y un blazer casual.

Perfecto.

Me alegraba haberme puesto ropa bonita. Jeans ajustados, zapatos de tacón rojos, blusa de cuello alto negra y mi abriguito corto rojo. de doble botonadura

Jake compro nuestras entradas a una película de terror, de la cual tenia el presentimiento de que no vería.

-Quiero unos M&M's - murmure encaminándome a kiosco de golosinas.

-Yo unas palomitas, mezclamos los chocolates en ellas y _voilà._

Lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos, realmente soprendida.

-No sabe tan feo como suena, lo juro.

-Lo se, así como yo las palomitas en el cine - dije atónita.

-De verdad? Mi papa dice que es asqueroso.

-El mio también! Pero saben delicioso. Es una mezcla que uno no espera que pueda ser buena. Uno es dulce y el otro es salado. Nada tienen que ver... Pero... - me encogí de hombros saboreando ya el sabor de aquella mezcla.

-Como tu y yo - Jake acomodo un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja izquierda, tal y como lo hizo la semana pasada al final de clases.

-Que?

-Nada - susurro con una sonrisa a un centímetro de mis labios.

Pensé que largaría como lo había hecho en días pasados, pero no. Unió sus labios a los míos, muy suavemente. No profundizo el beso, solo fue un instante. Un instante tan dulce y perfecto, como el.

Cuando ibamos a entrar a la sala -tomados de la mano-, nos encontramos con varios de nuestros compañeros de clases. Se detuvieron frente a nosotros como si se hubieran estampado con un vidrio. Aprete la mano de Jacob y caminamos entre ellos como si fueran inferiores a nosotros.

En mi otra escuela nunca fui popular, no era una porrista ni una atleta, por supuesto. Solo era una mas del montón. Tenia buenas calificaciones, pero no muy sobresalientes, era alumna de ochos y nueves, por lo que no soy una nerd. Así que ser vista, como me veían ellos, me agradaba. Pero nada me agradaba mas, que estar tomada de la mano de aquel chico que me fascinaba.

Tal y como lo predije antes de entrar a la sala, no vimos la película mucho que digamos. Solo basto para que Jake metiera un chocolate en mi boca y luego su lengua, para que mis alborotadas hormonas se alborotaran aun mas.

Juro que trate de ver la película y ponerle atención, me gustaban ese tipo de películas y mas verlas con un chico lindo para que me cubra y proteja de los zombies... Pero en esta ocasión en chico lindo, no era lindo... era muy, pero que muy sexy. Sus besos eran irresistibles y sus manos subiendo poco a poco por mis piernas era algo imperdible.

De acuerdo, creo que estaba subiendo demasiado esa _manita exploradora_.

Quite con suavidad su mano de mis muslos y la puse sobre mi rodilla.

-Lo siento - susurro acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar y componiendo su saco.

* * *

Cap dedicado a:_Twilightnumberone_


	12. Yo miro Tu miras Todos miramos

**_Yo miro. Tu miras. Todos miramos..._**

Cuando acabo la película -no supe si ganaron los zombies o los humanos-, Jake me llevo a cenar a una adorable y acogedora pizzeria con manteles de cuadros blancos y rojos. Era un lugar muy bonito e intimo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa pequeña, solo para dos personas, en una esquina. La pequeñita vela le daba a nuestra cita un toque romántico.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme, cuando Jake se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Hola buenas noches, mi nombre es Steve. Aquí tienen el menu -nos dio una carpetita negra a cada uno-. Desean pedir un aperitivo antes de ordenar?

-Quiero una coca-cola.

-Que sean dos - murmuro Jake.

El mesero se retiro y tome el menú.

-Te gusto la película? - pregunto Jake con una sonrisa burlona.

-Me hubiera gustado... si la hubiera visto.

Ambos nos reímos algo avergonzados.

Steve, el mesero, nos llevo nuestras bebidas y ordenamos.

Yo pedí un plato de lasaña y una rebanada de pizza, Jake pidio spaghetti con mini albondigas.

-Quieres que te de la ultima y la empuje con mi nariz? - pregunto señalando su plato.

-Tentador, pero no gracias. Así estoy bien - sonreí y cruce mi pierna.

Pero sin querer roce la pierna de Jake y lo asuste.

-Lo siento, te pegue?

-No... es que... Nada.

Ah. Penso que estaba haciendo el_ viejo truco_ de acariciar su pierna con mi pie, en un restaurante.

Debería intentarlo?

No. Mejor me quedo tranquilita, no sea que pase algo, para lo cual no me siento lista emocionalmente. Físicamente, oh claro que si.

Cuando Jake pidió la cuenta, saque la billetera de mi bolso.

-Que crees que estas haciendo? - pregunto enfadado.

-Tu pagaste en el cine, las palomitas, los chocolates, las bebidas, el estacionamiento... Al menos deja que pague mi comida.

-Lo sabia. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad - mascullo entre dientes.

-Que?

-La cara, el cuerpo, los labios... algo malo tenia que haber en ti.

-Como que algo malo tiene que haber en mi?

-En una cita el hombre es el que paga... Y si sobretodo es que invito a la chica linda y nueva del pueblo.

Entrecerré los ojos y guarde mi billetera. Jacob sonrió.

-No se como te trataban tus otros novios, pero yo no soy así.

Wow, wow. Alto. Dijo... Jake dijo que?

Con nuestra cuenta -la cual Jacob no me dejo ni ver-, venían un par de dulces de menta. Menos mal por que lo mas probable es que lo besaría hasta que dieran las doce, mi hora de llegada.

Jake me tomo de la mano cuando salimos del restaurante y sentí maripositas en el estomago. Estaba nerviosa, como nunca lo había estado cerca de el. Sentí como mi corazón latía a mil por hora, como si fuera la primera vez que salia con un chico, como si estuviera esperando aquel ansiado primer beso en una cita.

Cuando abrió la puerta para que me subiera, me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Suspire cuando lo vi caminar delante del auto, Jacob era la clase de chico por el que yo suspiraría al verlo en los pasillos de la escuela, por el que moriría en silencio y que nunca estaría a mi alcance, de haberlo conocido en mi antigua escuela en Seattle. Pero en Forks, el estaba conmigo. El se habia acercado a mi y pedido que saliera con el.

Tal vez fue el Karma.

Al irme a vivir a un lugar tan insignificante como Forks, Washington, alguien como Jake estaba destinado para mi, como recompenza.

Camino a mi casa, Jake puso música de Rammstein. La música que le gustaba a el, no era muy de mi agrado, pero con el, todo me parecía genial.

-Lo siento, solo he puesto música que a mi me gusta... -Jake apago el MP3.

-No importa... es buena.

-Pero tu solo escuchas a Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin...

-No solo escucho eso...

-Es lo único que traes en tu ipod.

-Tu como sabes...?

-Ah... Tu me lo dijiste - respondió a manera de pregunta.

-No -yo nunca le había dicho eso. Solo lo mencione en clase de Matemáticas, pero el no estaba en mi clase-. Como lo supiste?

-Te vas a enojar.

-Dímelo - pedí con voz suave.

-Tu ipod se cayo por casualidad de tu... este... bolsa en los... vestidores...

-En los vestidores? Tu no... Buscaste entre mis cosas mientras estaba en clase de Gimnasia?!

-Te dije que te ibas a enojar.

No pude articular palabra, durante un buen rato.

-Por que? - murmure atónita.

-Quería conocerte - Jake se encogió de hombros como si lo que hizo fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Me hubieras preguntado en nuestros desayunos.

-Es que eso fue... el día en que te caíste.

-Corrección: el día en que _tu_ me tiraste al piso.

-Yo no te tire, tu ibas caminando en la luna, pensando en no se que cosas... Tal vez en mi... en las duchas del los vestidores.

-Que?! Yo ni te conocía hasta ese día.

-Me viste el día anterior.

-Tu... -Demonios! El me había visto viéndolo todas y cada una de las veces en que lo espié. Pero si el me había visto, cuando yo lo veía, eso significaba que me había estado viendo.

Ni yo misma me entendí. El caso es que nos habíamos estado mirando el uno al otro...


	13. Te juro que si no fueras mi padre!

**_Te juro que si no fueras mi padre...!_**

Estúpida palanca de cambios! La muy maldita seguía interponiéndose entre Jake y yo. Me senté en mi asiento, acomode mi cabello y limpie mis labios. Jacob suspiro igual de frustrado que yo.

La sesión de besos de la semana anterior habia resultado mejor en la moto. Que raro.

Pero, que rayos! Una palanca de cambios no iba a impedir que dos adolescentes se besaran, como si el mundo se fuera a terminar.

Lo intentamos de nuevo.

Jake hizo su asiento hacia atrás y reclino el respaldo, en el segundo siguiente yo ya estaba sobre el y sus manos enredadas en mi cabello.

Su lengua era suave, sus labios carnosos se movían con sincronía contra los míos, el olor de su loción era intoxicante y sus ojos negros eran mi perdición.

No podía haber chico mas perfecto que el. Era lindo, caballeroso, tenia personalidad, una actitud rebelde y enigmatica y para rematar una sonrisa que me hacia suspirar.

Sus manos comenzaron a bajar de mi cuello a mi espalda, de mi espalda a mi cintura y de esta a mi trasero.

_Jake quita tus manos. No, mejor no. No, si quitalas. _

Yo misma las quite.

-Lo siento - solto unas risitas.

-No lo hagas otra vez.

-Niña fea - hizo un puchero.

-Pervertido.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya me tienes que llevar a casa. Son las once con cincuenta minutos - mi voz sonó irremediablemente triste.

-Solo un beso mas - susurro Jake hundiendo su mano en mis risos algo despeindados.

Solo un beso mas? Por que el tiempo se va tan rápido cuando quieres que dure para siempre? Me baje de su regazo y me senté de nuevo en mi asiento, mientras Jacob acomodaba el suyo.

-El lunes te sentaras de nuevo conmigo? - pregunto poniendo el auto en reversa, para salir del sendero oculto en el bosque, donde había aparcado el auto.

-No lo se.

-De acuerdo. Renesmee, te sentarías conmigo el lunes a la hora del almuerzo? - hablo como si le estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña.

-Tal vez.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Una vez en mi casa, aparco el auto y se bajo para abrir mi puerta. Las luces aun estaban encendidas, mis padres me estaba esperando. Que no pudieron disfrutar que tenían la casa sola para ellos?

Jake me acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Me divertí mucho.

-Yo también... Tal vez a la próxima si veamos la película - murmure sonrojada.

-No lo creo - susurro a unos centímetros de mis labios.

Un ultimo beso, para el resto del fin de semana.

Instintivamente me pare de puntitas, a pesar de mis altos tacones rojos.

-Ya son las doce - mascullo Edward abriendo la puerta y jalandome del brazo, mientras esperaba que los labios de Jacob tocaran los míos.

-Papa! -cerro la puerta en la nariz de Jake-. Eres un grosero!

-Son las doce jovencita. A la cama!

-Deja me despido y me disculpo de Jake - trate de abrí la puerta, pero Edward no me lo permitió.

-A la cama! - alargo el brazo izquierdo apuntando hacia las escaleras, como lo solía hacer cuando era pequeña.

-Edward!

-Quieres salir la próxima semana con ese jovencito o quieres que te castigue?

Gruñí, dándole un zapatazo al piso y luego me dirigí a las escaleras hecha una furia. Azote la puerta de mi habitación y me asome por mi ventana.

Jake estaba recargado en su auto mirando hacia mi habitación, aun en la oscuridad pude ver su amplia sonrisa burlona.

-Lo siento! - dije en voz alta para que me escuchara.

Se despidió con la mano y se encamino a la puerta del piloto. Vi como arranco su fabuloso auto y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche cuando dio vuelta en la esquina.


	14. Carwash

**_Carwash_**

El domingo por la mañana desayune en silencio con mis padres. Estaba muy enojada con ellos por lo que me hicieron la noche anterior. Primero interrogaron a Jacob, preguntándole cosas de lo mas bizarras a mi parecer. Luego, cuando me trajo a casa Edward interrumpió mi despedida.

Lave los platos de mi desayuno en silencio y subí a mi habitación y di otro portazo, como la noche anterior.

Hice mis tareas en mi pequeño escritorio; una vez terminadas limpie mi habitación y alrededor de las dos de la tarde salí de la casa con cubeta en mano para lavar mi conejito.

-Un sexy carwash, es lo que le hacia falta al pueblo - la voz ronca de Jake me hizo saltar del susto.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? - pregunte avergonzada, puesto que estaba lavando las llantas y tenia mi trasero en el aire.

-Lo suficiente - una sonrisita cruzo por su agraciado rostro.

-Pervertido.

-Quieres que te eche una mano.

-No, gracias.

-No seas remilgosa.

-Gracias, entonces.

Se quito su chaqueta negra y la acomodo en el asiento trasero de mi conejito. Me mordí el labio al ver aquellos brazos. Jake no era de complexión tan liviana y desgarbada. Tenia unos musculos definidos y su camiseta blanca se adhería a su pecho.

Me avergoncé de la manera en que lo estaba viendo y desvié la mirada.

Menos mal que me maquille un poco y me hice una alta cola de caballo para lavar el auto. En Seattle lavaba el auto en pijama.

Lavamos mi auto en silencio, pero de vez en cuando me encontraba con su mirada coqueta y una sonrisa burlona.

-Que tanto me miras, Jacob Black?

-Que no puedo verte?

-No es eso... Es... que...

-Te pongo nerviosa? - pregunto acercándose a mi, rodeando mi auto.

-La verdad es que si.

Una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro bronceado y el corazón se me acelero a toda velocidad. Sus labios fueron suaves, dulces, tiernos. Nunca me había besado así. Era tan diferente, tan...

-Renesmee - me llamo Isabella.

-Que mama? - murmure enfadada. Había interrumipido el beso mas lindo de mi vida.

-Hola, señora Cullen - saludo Jacob muy cortez.

-Hola, Jacob.

-Para que me llamabas, mama?

-No sabia que estabas con Jake. Voy a salir un momento, regreso en menos de diez minutos. Si quieres comer ya, te deje dinero para que ordenes pizza.

-Si, mama. Cuídate.

Mama subió al viejo Mercedez negro, que adoraban ella y papa. Creo que fue donde perdieron su virginidad, -asco!- por eso aun lo concervan.

-Te puedo preguntar algo? -murmuro Jake secando el parabrisas-. Si quieres no contestes... pero... Tu padres siempre han sido así de...?

-Sobreprotectores? -asintió apenado-. No.

Yo también estaba avergonzada. Mis padres jamas habían sido asi de groseros con Alec y Nahuel, como lo habían sido con Jacob.

-Lo imagine. Es por mi, verdad? No les caigo bien.

-Es que ellos... - suspire.

No sabia como preguntarle aquello que me había estado preguntando yo misma.

-Puedo preguntarte por que en... la escuela te ven y te tratan... como te tratan?

-Tal vez te perturbe demasiado -respondió luego de un largo suspiro-. Y aun no quisiera que te alejaras de mi - su voz fue suave, melancólica, triste.

-Alejarme?

-Es que yo...

-Si quieres no me cuentes nada. Esta bien. No tengo derecho a preguntar nada.

Terminamos de lavar mi conejito y mire las nubes con el ceño fruncido. No tardaría en llover. Maldición.

-Era mi primer año de preparatoria. Yo estudiaba en la reserva, en La Push -murmuro Jake cuando nos estábamos lavando las manos en mi cocina-. Mi... mama murió en un accidente en Seattle - susurro.

Sabia que la mama de Jake había muerto, pero no sabia que eso había sido hace menos de tres años.

-Yo estaba llorando por ella en los vestidores, la extrañaba con todo mi corazón. Un chico me vio llorando y... comenzo a burlarse... de mi. Todos en la escuela sabían de mi madre, a el no le importo. _Miren a Black, sigue llorando por su mami. Mami... mami._

Las lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos y el limpio las suyas rapidamente.

-No pude hacer nada mas que golpearlo. Lo golpee tanto y tan fuerte... Nadie pudo quitarme de encima del chico. Lo golpee y lo golpee hasta que quedo inconciente... casi desfigurado. Me expulsaron de la escuela y la familia del chico no puso cargos en mi contra, pero hicieron que mi papa cubriera todos los gastos médicos. Papa arreglo todo para que continuara estudiando, pero aquí en Forks. Son comunidades pequeñas y esta muy cerca una de la otra, así que cuando llegue aquí todos mi miraban con miedo. Creo que pensaban que me daría un ataque de ira de un momento a otro. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, siguieron sin hablarme y la verdad es que no me hizo falta. Así que esa es la razón por la que no tengo amigos en Forks -me volteo a ver con una sonrisa, pero esta no le llego a los ojos-. No llores. No...

Lo abrace por la cintura y solloce en su pecho.

Estúpidos pueblerinos. Estúpido chico que se burlo de el, yo no me hubiera detenido, yo lo hubiera asesinado.

Continue llorando en su pecho y el consolándome -cosa que debería de ser al reves-, hasta que llego mama.

-Renesmee? Renesmee, por que lloras? Que le hiciste?! - Isabella me separo de Jacob.

-Suéltame mama. El no me hizo nada - limpie mis lagrimas con la mano pero vinieron muchas mas.

-Entonces por que lloras? -me tomo por los hombros-. Te lastimo? Te hizo daño?

-Por que tienes que pensar lo peor de Jake? Tu eres la que me hace daño, con esa actitud -me escape de su agarre-. Jake...

Voltee para decirle que lo sentía, que nos fueramos un momento de mi casa... pero el ya se había ido...


	15. Besos de Durazno

**_Besos de Durazno_**

El resto del día estuve encerrada en mi habitación, llorando por Jake. Y llorando por la estupidez de Bella. Como es que siendo una mujer con educación universitaria, se dejaba llevar por los chismes de un pueblo? Por que era tan prejuiciosa ahora, cuando un chico me interesaba de verdad?

Por la noche cuando llego papa, toco a mi puerta.

-Que quieres, Edward? - grite desde mi cama, terminando otra llamada fallida.

Había intentado comunicarme con Jake durante toda la tarde, pero el no me contesto, ni en su casa, ni en su celular.

-Puedo pasar?

-Ya estoy acostada!

-Hija, por favor.

Me levante de la cama y quite el seguro de la puerta. Regrese a la cama y me acosté de nuevo.

Sentí como la cama se hundió a mis espaldas.

-Tu mama me contó lo que ocurrió por la tarde.

-Y? - pregunte dándole la espalda.

-Comprende, no conocemos a ese chico y lo que se dice en el pueblo no es muy bueno que digamos... - acaricio mi cabello.

-Que es lo que dicen? - pregunte con interés.

-Que es muy agresivo. Que lo expulsaron de su antigua escuela por pelearse con otro chico y que casi lo mata. Que es violento, todos en la escuela le tienen miedo. Una de las enfermeras me dijo que te alejara de el, antes de que te hiciera daño. Que no es un buen chico.

-Tu no lo conoces - masculle enfadada.

-Por que estabas llorando cuando tu mama llego?

-No tiene caso que te lo diga. Tu y ella ya tienen una opinión sobre el basada en estupideces, no creo que algo que yo te diga los haga cambiar su actitud hacia el.

Luche por no llorar de nuevo.

-Quiero dormir, Edward - dije para que ya me dejara sola.

Por la mañana, no cruce palabra con mis padres. Ignore el desayuno que Bella había preparado para mi -pan tostado y huevos revueltos- y tome dos barritas de granola con chispas de chocolate y un jugo en_ tetrapak_. Salí sin despedirme y aventé mi bolsa al asiento delantero cuando me subí al auto. Bella se quedo parada en la puerta principal llamándome.

Cuando llegue a la escuela ya me había terminado mis dos barritas y aun así tenia hambre. Pero como podía darles la ley del hielo y comerme su comida? No era muy digno y respetuoso que digamos.

Me baje del auto bebiendo mi juguito de duraznos y vi a Jake bajándose de su auto negro, con ropa negra.

Suspire.

Tal vez el era el que no me iba a hablar después de su revelación.

Ya no tenia ese aire de chico malo a mis ojos, pero para los demas si, y ahora mas luego de verlo bajar tan sexy de ese auto aun mas sexy.

Quería correr a abrazarlo como lo había hecho el día anterior, pero no creí que fuera a querer verme de nuevo. Me encamine a mi edificio con la cabeza baja y mordisqueando el popote de mi jugo.

Alguien me jalo del brazo con rudeza y me estampe contra algo cálido. Luego unos labios demandantes se posaron sobre los míos.

-Mmm durazno... mi favorito - susurro con voz contenida y sexy, aun sin soltar mi brazo.

-Siento tanto lo de aye... - sus labios me callaron.

Me gustaba su forma de decirme: _cállate_.

Nunca he sido una parlanchina, pero estaba considerando convertirme en una, para que me callara así.

-No te asusto lo que te dije? - quito un riso de mi frente, con suavidad.

-Temo mas que el que se asusto fuiste tu.

-Por que?

-Por mi... Isabella.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me traten así... No hay problema - se encogió de hombros pero en sus ojos pude ver la tristeza.

-No es justo - me atreví a acariciar su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos.

-La vida no es justa. Pero ahora... te tengo a ti - se inclino para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, sin poderlo evitar.

-No llores. No me gusta verte triste.

-Es que no es justo - dije de nuevo.

Durante el día, Jake fue por mi al final de todas mis clases; como lo había hecho la semana anterior. Me tomaba de la mano y se despedia de mi con un beso en la mejilla.

Nos sentamos casi en silencio a la hora del almuerzo -donde comí bastante, por que me estaba muriendo de hambre-, compartimos uno que otro comentario sobre la lluvia y se burlo de mi por haber lavado mi auto el día anterior.

-Es imposible mantener un auto limpio en este pueblo - me queje cruzándome de brazos, mientras el se burlaba de mi.

Al final de clases nos quedamos de nuevo en el estacionamiento, hasta que estuvo casi vacío. En esta ocasión, si me beso. No fue muy intenso, ni muy profundo, pero era un beso.

Cuando llegue a casa todavía tenia el cerebro medio revuelto y el corazón latiendome a mil por hora.


	16. Gimnasia Yupi

**_Gimnasia... Yupi..._**

La semana paso de manera similar.

Continué sin hablarle a Bella y Edward. Ellos hacían lo posible por hablarme o sacarme una sonrisa. Pero ellos habían sido injustos al tratar a Jacob de esa manera. Donde estaban todas aquellas tardes en las que me hablaban sobre los prejuicios. _Nunca juzques un libro por su portada, Renesmee. Todos somos iguales. Juzgar es pecado._

En cambio mi relación con Jacob era... perfecta. Me trataba como nunca imagine, que me fuera a tratar un chico. Era dulce, tierno, gracioso -entre los dos nos burlabamos de los demás, sin que lo supieran claro-. Almorzabamos juntos, me contaba sobre sus amigos...

-Quil no deja de hablar de ti - murmuro enfadado el viernes a la hora del almuerzo.

-De verdad? Que te dice? - pregunte muy contenta. Le había agradado a su familia y amigos. Eso era bueno, no?

-No deberías estar tan contenta, puesto que estas conmigo y no sola.

-No entiendo.

-Le gustas.

Ahogue un grito.

-Lo siento - dije a manera de pregunta.

-No lo sientas. Es lógico que los chicos te miren - se encogió de hombros, con aspecto resignado.

-Aquí ninguno lo hace.

Jake bufo.

-Que?

-Creo que necesitas lentes.

-Quien aparte de Quil y de ti, me ve? Nadie.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya olvidalo. Hoy tienes clase de gimnasia.

Hice una mueca.

-No te gusta hacer ejercicio? Es bueno, es sano y liberador.

-Una cosa es hacer ejercicio, cosa que me gusta. Bueno no mucho... Y otra muy diferente es estar en esa clase. El primer día casi me decapitan y mi cuerpo parecía el de un dalmata, con todas las manchas negras que los _balonazos_ me hicieron. Ahora ya casi no me golpean, pero no me pasan la pelota de Basquebol. Me canso mas andar corriendo como estúpida por toda la cancha, persiguiendo un balón que jamas tocare. Luego el entrenador me ragaña a mi, diciendo que no se jugar en equipo, que me tengo que integrar al equipo, bla, bla, bla...

.

Cuando Jake me llevo al gimnasio, a la ultima hora, me retuvo de la mano.

-Quieres ir hoy a mi casa?

-Claro. A que hora?

-Después de clases. Te invito a comer.

-De acuerdo. Me esperas, por que por increible que parezca, no se donde vives.

-Si, te espero. No sea que te vayas a perder - se burlo y luego me robo un beso.

Me dirigí a los vestidores y me puse el uniforme -pantalón deportivo azul y camiseta blanca- y guarde mis cosas en mi casillero asignado. Cerré con llave, no quería que Jake husmeara de nuevo.

Durante el partido, una chica me paso el balón y me quede viendolo como idiota. Me habían pasado el balon?

-Vamos, Cullen! Muévete! - me grito el entrenador y mi cerebro reacciono de nuevo.

Corrí botando la pelota marrón y la aventé hacia el aro, casi anoto. Casi anoto!

Durante la siguiente media hora, continuaron lanzándome el balón, pero no para hacerme daño, sino para incluirme en el equipo y las chicas festejaron conmigo cuando por fin anote. Levantaban la mano para que chocara la mía en sus palmas.

No ganamos, pero me sentí... feliz.

Cuando me dirigí a los vestidores, vi el por que mis compañeras habían sido amables conmigo.

Jake estaba sentado en las gradas de madera, que no habían sido retraídas a la pared. Me miraba intensamente y sentí escalofríos en lugares donde nunca había sentido escalofríos. Luego aquella felicidad que había sentido por haber sido finalmente aceptada, se esfumo al confirmar mis sospechas. Mis compañeras le tenían miedo a Jake y por temor a algun tipo de "represalias" fueron amables conmigo.

Conforme me fui acercando a el, las chicas eran mas entusiastas.

-Buen juego, Carlie.

-Juegas muy bien.

-Nos vemos, Carlie.

Me despedí de ellas con la mano.

-Bueno al parecer ahora mis compañeras fueron... amables. Así que tal vez pienses que son una mentirosa - susurre sentándome junto a Jake.

-Yo no pienso que eres mentirosa.

-Claro. Voy a ducharme - me levante un poco cansada.

-Quieres ayuda? - la mirada de Jake me dio de nuevo _ese tipo_ de escalofríos.

-No -conteste avergonzada-. Deja de verme así!.

-Ya vete a las duchas -me dio un ligero empujoncito-. Te esperare en el estacionamiento.

Gracias al cielo las duchas estaban bastante limpias y no eran abiertas. Si eran muy pequeñas, pero cada una tenia tres paredes y una gruesa cortina de tela azul marino. Recogí mi cabello, para no mojarlo. No había llevado mi secadora. Cuando me termine de duchar, los vestidores ya estaban casi vacíos, lo cual me agrado. No quería a ninguna falsa y metiche chica a mi alrededor.


	17. Mi Sexy Vecino

**_Mi Sexy Vecino_**

Jacob me esperaba recargado en la puerta de mi conejito, con los brazos cruzados y viéndose endemoniadamente sexy. Lo peor es que ni siquiera trataba de verse así, era algo natural en el.

-Lista para irnos?

-Si, espérame en la entrada y yo te sigo.

-Y piensas que camine hasta mi casa? - sonrió burlonamente.

-Que? No. Iras en tu auto.

-Mi auto ya lo lleve y regrese caminando... o corriendo mas bien.

Solté una carcajada. Me hubiera gustado verlo correr. Verlo sudar, con la respiración agitada... Wow, como es que mis pensamientos se fueron por ese rumbo?

-De acuerdo - abrí la puerta de mi conejito y aventé mi bolso con la toalla y el uniforme deportivo, al asiento trasero.

Una vez dentro quite el seguro y Jake pudo entrar.

-Toma. Cuida mi bolsa... pero nada de husmear.

-Si, señorita.

Al salir del estacionamiento, Jake me dio indicaciones de como llegar a su casa. _Da vuelta aquí. Sigue derecho. Da vuelta acá._ Pense que estaba llevándome a casa.

Estacione el auto frente a una casa blanca de dos pisos y un pequeño ático evidente por una ventana circular, bajo el techo de dos aguas. Puse los ojos en blanco y el soltó unas risitas. Su casa estaba justo a la vuelta de la mía.

-Por que no me habías dicho que... -suspire.- Olvidalo.

Nos bajamos del auto y Jacob se dirigió a la puerta de su casa.

-Bienvenida a la casa Black, señorita Cullen - señalo el interior de su hogar con una mano y con otra sosteniendo la puerta para mi.

-Si no fueras así de lindo -me abstuve de decirle sexy y _desvestible_-, estaría muy enfadada.

-Puedo quitarte el enfado - sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y nuestros labios se encontraron.

Su beso fue dulce pero apasionado. Mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros, pues temí caerme. Pero el beso no duro demasiado.

-Te daré el _tour_ oficial. Aquí esta la sala y la chica con quien te engaño cada noche - señalo una gran pantalla de plasma.

-Claro... Yo también te engaño... con mi computadora, con mi librero, con mi ipod...

-Eres una pequeña zorra. Mi única y pequeña amante es una televisión. Lo tuyo son decenas.

-Cientos - corregí.

-Continuemos. Este es el comedor, esta es la cocina - señalo la estufa y el refrigerador.

-No me había dado cuenta -murmure con sarcasmo.

Me tomo de la mano y subimos las escaleras.

-Este es el baño. La habitación de papa y -abrió una puerta blanca con un letrero oxidado con las palabras NO PASAR-. Siento mucho que este tan... desordenada.

Jake comenzo a quitar toda la ropa que había en el suelo, las sillas y el escritorio. Aventó todas prendas dentro del armario y luego lo cerro. Como pudo, pero lo cerro.

Toda la casa de los Black estaba muy limpia. Tengo entendido que los hombres son algo así como unos cerditos. Incluso la habitación de Jake estaba limpia. Desordenada, pero limpia. Exactamente como la mía.

-No te preocupes, mi habitación no es muy ordenada, tampoco.

Las paredes de su habitación estaban tapizadas con posters de grupos de rock. Desde Kiss, Led Zeppellin, AC DC, Ozzy Osbourne, hasta Korn, Limp Bizkit, Rammstein, Linkin Park, Apocalyptica y otros que ni en mi vida habia escuchado. También había uno que otro poster de películas viejas.

-Ya te enseñe la mía, cuando me enseñaras la tuya? - pregunto con tono sugerente.

-Muy gracio... - sus labios me callaron.

Como me gustaba su manera de decirme: _cállate, Renesmee._

Cielos, quien le enseño a besar así?

Sus manos cálidas tomaron mi cara y me dio un beso suave y profundo. Mi respiración se agito y sonaba de lo mas embarazoso. Mis manos se aferraron a su chaqueta, su mano izquierda bajo hasta mi cintura y la derecha apretó un puñado de mi cabello, sin lastimarme.

Su agarre cada vez fue mas fuerte, al igual que su respiración. Su cuerpo cálido contra el mio no lo sentía cerca, a pesar de que de algun modo termine aplastada contra la puerta. Cada vez me era mas difícil respirar. Termine el beso, pero sus labios no se despegaron de mi piel. Siguió la linea de mi mandíbula, hasta la oreja y succiono suavemente mi lóbulo. Mis manos se aferraron a su lustroso cabello negro.

Poco a poco fue bajando la mano izquierda, por mi costado hasta que llego al muslo. Sus labios buscaron los mios y subió mi pierna a su cintura.

Por que no detenía aquello? La situación estaba llegando algo lejos. Nunca había pasado de los besos con un chico, tal vez por que nunca lo desee. Nunca había deseado a ningun otro chico como a Jacob Black.

Cuando menos lo espere tenia ambas piernas torno a su cintura y me estaba llevando a su cama.

Por que no lo estaba deteniendo?! _El hombre llega hasta donde la mujer lo deja_. Y yo lo estaba dejando tocarme de ese modo. Por que? Oh ya se por que? Por que era lo mas delicioso y excitante que he hecho en mi vida! Me sentía tan... viva.

Mis manos comenzaron a desvestirlo. Con torpeza le quite la chaqueta negra y pude ver que en su brazo tenia un tatuaje. Nunca me han gustado los tatuajes, pero en el me parecía de lo mas sexy.

Sus manos bajo mi blusa me hicieron cosquillas.

-Jake...

-Renesmee... - murmuro besando mi clavícula.

-No... no crees que vas... un poquito... rápido? - pregunte temerosa de que me echara de su casa por comportarme tan ñoña.

-Lo siento - me miro a los ojos.

Sus ojos negros brillaban de deseo, sus labios estaban enrojecidos e hinchados.

-Me encantas - susurro y me dio un beso rugaz.

Sentí como mis mejillas enrojecian.

-Eres... -suspiro y sonrió-. Por que no te conocí antes, Renesmee?

-Yo...

No se por que tuve la necesidad de disculparme. Quería disculparme y de alguna forma compensar su dolor, sufrimiento y soledad. No se me ocurrió una idea de como compensarlo, mas que besar sus carnosos labios de nueva cuenta.

Cuando sus labios viajaron de nuevo a mi cuello, vi de nuevo su tatuaje.

-Que significa tu tatuaje?

-Te molesta? - me miro preocupado.

-De hecho, no.

Trate de usar su distracción para recuperar la compostura y me senté en su cama.

-Mi mama amaba a los lobos. Le parecían unas criaturas fascinantes. Cuando me llevaba al zoológico, lo primero que veíamos y lo ultimo, por que regresabamos, eran los lobos.

Me atreví a tocar el solitario lobo que le aullaba a la luna y sonreí.

-Uuh, te come - movió su hombro rápida y repentinamente hacia mi rostro, haciendo que me sobresaltara.


	18. Los Black

**_Los Black_**

Nuestra sesión de besos, continuo hasta que el padre de Jake llamo.

-Si, papa. Si -Jake sonrió y volteo a verme-. Dice papa que si te gustan el pollo frito?

-Como tiras de pollo con aderezo _ranch_?

-Si, papa. Si. Que si! -grito avergonzado y enfadado.

Jake aventó su celular al escritorio.

-No le molesto a tu papa que me invitaras a comer?

-Para nada. Fue su idea, de hecho.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi bolsa.

-Es Isabella - tome el celular y lei su mensaje.

_Donde estas? Estas con Jacob?_

Con un suspiro, respondí:

_Si. Su padre me invito a comer. Llama a la policía si quieres._

-Te vas a ir? - pregunto Jake con ojos tristes.

-No! Quieres que me vaya?

Negó con la cabeza y beso mi mejilla.

-En que trabaja tu papa?

-Es el dueño de Sarah's.

-El restaurante al sur del pueblo?

-Si.

-Con razón cada vez que quiero hablar o visitar a Charlie, Renee me dice esta en Sarah's.

Mi celular sonó de nuevo.

_No llegues tarde, cielo._

Fruncí el ceño. Pensé que me llamaría y me diría que me fuera derechito a casa.

-Algo esta mal?

-No.

Me acerque a Jake y bese sus labios, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su cuello.

-Renesmee...

-Si?

Me senté en su regazo rodeando sus piernas con mis muslos.

-No que... ibamos muy rápido? - pregunto con la respiración agitada y sus manos en mi espalda, para pegarme mas a su pecho, mientras las mias se enredaban en su pelo.

-Es solo un beso, Jake.

Ni yo me creí eso.

Pero escuchamos como se cerro la puerta de un coche.

-Tu papa! - salte hacia atrás asustada.

Arregle mi blusa, mi cabello y trate de alizar las inexistentes arrugas de mis jeans.

Bajamos las escaleras y Billy Black estaba sacando unas cajas blancas de las bolsas de papel, con el nombre SARAH'S en ambos lados.

-Hola, papa. Ella es Renesmee Cullen - murmuro Jake con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans negros.

-La nieta de Charlie! -estrecho mi mano-. Es un gusto conocerte, al fin. Tu abuelo... y Jake no dejan de hablar de ti.

Me sonroje y Jacob también.

-El gusto es mio, señor Black.

-Llámame Billy

Billy Black ya era un hombre mayor, tenia casi la edad de mi abuelo Charlie. Era tan alto como Jake. Tenían los mismos ojos negros, cálidos y tristes al mismo tiempo. Vestía un pantalón azul marino, camisa azul cielo y un abrigo ligero gris, el cual colgó detras de una silla del comedor.

Aun era un hombre fuerte.

-Espero que te guste la comida del restaurante.

-Si le gusta a Charlie, también a mi.

Comimos los tres juntos en el pequeño comedor. Las pechugas de pollo estaban muy buenas y sabian aun mejor con el aderezo _ranch_.

Billy me contó anécdotas embarazosas de Jake, que a mi me parecieron de lo mas adorables. Como la vez que se cayo de la bicicleta cuando tenia siete años, cuando se le cayo su primer diente. Incluso había fotografias, pero Jacob se opuso rotundamente a que su padre me las mostrara.

Me sentí realmente mal por Jake. Yo era la primer chica que llevaba a casa -lo se, a mi también me sorprendió- y su padre lo pone en ridículo.

-Te ayudaría a sentirte menos... avergonzado si te cuento algo mio, que sea realmente embarazoso? - le ofrecí.

-Tal vez - contesto Jake sirviéndome una ración de _pie_ de cerezas con una bola de nieve de vainilla encima.

-Mmm... déjame pensar. Cuando era pequeña moje la cama.

-Quien no?

-Mmm... Me daban miedo los payasos.

-A mi también. Se supone que son para niños, pero cuando uno es pequeño, es algo aterrador - Jake se estremeció.

-Esteee... tengo fotos de cuando se me cayo mi primer diente y lucia muy orgullosa mi _ventanita._ Traía coletas y un vestido rosa.

-Me mostrarías esas fotos? - una sonrisa burlona y picara apareció en sus labios carnosos.

-No. Por eso te estoy contando de ellas, para no mostrártelas.


	19. Planes para Primavera

**_Planes para Primavera_**

Luego de una laaarga despedida, contra la puerta de mi conejito -no podía dejar de besar a Jake-, me dirigí a casa.

En la sala me esperaba Bella.  
Genial.

-Hola, cariño.

-Hola, mama - respondí a regañadientes.

-Podemos hablar?

-Que?

-Quiero... Siéntate, cielo.

Me senté en un sillón frente a ella.

-Hable con Charlie... Le pregunte sobre Jacob...

-Mama...

-El me contó sobre... el incidente que tuvo Jacob hace unos años en la reserva.

No dije nada.

-La madre de Jake murió, el estaba llorando por ella... un chico se burlo y el lo golpeo.

Suspire.

-Ya lo sabias? -asentí-. Y por que no lo dijiste? Por que en el pueblo dicen cosas tan... feas sobre el. Sus acciones fueron... no las mejores, pero si justificadas. Pobre chico, su madre acababa de morir, lo expulsan de la escuela, se cambia de hogar, de ambiente, de ciudad y... Lo siento tanto, hija.

Limpie las lagrimas, con las que había luchado tanto.

-Si hubieras sido tu... Si hubiera sido yo... no me hubiera detenido, mama. No es justa la manera en que tu y Edward lo han tratado, ni las personas del pueblo. El no hizo nada malo, el es bueno. El es el chico mas lindo... - continué llorando.

-Lo siento mucho, Renesmee -mama me abrazo-. Charlie me lo dijo. Le debo una disculpa...

-No... el no quiere lastima... Solo no seas grosera con el.

Me quite un gran peso de encima. Si Jake era bueno a los ojos de mi abuelo Charlie, era para los ojos de mis padres.

.

Por la mañana, salude a mis padres y ellos a mi. Edward me dio demasiados besos en las mejillas y en la cabeza. Después hice mis tareas en mi habitación, mientras bajaba algunas de las canciones que Jake me recomendo durante la semana. No estaba tan mal sus grupos.

Luego Zafrina, Kate y Carmen me dijeron por Skype, que sus padres les habían dado permiso, de pasar una semana conmigo, durante las vacaciones de primavera.

-En serio?!

-Si tus padres nos admiten, si - respondió Carmen con su acento latino, que siempre me había parecido tan encantador.

-Ya saben que si. Ademas se de un lugar donde reproducen en masa chicos lindos.

-En donde? - pregunto mi rubia amiga Kate.

-En La Push.

-En la reserva Quileute? - cuestiono Zafrina entusiasmada, apartando de su hombro su lustroso y largo cabello negro.

-Sip.

-Cuando fuiste?

-El otro día, Carmen.

-Te llevaron tus padres? Por que no nos dijiste... o enviaste fotos.

-Por que no tome ninguna foto, Kate.

-Como sabes que hay chicos lindos? - cuestiono la suspicaz de Zafrina.

-Aah... Por que vi unos.

-Estas saliendo con uno verdad, pequeña zorra.

Sonreí al recordar que Jake me llamo así, y mis amigas lo tomaron como una respuesta afirmativa.

-No que nadie te habla, mentirosa?!

-El es el único que me habla -suspire-. Es un rechazado, igual que yo y me invito a la playa... y luego me dijo que era mas hermosa que la luna.

Mis amigas vieron mi sonrojo y comenzaron a burlarse de mi y a bombardearme con preguntas.

-Como es?

-Como se llama?

-Sigues saliendo con el?

-Esta guapo?

-Tiene buen cuerpo?

-Tiene auto?

-Ya lo hicieron?

Que?!

-Fotos, necesito fotos!

-Tranquilas!

Mis amigas se callaron y esperaron ansiosas mis respuestas.

-Como es? Es... alto, moreno, ojos y cabello negro. Como se llama? Jacob. Sigo saliendo con el? Si. Esta guapo? Oh, si!. Tiene buen cuerpo? Si. Tiene auto? Si, un Camaro negro del 70 y una Harley Sprint. Que si ya lo hicimos? No! Y fotos... no nos hemos tomado ninguna.

-Una moto?

-Y Edward te deja andar con el?

-Un Camaro? Wow.

-Jake tiene amigos muy simpáticos en la reserva. Le dire que van a venir para que el les diga a ellos y se conozcan en vacaciones. Que dicen?

Obvio no rechazaron mi oferta.

-No prometo que sean iguales a _mi _Jake, pero son muy simpáticos.

-_Mi_ Jake? - Zafrina se burlo.

-Lo dije de esa manera, para que no lo puedan tocar ustedes, zorras infelices -las tres me miraron sorprendidas.  
Yo jamas les decía ese tipo de cosas. Si maldecía en mi fuero interno, pero nunca las expresaba.

-De acuerdo - murmuraron las tres algo asustadas.


	20. Maripositas

**_Maripositas_**

Cuando termine de hablar con mis amigas, Jake llamo a mi casa.

-Yo contes... - deje a medias la frase, pues mama ya había contestado el teléfono de la sala.

-Si, Jacob. No te preocupes, no hay problema -le hice señas de que me pasara el aparato-. Nos vemos.

Mama me dio el teléfono.

-Hola?

-Hola, cara pálida - saludo muy contento.

-Hola... Quileute - respondí a modo de pregunta.

La risa de Jake hizo que me sintiera... mareada.

-Tu mama nos dio permiso de ir de nuevo a la playa.

-De verdad?

-Sip. La note... diferente. Le contaste lo que yo...

-No. Ella... -suspire enredando un mechón de mi cabello, en mi dedo indice izquierdo- ella te investigo, con Charlie. Lo siento.

-No, esta bien. Al menos esta segura de que no te mandare a casa, con un ojo morado - solto unas risitas que sonaron muy apagadas.

-No es gracioso y lo sabes, Jake.

-Si, lo se. Que te parece si paso por ti en media hora? Vamos a comer a Sarah's y luego vamos a la playa.

-Genial. Ira Quil también?

-No es gracioso, Renesmee - mascullo enfadado.

-No por lo que me contaste! Mis amigas vendrán para el Spring Break y quiero presentarlas con tus primos y amigos. Que dices?

-Eso... esta mejor.

-Bien. Debo colgar un chico vendrá por mi y tengo planeado besarlo y mucho.

-Es guapo?

-Mas o menos. No es mi tipo, pero una comida gratis nunca se rechaza - bromee.

-No es tu tipo?

-No. Mi tipo es mas... como decirlo? Debe de tener un auto genial y sexy, como un Camaro negro. O una motocicleta y que se vea muy pero que muy bien en ella. Así como una actitud de chico malo que haga que me derrita... Ah y unos ojos negros profundos y misteriosos.

Me atreví a decirle eso por teléfono, por que en persona jamas se lo diría. Ni siquiera le había dicho: _me gustas_. Eso era mas que obvio.

-Que bien! Yo saldré con una chica muy linda, esta muy fuera de mi alcance, pero es... muy, muy linda. Sus ojos achocolatados me miran y te juro que... Sus risos huelen a vainilla y sus labios carnosos saben delicioso. Los besaría toda mi vida si ella me dejara. Es algo tímida y se retrae cuando le digo lo hermosa que es, como si no creyera que es verdad o como si no creyera mis palabras. Tengo que tener mucho cuidado, ya que un montón de idiotas andan de tras de ella y la verdad no la quiero perder... es lo único bueno que me ha pasado desde que llegue a Forks.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza, para evitar que me escuchara sollozar.

Era la mas lindo que alguien me hubiera dicho.

-Yo... tengo que colgar.

Corte la comunicación sin esperar a que el se despidiera.

Subí a mi habitación y vi que mi rostro era un desastre. Tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Lave mi cara y me maquille en un dos por tres. Tuve que poner corrector en mis ojeras, luego puse un poco de base en polvo, maquille mis parpados con una nueva sombra rosa y delinee mi parpado superior y puse rimel en mis pestañas. Y un poco de brillo sabor a frutas. Me estaba maquillando mas de lo habitual, pero era una cita.

Una cita con el chico mas guapo y encantador que había conocido.

Abrí mi armario y busque que ponerme. Esta vez si iría preparada para una noche en la playa. Un suéter azul de cuello _caído_, jeans, las botas negras y mi abrigo negro con capucha.

Cuando me estaba vistiendo, sentí miles de maripositas en mi estomago y sonreí ampliamente. Solo Jacob Black, me había hecho sentir así.


	21. Sarah's

**_Sarah's_**

Cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó, salte emocionada. Tome mi perfume de vainilla y rocié un poco detrás de mis orejas y en mis muñecas. Antes de salir de mi habitación eche mi celular a mi bolso negro cruzado y baje las escaleras corriendo y casi me mato.

Abrí la puerta y sonreí ampliamente al ver a Jacob Black.

Los dioses han de haber estado de muy buen humor, cuando lo hicieron.

Traía jeans igual que yo, botas negras y masculinas, camiseta blanca y su chaqueta negra de cuero. Su cabello negro y despeinado lo hacia verse rebelde. Sus ojos negros brillaron.

-Hola - me pare de puntitas y bese su mejilla.

-Hola. Estas lista?

-Si.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta su auto.

En el camino al restaurante de su padre no hablamos, me sentía... avergonzada. Tal vez no debí haberle dicho, lo que le dije por teléfono.

Jake no me miro en todo el camino.

Al llegar a Sarah's, me abrió la puerta del auto, así como la del restaurante.

Su padre salio a recibirnos.

-Mira nada mas que tenemos aquí. A la pareja del año - Billy me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, señor Black!

-Billy - me corrigio.

-Billy.

-Vengan, les tengo una mesa.

El padre de Jacob nos escolto hasta la mesa del rincón del restaurante y tuvimos que "desfilar" frente a media ciudad que nos veían insistentemente. Jacob llevaba su mano derecha entrelazada a la mía.

El restaurante era muy bonito, la pared frontal tenia grandes ventanas que iluminaban de manera natural el local. Las mesas pegadas a esta pared eran cabinas, el respaldo acolchado llegaba hasta la cabeza. Había unas cuantas mesas que nos separaban de la barra y en esta también había sillas altas. Tenia la estructura de una cafetería de los años cincuentas, pero modernizada con el paso de los años.

Una vez que ordenamos, Jake me hablo.

-Te molesto lo que te dije por teléfono?

-A mi? -pregunte extrañada-. No... Pensé que el que se había molestado eras... tu - me mordi el labio, esperando que dijera que no.

Nego con la cabeza y tomo mi mano a través de la mesa.

-Todo lo que dije, lo dije en serio, Renesmee.

Las mejillas comenzaron a arderme y el corazón me golpeo las costillas.

-Yo también - susurre.

-Aquí están sus refrescos -llego un amable mesero vestido con jeans y una camisa polo azul marino, con el nombre del restaurante bordado en letras doradas-. En un momento traigo su orden.

El chico se marcho a la cocina.

-El nunca ha sido amable cuando vengo aquí y eso que soy el hijo del dueño -murmuro Jake antes de darle un sorbo a su refresco de naranja-. Debe ser por ti.

Ignore su comentario, pues no me interesaba si el chico era amable conmigo. Solo tenia ojos para Jake, desde el primer día en que lo vi.

-Que no esta con nosotros en clase de Español? - pregunte poniéndole un popote a mi refresco de limón.

-Si.

-Maldito. No le des propina. Has que lo despidan y lo quemen en la hoguera por no ser amable contigo.

Jacob soltó una carcajada.

-No es mala idea. O mejor le lanzo el balón en Gimnasia y le quebro la nariz.

-Me avisas cuando lo hagas, para tomar vídeo.

-Eres mala. Me encantas - una gran sonrisa cruzo por su rostro.

Jake y yo nos inclinamos para darnos un beso, pero Billy llego con nuestra comida.

-Lo siento. Besensé y luego les doy su comida.

-Papa - mascullo Jake rojo como un tomatito.

-Esta bien, lo siento. Aquí esta tu hamburguesa con papas, Renesmee, con todo, excepto cebolla. Y para Jake un filete bien cocido, con verduras a la mantequilla. Que lo disfruten.

-Gracias, señor... Billy.

La comida estaba deliciosa. La carne de la hamburguesa estaba hecha al carbon y no a la plancha y las papas tenían queso cheddar derretido. La carne con verduras de Jake también se veía muy buena. Incluso me dio un pedacito, por que me vio con cara de perrito callejero que tiene hambre. Luego comenzó a robarse mis papas, pero no me dejo tomar mas verduras de su plato.

Tramposo, si no fuera por que estaba mas que embobada con el, me hubiera enojado.


	22. Enviar Via Bluetooth

**_Enviar Via Bluetooth_**

Al llegar a First Beach ya era casi de noche y se podían ver ya unas cuantas estrellas. Me colgue del brazo izquierdo de Jacob, con la excusa de que me podía caer y el beso mi frente.

-Si quieres que vayamos a otro lugar, no importa.

-Por que lo dices, Jake?

-No lo se, tal vez te aburra estar con mi familia - se encogió de hombros.

-Para nada. Pero si eres tu el que quiere que vayamos a otro lugar... - el corazón me azoto las costillas, al imaginarme a Jake y a mi en un lugar privado, solos el y yo. Estoy segura que no respondería de mis actos.

Pronto llegamos a la fogata azul y la familia y amigos de Jake nos saludaron muy animados.

Quil, Embry y Seth, se entusiasmaron cuando les conté que mis amigas vendrían de visita y les había prometido que las llevaría a La Push.

-Tienes fotos de tus amigas? - pregunto Embry con una sonrisa tímida.

-Claro -abrí mi bolso y saque mi celular-. Ella es Zafrina.

-Morenaza de fuego - exclamo Quil.

Jake, Seth, Embry y yo nos quedamos callados y luego estallamos a carcajadas.

-Es de Brasil. Vive con sus tias Sena y Kachiri -busque la foto de mi rubia amiga-. Ella es Kate, vive con su mama, Tanya. Ambas salieron de Rusia cuando ella apenas si tenia cinco meses. Como podrás ver su cabello es rubio, muy bonito y naturalito. Ella es Carmen, es de España, su acento es de lo mas encantador. Es super linda y tierna, así como inteligente, tiene dieciséis años, es la mas pequeña de las cuatro y estaba con nosotros en tercer año de preparatoria. Aquí estamos en el centro comercial. Aquí paseando en ferry -continué pasando las fotos por la pantalla-. Esta es la escuela a la que asistíamos. Extraño mi uniforme, si aquí lo usaramos no tendría que pasar treinta minutos, frente al armario cada mañana.

-Te imaginas a Jake con uniforme, todo peinadito y arregladito. No creo que causaras tanto miedo vestido así - se burlo Embry.

Mire a Jacob tratando de imaginármelo con el uniforme de mi antigua escuela. Pantalón azul marino, camisa blanca y suéter azul. Seria la cosa mas adorable de ver. Pero esa imagen de chico malo, era imperdible.

-Me gusta mas así - susurre muy bajito.

Jake me paso el brazo por los hombros y beso mi mejilla.

-Quieren que les pase las fotos de mis amigas, para que ya las tengan identificadas cuando vengan? - pregunte buscando los dispositivos disponibles.

-Claro, pero quien es para quien? - pregunto Seth.

-Mmm, pues segun sus expresiones Zafrina seria para Quil, Kate para Embry y Carmen para ti Seth. Pero eso ya lo decidiran ellas cuando vengan. Ademas no se van a casar con mis amigas, solo serán buenos anfitriones por una semana. Les mostraran la reserva, la playa, Forks, tal vez vayamos a Port Angeles.

Los tres sonrieron y les envié una foto donde estábamos las cuatro juntas, en el centro comercial.

-A mi no me enviaste nada - murmuro Jake viendo su celular, haciendo un puchero.

Jake hizo un puchero?!

-Querías que te enviara la foto?

-Bueno... una tuya.

-Para quieres que te de una foto mía, si me ves prácticamente todos los días.

-Pero no todo el día - murmuro con con voz triste.

Me mordí el labio.

-Y si mejor nos tomamos una juntos? - pregunte inocentemente, para tener una foto suya también.

-No hay buena luz.

-Cierto.

Demonios.

Elegí una foto donde estaba sobre un columpio, en el parque que esta cerca de la casa de mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle. Traía puesto un vestido rojo de tirantes, muy veraniego, aretes con una solitaria circonia y mi cabello estaba suelto, con algunos mechones flotando con la brisa. Mi abuela Esme la había tomado el pasado verano, cuando hicimos un día de campo. Me parecía que me veía bonita.

-Ya le envié.

-Gracias - me dio un besito en los labios.

-Que es _un _Renesmee? - pregunto Quil viendo su celular.

-Ruhnezmay - corrigió Jacob.

-Que es? Un apodo que le tienes a Carlie?

Me había olvidado cambiarle el nombre a mi Bluetooth. Me reí y me enoje de nuevo con mi madre por haberme puesto ese nombre.

-No, es... -me sonroje-. Mi nombre.

-Bueno pues, si quieres no me lo digas - exclamo Quil guardando su celular.

-Mi madre aun estaba en las nubes con la epidural, cuando me puso ese nombre, de acuerdo? Aun estaba drogada cuando las enfermeras le preguntaron como me iba a llamar.

Los amigos de Jake soltaron a reír.

-En Seattle lo pronuncian bien, por que mis maestros ya estan acostumbrados, pero aquí se me quedaban viendo con cara de... cuando les decía mi nombre, así que mejor lo cambie a Carlie. Bueno, no lo cambie, sino que uso mi segundo nombre.

Los amigos de Jake pusieron mucha atención a mi delirante discurso.

-Haber, como va? - pregunto Seth.

-Ruh-nez-may -lo separe en silabas-. Jake es el primero y único que me dijo así.

-Por que ya lo habia escuchado de Charlie y por que te presentaste así en clase de Español - replico Jake acomodando mi cabello tras mi oreja.

Nadie mas de las personas que estaban con nosotros en la fogata, había escuchado nuestra conversación.  
El padre de Jake llego antes de las diez de la noche, con varias bolsas de bombones y los chicos se fueron a conseguir ramitas delgadas donde ensartarlos, para asarlos.

Cuando me quede sola, Emily, novia de Sam, primo de Jake, se acerco a mi.

-Hola, Carlie.

-Hola, Emily!

-De que tanto se ríen ustedes y no comparten el chiste con la clase.

-Ah... Van a venir unas amigas, para las vacaciones de primavera y las presentare con los chicos. Luego se burlaron de mi nombre.

-Renesmee?

-Si - respondí con el ceño fruncido.

-No sabes lo felices que nos hace que Jake sonría de nuevo. Desde lo de su madre, se convirtió en un chico solitario, retraído. Pensaba que nosotros teníamos una mala opinión sobre el, como las demas personas. Muchas gracias por traerlo de vuelta - la chica me dio un beso en la mejilla y regreso a su asiento junto a Sam.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, esperaba que el chico al que golpeo Jake, haya quedado desfigurado. Sus burlas ocasionaron muchas cosas malas en la vida de Jacob.

Esa noche me prometí a mi misma, hacerlo lo mas feliz que pudiera mientras durara mi estancia en Forks.


	23. Novios

**_Novios_**

Después de asar los bombones en la fogata, Jake me invito a dar un pequeño paseo por la playa, como la primera vez que me invito a La Push.

Me tomo de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Paseamos en silencio unos instantes, cuando estuvimos mas alejados se dirijo hacia el bosque.

-Jake...

-No te asesinare y enterrare tu cadaver bajo los musgos.

-No es eso... Me... me da miedo.

Jacob se rió de mi.

-No es el _Bosque Prohibido_.

Ahora la que se rió, fui yo.

No nos adentramos mucho en la oscuridad, solo un par de metros, la luna iluminaba la playa y se filtraba entre las ramas iluminándonos levemente.

El comportamiento de Jake era tan raro esa noche, como el que se pudieran ver las estrellas.

-Renesmee... Hemos salido unas semanas... Así que yo me preguntaba si...

-Si... - lo anime a que continuara, luego de un largo momento de silencio, en el cual yo estaba muy nerviosa.

Por que? No lo se.

-Si... quieres ser mi novia - susurro tan bajito, que sus palabras casi se las lleva el sonido de las olas.

No respondí de inmediato, por que mi garganta se seco instantáneamente. Nunca nadie me lo había pedido. Había salido con dos chicos, pero nunca fui su novia.

Jacob levanto la mirada y yo me lance a sus brazos, desesperada.

Sus labios fueron dulces y apasionados, su lengua fue salvaje y deliciosa, su cabello enredado entre mis dedos fue como seda y su cuerpo parecía de fuego.

Los días pasaron y cada vez que veía a Jacob Black a los ojos... sentía que me iba a caer de bruses.

Cada vez que me abrazaba o me tomaba de la mano, sentía una delicada corriente eléctrica que iba directo a mi corazón.

En la escuela aun nos veían, pero no con tanta insistencia. Mis compañeras de la clase de Gimnasia, seguían siendo amables conmigo, cosa que me valía un rabano. Ya no me interesaba ser su amiga, tenia amigos en La Push y ellos si eran sinceros.

Mis padres no eran groseros con Jake, incluso lo invitaron a comer y extendieron mi hora de llegada los fines de semana. Debía llegar a las doce treinta. Solo era media hora mas, pero era media hora de besos desenfrenados en la parte trasera del Camaro.

Oh si, ya no nos estorbaba la palanca de cambios. Las cosas se descontrolaban un poco y Jacob metía mano donde no debía, pero nunca se enojo cuando yo le decia 'suficiente'. Pero cada vez me resultaba mas difícil decirle que se detuviera.

Sus besos eran adictivos, sus caricias eran mi perdición. La manera en que susurraba mi nombre, con la respiración entrecortada era el cielo. Sus manos fuertes apretaban mi trasero, contra el para que sintiera su entrepierna rozándose con la mía.

Ese fin de semana, no fue la excepción.

-Jake...

-Si, lo se. Es demasiado - me levanto de su regazo y me sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento - susurre avergonzada.

-No tienes por que disculparte - giro mi rostro hacia el suyo, tomándome por el mentón.

-No estas enojado?

-No tengo por que enojarme, tontita. Te quiero.

Oh Dios! Oh cielos! Me quiere!

-Yo también a ti - sentí como mis mejillas ardieron.

Acomode mi rostro contra su hombro y sus brazos me rodearon. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por diez minutos. Dentro del auto solo se escuchaba nuestra lenta respiración.

Mi rostro giro por si solo y mis labios besaron su cuello y siguieron lentamente el camino hasta sus labios y las cosas comenzaron de nuevo.


	24. No apto para menores

**_Demostraciones de amor, no aptas para menores_**

El lunes inicio nuestra ultima semana, antes del Spring Break. Los amigos de Jake me enviaban mensajes a mi celular casi todos los días, desde que les "presente" amigas, escribiéndome el itinerario que habían hecho entre los tres. El cual incluía: fiestas en la fogata donde podían conocerse sin presiones, paseos por la playa, comidas en Sarah's, ir a Port Angeles, presumir las maravillas de la reserva...

-Sabias que nunca me has enviado un mensaje, pero a ellos les envías cientos - pregunto Jake con los brazos cruzados a la hora del almuerzo.

-Hablamos por teléfono - lo mire un instante y continue escribiendo en mi celular.

-_Yo_ te llamo por teléfono. Tu no me llamas, no me envías textos, ni correos.

Deje mi celular en la mesa y me cruce de brazos sobre la misma.

Jacob se removió en su asiento y saco su celular del bolsillo de sus jeans azul oscuro. Leyó el mensaje y me miro con los ojos ligeramente cerrados.

-Tramposa.

Le envié una animación de unos labios rojos lanzando besos y un 'TE QUIERO' en mayúsculas.

-Ese es el primer mensaje que te envio. Y fue perfecto.

-Como dije: tramposa.

-Jake... es que yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas... Las que envían mensajes a sus novios, todo el día a todas horas. O tal vez si lo soy pero...

-Crees que me va a molestar - no fue una pregunta.

-Si - me mordí el labio mirando la superficie gris de la mesa.

-Renesmee... Eres inteligente y tan... boba al mismo tiempo - murmuro molesto.

No conteste a su comentario, pues yo misma ya me había dado cuenta de su conclusión, tiempo atrás.

-Debo ir a clase - me levante de mi asiento y tome mi bolsa de la silla contigua.

Jacob no me acompaño, pero antes de que entrara al salón me jalaron del brazo. Los labios de Jake se posaron sobre los míos de forma demandante. Tenia semanas sin tratarme así.

-Te veo en cuarenta y cinco minutos - me beso de nuevo y se marcho, con ese andar leonino.

Suspire y pase la lengua por mis labios, saboreando de nuevo aquel violento beso.

La clase de quien o que se habra tratado. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar, en un lugar lejos. Mi mente estaba en la parte trasera del Camaro negro, escondido en el bosquesillo cerca de mi casa y con las ventanas empañadas. Mis manos enredadas en el cabello negro de Jake, mi lengua peleando a muerte contra la suya, sus brazos enroscados en mi cintura, mis piernas rodeando las suyas.

Cuando termino la clase, Jake me esperaba para llevarme al gimnasio.

-Por que tan pensativa? - pregunto cuando llegamos a la puerta del lugar.

-Por nada - susurre pensando que me hacia falta una buena ducha fría.

Luego mis pensamientos se retorcieron y tomaron un camino diferente. Jacob acompañándome en la ducha.

Diablos! Controlate, Renesmee!

-Nos vemos - solté la mano de Jake y entre corriendo directo a los vestidores.

Cuando me estaba cambiando, recorde que no me había despedido de Jacob con un beso, como siempre.

Esta semana era de Tenis. El entrenador nos dio una raqueta a cada una de las chicas de mi grado con las que compartía clase y nos dio instrucciones sencillas. Yo era buena en ese deporte. Mi abuelita Esme me llevaba desde pequeña, cuando la hacia de niñera.

Por primera vez, distrute de la clase, de principio a fin. Lastime a una que otra compañera y mi equipo gano los cuatro partidos.

Genial!

Al final de mi clase, Jacob no estaba ni en las gradas, ni fuera del gimnasio.

Camine hasta mi conejito y mi sueño de adolescente, me esperaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, recargado sobre el auto.

-Hola! Pensé que te habías ido ya.

-Siempre te espero - se quito de la puerta para que metiera mi bolsa.

Cuando menos lo pensé ya me tenia acorralada contra el vehículo y una sonrisa siniestra cruzo por su rostro bronceado. Se inclino levemente y su cabello despeinado cayo sobre su frente. Luego, tuvo la gran ocurrencia de pasar la lengua por sus labios

Casi me desmayo ahí mismo.

_Jacob, ten piedad! _- suplique en mi fuero interno.

Se inclino un poco mas, sin dejar de mirarme con esos hipnóticos ojos negros suyos y beso mi cuello, justo debajo de mi oreja izquierda.

Gemí muy bajito y me encogí, a punto de experimentar la combustión instantánea.

-Pensé que ya no me tenias miedo - susurro contra mis labios.

-No es miedo... Créeme.

-Renesmee... Te quiero - murmuro antes de besarme como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Señor Black. Señorita Cullen. Dejen de dar un espectáculo. Compórtense! - grito el director a dos metros de nosotros.

Abrí los ojos asustada, separando a Jake de mi y vi que la mitad de la escuela aun seguía en el estacionamiento, viendo con la boca abierta nuestras demostraciones de cariño, muy inapropiadas para la escuela.

* * *

**Próximos Capítulos**

La hechicera tiene una charla incomoda

Ya llegaron!

Una madre no es madre si no habla indiscreciones

Las presentaciones

Tengo instinto homicida

Fue mi primera vez y fue con Jacob

Llamada Sexy

La peor historia de terror


	25. La Hechicera tiene una Charla Incomoda

**_La Hechicera tiene una Charla Incomoda_**

El viernes luego de mi clase de gimnasia, me contagie del jubilo que emanaba hasta por los poros de mis compañeros. Salte a los brazos de Jacob quien me esperaba fuera del gimnasio con la capucha de su sudadera gris sobre su cabeza, estaba lloviendo muy ligeramente. Como si eso fuera nuevo.

-Hola - saludo muy contento sosteniendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Hola - sonreí antes de darle un beso.

Jacob me bajo con cuidado y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta mi conejito, abrió mi puerta con rapidez para que no continuara mojándome.

Rodeo mi auto y subió en cuanto quite el seguro. Esa mañana había ido por el, por que su auto estaba en el taller de Harry Clearwater, para no tener problemas camino a Port Angeles. Jake no quiso que fuera yo sola a recoger a mis amigas al aeropuerto y mis padres no pudieron estar mas de acuerdo. Edward e Isabella confiaban plenamente en Jacob Black, conocían a su padre y Charlie y Renee no decían mas que maravillas de mi novio.

Ademas les gustaba que hecho de que gracias a Jake, deje de odiar el pueblo.

-Ya tienes todo listo para la llegada de las chicas? - pregunto Jacob con una sonrisa.

-Sip. De hecho... te importaría ayudarme a subir las colchonetas que compro mama? Llegaron esta mañana y dijo que yo tendría que subirlas, ya que se lastimo la cintura "cuando cargo unas cajas" - entrecomille la frase y lo dije con un tanto de asco.

Si, claro. Cajas. Desde cuando se le llama así al sexo?!

-No inventes escusas solo para atraerme a la trapa mortal de tu habitación - mascullo Jake cambiando la estación de mi auto, sin preguntarme.

-Que?

-Nada - soltó unas risitas.

-No es... no es una trampa! Pero si no quieres ver mi habitación y besarme sobre mi cama, esta bien - me encogí de hombros.

Di vuelta una calle antes y estacione el auto frente a su casa.

-Listo -abrí su puerta acercándome a el-. Vete - moví mi mano despectivamente.

-No soy un perro al que se abandona en la carretera, sabes? -estiro el brazo para cerrar de nuevo la puerta- Vamos a tu casa.

-No. Bájate. No vaya ser que use mi magia negra, como la hechicera que soy, para que caigas en mis redes y corrompa tu inocencia.

-Es una oferta?

Respire profundo, tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-No.

Di vuelta en herradura y en menos de un minuto ya estaba aparcando frente a mi casa.

Camine hasta la puerta y me fije que no estaba el auto de mama. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro.

Al entrar a casa le mostré a Jake las colchonetas aun envueltas en plástico transparente, que descanzaban en el suelo del recibidor.

-Donde esta tu habitación? - pregunto Jacob quitándose su chaqueta de de piel, quedando solo con la sudadera.

-Tranquilo! Apenas entras a mi casa y ya me quieres llevar a mi habitación? - bromee.

-Desde que te conocí te he querido llevar a una habitación.

Mi respiración se detuvo, junto con mi corazón.

Tomo la primera colchoneta y subió las escaleras sin que le dijera realmente, donde estaba mi habitación. Una vez arriba se limito a mirarme.

-La ultima puerta - señale la puerta blanca al final del estrecho pasillo.

Jake giro la perilla, empujando la puerta suavemente. No entro de inmediato, se quedo mirando un momento mi habitación.

Las paredes eran blancas, pero todo lo demas tenia mucho colorido. La colcha de mi cama era rosa fucsia, sobre esta había cojines verdes, morados, naranjas, amarillos; uno de cada color. En las paredes había coloridas pinturas al oleo de Londres y de París. La de París era mi favorita, era de una agradable escena, con personas caminando sobre calle empedrada y otras tomando cafe afuera de un restaurante, sentados en esas mesas adorables que tienen una gran sombrilla. Justo a la mitad y como fondo del cuadro, esta la Torre Eiffel. La de Londres era una hermosa vista nocturna de mi edificio favorito: El Parlamento, con un primer plano del Big Ben. Ambos regalos de mi madre.

Sobre mi escritorio estaba mi laptop con cubierta morada. Las cortinas eran blancas con un patrón colorido. Había decidido esa decoración, ya que si no había color alguno en Forks, al menos lo tendría mi habitación.

No había ropa abandonada en las sillas, ni los cajones a medio abrir. Mama me había hecho limpiar durante la semana.

Mi dormitorio era la antítesis del de Jacob.

Mi novio... -me encanta decir _novio_ en mi fuero interno- se aclaro la garganta y entro muy despacio.

-Deja esa pegada a la pared -le señale el lado izquierdo de mi cama-. La otra ira a los pies de mi cama y la otra al lado derecho.

-Como usted diga, jefa.

Bajamos por las otras dos colchonetas y las acomodo donde le había ordenado.

-Listo. Ahora... que me ofreciste a cambio de mi ayuda? Ah si. Besarnos en tu cama - murmuro con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que me temblaran las piernas.

-Mi mama no esta, Jake - voltee el rostro a la izquierda evitando que me besara.

-Mejor - sus labios besaron mi cuello.

Paso la lengua por mi piel y mordió suavemente mi lóbulo, mientras sus manos se aferraban a mis caderas. Mi respiración se volvió frenética.

Pronto me encontré en posición horizontal, sobre mi cama y mis piernas enredadas en su cintura. Sus manos se abieron paso bajo mi blusa, mientras mis manos hacían lo mismo, acariciando su espalda. Aquello era delicioso, sexy, ardiente y algo pecaminoso.

Su piel era suave y cálida. Mientras sus dedos trataban en vano de abrir mi sostén, las mías viajaron a su abdomen y note algo raro. Bueno no raro... Estaban ligeramente marcados.

_Yomi_.

Mis manos comenzaron a avanzar por si solas, hasta que toque el borde de sus pantalones. Me tuve que obligar a mi misma a no continuar.

Escuche el _traqueteo_ que hace el auto de mama y aventé a Jake, hasta casi tumbarlo de la cama.

-Baja a la cocina - murmure asustada.

Jacob obedeció.

Arregle un poco mi cama y mi cabello. Cuando baje estaba en la cocina, estaba sirviendo dos vasos con refresco de naranja.

-Renesmee!

-No grites Isabella, estamos en la cocina.

Cuando mama entro, Jake y yo estábamos sentados en la pequeña mesa, viéndonos totalmente normales e _inocentes_. Como si no hubiéramos pasado la ultima media hora en la cama de mi habitación, metiendo mano donde no deberíamos.

-Ah. Hola, Jake.

-Hola, señora Cullen - saludo con su usual cortesía.

Mama se fue a la sala.

-Ya tengo que irme -se levanto y yo junto con el-. Mañana vengo por ti a las diez. Harry quedo muy formal de llevarme el auto a las cinco.

-Claro. Gracias. Quieres que te lleve?

-Vivo a cincuenta metros - se burlo.

-Pero esta lloviendo.

-He vivido toda mi vida en esta area -se acerco a mi con una sonrisa y puso su mano derecha en mi mejilla-. Llovía cuando nací, cuando aprendí a caminar, cuando me mude a Forks, cuando te conocí. Llovía hace rato cuando estabamos en tu habitación -susurro en mi oido, haciendo que me estremeciera.

-De acuerdo. Te veo mañana.

Me despedí de Jake en la puerta de mi casa y con un sonoro suspiro camine hacia las escaleras.

-Jake te ayudo? - cuestiono mama con los ojos en una revista.

-Si.

-Traje las sabanas - señalo unas bolsas blancas.

-Gracias mama - tome las bolsas y vi que había comprado un juego de sabanas verde, uno amarillo y uno naranja.

-Los compre de esos colores para que también sirvan para tu cama... Tu revuelta cama - murmuro casi para si.

Maldición! Entro a mi habitación sin permiso. Según yo había dejado bien alizadas las sabanas.

-Solo... sean prudentes, si? No quisiera que quedaras embarazada a esta edad.

-Mama! - grite encolerizada y roja como un tomate.

-No quiero que tengas un bebe que podría pasar como tu hermano. Yo también tuve tu edad, señorita.

-Ya me se el discurso. Tu y papa me hablaron cuando tenia diez años - exclame enfadada subiendo las escaleras.

-Pero aun no conocías a Jacob - alcance a escucharla antes de darle un portazo a la puerta.

* * *

Es el cumpleaños de Nessie! Ya se, eso lo he puesto en todos los fics, pero es ke el anio pasado se me paso por completo jijiji


	26. Ya llegaron!

**_Ya llegaron!_**

Los pasajeros, empleados del aeropuerto y demás personas, saltaron del susto cuando cuatro chiquillas gritaron, hasta casi desgarrarse la garganta.

El nombre de las chicas: Carmen, Zafrina, Kate y por supuesto yo, Renesmee.

Mis amigas corrieron como tres toros en Pamplona contra la indefensa humana y me tiraron al suelo. Las cuatro quedamos en el piso, mientras nuestras carcajadas hacían eco en el lugar. Nos abrazamos, besamos, gritamos, saltamos como niñas desquiciadas y emocionadas.

-Si tan solo hubieran venido el primer lunes - suspire y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, aun abrazadas las cuatro.

Aquel oscuro primer día, me habían hecho mucha falta mis mejores amigas.

-Pero si hubiéramos estado contigo, el famoso Jacob Black...

-A quien aun no conocemos - Carmen interrumpió a Zafrina.

-No se hubiera acercado a ti - concluyo Kate.

-Cierto - una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

Nos encaminamos rumbo a la puerta para ir al estacionamiento, donde nos esperaba Jacob.

-Y tu _Príncipe Encantador_, se quedo en Forks? - pregunto Zafrina.

-Nop.

Siguieron la dirección de mi mirada y las tres pararon en seco.

-Wow - susurro una de ellas, demasiado bajo como para distinguir quien.

Me adelante un poco y me reuní con Jake quien nos esperaba en su auto negro, recargado contra la cajuela; con su habitual atuendo negro.

Sexy.

-Chicas el es Jacob. Jake ella es Zafrina, Kate y Carmen - señale a cada una al pronunciar su nombre.

Las tres sonrieron tímidamente.

-Hola, es un placer conocerlas al fin - murmuro Jake extendiendo su mano, para estrechar la de ellas, con una amplia sonrisa que detuvo mi corazón.

Mis amigas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Eh... Si, igual - replico Kate saliendo de su _trance_ y estrecho la mano de mi novio.

Le siguió, Carmen y después Zafrina.

-Les ayudo - Jacob abrió la cajuela del Camaro negro y metió las maletas de las tres.

-No es que me moleste... pero por que no veniste en tu auto? - me susurro Zafrina.

-Jacob no me dejo venir sola, ademas su auto tiene mas espacio atrás para las tres. En el Rabbit se sentirían incomodas.

-Mas espacio, eh? Como es que lo sabes? - cuestiono Carmen con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Cállate - le saque la lengua.

Jake abrió la puerta del copiloto y deslizo el asiento delantero hacia el tablero, para que mis amigas entraran. Acomodo el asiento en su lugar y con una sonrisa me dio la mano para ayudarme a entrar.

-Y como es que ustedes dos... se conocieron? - pregunto Kate ya en la carretera, a pesar de que yo ya se los había dicho.

-Jake, me aventó con su coche.

-Que?! - gritaron las tres chicas y Jacob.

-Yo no te aventé con el coche! Chicas yo no la aventé con el coche - las miro por el espejo retrovisor.

-Se sintió como si lo hubieras hecho. Me aventaste al suelo, por que era la chica nueva y tu el chico malo. Te tenias que hacer respetar.

-Eso no es verdad! No es verdad - dijo de nuevo viendo a las chicas por el espejo.

Las tres se rieron.

-Bueno y ya una vez que se juntaron, como es que... congeniaron? No parece que tengan mucho en común - murmuro Zafrina.

Jacob me volteo a ver por un segundo.

-Para ser honesta...

-Aun no lo sabemos - completo el.

Asentí.

-Pero yo la quiero - susurro muy bajito, solo para que yo lo escuchara.


	27. Madre Indiscreta

**_Una Madre no es Madre, si no Habla Indiscreciones_**

Al llegar a casa, Jacob cambio la estación de radio por la usual: rock. Las chicas se habían aduenado de la radio y pusieron la estación que a nosotras nos gustaba, la cual tocaba musica pop, hip hop, algo de electrónica y una que otra cursi.

A mi novio no le importo, ya que dijo que era una faceta de mi que no conocía: _cantante de radio_.

Me puse roja como tomate, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mia, a media cancion de Gwen Stefani. Por increible que parezca, me había olvidado por completo de la presencia de Jacob en el auto. Me había remontado a una época en la conducía mi conejito por las calles de Seattle, con mis amigas cantando a todo volumen.

Jacob cargo el solo las tres maletas de mis amigas y ellas soltaron unas risitas tontas.

-Señora Cullen! -gritaron las chicas al ver a mi madre bajar las escaleras.

-Chicas! -mama las abrazo-. Lo crean o no, ya extrañaba sus gritos.

Dirigí a Jake a mi habitación, mientras mama las guiaba a la cocina, donde la comida de bienvenida ya estaba lista.

Al bajar, Jacob se dirigió a la puerta.

-No te quedaras? - mi voz sonó patéticamente triste y desepcionada.

-No, disfruta a tus amigas. Mañana vengo por ustedes a las doce, iremos a la reserva. Llevaremos la comida de Sarah's.

-De acuerdo -me colgue de su cuello y el se inclino para besarme-. Gracias por acompañarme.

-De nada. Te quiero - susurro en mi oído.

-Yo también te quiero - le di otro besito.

Nunca me imagine que al ser novia de un _chico malo_, me convirtiera tan cursi. Tan pero tan cursi, al tal grado de escribir mi nombre junto al suyo encerrado en un corazoncito. Patética.

Me despedí con la mano desde mi puerta y no entre a casa hasta que el auto dio la vuelta en la esquina.

Cuando entre a la cocina, las chicas ya estaban llevando la comida al comedor e intentaban en vano sacarle informacion de Jake a mi madre.

-No creo que me corresponda hablar de Jacob Black, puesto que no es mi novio.

-Pero es el novio de su hija - replico Carmen.

-Ya viejas chismosas! - mis tres amigas se estremecieron al escucharme.

-No somos chismosas - se defendió Kate.

-Si, claro.

-Solo queremos saber los sucios detalles de tu noviazgo con Jake.

-No hay sucios detalles, Zafrinna!

-Solo que ayer llegue a la casa y se veían bastante acalorados - murmuro mama.

La mandibula se me cayo hasta el piso.

Mis amigas me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Al menos no ando diciendo que me lastime la espalda, cargando cajas... madre - masculle, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Isabella entrecerró los ojos.

Las chicas observaron en silencio y curiosas nuestro raro intercambio de miradas.

-No creo que nosotras nos querramos enterar de eso - susurro Carmen.

El teléfono sono e Isabella se apresuro a contestar.

Una vez solas en el comedor, soltamos a reír histericamente.

.

Cuando las chicas se instalaron cómodamente en mi habitación, después del "gran" recorrido por la casa. Nos pusimos a platicar y ponernos al día a cerca de nuestros compañeros en Seattle.

-Nahuel insistía en venir - exclamo Zafrinna haciendo una mueca.

-Se que es tu primo, pero... No gracias.

Mis amigas se rieron.

-Lo se. Y como es que comenzaron a salir?

-Mmm... pues el me dijo "Renesmee... quieres salir conmigo?" y yo dije que si - me encogí de hombros.

-Y como terminaron? Parecía que no habian terminado...

-Ah... eso fue por que el dijo que yo solo hablaba por mi, que el tenia voto en esa "relación" y el decidía que no habíamos terminado. Pero no teníamos una relación, solo... saliamos. Y me aburrí... No te ofendas, pero tu primo es muy aburrido.

-Y Jake aun no te aburre? - pregunto Kate.

-No... Y sus primos tampoco. Son super divertidos -busque sus fotos en mi computadora-. El es Seth, el es Quil y el es Embry.

Señale a cada chico en la foto en grupo que estaba en el facebook de Jake.

-Son muy lindos, se van a divertir un montón con ellos. Los quileutes tienen la_ sangre muy ligera_, por decirlo así.

-Y sexys - murmuro Carmen, sin despegar los ojos del rostro de Seth, en la fotografía.


	28. Las Presentaciones

**_Las _****_Presentaciones_**

Por la tarde la chicas y yo nos hicimos _manicure_ y _pedicure_, como solíamos hacerlo en Seattle. Cada fin de semana hacíamos pijamadas y rotábamos de casa, para que nuestros padres no se fastidiaran de tener a cuatro ruidosas adolescentes.

Nos pusimos mascarillas, arreglamos nuestras cejas... Fue como cualquier otro fin de semana.

.

Cuando Jake llego a mi casa la mañana siguiente, ya llevaba la comida que le habíamos pedido las chicas y yo, así como sus primos. La había acomodado perfectamente en una caja térmica azul y en una roja había puesto hielo con cervezas y bebidas de frutas con alcohol, así como gaseosas.

-Jake...

-Solo para pasar el rato, no es que nos vayamos a emborrachar y aventarnos al mar.

-No, esta bien... Pero...

-Si quieres yo no tomo -me miro como un perrito perdido-. De hecho solo he tomado con mi papa, cuando hemos ido de pesca. Que ni pezcamos nada verdad, pero ese es otro asunto.

Me reí de la simpleza de sus palabras.

Me fije en el atuendo de Jacob esa mañana. Llevaba jeans azules, y una camisa de cuadros azul rey y blancos, debajo traía una camiseta blanca de cuello V y tenis converse. Se veía adorable.

Me mordí el labio viendolo como idiota.

-Que?

-Nada -me pillo viéndolo-. Es que te... ves muy bonito - me sonroje.

-Bonito? - pregunto extrañado.

-Si, bonito. Te ves bonito con colores que no sean negro. No es que te veas mal de negro, al contrario. Pero te ves bonito de azul.

Mi novio se rió de mis desvarios.

Prefirió besarme y abrazarme, para que no continuara hablando como si ya me hubiera tomado las cervezas.

-Interrumpimos? - pregunto Kate maliciosamente.

-La verdad es que si -respondió Jacob para mi sorpresa y de las chicas-. Por que no entran al auto, mientras continuo besando a mi novia.

Jacob no se espero a tener una respuesta de mis amigas. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso de nuevo, hasta que realmente sentí que me iba a desmayar por falta de aire.

-No creí que tus amigas fueran un inconveniente - susurro contra mis labios.

-Que?

-Por que no te quiero compartir con ellas hoy. Solo te quiero para mi.

Me tuve que agarrar de su camisa, para no caerme.

-Entre mas rápido nos lleves a La Push, mas rápido seré solo para ti - yo dije eso?

.

Cuando llegamos a la reserva, yo aun iba un tanto mareada. Sentía que los arboles se movían de manera extraña, las manos me sudaban y mi ritmo cardiaco no disminuia.

Mis amigas habían charlado muy animadas sobre nuestro día en la playa, de la comida que Jake había llevado y de que no estaba lloviendo.

Era un milagro que no estuviera lloviendo!

Jacob estaciono el auto en el sitio habitual y sus primos bajaron del auto de enseguida.

-_Renusmee! _- grito Embry antes de abrazarme.

-Dejemoslo en Carlie - murmure entre risas.

-Es Ruhnezmay, tonto - murmuro Seth.

-Hola, Carlie! - me saludo Quil.

-Chicos ellas son Kate, Zafrinna y Carmen -señale a cada una-. Niñas, ellos son Quil, Embry y Seth.

-Hola - dijeron los seis al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa tímida.

Jake y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco y sacamos la comida y las bebidas de la cajuela. Todos ellos habían estado muy emocionados con ese encuentro y ahora se portaban tímidos y hasta temerosos.

Esperaba que con un poco de alcohol en su sistema, los soltara y desinhibiera.

Una vez en la playa e instalados en la apagada fogata, nos dedicamos a recoger ramitas secas para el fuego.

Kate se fue con Embry, Carmen con Seth y Quil con la morenaza de fuego: Zafrinna. Sus palabras, no mías. Jacob no me dejo ir a buscar ramitas con ellos, me jalo de la mano y me senté de nuevo en el banquito banco a su lado.

-Anoche soñé contigo - susurro contra mi cuello.

-Si? - mi corazón se agito de nuevo.

-Si - busco mis labios y paso la lengua entre ellos.

El cerebro se me revolvió y me olvide que estabamos en un lugar publico, con ninos y familias disfrutando del día cálido.

Deseaba a Jacob, como nunca pense que desearía a alguien. Quería que me tocara, que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo desnudo.

-No, claro. Manden a los tontos para que busquen leña como idiotas, mientras nosotros no quedamos _besuqueandonos_ - exclamo Embry dejando caer las ramas en el espacio para la fogata..

-Cada quien busca la leña como quiere - replique sin dejar de ver los ojos de Jacob.

Se me estaba pegando eso de decir cosas malas, o tal y como me vienen a la cabeza. Así como lo hace Jake.

.

Las hamburguesas de Sarah's le encantaron a mis amigas. Mientras comíamos y bebíamos, todos contamos cosas embarazosas de todos.  
Para "bajar" la comida y después comer postre, caminamos por la playa. Jake me tomo de la mano cuando nos adentramos al bosque, el sabia que me daba algo de miedo.

Nunca le he dicho el por que. De pequeña vinimos a visitar a mis abuelos y me perdí en el bosque que esta al final de su patio trasero. Tenia cuatro años y solo estaba a unos pasos del sendero, pero para mi fue aterrador.

Sabia que con Jake a mi lado no me perdería, ni me daría miedo. Al contrario, quería perderme en la profundidad del bosque con el.


	29. Tengo Instinto Homicida

**_Tengo Instinto Homicida_**

El martes Jake y sus primos fueron por nosotras, en la mini van de la madre de Seth. Nos llevarían al centro comercial de Port Angeles y luego iríamos al paseo marítimo.

La noche del domingo mis amigas y los primos de Jacob habían intercambiado números telefónicos y cuando llegamos a casa se agregaron a_ Facebook_.

Embry manejo el martes, Seth aun no tenia su permiso de conducir. En el asiento del copiloto se sentó Zafrinna. En los de en medio se sentaron Carmen y Seth, Quil y Kate, las chicas junto a las ventanillas. Jacob y yo nos sentamos atrás, ibamos un poco incomodos pero muy juntos, así que casi todo el camino mi boca estuvo junto a la suya.

No me cansaba de besar sus labios carnosos, eran dulces, suaves y su lengua era un tanto... traviesa. Y que decir de sus manos.

-Podrían no profanar el auto de mama... si no es mucha molestia - mascullo Seth entre dientes un poquitin molesto.

-Lo siento, Seth - murmure apenada separándome de Jake.

-Quien te dio permiso de alejarte? Yo aun no termino de besarte - Jacob me paso el brazo derecho por los hombros, acercándome de nuevo a el.

-Compórtate - lo tome del cuello de su chaqueta negra.

Hoy se había puesto una playera verde olivo -no era un color claro, pero quedaba divina con su piel acaramelada- bajo su chaqueta negra de cuero.

Yo traía una blusa gris de manga corta y cuello alto, blazer negro con manga tres cuartos, jeans ajustados, bolso y zapatos rojos sin tacón.

Al llegar al centro comercial, las chicas se fueron de inmediato a las tiendas de ropa y los primos de Jake fueron con ellas. En cambio el y yo recorrimos el lugar tomados de la mano.

Inconscientemente tome el camino a la tienda de música.

Mi amor frustrado: la música.

No podía tocar el piano, ni el violín. Yo era un desastre en la música. Sabia apreciarla y leerla... Pero simplemente no sirvo.

Jake se fue a ver las baterías, según lo que había escuchado el solía tocar la bateria antes de que su madre muriera. Muchas cosas habían cambiado luego de la muerte de Sarah Black.

Yo por mi parte recorrí la tienda entera, las guitarras me llamaron la atención, en especial una preciosidad color cereza que se exhibía presuntuosamente en lo alto de la pared, resaltando entre las de color blanco y negro.

-Puedes probarla - murmuro a mi lado un chico alto delgado y moreno, con pantalon caqui y camisa roja. El uniforme de la tienda.

-No, gracias. Mis manos son... y cito a mi ultima maestra de piano: instrumentos inútiles para la música - murmure con tristea viendo mis pálidas manos.

-Oh... lo lamento. Aun así puedes tocarla, vi como la admirabas.

-No... yo... no. Gracias - negué torpemente con la cabeza.

-No la vas a romper - con destreza subió a una escalerilla y bajo la guitarra electrica roja.

-Es... hermosa - hasta suspire cuando la tuve en mis manos.

-Ambas lucen muy lindas juntas. Son la una para la otra.

No me agrado su comentario.

-Debo irme, mi novio debe estar buscándome.

-Jacob? El esta muy entretenido con la batería - sonrió maliciosamente.

-Lo conoces?

-Ves estas cicatrices? - señalo una linea que atravezaba su ceja izquierda y otra sobre su labio inferior.

-Eres tu - susurre apretando la guitarra entre mis manos.

-Renesmee? - pregunto Jake detrás de aquel odioso chico que yo aborrecía sin siquiera conocerlo.

-Hola amor -le aventé la guitarra aquel chico y extendí mi mano para tomar la de Jake.

-Paul - saludo Jacob muy serio.

-Hola, Jake... Yo... yo no sabia que estaba contigo.

-Si lo sabias - murmure enfadada.

-Estas bien? - me pregunto mi novio un tanto desconcertado por mi actitud.

-Es el, no? Eres tu el maldito que... - quise golpearlo.

-Oye, calma a tu fierecilla - Paul levanto las manos con las palmas hacia mi.

-En verdad lamento lo que te hizo Jacob - le dije después de respirar profundo.

Paul levanto una ceja.

-Lamento que no te haya dejado peor. Pero siempre tendrás un recordatorio de tus estúpidas burlas, en tu horrible cara. Y agradece que yo no te haga otra cicatriz que te atraviese el rostro, para que también te acuerdes de mi. Imbécil.

Camine fuera de la tienda y no deje de caminar hasta que llegue a la otra tienda de música, al otro lado del centro comercial.

Si estaba rodeada de cosas que podía quebrar, me controlaría.

-Que fue eso, Renesmee?! - me pregunto Jacob tomándome de los hombros.

-Quiero golpearlo. Quiero... matarlo -apreté los puños tratando de respirar profundo.

-Cielo, eso ya quedo en el pasado, si? Tranquila... ni siquiera yo reacciono asi cada vez que lo veo.

-Lo has visto? - parpadee por que las lagrimas no me dejaban ver a Jacob.

-Casi cada vez que he ido a la reserva - se encogió de hombros, restandole importancia al asunto.

-Por que nunca me lo has dicho?

-No es importante.

-Jake...

-No es importante. Lo que si lo es, es tu reacción. Por que actuaste así?

-Por que te quiero! Por que me importas y me importa lo que te hicieron...

La mirada de Jacob me aturdió aun mas. Nunca me había mirado así. Solo mis padres me miran con esa chispa de... adoración, de amor.

-Tu también me importas, eres lo mas bonito que he tenido - susurro acariciando mi cabello, sin dejar de mirarme.

Me refugie en su pecho, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

-Te quiero mucho, Nessie. _Mi_ Nessie - sus brazos me envolvieron.

-Que es _Nessie_? Una palabra Quileute? - pregunte viéndolo a los ojos, saliendo del escondite de su pecho.

-No! -se rió ligeramente-. Es un apodo que invente. Es para que el tonto de Embry no te llame _Renusmee_. Odio que no diga tu nombre bien.

-Me gusta. _Nessie._

-Y a mi me gustas tu -beso mis labios rápidamente-. Entremos a esta tienda, quiero tomarte una foto con la guitarra, te veías sexy.

Me reí de su expresión y el me guiño el ojo.


	30. Fue mi primera vez y fue con Jacob

**_Fue mi primera vez... y fue con Jacob_**

-Aun no puedo creer que lo hiciéramos! -exclamo Jacob con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No me cansare de verlos - Carmen estaba viendo su celular.

-Para que lo grabaron?! - murmure roja como un tomate.

-En serio era tu primera vez? - pregunto Embry bajando de la mini van.

-No puedo creer que lo grabaras Katerinna! En que estabas pensando?! - grite furiosa.

-Se lo voy a mostrar a tus padres - se encamino a la puerta de mi casa.

-No! Ni se te ocurra!

-Yo lo voy a subir a _YouTube_ - exclamo Zafrinna muy contenta.

-No! Que les he hecho para que me hagan algo así?! - grite dándole un zapatazo al suelo.

-Te veías tan sexy - Jake me paso el brazo por la cintura.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Señora Cullen! -grito Carmen entrando a la casa-. Mire lo que su hija hizo con Jacob. Lo grabamos y lo vamos a subir a internet.

Mama salio de la cocina casi corriendo.

-Renesmee, que hiciste? Jacob, que le hiciste a mi hija?!

-Mas bien que me hizo ella a mi.

Mama me miro con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego calmo su expresión al ver a tres chicos desconocidos en su sala.

-Mama, ellos son Embry, Quil y Seth. Se supone que ya se iban a su casa, pero no conocen los modales... aparentemente y entraron como si la casa fuera de ellos.

Los chicos se sonrojaron.

-Quiere ver lo que hizo su hija con Jacob frente a nosotras y los chicos y un montón de extraños? - le pregunto Kate a Isabella.

Quien por cierto estaba al borde del colapso.

Los primeros acordes sonaron en el celular de mi rubia _ex amiga _y mi mama le puso atención. Miro en silencio todo el vídeo, sin despegar un solo momento los ojos de la pantallita. Mientras yo estaba hundida en el sillón tratando de alejarme del abrazo de Jacob.

-Eres tu? En verdad eres tu? -cuestiono Isabella mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos-. No hay alguien mas tocando mas que tu.

-Es asombrosa - murmuro Jake.

-Ya dejen de verlo.

-Tienes el don, Nessie. Eres una prodigiosa - me halago Seth.

-Si, si claro.

Dos horas antes, Jake y yo habíamos entrado a la segunda tienda de música, luego de mi encuentro con Paul, el chico al que golpeo Jake. Tomamos una guitarra roja igual a la de la otra tienda y me tomo fotografías con poses "sexys", según Jacob. Luego conecto la guitarra al amplificador para que se vieran mas "reales" las fotografías.

Estuve _tonteando_ un buen rato junto con el, hasta que llegaron los demás y nos tomaron fotos: a mi con la guitarra y a Jake en la batería. Las fotos eran solo para divertirnos, hasta que me me ocurrió la "brillante" idea de tocar un acorde, el cual no sonó nada mal. Luego del acorde le siguió otro y otro y otro, hasta que se convirtió una melodía.

Yo, la niña inútil para la música, estaba tocando una canción que salio de mi cabeza y que se parecía a las canciones de rock que escucho con Jake!

La melodía se convirtio en una "tocada", cuando Jacob también improviso con la batería. Parecíamos The White Stripes al revés.

Estaba tan concentrada y maravillada tocando la guitarra, que ni cuenta me di a que hora comenzaron a grabarnos con los celulares.

-No eres una inútil para la música. Heredaste el talento de Edward - exclamo Isabella muy orgullosa.

-Si, claro.

-Me lo envías a mi celular, Kate?

-Por supuesto, señora Cullen.

Los primos de Jake se marcharon después de unos minutos, pero el se quedo a mi lado en la sala.

-Me has flechado por completo, mi hermosa diosa del rock - me aleje del abrazo de Jacob.

-Que rayos tomaste?

-Nada!

Entrecerré los ojos. Diosa del rock? De seguro que tomo algo, para haberme dicho semejante cosa.

-Por que te cuesta tanto trabajo creer cosas que te digo?

-No te entiendo, Jake.

-Cuando te digo que te ves hermosa, pones los ojos en blanco como si no me creyeras.

-Por que no lo creo.

-Por que?

-No lo se - respondí con sinceridad.

-No crees que soy sincero - no fue una pregunta.

Nunca nadie me había dicho que era hermosa, que me veía bonita, que era lo mas bonito que habían tenido... Así que me era muy difícil creer en sus palabras bonitas.

Ademas su actitud habia dado un giro de 180 grados. Había pasado de ser aquel chico con actitud de patán, dándome ordenes, a un chico lindo, dulce, tierno.

O era bipolar, o mentía, o...

O... en verdad me quería de esa manera?

Yo a el si lo quería. Era la primera vez que quería de esa manera, cuando estaba junto a el todo me parecía mas brillante y divertido. Cuando no estaba a su lado no hacia nada mas que pensar en el. Pero yo no creía que el me pudiera querer de la manera que yo lo hacia. Siempre es la chica la que quiere mas y la que al final resulta lastimada.

Había algo que no me dejaba creer en lo que el me decia, o tal vez era yo quien no lo quería creer para no lastimarlo a el, en el momento en que me marchara de Forks.


	31. Llamada Sexy

**_"Llamada Sexy"_**

Por la noche antes de dormirnos, las chicas comenzaron a hablar de los primos de Jake, de lo lindos y graciosos que eran y que querían verlos de nuevo cuando vinieran en el verano.

-Nessie -el sobrenombre que Jake me puso, se había puesto de moda muy rápido y todos comenzaron a llamarme así-. Jake tiene ya los dieciocho, no?

-Si. Por que lo preguntas, Carmen?

-Y apenas esta en tercero? No debería de estar ya en su ultimo año?

-Ah... eso. El... el tuvo unos problemas en su primer año y... tuvo que empezar otra vez.

Mis amigas se vieron entre ellas unos instantes.

-No es nada malo... Su madre murió... se cambiaron de casa, de ciudad... - solo les di el resumen, no los trágicos detalles.

La expresión de mis amigas cambio de intriga y desconfianza a lastima y pena.

-Cambiemos de tema, si? - pedí antes de que me pusiera a llorar por el sufrimiento de mi novio.

-De acuerdo - acordo Zafinna.

-Que les parece si les proponemos a los chicos, ir a esa fabrica abandonada que dijeron que estaba embrujada - sugirió Kate emocionada.

-Sabes bien que yo me asusto y tengo pesadillas por semanas con ese tipo de cosas -exclame ya temblando de solo imaginarme entrando en aquel viejo edificio-. Recuerdas cuando vimos aquella horrenda película japonesa? Tuve que dormir con la luz prendida como si fuera una niña de cinco años en lugar de quince!

Las chicas se rieron al recordar que saltaba del susto, hasta por que una mosca pasaba cerca de mi.

-Pero tendrás a Jacob a tu lado, para que te cuide. Por favor - Kate junto sus manos a modo de suplica.

Jacob abrazándome, protegiéndome... Pegada a su pecho, refugiándome en sus brazos... No era una mala idea.

-Hay que ver primero que dicen ellos - murmure acomodando mi cama, para ya acostarme.

-Llama a Jake... Pero primero hazle creer que es una llamada sexy - Zafrinna me dio mi celular.

-Llamada sexy? - pregunte extrañada. Que es una llamada sexy?

-Te iremos guiando - me animo Zafrina.

-De... acuerdo?

Marque el numero de mi novio y espere a que contestara la llamada.

-Hola Nessie - contesto muy contento.

-Hola Jake. Que haces?

-Me estaba... estoy lavando los dientes.

-Ups... Te llamo después.

-No, no... Solo deja...

Escuche el agua correr y como acomodaba algo contra la cerámica del cuarto de baño.

Les hice señas a las chicas de que esperaran.

-Listo, _Slash!_

-Slash? - que rayos era Slash?

-El guitarrista de Guns n' Roses. Lo que tocaste hoy en la tarde se parecía a lo que toca Slash.

Me reí a carcajada limpia y me puse roja de la verguenza al recordar nuestra tarde tocando juntos.

Yo, tocando una guitarra como si hubiera tomado clases por años! Aun no lo creía.

-El tipo del sombrero?

-Ese mismo.

-Ah...

-Ya te vas a la cama? - me pregunto Jake y no necesite a mis amigas para decir lo siguiente:

-Si... Quieres acompañarme?

Jacob no contesto de inmediato.

-Es... es una propuesta? - susurro.

-Tal vez.

-Ness...

-Si?

-No... no juegues conmigo así... Por favor - imagine el dolor en su tono?

-Quien dijo que estoy jugando?

-Renesmee...

-Jacob...

-Hablo en serio.

-Yo también.

Imágenes mías y de Jake besándonos, quitándonos la ropa... vinieron a mi mente. Quería estar con el.

-Voy a colgar, Renesmee - hablo con voz contenida.

-No... Quería preguntarte algo. En serio.

-Dime.

-Las chicas quieren saber si tu y tus primos nos llevarían mañana a la fabrica, de la que hablaron camino a casa.

-Para que?

-Kate esta obsesionada con las películas de terror y lugares como esos. Temo que por la noche enloquezca y... me asesine...

-Si quieres voy a tu casa... y te cuido de ella.

-Que me cuides no es lo que quiero que me hagas - cambie la conversación, a la "llamada sexy"

-En serio voy a colgar.

-No, Jake - hice una voz tierna.

-Les llamare a los chicos y te envió un mensaje con la respuesta - hablaba de los planes de el día siguiente.

-Esta bien. Que descanses.

-Igualmente, Nessie.

-Soñare contigo Jake... Y no prometo que sean cosas buenas - corte la llamada y mire a las chicas.

Todas estaban con la boca abierta.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti - Zafrinna me abrazo.

Orgullosa de que? Que ya no era tan _inocentona_ como antes? Que Jacob hiciera que dijera cosas de doble sentido?

De que quisiera desesperadamente quitarle la ropa a Jacob?

Si, yo tambien estaba orgullosa.


	32. La Peor Historia de Terror

**_La Peor Historia de Terror_**

Acordamos de ir a la fabrica abandonada después de que comiéramos en Sarah's. Las chicas y yo nos vestimos con pantalones de mezclilla y botas sin tacón, por si en el lugar había ratas no nos mordieran los pies y pudiéramos correr despavoridas sin quebrarnos un pie.

Conseguimos linternas y las metimos en nuestros bolsos. Mis padres no sabían que planeábamos allanar propiedad privada, solo para que la retorcida de Kate fuera feliz y para que yo pudiera estar pegada a Jake.

Fuimos en mi auto a Sarah's, donde nos esperaban los lindos Quileutes. Como siempre, la comida estuvo deliciosa. Esta vez ordene un plato de pasta con champiñones y de postre una Banana Split con demasiado chocolate derretido. Delicioso.

Billy ordeno que juntaran dos mesas, para que nos sentáramos todos juntos.

El tema de conversación siguió siendo -para mi gran vergüenza- mi supuesto talento para la música.

-Podrían callarse ya con eso? Papa llego anoche, diciendo que una enfermera le había mostrado el vídeo de una chica, tocando la guitarra como si fuera una...

-Diosa del rock - me interrumpió Jake.

-No empieces... Y resulto que era yo. Me dijo que por que le ocultaba cosas, casi hasta me castiga por no haberle dicho que toco la guitarra. Cosa que ni siquiera hago. Así que les agradecería que ya no hablaran del tema - me cruce de brazos.

Ya me habían hartado y mas Jacob con lo de su _Diosa del Rock._ Ya tenían media hora hablando de ello. Me molestaba ser el centro de atención.

Una vez que pagamos la cuenta -contra la voluntad de Billy-, tomamos carretera. Mis amigas se fueron en la mini van junto con los chicos y yo le cedí las llaves de mi conejito a Jake.

-Se bueno con mi viejito conejito, no es tan potente como tu auto - murmure cuando salimos del estacionamiento.

-No te preocupes, seré gentil - una sonrisa enigmática cruzo por su rostro.

Durante cuarenta y cinco minutos Jacob siguió el auto de sus primos hasta llegar a las afueras de Port Angeles, mientras escuchábamos sus canciones de rock favoritas. Y esas canciones se estaban convirtiendo mis favoritas.

Eran las tres de la tarde y aquel edificio abandonado me parecía de lo mas aterrador. Aparcamos los autos frente a la vieja malla ciclónica, que tenia letreros oxidados que rezaban PROHIBIDO EL PASO, ÁREA RESTRINGIDA. Pero era obvio que ya varias personas habían hecho excursiones a ese lugar.

Cerramos los autos y nos adentramos al gran campo lleno de maleza que rodeaba el edificio. En cuanto cruce la reja vieja, sentí como un escalofrió me bajo por la columna.

Jacob tuvo la amabilidad de tomarme de la mano y fue entonces que recordé por que accedí a ir a ese lugar. Pegarme como sanguijuela a su cuerpo.

-Mi abuelo trabajo de joven en este lugar -iba diciendo Quil-. El hacia la limpieza en el turno nocturno en las oficinas y dice que se escuchaban gritos de ayuda que venían del sótano.

-Quil... era una fabrica de fármacos - señale un letrero que estaba tirado entre la maleza.

-Eso era una cubierta -murmuro Seth negando con la cabeza-. Los químicos y doctores hacían experimentos con radiación y medicamentos que dicen que deformaban o enloquecían.

Lo mire con escepticismo.

-Si claro, las aspirinas te deforman si las tomas en exceso.

-Sam y Emily vinieron con sus amigos, cuando estaban en su ultimo año de preparatoria. Tuvieron que llevar a uno de sus compañeros al hospital, por la crisis nerviosa que sufrió al escuchar los llantos.

Mire a Jacob y su rostro no tenia ni pizca de burla como el mio y de Carmen. Eso si me dio miedo. Mi cerebro me decía que no creyera ninguna de aquellas patrañas, pero el edificio y el repentino viento helado me hicieron temblar.

Trate de no escuchar lo que Seth, Quil y Embry continuaron diciendo, pero cada palabra se me grababa en el cerebro e imaginaba todo como si lo estuviera viendo en una película.

Gritos de ayuda.

Personas enloqueciendo.

Ataques contra doctores.

Pacientes voluntarios.

Pacientes involuntarios!

Deformaciones...

-La explosión que hizo que cerraran la fabrica de fármacos -continuo Seth-, fue causada por un doctor que fue infectado por la mordida de uno de sus pacientes.

-El doctor enloqueció, apuñalo a sus colegas y en su locura hizo que el lugar explotara -intervino Embry-. Murieron personas inocentes que nada tenían que ver con los experimentos. Los que estaban en las oficinas de la farmacéutica, los de la limpieza, cafetería...

Todo se escuchaba muy rebuscado, como si hubieran juntado varias películas de terror y las hubieran metido en esa fabrica.

La puerta principal con el vidrio roto, rechino cuando Embry la empujo. Primero entro el e ilumino el lugar con una linterna. Le siguió Kate, Seth, Carmen, Quil y Zafrinna.

Apreté la mano de Jacob y retrocedí un paso.

-Yo estoy aquí - susurro en mi oído.

Entramos a un gran vestíbulo, los techos eran altos y justo enfrente de la puerta había un mostrador con teléfonos antiguos. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas. A penas avanzamos unos pasos y sentí como si alguien estuviera detrás de mi respirando en mi nuca.

Voltee desesperada para asegurarme de que no hubiera nada detrás de mi, asustando a los demás por mi súbito movimiento.

-Que? - pregunto Jake viéndome extrañado.

-Nada... solo... Mis traumas - susurre.

Los chicos continuaron hablando sobre aquel horripilante lugar, que en lugar de asustarme ya me daba cosa por lo sucio que estaba. Había polvo y telarañas en mi ropa.

Jake me paso el brazo derecho por los hombros y yo pase mi brazo izquierdo por su cintura. Gire el rostro para mirarlo y su mirada se encontró con la mía. De pronto en aquella oscuridad, sentí la necesidad urgente de adueñarme de sus labios. Estire el cuello para besar su mejilla, aquel no era un buen lugar para ponerse románticos. Pero el volteo el rostro para que mis labios tocaran los suyos. Pronto me vi atrapada entre sus brazos, saboreando sus labios con avaricia.

-No se queden atrás - nos grito Quil subiendo las escaleras junto con los demás.

Iluminamos precariamente nuestro camino con las linternas que llevábamos y subimos al segundo nivel, solo había oficinas y consultorios. Nada muy aterrador, pero si algo siniestro por las paredes ennegrecidas por el fuego. Por las ventanas rotas se podía ver el exterior, aun era de día.

En el tercer piso estaban unas habitaciones que usaban los doctores que se quedaban a dormir en el lugar, lo cual confirmaba -según Qull, Seth y Embry- que había pacientes que cuidar en el sótano.

Luego de vagar por una hora por los pisos superiores y no encontrar nada aterrador, mas que la rata que paso por mis pies y grite como si Jason o Fredi estuvieran frente a mi para masacrarme... Los chicos decidieron que era hora de bajar al sótano.

Según ellos en el sótano, hacían los experimentos... Si, claro!

Cuando salimos de lo que quedo de la cafetería en el tercer piso, vimos una sombra que paso frente a nosotros. Y cuando digo vimos... me refiero a todos. Nos detuvimos un instante y nos miramos todos con la interrogante de si habíamos visto algo o el subconsciente ya nos estaba traicionando.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero un silencio ensordecedor se apodero de nosotros y se veían nuestros pechos subir y bajar frenéticamente.

Trague saliva y me aferre a la mano de Jacob.

Continuamos bajando las escaleras y un rechinido escalofriante me heló la sangre.

_Son los escalones, Renesmee. Solo son los escalones_ - me dije a mi misma.

Ninguno hablo mientras nos dirigíamos a la planta baja y no se escucho ningún otro ruido, ni vimos otra sombra. Atravesamos el vestíbulo principal y doblamos la esquina que nos llevaba a un largo pasillo; al final de este se encontraban las escaleras al sótano.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda de nuevo. Los chicos continuaron hablando de lo que hacían en aquel lugar y de lo que había visto su abuelo, así como Emily y Sam.

-Yo no quiero bajar, Jake.

-Amor, no hay nada ahí abajo... lo que dicen en mentira - murmuro en mi oído y luego beso mis labios.

Las escaleras hacia el sótano me iban a producir pesadillas. Embry abrió la puerta que decía SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO y como ya era costumbre en ese lugar, la puerta rechino. Avanzamos unos metros todos muy juntos, en el lugar había un olor extraño... como a azufre. Doblamos la esquina y continuamos avanzando hasta otra puerta. Esta era diferente, era de metal... la cual estaba oxidada y era muy pesada. Entre los cuatro chicos la empujaron para poder abrirla.

Detrás de aquella puerta, había un cuarto grande con una delgada y larga banca a cada lado, sobre esta había trajes viejos. Eso si ya comenzó a preocupar. Eran trajes como los que se usan en lugares con radiación. Eran overoles enteros muy viejos con cascos del mismo material y una visera de plástico. También había guantes y una especie de pinzas.

El corazón me palpitaba muy rápido, mas rápido que cuando beso a Jacob en la parte trasera de su auto.

Aquello estaba mal. En un lugar donde se supone que solo fabricaban pastillas como las aspirinas, capsulas para el resfriado y la tos, no debería de haber ese tipo de trajes o si? Ademas... en nuestro recorrido no vi en ningún lugar el área de producción. Donde estaba la linea de producción?!

_Calma, Renesmee. Calma_.

-No quiero estar aquí - le dije a Jake en un susurro que sonó casi a gritos, por el silencio sepulcral.

El no dijo nada, se limito a abrazarme cuando atravesamos la puerta al final del la habitación con los trajes.

Había mas pasillos, algunas puertas estaban abiertas y otras cerradas. Solo eran cuartitos abandonados no median mas de dos metros de largo y de ancho. Para que eran esos cuartitos? Que era ese lugar?!

Al final del pasillo escuchamos un ruido.

-Tal vez es otra rata - murmuro Embry iluminando con su linterna dicho lugar.

No había nada.

Un ruido extraño se escucho minutos después.

-Que fue eso? - pregunte temblando.

De nuevo se escucho el sonido. Era como el rechinido de las puertas viejas... pero nadie había abierto otra puerta. Quería salir corriendo, pero la mano de Jake fuertemente apretada torno a la mía me lo impedía.

-Es... como si alguien estuviera... _sollozando_? - murmuro Kate fascinada.

-No... tal vez la puerta principal esta rechinando con el viento - dijo Carmen tratando de seguir en su escepticismo.

-Estamos muy lejos de la puerta principal - la luz de la linterna de Seth me cegó un momento, cuando ilumino a nuestras espaldas, hacia la salida.

El "sollozo" se escucho de nuevo y mas fuerte.

No tardamos mas de un segundo en darnos cuenta de que no deberíamos estar ahí, ni un minuto mas.

Jacob me jalo de la mano y echamos a correr por los largos pasillos, entre mas lejos estábamos de aquel ultimo pasillo que recorrimos, mas cerca se escuchaba el sollozo.

Pensé que moriría en ese lugar, o de un infarto o por que las personas mutantes me atraparían por ser tan torpe corriendo. Ya me imaginaba siendo mordida y enlociendo como aquel doctor que hizo que explotara la fabrica.

No se como pero en nuestros gritos de terror y los supuestos sollozos, logramos abrir la puerta tan pesada y continuamos corriendo. Me tropecé unas cuantas veces, pero Jake nunca me dejo caer ni quedarme atrás. Al llegar a la ultima puerta -la primera que abrimos en el sótano- es sollozo se escucho detrás de nosotros y para colmo la puerta estaba trabada.

En nuestra locura comenzamos a gritar:

-Ábranos! - si claro, los mutantes con gusto nos iban a abrir la puerta.

-Algo me toco el pie! - grito Zafrinna.

-Esperen, esperen...! - grito Jake a mi lado.

Dejamos de gritar y se escucho un... maullido?

Dirigimos nuestras linternas hacia el piso y dos gatos nos sisearon al encandilarlos.

Todos nos miramos unos segundos, aun temblando y Kate soltó una gran carcajada.

-Solo son unos gatos! - murmuro Kate decepcionada.

-Sáquenme de aquí! - grito Carmen golpeando de nuevo la puerta.

No entendí su comportamiento... Oh maldición! Es alérgica a los gatos!

-Abre la puerta Jake! - grite sacudiéndolo un poco.

-Pero solo son gatos - murmuro riéndose.

-Y Carmen es alérgica! No solo estornuda, puede tener un shock anafilactico!

-Oh Dios!

Embry espanto a los gatos y empujamos la puerta. Carmen salio corriendo primero y nosotras de tras de ella.

No veíamos nada, mas que lo que iluminaba nuestras linternas, afuera ya había oscurecido y estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

Continuamos corriendo como poseídas hasta los autos, empapándonos la ropa. Como pude abrí la puerta de mi conejito y entre en el con la respiración agitada y el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Alguien toco a la ventana y solté un grito. Sabia que estaba a salvo, que todo lo que dijeron sobre esa fabrica eran patrañas, que no había mutantes ni mucho menos, pero aun así me sentía con los nervios a flor de piel.

Abrí la puerta dejando entrar a Jake y me recorrí al asiento del copiloto, mientras la mini van arrancaba a toda velocidad con los demás a bordo.

-Por que saliste corriendo sin esperarme? Estas bien? - tomo mi cara entre sus manos mirándome asustado.

-Si... No...

Arroje mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese como si no hubiera un mañana.

No se como, pero termine en el asiento trasero con Jacob entre mis piernas y sus manos bajo mi blusa. La cual me estorbo al poco tiempo así como la de Jake.

Que rayos ocurría conmigo?!

El miedo extremo me había excitado?

Sentía mi corazón latir en mi pecho a niveles imposibles, los oídos me zumbaban, la ropa y el cabello empapado no me hacían temblar de frío. Al contrario, tenia calor. Un calor insoportable que solo se quitaría si Jacob continuaba besándome como lo estaba haciendo.

Un claxon sonó insistentemente detrás de nosotros, interrumpiendo nuestro desenfrenado encuentro. Jake levanto su cabeza de mi cuello y miro por la ventana trasera.

-Demonios! - se alejo de mi y les hizo senas de que se fueran.

A tientas busque mi blusa y me la puse sin problema, pero aun estaba mojada.

-Que haces? - pregunto Jake con la respiración agitada, tratando de continuar lo que interrumpimos.

-Me llevas a casa? - murmure.

-Claro -suspiro y busco su playera y su chaqueta en el asiento delantero-. Nessie... estas bien? - pregunto de nuevo.

-Si, por que?

-Por es susto que nos dieron los... gatos - no pudo decir la palabra sin reírse un poco.

-Mi corazón no deja de latir muy rápido Si no me calmo en lo que llegamos a casa... Tendré que decirle a papa que me revise.

Pero mis palpitaciones no eran por el susto, sino por los besos y caricias de Jake. Por lo que hubiéramos hecho si los chicos no hubieran interrumpido.

Nunca me había sentido así. Jacob me a causado escalofríos y excitación, pero no esta... necesidad, esta urgencia casi dolorosa de estar con el. De hacer el amor con el... o tener sexo. No importa, no me importaba la diferencia. Solo sabia que si mis labios no tocaban los suyos de nuevo me pondría a llorar. Así que lo bese de nuevo, pero el me detuvo.

-Estas temblando, tengo que llevarte a casa. Estas empapada.

Asentí derrotada, después de un largo suspiro me pase al asiento delantero.

* * *

**_Hola mis little perverts soñadoras? Me extrañaban?!_**


	33. De Videojuegos a Declaraciones de Amor

**_De videojuegos a declaraciones de amor..._**

Cuando llegamos a casa, mama nos vio a las chicas y a mi de arriba a abajo y solo meneo la cabeza, sin preguntar donde nos habíamos metido en todo el día. Subimos a mi habitación y fuimos entrando al baño de una por una para bañarnos. Queríamos quitarnos las telarañas y el polvo de aquella fabrica abandonada.

Esa noche no dormimos. Estuvimos hablando toda la noche, reviviendo de nuevo aquella _fatídica_ tarde. Al final de cuentas ya no supimos si hacían experimentos o no. Pero... las cosas que nos contaron los chicos, cada vez tenían mas sentido en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Ademas... estaba eso de la linea de producción. Que fabrica no tiene una linea de producción?!

En fin... El caso es que nunca jamas en la vida íbamos a regresar a averiguarlo.

Al día siguiente -jueves-, Jake nos invito a su casa, así como a sus primos; los cuales llevaron toda su colección de videojuegos. Yo le advertí a Jacob que nunca en mi vida había tocado siquiera un control, así que primero me inicie en un juego sencillo: Mario 64... creo. Tenia que caminar por aquí, por allá, evitar las bombas, saltar para reventar la caja roja y obtener la gorrita con alas, lo cual fue super divertido! Pero cuando llegue a la cima, me mataron y no pude conseguir la estrellita.

Luego jugamos con el Wii, el cual era mas fácil por que solo movía con el control. Después conectaron el Xbox y los chicos mataron a cuanta cosa se les pusiera enfrente.

Al final de la tarde, luego de que comimos pizzas con cerveza, Jake conecto su Guitar Hero; el cual aun estaba en su caja. Su padre se lo había regalado meses después de que Sarah falleció, pero nunca lo abrió.

-Me harías los honores? - Jake me ofreció la guitarra con una sonrisa tierna.

Como le iba a decir que no a esa cara?

-Seré la burla de todos, pero... esta bien.

Me senté en la orilla del sillón, para estar mas cerca de la pantalla plana. Jake me dio instrucciones sencillas. El juego era bastante sencillo.

Apretar los botones de colores acorde a la pantalla.

Según Seth me pusieron una canción sencilla, que a mi me pareció de lo mas complicada pero logre un buen puntaje.

Mientras los demás continuaron jugando, me escabullí a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Por que huyes de mi? - pregunto Jacob en mi oído, con las manos apoyadas contra la barra de la cocina donde estaba recargada.

-No huí - di media vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

-Eres tan hermosa -susurro acorralándome aun mas contra el mueble-. Ya lo se, no me crees. Y la verdad es que no me importa, yo te lo seguiré diciendo.

Sus labios no me dejaron refutar su comentario.

Era una adicta a sus labios y a el sabor de su lengua. Pronto me olvide del lugar y de con quien estábamos y deje que me subiera al mueble de su cocina abriendo mis piernas para acercarse mas a mi.

-Nessie... Ups - Carmen se fue avergonzada, incluso antes de que Jacob dejara de besarme.

-En serio... tus amigas son un gran inconveniente - murmuro bajándome con cuidado, pero restregando su cuerpo al mio.

-Se van a ir el sábado... Tendremos una semana... para nosotros - me mordí el labio, nerviosa y el corazón a toda marcha.

-Entonces... ya quiero que sea sábado.

-No te cayeron bien, verdad?

-No. Son muy divertidas, me caen muy bien... Es solo que soy muy posesivo. Solo te quiero para mi... Es eso tan malo?

No conteste a su pregunta, me había quedado congelada, perdida en su mirada.

-Soy malo? Soy un monstruo al ser así? Al no querer compartirte con nadie mas? - acaricio mi cabello, mientras mis dedos se enganchaban en las presillas de sus jeans.

-Es... malo... no es así? - pregunto de nuevo en un susurro y sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lagrimas.

El en verdad creía que era malo por quererme _solo_ para el.

-No... No es malo y si es así... yo también... soy mala... _un monstruo _-replique en el mismo tono que el-. Yo también te quiero solo para mi.

Su sonrisa me dejo de nuevo sin palabras.

Lo abrace por la cintura, con mi rostro recargado en su pecho, inhalando la deliciosa mezcla de su cuerpo con una loción desconocida. Sentí sus dedos acariciando con cierta timidez mi cabello, su aliento cálido en mi oído me hizo estremecer y comenzar a pensar cosas _indebidas. _Aun tenia grabado en mi cabeza el roce de su piel contra la mía, cuando estábamos medio desnudos en la parte trasera de mi auto. Quería volver a sentir de nuevo esa sensación, esa adrenalina, ese deseo, ese fuego incontrolable corriendo por mis venas.

Jacob sentiría lo mismo? De verdad yo le atraía de esa manera?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo...

* * *

**_Hola mis little perverts soñadoras! Como están? Que dicen? Que cuentan?_**


	34. Despedidas

**_Despedidas_**

En nuestro ultimo día juntas, las chicas y yo vimos películas en mi habitación. No nos quitamos las pijamas, mama nos hizo de desayunar panqueques, huevos fritos y tocino y jugo de naranja natural. Al terminar nos pusimos mascarillas y mientras estas hacían efecto las chicas comenzaron a empacar. Luego de eso, empezó nuestro maratón de películas. Primero vimos _Grease_, seguido de _Saturday Night Fever_, _Chicago_ y _Hairspray_.

Los chicos llamaron unas cuantas veces, pero no los atendimos, era nuestro ultimo día juntas.

Por la mañana, se suponía que papa nos llevaría al aeropuerto de Port Angeles, pero Jake y sus primos llegaron unos quince minutos antes de nuestra partida, se ofrecieron a llevarnos. No escuche mucho sus palabras, ya que corrí a los brazos de Jacob y lo bese como si yo también me fuera a ir.

-No me contestaste el teléfono ayer, niña fea - murmuro abrazándome.

-Lo siento, estaba con ellas - me disculpe escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho y oliendo profundamente su loción.

Junto a Jake me sentía muy enana. El era muy alto, mas de uno ochenta y cinco.

-Me perdonas si te beso? - tenia que aprovechar cada oportunidad que me daba la vida para adueñarme de sus labios.

-Tal vez... Pero mejor cuando ya estemos en la carretera. No quiero que tus padres vean lo que te quiero hacer - su aliento cálido me hizo estremecer.

-Y yo no quiero que tus primos y mis amigas vean. Mejor cuando estemos... a solas.

Mi corazón se agito ante mis propias palabras.

Los primos de Jake metieron las maletas de mis amigas y pronto tomamos carretera.

Tal y como lo hicimos la vez pasada que fuimos a Port Angeles, mi novio y yo compartimos una importante cantidad de saliva, para disgusto de nuestros acompañantes. Pero en esta ocasión ignoramos sus quejas. No estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo nos estábamos besando, ni siquiera eran besos apasionados y nuestras manos jamas viajaron por nuestros cuerpos. Estaban entrelazadas.

Cuando anunciaron por el altavoz que los pasajeros del vuelo 87 podían comenzar a abordar, no pude contener las lagrimas y recordé el día en que me despedí de ellas fuera de mi casa en Seattle.

-Las voz a extrañar mucho - murmure mientras las cuatro nos abrazamos.

-Y nosotras a ti - respondieron al unisono.

-Espero que las dejen venir para el verano, aunque sea de nuevo una semana.

-Juro que me portare bien, para que me den permiso - exclamo Zafrinna limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Yo también - murmuro Carmen de inmediato.

-Haré lo que pueda - por supuesto, Kate. De las tres, es la que siempre se mete en problemas, haciendo que la castigue su mama.

Las cuatro nos reímos de su comentario.

Jacob me abrazo a modo de consuelo, cuando las chicas se perdieron totalmente de vista. No pude evitar llorar de nuevo, teníamos años juntas! Conocía a Kate desde la primaria, a Zafrinna de la secundaria y a Carmen desde la preparatoria. Nos queríamos como hermanas, todas eramos hijas únicas y compensábamos las ganas de una familia grande con nuestra amistad.

Durante el camino a casa, solo mire por la ventinilla. Estaba deprimida por la partida de mis amigas. Sabia que pronto se me pasaría la tristeza y mas teniendo a Jacob a mi lado...


	35. Mensajes al Amanecer

**_Mensajes al Amanecer _**

-A donde me llevas? -pregunte con la boca seca tomada de la mano de mi novio.

Jacob me había sacado de mi casa por la mañana. No me dio tiempo ni de tomar mi bolso; me llamo a mi celular y pregunto con tono lúgubre:

-Estas arreglada?

-Si, por que? - cuestione un tanto desconcertada.

-Que traes puesto?

-Que quieres que traiga puesto? -murmure de forma juguetona.

-Ábreme, estoy fuera de tu casa.

Baje las escaleras aun con mi celular pegado a mi oído y abrí la puerta.

-Vamos - me tomo de la mano y me saco de mi casa.

Apenas si le pude avisar a mi mama que me iba con Jacob.

Camino a su moto, me tropecé con las cintas de mis Converse.

Jake condujo por la carretera al norte, hasta que se termino convirtiéndose en un sendero. En silencio me ayudo a bajar de su moto. Me tomo de la mano de nuevo y me condujo al bosque. Continuamos caminando en silencio unos docientos metros.

-A donde me llevas? - pregunte otra vez.

Estaba aterrada, se estaba portando de manera muy sombría. Su actitud se parecía a la del chico malo de los primeros días. Dándome ordenes...

-Jake... no quiero ir - me detuve en seco, haciendo que el retrocediera.

-Por que no?

-A donde me llevas?

-Quiero que veas algo - sus ojos negros me miraron de tal forma que creí que estaba viendo el centro de mi mismísima alma.

-Mi tumba? - aunque lo dije en un susurro, la voz se me quebró por el miedo.

-Me tienes miedo - no fue una pregunta.

-Yo...

-Por que me tienes miedo? - sus ojos se oscurecieron de manera imposible, mientras se acercaba mas a mi.

Retrocedí realmente asustada, temblaba de pies a cabeza. El corazón golpeteaba mis costillas y sentí como mi garganta se cerraba. No iba a poder gritar por ayuda. Y aunque pudiera... nadie me escucharía.

-Por que me tienes miedo? - cuestiono de nuevo con voz sombría.

-No lo se - una lagrima de derramo de mis ojos y el la limpio con un beso.

Su cercanía me incomodo y retrocedí otro paso. Pero no dure mucho alejada de el, me tomo de la muñeca haciéndome daño y me acerco a su cuerpo de golpe, haciendo que chocara contra su pecho.

-Que acaso no entiendes que no te vas a alejar de mi? Que no entiendes lo que siento cuando te alejas?

Su mirada dura y sombría se había desaparecido, sus ojos negros me miraban de manera... Nunca nadie me había visto de esa manera.

-Te deseo - sus labios se adueñaron de los míos con furia.

Pronto estuve envuelta en sus cálidos brazos, siendo devorada a besos mal sanos. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo y tire de este con la misma furia que el me estaba besando.

De repente ya no estaba de pie, sino acostada sobre el húmedo musgo bajo un árbol. Su piel desnuda quemaba la mía. Sus manos grandes recorrieron mi inexplorado cuerpo desnudo, haciéndome temblar de deseo. Ya no había sangre recorriendo mis venas, era fuego. Un fuego agradable, placentero que me llevaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

Las envestidas de Jacob no eran suaves, eran bruscas y profundas, pero no dolía. Todo lo que sentía era amor, placer, lujuria, pasión...

Su respiración era áspera, casi un gruñido salvaje.

Mire sus ojos y estos me devolvieron la mirada.

-Jake... -murmure su nombre y el se detuvo-. Te quiero.

No me contesto, se alejo de mi.

-Jacob a donde vas? -me incorpore un poco tomado lo primero que vi, para cubrirme-. Jacob. Jake...

Trate de seguirlo por el bosque, pero el ya no estaba. Camine mas rápido, tratando de alcanzarlo inútilmente y me caí de bruces contra el suelo musgoso y húmedo.

Me levante de inmediato y no estaba en el bosque semidesnuda. Estaba mi habitación apenas iluminada por los primeros rayos del amanecer, en pijama y con la sabana enredada en las piernas.

Gruñí con fuerza desenredando la tela de mis pies y me deje caer en la cama. La tela de la blusa rosa de algodón de pego a mi espalda de manera desagradable. Estaba bañada en sudor.

Me incorpore un poco para tomar agua del vaso que estaba en mi buro. La bebí de un solo trago. Tome mi celular para ver que hora era y vi que tenia un mensaje de Jacob. Había llegado quince minutos atrás.

En un segundo reviví el sueño en mi cabeza.

_Estaba soñando contigo :D_

Decía su mensaje.

Me dieron escalofríos. Cuales eran las probabilidades de que dos personas estuvieran soñando lo mismo, casi al mismo tiempo. Bueno, Jake no me había dicho que había soñado y yo no pensaba decirle el mio. Pero si le enviaría un mensaje.

_N: En serio? Yo también :p_

_J: Lo siento, te desperté? :/ Solo quería que lo supieras cuando te despertaras._

_N: No me despertaste, Jake. Me despertó la sed, vi la hora en el celular y vi tu mensaje. _

_Que soñaste? :D_

_J: Me quitas un peso de encima, no quería ser el responsable de interrumpir tus lindos sueños :) _

_Que soñé? Mmm... Es vergonzoso. Mejor dime que soñaste tu..._

_N: No lo recuerdo, solo se que estabas tu..._

Claro que lo recordaba. Miedo, bosque, desnudes... y sexo salvaje... en el bosque...

_J: Que vas a hacer hoy?_

_N: Limpiar mi habitación, ayudarle a mama con las compras del super :/_

_Y tu?_

_J: También me toca hacerla al "amo de casa"_

_Te dejo para que sigas durmiendo, Nessie._

_Te quiero._

_N: Y yo a ti 3 :*_

Deje mi celular en el buro y me quede mirando el techo que se iba iluminando poco a poco. Me preguntaba que había soñado Jake. Una parte de mi esperaba que hubiera sido algo parecido a lo que soñé yo.


	36. Consecuencias de tener padres jóvenes

**_Consecuencias de tener padres jóvenes y atractivos..._**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté muy temprano... o mas bien no dormí; me quite los auriculares blancos de los oídos y deje el _ipod _en la cama. Me levante sin hacer ruido, entre al baño y me di una rápida ducha. Una vez en mi habitación maquille mis ojeras y elegí mi guarda ropa. Baje a desayunar sin hacer ruido, saque unos waffles para tostador y los metí en el aparato. Mientras estaban listos tome una revista, que había olvidado en la cocina el día anterior.

Pronto termine mi desayuno para no encontrarme con mis padres, pero ellos fueron mas rápidos que yo.

Maldición!

Los dos entraron a la cocina en pijama y muy sonrientes. Se me revolvieron las entrañas al saber por que estaba tan contentos.

-Hola, buenos días, princesa - papa se acerco y trato de darme un beso, pero lo ataje con la revista.

-No me beses con esos labios, Edward. No quiero ni imaginar donde estuvieron anoche.

Papa ahogo un grito aun inclinado hacia mi rostro y creo que mama dejo caer al suelo su tasa de cafe. No lo vi, por que yo estaba cubriéndome la cara con la revista.

-Renesmee! - grito mama con todas sus fuerzas.

Papa aun no reaccionaba.

-Avísenme a la próxima, para tirarme de los acantilados de La Push -me levante de mi asiento y deje los platos sucios en el lavabo, sin mirar a mis padres siquiera-. Por cierto, el cuadro de Londres se cayo de la pared y el marco se quebró.

Salí de la cocina, subí las escaleras de dos en dos, entre al baño y cepille mis dientes con violencia. Me urgía salirme de casa. Cruce el pasillo a mi habitación y vi mi pobre cuadro aun tirado en el piso, me dieron arcadas. Tome mi bolso y metí mi celular, mi cartera, mi _ipod_ y mi computadora portátil y salí corriendo de la casa sin saber a donde ir. Continué corriendo hasta que estuve en centro del pueblo, estaba _chispeando_.

Mire a mi alrededor sin saber a donde ir. Me sentía extraviada como si nunca hubiera estado antes en el pueblo. Las pocas personas en las calles, me veían con una sonrisa de amabilidad. Por que no tome las llaves de mi auto? Vaya iba a necesitar irme de casa por un buen rato, tal vez incluso necesitaría terapia.

Podía ir a visitar a mis abuelos. Solo los he visto unas cuantas veces desde que vivo en Forks, a pesar de que vivimos en un pueblo del tamaño de una hormiga, casi no los había visto. Pero mejor no, no quería incomodarlos. Mi abuelo Charlie es el Jefe de Policía y la abuela Renee estaba de vacaciones por ser maestra de la escuela primaria.

Regrese de nuevo a mi vecindario y se me ocurrió una mejor idea. Corrí por la acera como si fuera una fugitiva, subí los tres escaloncitos de la entrada y toque el timbre tres veces seguidas.

El dueño de aquella casa blanca, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días. Disculpe la molestia, pero soy una niña exploradora y me preguntaba si me compraría unas galletitas.

-Me vas a vender tu _galletita_? - pregunto con tono sugestivo, levantando una ceja.

-Asco! Ya arruinaste todo. Pervertido.

-Niña fea! -Jake me saco la lengua-. Pasa. Que te trae tan temprano, por estos lugares _tan_ lejanos? Me extrañabas?

Cuando entre a casa le di un beso rápido en los labios.

Me deje caer en el sillón de su sala.

-Necesitaba un lugar donde esconderme de mis padres, salí corriendo como loca hasta el pueblo. Después regrese y... aquí estoy.

-Por que te escondes de tus padres? Hiciste una travesura? - cuestiono en voz baja contra mi cuello.

-No, no hice ninguna travesura.

-Quieres que hagamos una?

-Tal vez - gire el rostro para besar sus labios.

Aun recordaba el sueño del otro día, donde Jake y yo hacíamos... travesuras.

Jake me dio un beso suave, largo, profundo. Mis manos bajaron de su cabello negro y se dirigieron a su abdomen, encontré el borde de su camiseta azul y comencé a tirar de ella. Mi novio entendió mis intenciones y me ayudo a quitarle la prenda. Un adolescente no podía verse así de bien sin camisa. Pero en ese instante recordé que Jake ya estaba mas cerca de los diecinueve y era un chico rudo y sin amigos que se alejo de su familia, que mas le quedaba que hacer ejercicio para descargar su furia.

Me mordí el labio, realmente fascinada.

-Jake... Que soñaste conmigo... la otra noche?

Mi pregunta hizo que detuviera sus besos y caricias.

-Yo... - sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Tu... - lo anime a que continuara.

-Es... vergonzoso. Mejor dime que soñaste tu? - rápidamente se bajo de mi cuerpo y se sentó a mi lado, aun sin camisa.

Aun no estaba lista para dejar de besarlo y me senté en su regazo.

-Dímelo - rogué entrelazando mis dedos tras su cuello.

-No.

-Por favor - hice un puchero y le robe un besito.

-Dime tu primero que soñaste - sugirió apretando mis caderas envueltas en los jeans.

-No. Tu me enviaste primero el mensaje diciendo que habías soñado conmigo, lo hiciste para que me diera curiosidad. Así que, dime que soñaste - dije la ultima frase con voz y ojos tiernos.

-Esta bien! Es... Era algo... muy... parecido parecido a... esto - señalo nuestros cuerpos. Yo sobre el a horcajadas.

Trate de no cambiar mi cara de poker, aunque sentía como la sangre iba subiendo poco a poco a mi cara..

-Solo que con un poquito... diferente -continuo-. No... Yo... Tu... No había ropa... Bueno si había pero no... puesta -su agraciado rostro bronceado, se había sonrojado hasta niveles adorablemente imposibles.- Contenta?

-Si -lo abrace, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello-. En mi sueño tu estabas arriba -susurre con el rostro colorado.

-Que?! - trato de ver mi cara, pero me apreté mas a su cuello para que no me viera.

-Pero me dejaste. Solo conseguiste lo que querías y me dejaste abandonada en el bosque. Te seguí, pero ya no estabas... Me tropecé con las ramas de un musgoso árbol y me caí... de la cama.

Ahora que le estaba diciendo mi sueño, me dieron ganas de llorar. Jacob me había abandonado luego de que me entregara a el!

-Estas llorando, Nessie? - susurro tomando mi rostro por el mentón.

-No - claro que había derramado unas lagrimillas.

-Yo no te dejare. No después de que estemos juntos. Yo te quiero, te adoro. Si no fuera por ti, mi vida seria... -una lagrima se derramo de sus ojos haciéndome llorar aun mas-. No te imaginas lo que es estar solo, Renesmee. Realmente solo. El que la gente te odie por un error que se cometió... El que te desprecien como si fueras un leproso. Tu me miraste cuando nadie lo hacia... Tu llegada... se que suena de lo mas cursi, meloso e incluso estúpido... pero tu le traes luz a mi vida.

Limpie las lagrimas de su rostro y el limpio las mías.

No dijimos nada mas. Nos quedamos acostados en el sillón de la sala, abrazándonos y besándonos... sin camisa... ambos.


	37. Regalos, Solicitudes e Invitaciones

**_Regalos de Disculpa, Solicitudes de Empleo... Y una Invitacion al Baile_**

Luego de _toquetearnos _en lugares en los que antes nunca habíamos _toqueteado, _Jake y yo decidimos que las cosas se estaban descontrolando demasiado y muy rápido. Por lo que optamos por ponernos la blusa y la camiseta, respectivamente. Jugamos de nuevo con sus videojuegos, en especial el de Rock Band, donde según Jacob yo era una Diosa del Rock.

Después de los juegos, le envié un mensaje de texto a mama, diciéndole que iba a pasar el resto del día en casa de Jake.

A la hora de la comida, mi novio sugirió que fuéramos al restaurante de su padre. En el lugar volví a ordenar la hamburguesa con papas y una orden de tiras de pollo empanzadas con aderezo ranch. Tenia mucha hambre, después de solo haber desayunado dos waffles de tostador, ademas estaba exhausta de tanto besuqueo y de tanto "rockear" como dijo Jacob.

Luego de pasar un rato muy agradable en Sarah's, fuimos a La Push. Paseamos lentamente sobre la playa en forma de media luna, tomados de la mano y besándonos de tanto en tanto, hasta que Quil me "secuestro". Me cargo, arrebatándome de los brazos de Jake, mientras yo gritaba como si fuera un secuestro de verdad. Me había dado un susto de muerte.

-Me asustaste! - grite entre risas tratando de empujarlo al mar.

-Lo siento! Que no nos sentían u oían?

-Hemos caminado detrás de ustedes burlándonos - continuo Embry.

Quil y Seth se tomaron de la mano y se aventaron besitos, simulando ser Jake y yo.

-Envidiosos! Fueron muy cobardes para hacer algo con las amigas de Ness - murmuro Jacob lanzandoles piedrillas en la espalda o donde cayeran y una de ellas le dio en la frente a Quil.

-Auch!

Me reí de su expresión.

El resto de la tarde platicamos y nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir al cine el fin de semana todos juntos. Esta vez Jake y yo tendríamos que comportarnos, íbamos a tener compañía y no íbamos a poder besarnos durante toda la película como en nuestra primera cita.

Jacob me llevo a casa a eso de las diez de la noche, después de que comimos un pie de cerezas y helado de vainilla de nuevo en Sarah's.

-Quieres que engorde, no es así? - le pregunte de broma cuando me llevo la segunda ración todavía en el restaurante.

-No... O... tal vez quiera tener algo mas que agarrar.

-Jacob! -mis mejillas se enrojecieron. Mas que agarrar. Cielos!-. Tal vez haga yoga de nuevo.

-Me agrada esa idea... Mas flexibilidad -murmuro con tono sugestivo antes de chupar su dedo indice, que había metido en el pie.

Una vez en casa, vi que el Volvo de papa no estaba, seguramente le toco otra vez el turno nocturno en urgencias. Subí las escaleras y vi que la luz de la habitación de mama estaba encendida.

-Ya llegue - dije en voz alta tocando la puerta.

-Si, cielo!

Entre a mi habitación y encendí la luz. Mi cama estaba tendida y mi cuadro de Londres estaba en su lugar con un marco nuevo. Sobre mi cama había una bolsa de regalo estampada con notas musicales. Me acerque y quite el papel decorativo rojo. En el interior de la bolsa había unos audífonos nuevos en su paquete transparente, eran grandes, como los de dj's y en color morado como mi ipod.

_Lo sentimos_ - decía una pequeña nota.

Me dieron escalofríos y un tanto de repulsión al saber el por que del regalo. Mis padres iban a seguir teniendo sexo y me habían comprado esos audífonos enormes para que no los escuchara.

_Váyanse a un hotel! Si quieren yo se los pago con mis ahorros..._

La semana paso con rapidez y que decir del fin de semana.

Pronto me vi envuelta en la rutina escolar y en los brazos de Jacob Black. Al inicio del día nos besábamos contra la puerta de mi conejito en el estacionamiento de la escuela, el me acompañaba a cada clase y almorzábamos juntos en nuestra mesa de la cafetería.

En las clases las chicas me hablaban, al igual que mis compañeros pero en el minuto en que veían a Jake acercarse, se alejaban despavoridos. Eso causaba mucha risa y a la vez coraje.

Por que no le daban una oportunidad?!

Unas semanas antes de las vacaciones de verano, mama dijo que estaba contratando estudiantes durante el verano en el Trifftway. Yo había planeado pedirle trabajo al padre de Jake, pero el supermercado también era bueno. Necesitaba tener un trabajo en mi currículo para las solicitudes de la universidad.

-Hoy llevare mi solicitud al Trifftway - le anuncie a Jake el viernes a dos semanas de salir de vacaciones.

-El Trifftway? No! No hagas eso. Tengo planes para el verano.

-Pues yo quiero trabajar, me vendría muy bien el dinero. Soy una adolescente! Necesito cosas.

-Que cosas? - pregunto con interés fingido y muy cómico a través de la mesa de la cafetería.

-Mmm... como revistas, esmaltes, faldas, blusas... bueno faldas no.

-Yo puedo comprarte esas cosas - acaricio el dorso de mi mano siguiendo el trazo de mis venas.

-Si, claro.

-De verdad. No tienes idea de cuantas mesadas tengo ahorradas.

Desvié la mirada de sus tristes ojos negros. Hablaba de las mesadas que no había gastado a no salir con sus amigos... por que no tenia, excepto sus primos.

-Necesito el trabajo para mi currículo. Ademas me moriré de aburrimiento por tres meses en este pueblo.

-Te dije que tengo planes para nosotros. Los cuales empiezan con el baile del próximo fin de semana. Lo que nos lleva a... Renesmee...

-Si? - pregunte emocionada, solo me llamaba Renesmee cuando me iba a decir algo que era serio.

-Quieres ir al baile de graduación... conmigo?

Era la primera vez que me invitaban a un baile! Si había ido a los bailes de mi antigua escuela, pero con mis amigas. Cuando salia con Nahuel y Alec, no había habido ningún baile importante. Me alegraba saber que había sido invitada a un baile escolar importante, por una persona realmente importante y especial para mi.

Me mordí el labio antes de responder con una sonrisa y las mejillas ardiéndome:

-Si.

Después de clases pase al supermercado y deje mi solicitud con todos mis datos, dijeron que ellos me llamarían. Si no conseguía trabajo ahí, seguro que en cualquier otra tienda del pueblo lo conseguiría, incluso en el hospital de papa como voluntaria; no ganaría dinero, pero se vería incluso mejor en mi solicitud a la universidad.


	38. Recibiendo Regalos y Comparando autos

**_Recibiendo Regalos y Comparando a Camaro y Rabbit_**

Cuando llegue de la escuela el lunes por la tarde, en mi cama me esperaba una gran caja. No tenia idea de que venia en ella, mis padres no me habían dicho nada cuando llegue. Tome un sobre en blanco y saque una pequeña nota.

_Un pajarito me dijo que te habían invitado a tu primer baile. Quien mejor que yo para regalarte el atuendo que usaras. Diviértete y envíame fotos del evento. _

_Atte: Alice Whitlock._

Pegue un grito emocionada. Como había llegado tan rapido y desde tan lejos?

Mi tía Alice tenia una boutique en Galvezton Texas, donde vivía con mi tio Jasper desde hace diez años.

Abrí la caja grande dando saltitos de emoción y vi una pequeña envoltura negra, la cual desgarre emocionada y me encontré con una diadema con una pluma de pavoreal. La mire extrañada, pero era linda. Me la puse en la cabeza y me gusto como se veía, era muy de mi tía Alice. Tome un morral negro y saque una suave bolsa con un patrón como de... dalmata de Marte; el fondo era verde limón con manchitas negras. Casi me da el infarto cuando vi que era Prada.

Continué sacando lo demas muy emocionada con la bolsa al hombro y mi diadema en la cabeza y me puse los brazaletes que estaban decorados como si fueran de encaje. Luego los guantes de cuero negros, así como las arracadas con cuentas verdes.

Esta vez Alice si que se había pasado con su regalo.

Desenvolví otro paquete y encontre una faldita negra de chifon de tres capas, casi me arranque el pantalón para ponérmela. Desgarre otro paquete y había una hermosa blusa-corse verde, con tirantes. Claro que mi blusa termino en un rincón y la nueva ya estaba puesta segundos mas tarde. En una cajita venia un collar de varias cadenas sencillas. En el penúltimo paquete venia una chaqueta de cuero, con mangas tres cuartos.

Grite frente espejo, dando mas saltitos de emoción. Ya tenia que ponerme en el baile!

El tema del baile de graduación era de los 80's y ni mama ni yo teníamos idea de como vestirme, habíamos visto unos atuendos en internet durante el fin de semana; pero ninguna teníamos ropa que se asemejara a la de aquella época.

Mire la gran caja que mi tía me había enviado y aun quedaba otra cosa, la saque con cuidado cuando me di cuenta de lo que era. Era una caja de zapatos... nada mas y nada menos que Chanel. Eran unos botines negros con un tacón muy alto. Me quedaban perfectas, como todo lo demás.

No se como le hizo Alice pero todo lo que me envió me quedaba como si me hubiera sacado medidas. Tenia mas de dos años sin verla a ella y a mi tío Jasper. Y que decir de mi Tio Emmett y su esposa Rosalie; ellos viven en Nueva York.

Tal vez me recogería el cabello con una alta cola de caballo, con la parte de en frente abultada con un poco de _crepe, usar el maquillaje mas cargado de lo normal. O tal vez ponerme pestañas postizas y pintar mis labios de rojo indeleble por supuesto. Lo ultimo que quiero es que Jake se vea como un payaso en el baile._

En ese momento recordé que no le he preguntado a Jake si ya tenia su atuendo _ochentero._

Lo que me envió Alice, era muy a lo Madonna en Like A Virgin, pero con mucha mas clase.

Me encantaba, incluso quería llevármelo a la escuela el día siguiente. Pero, ya habría oportunidad de usar las prendas por separado, sobretodo las botas y la chaqueta de cuero.

Una vez que me cambie de nuevo, me puse a hacer la tarea y comí hasta que me dio hambre.

Antes de dormir le envié a mi tia Alice un extenso correo electrónico, contándole sobre el chico que me había invitado al baile. También les envié un correo a Zafrinna, Carmen y Kate, dándoles lujo de detalles de lo que me envió mi tia y les prometí fotografías de las prendas pero hasta que fuera el baile.

Al día siguiente, Jake me dio los boletos del baile en un sobre. Estaba seguro de que el los perdería y prefería que yo los llevara. El próximo fin de semana seria el baile y al siguiente lunes comenzarían los exámenes finales y saldríamos de vacaciones.

El jueves por la tarde me llamaron de supermercado diciendo que me entrevistarían el próximo miércoles, si aun me interesaba el trabajo. Por supuesto que me interesaba!

El viernes a la hora del almuerzo Jake dijo que iría con sus primos a Port Angeles después de clases y cosa rara... no me invito! El se fue sin importarle si yo quería ir. Lo entiendo, son chicos y necesitan momentos solo para ellos, pero algo en mi corazón hizo que me diera un pánico terrible.

Y si ya se había cansado de mi? Y si después del baile terminaba conmigo? Tal vez estaba enojado, por que a pesar de sus ruegos de que no fuera a la entrevista la próxima semana al Thriffways, yo dije que iría.

Esa noche no dormí, el miedo no se iba. Saltaba y temblaba como una hoja de papel con cada trueno de la tormenta, que cayo durante la madrugada. Jacob no me había llamado diciendo que ya había llegado a su casa, ni contesto mi mensaje.

No supe cuando me dormí, pero desperté llorando. Que haría si Jake terminaba conmigo? Que haría si nuestra relación no sobrevivía al verano como la de cientos de chicos?

No era el fin del mundo si terminaba conmigo, pero dolería hasta los huesos.

Mire mi celular y vi que tenia un mensaje, era de el.

El auto del padre de Embry se había averiado en la carretera, Billy y Harry Clearwater habían ido por ellos en la grúa de este ultimo. Por esa razón no me había contestado el mensaje. No había señal en medio de la nada.

Me pregunte si me estaría diciendo la verdad... Pero que dramática me había vuelto! Había dejado correr mi imaginación por la libre.

Me di una bofetada en mi fuero interno cuando Jake fue a mi casa al medio día, con una gran sonrisa y un regalo para mi.

-Quil nos hizo entrar a una tienda muy... femenina -contesto luego que le pregunte que había comprado en el centro comercial-. Trata de impresionar a una chica, se llama Claire y es prima de Emily. Nos hizo entrar a la tienda y le compro un collar. Vi esto y pensé en ti - murmuro con una sonrisa boba que casi hace que me caiga de rodillas.

Ja, yo diciendo que me va a cortar y el me compra un regalo por que pensó en mi.

Me entrego la cajita plateada y solté el lazo rojo.

-Si no te gusta... no importa.

Me mordí el labio fascinada, era un colgante para mi celular. Era una pequeña guitarra con brillante piedreria roja. tenia la misma forma de la guitarra que toque en Port Angeles.

-Se vera genial en mi celular - musite sacando el aparato del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans.

-Yo te ayudo - tomo mi celular y paso por los agujeritos correspondientes el delgado lazo y lo ajusto.

Mientras lo hacia, lo mire como idiota. Ahí fue cuando encontré la razón de mis miedos. Jake esta muy pero que muy fuera de mi alcance. El era tan lindo. Sus hipnóticos ojos negros; su ancha y blanca sonrisa; su voz ronca y varonil; esa estatura perfecta, mas de uno ochenta y cinco; esa hermosa y sedosa piel acaramelada...

Yo no era la gran cosa comparada con el. Tenia unos ojos cafes bastante comunes, eso si muy grandes; mi sonrisa era cualquier sonrisa; mi voz no era tampoco la gran cosa, no era grave profunda y seductora, pero tampoco chillona; tengo una piel tan pálida que parezco vampira; mi cuerpo tampoco es algo excepcional, no soy un palillo como mama a mi edad, pero tampoco tengo pancita. Soy bastante promedio, excepto mi cabello... es cobrizo natural. Creo que es lo que sale al mezclar el cabello caramelo de mi abuela Esme y el rubio de mi abuelo Carlisle. Pero regresando al tema... Jake y yo somos como nuestros autos. El es un hermoso Camaro del '70 y yo un Rabbit del montón del '86, así de sencillo.


	39. Mi Primer Empleo y Mas Charlas

**_Mi Primer Empleo... y Mas Charlas Indeseadas_**

Durante mi entrevista de trabajo -la cual fue algo decepcionante-, me entere de que me dieron el empleo. Todo el proceso fue raro y nada convencional. Pensé que me entrevistarían en la oficina del Gerente de Recursos Humanos y me preguntaría sobre mis habilidades o que se yo. La chica me miro de arriba a abajo masticando goma de mascar de manera desagradable y me dijo:

-Bien, estarás en el área de Belleza e Higiene. Acomodaras los productos limpiaras los anaqueles y les pondrás el precio con esto - me dio una especie de pistola con un rollo de etiquetitas naranjas y un serial de números, mientras caminaba detrás de aquella mujer de camisa roja del uniforme, con su nombre escrito en una plaquita dorada.

-Pero...

-Iniciaras una semana después de la graduación, lo cual es el quince de junio y dejaras de trabajar el primero de agosto, dos semanas antes de que se inicien las clases. Usaras un chaleco rojo y te daré una placa con tu nombre. Puedes traer cualquier ropa, pero te aconsejo que no uses zapatos con tacón, por que estarás de pie todo el turno. Solo tendrás media hora para comer. Estos dos pasillos son tu área y la compartirás con otra chica a quien ya le di el empleo hace una hora. Se llama Angela Webber. Si se llevan bien, bien y sino... ese no es mi problema. Su turno empieza a las once y termina a las cuatro, de lunes a sábado. Se te pagara el mínimo, pero sin los beneficios de los empleados de planta.

A cada cosa que aquella mujer llamada Melina me decía, yo asentía.

Una vez que me mostró los dos pasillos en los que estaría con Angela Webber -chica que estaba en algunas de mis clases-, en los cuales había desde shampoo, productos para el cabello, hasta jabón, cremas corporales y tampones. Era un pasillo muy iluminado y acogedor, bueno no acogedor, pero me sentía cómoda. Gracias al cielo no me toco en Pescaderia. Yaiks.

Una vez que recorrí mi próximo lugar de trabajo, ahora si Melina me llevo a su oficina y firme mi primer contrato de trabajo. Me sentí una mujer adulta y responsable. Luego vino la parte del nombre... Con un suspiro preferí que la plaquita con mi nombre dijera _Carlie_ y no _Renesmee_. Me dieron mi chaleco rojo y estreche la mano de Melina una vez que me mostró el estacionamiento de empleados.

Cuando llegue a casa mama me abrazo o mas bien me estrangulo y parloteo lo orgullosa y triste que estaba. Orgullosa por que había conseguido mi primer empleo. Triste por que estaba creciendo y pronto me iría de casa y según Bella me olvidaría de que alguna vez tuve padres.

Les envié a mis amigas un correo diciéndoles que ahora era una mujer de bien y que ya no podía juntar con ellas, por ser unas zorras mal vivientes. Como broma, claro esta.

Al que no vi muy contento por mi empleo fue Jacob. Aun seguía siendo lindo conmigo, pero cuando le quería contar de mi "entrevista" sacaba otro tema de conversación y se hacia el desentendido. Su actitud me ponía muy triste. No me gustaba que estuviera enojado conmigo, pero tampoco me gustaba que quisiera manejarme a su antojo como en los primeros días. El quería tenerme todo el verano junto a el haciendo no se que rayos, pero yo necesitaba tener algo en mi currículo.

Los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y Jake sugirió que nos reuniéramos en su casa después de clases, para estudiar juntos. En ocasiones en lugar de estudiar solo nos besábamos por horas, en el sofá de la sala. Después nos sentíamos culpables por que tal vez reprobaríamos el examen y entonces si nos aplicábamos en los estudios.

El viernes Jake quedo de pasar por mi a las siete, para ir al baile al día siguiente. Yo aun no sabia de que iría vestido. La verdad es que no lo veía vestido como Michael Jackson, o como los de Miami Vice, para el baile de graduación con el tema de los 80's.

Cuando llegue a casa, mis padres me esperaban en la sala, tenían una expresión rara. Entre divertida y... enojada. Se veían raros.

-Por que no te sientas, Renesmee - murmuro papa, señalando el sofá frente a ellos.

Los obedecí y los mire con sospecha.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo de algo serio, cielo -mama me miro con nostalgia. Que rayos estaba pasando?-. Tu sabes bien que tu padre y yo nos conocimos en la universidad y pues bueno... yo quede embarazada y... Eramos muy jóvenes y...

Oh no. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. No me gustaba por donde iba aquello. Mis padres se veían muy incómodos juntos, no tenían las manos juntas, no se miraban... Yo pensé que todo estaba bien entre ellos... Pensé que se amaban. Se habían quedado juntos todos estos años solo por mi? No quería pensar lo que estaban a punto de decirme, pero aun así... era inevitable.

-No queremos que pienses que... -continuo mama-, pero... Es tiempo de que te prepares y de que...

-No queremos que te ocurra lo mismo que a nosotros -musito Edward-. No me mal interpretes, te ame en el minuto que tu mama me dio la noticia, pero... No queremos que te embaraces tan chica y...

Que?!

-Que? De que... Que están diciendo? Embarazarme? De quien?! Espera... que no se están divorciando?

-Que?! -gritaron mis padres a coro-. De donde sacas eso? - papa se puso de pie.

-De ustedes! Me están diciendo... No... Que?

-Mañana es el baile de graduación y todos saben que es el momento en que todos aprovechan para tener sexo y tu y Jake no serán la excepción - dijo mama.

-Que?! No! - de donde diablos sacan eso?!

-Por eso queríamos hablar contigo y decirte que no veremos con malos ojos que explores tu sexualidad, pero hazlo responsablemente.

Me quise morir en ese instante. Me cubrí la cara y comencé a decir:

-La la la la la la la la la.

-Renesmee! Renesmee - papa trato de quitarme las manos de los oídos, mientras seguían con su discurso sobre los preservativos, pastillas anticonceptivas, enfermedades venéreas y embarazos adolescentes.


	40. My Own Lost Boy

**_My Own Lost Boy_**

Termine de pintar mis labios rojo fuego indeleble frente al espejo. Me aleje un poco para ver mi atuendo. La faldita negra que me había enviado mi tia Alice, me parecía un poco corta y transparente, por lo que opte por ponerme un boxer brief negro, para que no se me viera la ropa interior.

La ropa interior masculina era de gran utilidad cuando usaba la falda del uniforme en Seattle y en este caso cumpliría la misma función.

Definitivamente me veía muy _ochentera_. La ropa lo hacia todo.

Me puse un poco de perfume detrás de mis orejas, las muñecas y en la nuca, para cuando sacudiera mi cabello saliera el aroma de mi _Beautiful de __Estée Lauder._

Tome mi bolso de dalmata de Marte, el cual contenía: mi celular, los boletos para el baile, Tic Tacs y los embarazos preservativos que mama me habían dado contra mi voluntad. Incluso papa me había hecho una cita para la próxima semana con una ginecologa, compañera suya en el hospital.

Baje las escaleras y casi me caigo! Un flash me cegó unos segundos, mientras mi pie derecho bajaba uno de los escalones de madera crujiente, el cual no pise correctamente. Si no me hubiera aferrado al pasamanos hubiera quedado paralitica, por haber rodado escalera abajo.

-Cual es tu problema?! - grite enfadada trastabillando y parpadeando.

Papa me miro, tratando de disculparse, pero aun tomando fotos. Termine de bajar las escaleras y me dirigí a la puerta, iba a esperar a Jake fuera de la casa. Pero cuando la abrí, un _Lost Boy_ venia caminando hacia mi.

La mandíbula se me cayo al piso y el chico perdido me sonrió misteriosamente.

Su habitual atuendo negro no me sorprendió, lo que si lo hizo fue su gabardina negra que flotaba tras de el al caminar, haciéndolo ver aun mas... haciéndolo ver aun mas... haciéndolo ver aun mas... Ni siquiera puedo pensar bien!

Jake se había peinado el cabello de forma que se veía como Kiefer Sutherland en _Lost Boys. _Incluso se puso un arete como el personaje!

Espera... Jake se vistió de vampiro_ ochentero_?!

Baje los escaloncitos del porche y me reuní con el a medio camino. Mis altos botines hacían que casi lo viera a los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el también me había _escaneado_ de pies a cabeza.

-Eres un vampiro... A ti no te gustan los vampiros - susurre. No me salia la voz de la impresión.

-Pero a ti si - contesto en el mismo tono que yo.

Bese sus labios succionando ligeramente su apetitoso labio inferior. Pronto sentí sus manos en mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de enroscar mis brazos en su cuello, pero pronto me vi trastabillando en mi jardín. Jacob me había alejado... o empujado seria mejor.

-Señor Cullen! - grito Jake asustado.

-Jacob.

-Señora Cullen - murmuro como saludo a mi madre.

-Hola, Jacob. Diviértanse en el baile y... cuídense.

Cerré los puños enfadada. Sabia mas que de sobra a que se refería con ese: _cuídense._

Que clase de padres hippies tenia?!

Papa continuo con su maldita cámara acribillándonos con los flashes.

Jake me ayudo a subirme a su moto y tuve que quitarme mi diadema con una plumita de pavoreal, para no aplastarla con el casco. Llegamos a la escuela en menos de cinco minutos. De nuevo mi novio-chico-perdido me ayudo a bajarme.

-Hola piernas! - murmuro quitándome el casco.

-Que?

-Nunca había visto tus piernas... Me gustan.

-De acuerdo - murmure con unas risitas nerviosas.

Cuando entramos al gimnasio -lugar del baile-, después de dar los boletos a la secretaria del director, fue como aquella primera mañana en que Jake y yo nos sentamos juntos. Todos nos veían casi con la boca abierta. Mi chico perdido me llevo tomada de la mano hasta la mesa del las bebidas. Solo había ponches, galletitas con queso crema y pringles en platos. Verdaderamente era un baile muy pueblerino. Al menos había buena música Por lo que después de beber el ponche que termino siendo Hawaiian Punch adulterado, me lleve a Jake a bailar.

-No se bailar, Ness - murmuro apenado una vez que estuvimos entre nuestros compañeros.

-Baila como Will Smith en _Hitch_.

-Que?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Solo mueve los pies a los lados... Así - me moví como Will cuando le da clases de baile a Kevin James, tronando un poco los dedos.

Jacob soltó una carcajada.

-No te rías y mueve el trasero - le di una patada al suelo.

De pronto lo tuve muy cerca de mi con sus manos en mi cintura y sus labios a unos centímetros de los míos.

-Así?

No le respondí, si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera sonado muy coherente. Solo me limite a perderme en sus ojos y balancearme entre sus brazos. No era un baile apropiado para Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, pero para nada. Pero estaba bailando con Jacob, mi hermoso chico perdido. Mi lobo que había _sacrificado_ su licantropia solo para complacerme.

Recosté la cabeza en su hombro y bese rápidamente su cuello. Parecíamos dos locos bailando de esa manera cuando la música era una con la que debías bailar brincando o que se yo... Pero se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos. Quería decirle tantas cosas y hacerle otras tantas en un rincón alejado y oscuro. Pero mas que nada quería decirle cuanto lo quería y lo que significaba para mi. Pero algo me detuvo. Algo detuvo mi lengua y mis labios.

Continué bailando con mi novio en mi primer baile...

Después de las canciones _ochenteras de niñas y pusieron el buen rock de aquella época._

-Te juro que... cosas ocurren en mi cuerpo cada vez que veo aquel vídeo en el que te veías tan sexy con una guitarra entre tus manos, creando música -susurro Jake en mi oído una vez que nos sentamos a descansar un poco-. Parecías una...

-No vayas a decir diosa - murmure sentándome en las piernas de mi novio.

Creo que aquel ponche adulterado me afecto un poco.

-Para alguien como yo, un fanático del rock _ochentero_, como lo llamas tu... No sabes lo que significo para mi ver a mi novia con una guitarra y tocando conmigo. Fue como si me hubieras dado un regalo de cumpleaños, navidad y ganado algún premio importante como un Grammy o un Oscar.

Solté una carcajada.

-No te rías, niña fea.

-Lo siento. Si en verdad eso es muy importante para ti... no me reiré de nuevo cuando me llames así - le di un besito en los labios.

Bailamos otro par de sets de canciones y nos marchamos tomados de la mano. Eran antes de las doce. Camino a la moto, me detuve en seco al ver la luna.

Suspire.

Para mi era todo un acontecimiento ver la luna en Forks. La cual desapareció por que Jacob me beso.

Camino a casa, nos detuvimos en _nuestro pequeño bosquecillo, en el que Jake me beso por primera vez. Pero no fue para besarnos, sino para hablar de la locura que había poseído a nuestros padres._

Billy también había hablado con Jake y también le compro preservativos. Teníamos una ligera sospecha de que los tres adultos habían hablado a nuestras espaldas. Pero para decepción de los locos adultos, Jake y yo no planeábamos tener sexo, por lo pronto. Bueno... solo por que esa noche no llevo el auto... Maldición!


	41. El Chico de Frutas y Verduras

**_El Chico de Frutas y Verduras_**

El día siguiente mama entro a mi habitación con mi desayuno. Cosa que me desconcertó, por que solo en mi cumpleaños me lleva el desayuno a la cama. Me pregunto sobre el baile y me mostró las fotografías que papa me había tomado y yo le mostré las que tome con mi celular. Mientras me comía mis hot cakes, Bella acomodo un poco mi desordenada habitación. Al tomar mi bolsa enviada por mi tia Alice, mis cosas se salieron y estampándose contra el piso, eso incluía mis Tic Tacs y los preservativos que ella misma había metido la tarde anterior.

-Por que no usaste esto?

Le di una miradilla a los sobrecitos negros, me encogí de hombros y continué comiendo.

-Usaron los de Jake?

Sip, definitivamente Billy, Edward y Bella se habían puesto de acuerdo para comprarnos esas cosas. Decidí divertirme un poco...

-No - respondí a su pregunta.

-No?! Por que no?!

-Pues... por que Jake y yo estuvimos hablando... y pues... la verdad es que queremos ser padres jóvenes - me puse las manos sobre mi estomago e hice una cara que según yo era maternal.

-Que?!

-No queremos ser padres viejos. Queremos disfrutar a nuestro bebe mientras somos jóvenes y...

Mama se puso de todos los colores y los ojos parecía que se le iban a salir de un momento a otro.

-Cálmate Isabella! Es broma. Jake y yo no hicimos nada. Y cuando lleguemos a hacer algo, tu, Edward y Billy, serán los últimos en enterarse.

En casa no se volvió a hablar del tema del sexo, excepto el miércoles cuando mama me llevo a mi cita con la ginecóloga, después de mi examen de Matemáticas.

Esa semana solo me concentre en mis exámenes finales, ni siquiera nos vimos Jake y yo en plan romántico, solo para estudiar en mi casa. Pero en el minuto en que termine mi ultimo examen, corrí a los fuertes brazos de mi novio.

Tuvimos dos semanas de vacaciones, donde no nos despegábamos el uno del otro, desde en la mañana hasta la noche. Fuimos a La Push con sus primos y la nueva novia de Quil, llamada Claire. Era muy bonita, muy parecida a Emily. Su cabello negro era envidiable y que decir de sus pestañas casi kilométricas. A pesar de su piel bronceada, se sonrojaba con facilidad, como yo.

Todos juntos fuimos a Port Angeles un par de veces y como debí haberlo esperado, Jake me llevo a la tienda de instrumentos musicales. Tuve que tocar la guitarra de nuevo junto a el en la batería, para el entretenimiento de los Quileutes. Para ellos yo era como un espectáculo de circo. La niña que sabia tocar la guitarra sin haber recibido nunca en la vida algún tipo de instrucción.

Aquellas dos semanas llenas de risa y diversión, se acabaron el día en que entre a trabajar. Bueno no es que fuera a convertirme en una esclava del trabajo, pero ahora tendría responsabilidades.

Estacione mi _Viejito Conejito _en el lugar que me dijo Melina, el día en que me contrataron y me baje casi hiperventilando. Conocía a mi compañera de pasillo, pero no sabia si yo le agradaba. Nunca había entablado una gran conversación con Angela Webber.

Entre por la puerta trasera y marque mi tarjeta. Se sintió bien.

Melina me llamo para darme un plumero para que limpiara los anaqueles antes de acomodar la nueva mercancía, que ya nos esperaba a Angela y a mi en nuestros pasillos. Me encamine hacia mi área de trabajo y me encontré con varios compañeros de clases, que también habían conseguido trabajo en el lugar.

Angela llego unos segundos después que yo y pareció muy sorprendida de verme.

-Hola, buenos días - saludo tímidamente.

-Hola, Angela - le sonreí.

La chica abrió la boca, con una impresión incrédula.

-Sabes... mi nombre?

-Ah... Si - desvié la mirada algo extrañada.

De reojo vi a Angela articular: wow.

En un silencio cómodo comencé a limpiar el área de shampoos y acondicionadores, mientras Angela etiquetaba cada articulo con su precio correspondiente, según la lista que le había dado Melina. Acomodamos las botellas nuevas hacia atrás y que ya estaban ahí en el frente para que no fuera mercancía rezagada. Luego continuamos con los jabones, rastrillos, cremas para depilar, cremas corporales, tampones, toallas femeninas y pronto ya era la hora de la comida.

-Que te parece si de postre te comes esta manzana? - pregunto una familiar voz a mi espalda mostrándome una jugosa manzana roja.

Voltee emocionada, pensando que Jake había ido para comer conmigo y que ya no estaba enojado por que tome un empleo de verano. Pero no fue a invitarme a comer.

Lo mire como idiota durante mucho tiempo, tanto que hasta se preocupo que me hubiera dado un aneurisma o algo así.

Era Jacob nada mas y nada menos que con un chaleco rojo igual al mio y con una plaquita dorada con su nombre.

-Que...? Com...? Que...? Que traes puesto?

-Mi uniforme - contesto con una carita y tono de inocente que ni su propio padre se hubiera creído.

-Por que?!

-Por que trabajo aquí.

-No.

-Si.

-No, tu no trabajas aquí, Jake. Odias este lugar. Te enojaste por que conseguí trabajo en el supermercado. Cada vez que te trataba de hablar de ello, cambiabas el tema...

-Primero: si trabajo aquí. Firme un contrato como tu. Segundo: no odio el lugar. Tercero: no me enoje, simplemente arruino mis planes. Y cuarto: soy pésimo para guardarte secretos - acomodo un riso detrás de mi oreja.

-Pero... por que?

-Mis planes eran estar contigo todo el verano... Y si para poder estar a tu lado tenia que trabajar aquí... - se encogió de hombros y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

Me mordí el labio para no gritar como niña emocionada. Lo abrace rápidamente por la cintura y tome mi manzana.

Mientras caminábamos a la cafetería de empleados del lugar, me tomo de la mano.

-Y en que área estas? - pregunte como no quiere la cosa.

-Pues quería en Electrodomésticos, por que podía jugar con el Rock Band de muestra, pero Seth y Embry me lo ganaron. Así que después de que Melina me... este... _toqueteo..._ a mi y a Quil, dijo que nos pondría en el área de Frutas y Verduras. Las rejas llenas de vegetales están algo pesadas.

-Espera... Que?!

-Es broma eso de que nos toqueteo...

-No, eso no. Los chicos también están aquí?!

-Si y Claire también. Pero ella esta en la farmacia.

-Y por que rayos nadie me dijo nada?! Todo hubiera sido distinto. No me hubiera sentido tan mal pensando que estabas enfadado conmigo... - hice un puchero involuntario.

Jacob sonrió ampliamente y me robo un beso.

En la cafetería nos encontramos con los chicos y nos sentamos todos juntos en una sola mesa. Los empleados temporales salíamos a comer a las dos y media, los empleados de planta a las una; de esa forma no nos juntábamos todos en la cafetería y siempre había empleados por los pasillos, para atender a los clientes.

Mientras nos poníamos al día sobre nuestras actividades y nos robábamos comida de nuestras charolas los unos a los otros, vi a Angela con su charola, buscando un lugar con la mirada.

-Ya regreso -me levante de mi lugar junto a Jake y me dirigí a ella-. Hola, Angela. Quieres sentarte con nosotros? - le sonreí como en la mañana.

-En serio? - pregunto incrédula.

-Claro. Ven, te presentare a mis amigos.

Nos encaminamos a la mesa y Embry se levanto para traerle una silla a mi compañera de pasillo.

Durante veinte minutos nos hicimos las bromas de siempre, la cuales incluía: mi nombre, por supuesto; mi habilidad extraterrestre para tocar la guitarra; la cobardía de Embry y Seth con mis amigas -no se menciono que Quil también había "salido" con mis amigas, por respeto a Claire-. Angela no sabia ni de que hablábamos, pero sonreía.

Después de comer, cada quien regreso a su estación de trabajo. Angela y yo continuamos acomodando los productos, en esta ocasión fue papel higienico, tintes de cabello, isotopos, polvo compacto y desmaquillantes.

Se podría decir que aquellos dos pasillos eran lo mio... o bueno lo de cada chica. Me sentía muy cómoda, ademas al parecer a mi compañerita yo le caía bien.

Cuando termino mi turno, fui a buscar a Jake al área de Frutas y Verduras. Cuando llegue a su sección traía entra las manos una pesada reja de naranjas, que hacia que se le notaran los músculos de los brazos de manera impresionante. No se veía como un levantador de pesas, sino que se veía muy, pero muy, pero que muy _abrazable_... y endemoniadamente sexy.

Para ser el primer día, me fue muy bien...


	42. Karaoke Night!

**_Karaoke Night!_**

Como cada verano -según me dijo Jake-, Billy puso el karaoke por las noches en Sarah's. Así que los chicos decidieron que iríamos el sábado.

Toda la semana han hablado de ello.

Mi compañera Angela, es muy linda. Tiene dos hermanos, son gemelos y los adora. El miércoles se me ocurrió preguntarle por sus amigos, el grupito escandaloso de la cafetería, que incluía a Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tayler, Eric y Ben.

Cuando mencione a Ben, se sonrojo.

-Pues, Jess se fue a California con sus tíos. Mike se fue a Nueva York con su padre, traeran nueva mercancía. Lauren... no me habla mucho realmente. Tayler, Eric y... Ben... no soy muy cercana a ellos. Son chicos, sabes como son.

-Si, me hago una idea - murmure recordando las luchitas con lodo que iniciaron Jake y los Quileutes frente a mi casa la tarde anterior.

Angela me sonrió.

-Oye... tienes planes para este sábado? Los chicos y yo iremos a Sarah's me preguntaba si querías ir...

-Al karaoke? - pregunto animada.

-Sip.

-En serio? Quieres que vaya con ustedes?

-Ah... si. Por que te sorprendes? Ya van tres días que te invito a comer con nosotros y te sigues sorprendiendo.

-Por que eres Carlie Cullen! Eres la novia de Jacob Black!

-Si. Y?

-Como que y? Eres... genial! Eres... Eres tan... Es decir... Wow. Aun no puedo creer que estés trabajando en el supermercado conmigo - hablo aceleradamente.

Quien creía esa niña que era yo? Una cantante famosa? Solo era yo.

-Solo soy yo, Angie. Solo soy Nessie - me encogí de hombros.

-Pero es que tu vienes de Seattle y nos deslumbraste tanto que nos sentimos tan intimidados y luego comienzas a salir con Jacob Black y... realmente nos sentimos inferiores. Tu eres tan valiente, tan de mundo, tan... Y tu ropa...

-Alto, alto. No soy la gran cosa!

-Para nosotras eres como una heroína de algún cómic.

Mi risa hizo eco en el supermercado semi vacío.

-No te rías! - murmuro roja como un tomate.

-Angela, no te enojes pero suenas algo ridícula - le pude contestar después de que limpiara mis lagrimas de tanta risa-. Ustedes hicieron mi vida mas miserable de lo que era, al llegar a Forks. Ninguna me hablaba, me golpeaban en Gimnasia... El único que fue amigable conmigo, fue Jake... Y ninguno de ustedes tampoco lo era con el. Eramos los rechazados de la escuela, así que... - me encogí de hombros resentida. Unas cuantas chicas y chicos de la escuela me hablaban un poco, pero a Jacob ni el buenos días le contestaban.

-Es que... no te ofendas Carlie... Pero, Jake da miedo. Es tan... grande... El... No quiero ser indiscreta pero molió a golpes a un chico en su otra escuela. No te da algo de miedo? - susurro viendo a todas partes temerosa de que Jake nos fuera a escuchar.

-Primero, eso ya lo se. Segundo, no lo molió a golpes. Tercero, Paul se lo merecía y si yo hubiera sido novia de Jake en ese entonces, créeme que yo hubiera matado a ese chico, no solo lo hubiera golpeado. Y cuarto... no me da miedo. El es... -suspire-. Yo lo amo, Angela.

Angela abrió la boca sorprendida de mi declaración.

No me sorprendió aquello que le dije. Yo lo sabia en mi corazón desde hace tiempo.

-Pero no le digas que yo te lo dije... aun no se lo digo - me mordí el labio esperando una respuesta de Angela.

-Ojala yo tuviera lo mismo que ustedes tienen, pero el chico que me gusta... creo que le soy muy indiferente - mi compañera hundió los hombros, desilusionada.

-Quien es?

-Ben - lo sabia!

-Por que no lo invitas al karaoke con nosotros el sábado?

-No, como crees?!

-Dijiste que tus amigos se habían quedado aquí en el pueblo, llámalos y diles que vas a ir con tus compañeros del trabajo y como sabias que se habían quedado aquí para las vacaciones, decidiste invitarlos.

-Crees que funcione?

-Nada pierdes con intentarlo, Angie.

-Lo haré. Gracias, Carlie.

-Dime Nessie, todos me dicen Nessie.

.

.

La cara de los amigos de Angela... no tuvo precio. Los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula casi en el piso. Vimos tales expresiones luego de que Ben, Tayler y Mike llegara a Sarah's y ella nos presento como sus amigos del trabajo.

Mike casi vomitaba de los nervios al ver a Jake, Quil y Embry, los mas altos del grupo.

Los pálidos pueblerinos -habla la bronceada-, tardaron buen rato en acoplarse a nosotros. Angela se veía un poco mas relajada junto a mi y mis amigos Quileute.

El karaoke fue encendido a las siete y poco a poco los mas valientes fueron tomando el micrófono, ubicado al fondo del local, cerca de la mesa en que Jake y yo siempre solemos utilizar. Con ayuda del Jake y los chicos, Billy había puesto una pequeña tarima de madera, que para mi gran sorpresa mi novio hizo. Seth y Quil le habían ayudado a instalar las pequeñas luces navideñas, para adornar el _escenario._

En la mesa, Quil estaba sentado junto a Claire, Seth y Embry tenían entre ellos a Angela, Jake me tenia el brazo derecho pasado por los hombros de manera posesiva. Lo cual agradecí, Mike Newton no me quitaba la vista de encima.

Embry se levanto de su asiento, le murmuro algo a Billy y comenzó a cantar _Livin' On A Prayer de Bon Jovi. Me quede con la boca abierta durante toda la canción. Nunca imagine que tuviera esa voz, mi amigo cantaba muy bien. Era muy entonado y tenia muy buena voz._

Una chica se levanto de su mesa frente al "escenario" y canto una canción Miley Cyrus. Yiaiks! No lo hizo muy bien que digamos, pero aun así fue aplaudida como los demás.

Angela y yo fuimos al baño juntas, como las chicas que somos, y me pregunto si iba a cantar.

-No lo se, no creo, Angie. Y tu?

-No, me da pena. Por que no le cantas algo a Jake?

La vi de mala gana.

-Tu cántale algo a Ben.

-No! Calla - se ruborizo.

-Si tu cantas, yo canto, Angela. Te parece?

-Aaah... De acuerdo - sonrió contenta con nuestro trato.

Cuando regresamos a la mesa Quil y Seth ya estaban haciendo el ridículo... ejem... es decir, cantando_ Im Sexy and I Know It_, haciendo los pasitos de LMFAO, sacudiendo... sus... miserias.

-Dime que estas grabando eso por favor - le murmuro Jake a Embry cuando me senté a su lado.

-Oh, si - respondió el _cantante _con una gran sonrisa, sosteniendo en alto su celular enfocando aquellos movimientos.

Angela casi se cae de la silla de tanta risa.

Claire veía fascinada a Quil.

Claro que cuando LMFAO de pacotilla regreso, nos vieron de mala gana y nos dieron un discurso sobre la amistad y el apoyo incondicional; cosa que según ellos, no conocíamos.

Mi compañera de trabajo se levanto con timidez y le murmuro a Billy la canción que quería cantar. Demonios, si ella canta yo canto! Trague saliva realmente asustada. Me devane los sesos en busca de una canción que le dedicara a Jake.

_Milkshake_ no era muy apropiada para ese publico, no después del espectáculo que dieron "LMFAO" y mucho menos Slave 4 U de Britney Spears o Bootylicious de Destiny's Child.

Angela canto una canción de Christina Aguilera, _Genie in a Bottle_. Casi no le hice caso, seguía aterrada pensando en una canción apropiada y que no requiriera de mucho esfuerzo. He cantado en el karaoke de Kate, pero solo hemos estado mis amigas y yo. Ahora tenia que cantar frente a todo el maldito pueblo y de paso Jake incluido.

Angie regreso a la mesa, roja como un tomate y fue recibida por un entusiasta Ben que acaparo toda su atención.

Jake me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto de la mesa sin decir una palabra, Casi me de el infarto cuando lo vi acomodando el micrófono a su altura.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

Jacob tenia las manos en los bolsillos, luciendo realmente intimidado. Su imagen era toda una contradicción: alto fuerte, guapo, sexy y tímido, agachado, con los hombros hundidos.

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

Esas tres palabras? Oh Dios, me voy a desmayar!

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

Jake saco sus manos de los bolsillos, puso la derecha torno al micrófono y la otra la levanto ligeramente hacia mi.

El corazón me azoto las costillas.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world? _(*1)

Quil, Embry y Seth se levantaron y aplaudieron, chiflaron y vitorearon hasta dejarme sorda.

Cuando Jake se bajo de la pequeña tarima, entre Ben y Angela me levantaron y casi me llevaron hasta el escenario. No pude acercarme a Jacob, no coordinaba, me faltaba el aire.

Me vi frente a esas personas una vez que le murmure a Billy mi canción y sentí que me iba a desmayar de nuevo.

Pero si Angela canto, yo también debería cantar. Ademas Jake _me canto_... yo debía hacer lo mismo. Con la adrenalina, mi cerebro trabajo al máximo, casi escupiendome la canción que debía interpretar frente al pueblo... y a mis padres que acaban de entrar. Aquello era una autentica pesadilla.

Yo puedo, yo puedo!

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Lo voy a decir, estoy a punto de decirle que lo amo frente a todos... _Yo puedo, yo puedo!_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Maldición, quiero llorar! No se si mirar a Jake... o no hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Tranquila, es solo una canción. Respira, ve la pantalla, mira al frente, respira de nuevo...

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round_

_You hold me right here, right now_

Otra vez ahí voy a decirle que me he enamorado!

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh _(*2)

Me baje con piernas temblorosas con el corazón luchando por quebrarme las costillas y escapar de mi pecho. Camine entre la gente que aun aplaudía. Por que me aplauden?! Cante horrible e hice el ridículo!

Me fui haciendo chiquita entre la gente y los meseros, me fui escabullendo hasta la salida, esquivando milagrosamente a mis padres y a mis amigos.

Salí de Sarah's y respire profundamente bajo la suave llovizna nocturna...

* * *

*1 Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

*2 Lucky - Jason Mraz


	43. Little Black Book

**_Little Black Book_**

-Ness. Ness! -Jacob me alcanzo mientras caminaba de regreso a casa-. Por que te fuiste?!

Me tomo del brazo deteniéndome.

-Por que... soy muy tonta. Soy... Esa no era la forma en la que te quería decir que yo... - respire profundo, sin mirarlo.

-Que tu que...? - murmuro muy bajito acariciando mi mejilla.

-Que yo...

Por que tenia tanto miedo de decirle que lo amaba? Oh, si... Claro. Por que es la primera vez que lo digo!

-Yo... te... Yo te amo, Jake - mis lagrimas se mezclaron con la fina lluvia.

-Yo también te amo, Ness.

Me ama! Me lo dijo! Me ama. Jacob Black me ama!

-De verdad? - pregunte aun incrédula levantando tímidamente la mirada.

-Que no lo has notado? No has... Eres todo para mi, Renesmee. Eres lo mas bonito que alguna vez he tenido. Te lo he dicho antes, tu traes luz a mi vida, tu has alejado por completo las sombras que me cubrían. Eres como la luz al final del tunel. Eres el amanecer que viene después de una noche oscura de tormenta. Escucha lo que me haces decir! -bajo la mirada aun con sus grandes y cálidas manos sosteniendo mi rostro-. Yo te amo. Te amo por como eres, por quien eres. Te amo por que me amas. Te amo...

Sus labios me besaron como nunca antes, incluso me mordió el labio. Me sentí mareada y mas enamorada que nunca.

.

.

Los días pasaron dentro de una nube de algodón de azúcar.

Jake pasaba por mi a mi casa y me llevaba al trabajo. Nos mandábamos mensajitos en el supermercado, comíamos juntos, cenábamos en Sarah's o en mi casa. Me la pasaba suspirando por los pasillos del Thiftway's, recogiendo la mercancía olvidada que la gente desconsiderada deja por ahí. Angela constantemente me sacaba de mi ensoñación, al igual que mis padres.

Según escuche con las bromas de los Quileutes, Jake andaba en las mismas.

Para el siguiente fin de semana, los chicos planearon que fuéramos a la playa y de nuevo invite a Angela, que a su vez invito a Ben.

En la playa Jacob y yo vagabundeamos por nuestra parte, alejándonos de todos. Vivíamos en nuestra burbujita llena de amor, felicidad, perfección y lujuria. Oh si. Sus manitas se habían vuelto muy exploradoras y las mías no se quedaban atrás. En varias ocasiones estuvimos apunto de utilizar los preservativos que habían comprado nuestros padres. Pero su auto y el bosque no nos parecía lo suficientemente romántico y menos con nuestros amigos merodeando por los alrededores.

Con nuestra _incursión _en el mundo de la música, los Quileutes recordaron que desde pequeños siempre habían querido tener una banda. Obviamente Embry seria el vocalista, Quil guitarrista, Jake el baterista y para mi grandisima sorpresa que casi hizo que me muriera de coraje... Seth estaría en los teclados.

Ya me imaginaba a Jake en una banda... la cosa mas sexy de mundo.

.

.

Dos semanas después de nuestra declaración de amor, Jacob me invito a su casa. Veríamos películas y encargaríamos pizzas. Subí junto con el a su habitación por las películas que veríamos después de que llego el repartidor; sobre su cama había un librito de cubierta negra, era grueso pero no muy grande. Era un diario!

Nuestros ojos se posaron en el objeto al mismo tiempo y el se lanzo sobre el para que yo no lo tomara.

-Que es? Es para mi? Me compraste un regalo? - bromee tratando de quitarle el librito.

-No.

-Que es? Quiero verlo. Es tu diario? -oh Dios, si era su diario!

-Claro que no, boba! - escondió el librito en un cajón de su escritorio de pino, que cerro con llave.

-De acuerdo, _Stefan _-me burle de nuevo-. Cual película vamos a ver?

-La que tu quieras - señalo la pila de cajas delgadas.

-Resident Evil 3? - pregunte con la caja en mis manos.

-Claro - respondió sin verme a los ojos.

-En verdad siento haberme burlado de tu diario, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

-No es mi diario... es... -respiro profundo un par de ocasiones antes de contestarme-. Bueno es y no lo es. Son... pensamientos... Cosas que trate de convertir en... canciones... Has inspirado unas cuantas - susurro mirando el piso.

_Quiero brincar como niña pequeña en una jugueteria! Jake me ha escrito canciones. Voy a gritar, quiero gritar!_

-Crees que algún día... pueda... escucharlas?

-No tienen melodía... - se encogió de hombros adorablemente.

Por que era tan lindo?! Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle una y mil veces que lo amaba. Opte por darle las gracias.

Bajamos de nuevo y pasamos la tarde viendo a mi hermosa rival matar zombies de manera genial y asquerosa.

Antes de irme, Jacob subió como poseído por las escaleras y bajo igual de rápido.

-Quiero que lo leas, pero con dos condiciones - entre sus manos traía el libro negro.

-Las que tu quieras - respondí de inmediato.

-Si te perturba demasiado... no me lo digas... solo entregamelo y ya. No me gustaría sentirme juzgado por ti.

-Yo nunca haría eso - replique con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si no me lo entregas mañana... quiero que las pongas melodía, la que tu quieras y que tu las cantes

Ahogue un grito, pero aun así la mandíbula se me fue hasta el piso.

Cantando yo sus canciones? No, eso no estaba nada bien.

-Jake yo...

-Entonces no lo vas a leer - pego a su pecho el libro negro. Su actitud me pareció la de un niño, pero era lógico, aquel diario era su objeto mas preciado. Era sus mas profundos pensamientos. Era su diario y el quería que yo lo leyera. Ponerles melodías y cantarlas, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Aunque cantar no es la definición de lo que hago con mi voz... _Aullar _seria mas apropiado.

-De acuerdo. Lo que sea que este escrito en el no lo juzgare y... haré lo que pueda con... las melodías.

-Gracias -me entrego su diario dándome un suave beso-. Te amo.

Su enorme sonrisa me dejo deslumbrada.

-Yo también te amo - sonreí como una boba, abrazándolo por la cintura.

Cuando llegue a casa, me di un baño relajante y largo. Me puse mi pijama; pantalón azul con nubecitas y una blusa blanca sin mangas.

Me tome tiempo secándome el cabello, aliste mi ropa para el siguiente día: lunes.

Por fin me acosté en mi cama con el libro de Jacob en mano. Comencé a leer y pronto las lagrimas aparecieron en mis ojos. Después me quede con la boca abierta por la oscuridad y tristeza que tenían a sus versos, era un Jacob desconocido. Había conocido al Jake de actitud de _bad boy_, al Jake caballeroso, al Jake tierno, amoroso, gracioso, pero no a ese Jake...

_So unimpressed but so in awe_

_Such a saint but such a whore_

_So self aware, so full of shit_

_So indecisive, so adamant_

_I'm contemplating thinking about thinking_

_It's overrated, just get another drink and_

_Watch me come undone_

_They're selling razor blades and mirrors in the street_

_I pray that when I'm coming down you'll be asleep_

_If I ever hurt you, your revenge will be so sweet_

_Because I'm scum and I'm your son_

_I come undone_

_I come undone_

_So rock and roll, so corporate suit_

_So damn ugly, so damn cute_

_So well-trained, so animal_

_So need your love, so fuck you all_

_I'm not scared of dying_

_I just don't want to_

_If I'd stop lying I'd just disappoint you_

_I come undone_

_They're selling razor blades and mirrors in the street_

_I pray that when I'm coming down you'll be asleep_

_If I ever hurt you, your revenge will be so sweet_

_Because I'm scum and I'm your son_

_I come undone_

_They're selling razor blades and mirrors in the street_

_I pray when I'm coming down you'll be asleep_

_A young pretender and my crown's a broken seat_

_I come undone_

_I am scum_

_Love your son (*1)_

Era... era una buena canción y ya estaba imaginando la tonada. Pero aun así...

Toxic, como la llame, fue una de las que me rompió el corazón. Me imaginaba una melodía suave, serena, melancólica.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But words can burn a happy home_

_It's true, I've got words for you_

_The past is gone, it's gone forever_

_Don't tell me my pain is pleasure_

_You, you haven't got a clue_

_Oh, oh, I wanna cry but I don't make a sound_

_I am your child and your child is feeling down_

_Everybody's toxic in this town_

_All God's children fade and die_

_In the name of let's get high_

_Amen, you do it again_

_I pray the Lord, my soul to keep_

_And when you're coming down, I'll be asleep_

_I can't pretend, it's killing me again_

_Oh, oh, I wanna cry but I don't make a sound_

_I am your child and your child is feeling down_

_Everybody's toxic in this town_

_Hold me, my Lord_

_I'm coming down_

_Coming down_

_Oh, me, my Lord_

_I'm coming down _

_Oh, oh, I wanna cry but I don't make a sound_

_I am your child and your child is feeling down_

_Everybody's toxic in this town_

_Oh, oh, I wanna cry but I don't make a sound_

_I am your child and your child is feeling down_

_Everybody's toxic in this town_

_Stick and stones may break my bones_

_But words can burn a happy home_

_It's true, I've got words for you (*2)_

Toxic tenia fecha de hace tres años, recién que se había mudado a Forks. Llore al imaginar su rencor, su dolor...  
Malditos pueblerinos!

Continué leyendo sus frases, sus versos, algunas canciones completas. Todo tenia diferentes cambios de humor, unos eran mas alegres, otros mas lúgubres .. Había cierto vació entre fechas; había paginas vacías de palabras, solo dibujos sin sentido. Había otras un sol en una hoja, un _pay _y un pastel de chocolate compartían una hoja, en otra había una noche estrellada con luna llena, un paisaje de playa, una guitarra roja, un edificio abandonado, un auto negro escondido entre los arboles.

Eran dibujos de cosas que habíamos compartido. En cada hoja había un verso con algunos tachones y después escrito completo sin errores.

Al final de los dibujos venia una canción completa, tenia la frase del dibujo de los pasteles y la noche estrellada. En ella vi su lucha, miedos y conflictos hacia mi cuando recién nos conocimos.

_Hey, slow it down, whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Yeah, I'm afraid, whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_There might have been a time when I would give myself away_

_Oh, once upon a time, I didn't give a damn_

_But now, here we are, so whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up, I am workin' it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Yeah, it's plain to see_

_That baby you're beautiful and it's nothing wrong with you_

_It's me, I'm a freak, yeah_

_But thanks for lovin' me 'cause you're doing it perfectly_

_Yeah, there might have been a time_

_When I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try_

_But I think you could save my life_

_Just don't give up, I am workin' it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up on me_

_I won't let you down_

_No, I won't let you down_

_And so just don't give up, I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up, I am workin' it out_

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me? (*3)_

Llore de nuevo al final de esa canción. Era la primera dedicada a mi.

Desperté con unos acordes en mi cabeza. Serian el inicio de _mi_ canción.

* * *

Por si quieren escuchar las canciones que "escribió" Jake :D

_*1 Robbie Williams - Come Undone  
*2 Robbie Williams - Toxic  
*3 Adam Lambert - What Do You Want From Me?_


	44. Chapter 44

**_Alguna idea para el titulo, Little Pervers?_**

Jacob no fue por mi esa mañana para llevarme al trabajo. No pude ir a buscarlo cuando llegue, había llegado mercancía nueva y tenia que limpiar los estantes, etiquetar los productos y acomodarlos.  
Los acordes de la guitarra no se iban de mi cabeza, me moría por ir a Port Angeles y poner mis manos en una. En cuanto tuve un pequeño descanso corrí al área de frutas y verduras. Jake estaba vaciando una caja de mangos.

-Por que nunca me dijiste que tenias hermanos? - pregunte abrazándolo rápidamente por la espalda.

-Hermanos? De que hablas? - me pregunto extrañado.

-Olvídalo - puse los ojos en blanco.

-Comemos juntos?

-Siempre comemos juntos, Jake.

-Me refería a... solo tu y yo - el Jake adorable y tímido había regresado.

-Claro - conteste de inmediato. Cuando le he negado algo?

-Si quieres podemos hablar de...

-Necesito una guitarra. No se como, pero ya tengo unos acordes. Creo que tengo aun unas partituras por ahí... - murmure para mi.

-Te estas burlando? - pregunto muy serio.

-No! Por que lo dices? He estado pensando en un tin... tin tin... Tin tin tin tin tin - según yo toque los acordes en una guitarra de aire.

-Te estas burlando - dio media vuelta.

-Jacob! -me pare en frente de el, deteniéndolo-. Como crees que me voy a burlar de algo así. Estoy hablando en serio. Necesito una guitarra para mostrártelo, la mas cercana esta en Port Angeles. Incluso en una de ellas he pensado en los coros, el sonido de la batería, de la guitarra. No he hecho mas que pensar en las canciones. Son tan... -no podía decirle, sombrías, oscuras, dolorosas y geniales- wow.

Jake entrecerró los ojos.

-Si quieres que cante tus canciones tendrás que dejar de pensar que me estoy burlando. Necesito una banda y rápido antes de que tus lindos bracitos flexionándose sobre tu pecho... me distraigan... demasiado - suspire viendo sus músculos bajo aquella acaramelada piel.

El jueves mientras acomodaba una oferta de shampoo y acondicionador en el extremo del mi pasillo, una voz rara tratando de sonar sexy me llamo por las bocinas.

-Señorita Nessie Cullen... Favor de presentarse en el área de electrodomésticos. Señorita Nessie Cullen... Favor de presentarse en el área de electrodomésticos.

Termine de acomodar la mercancía y me aleje tranquilamente por los pasillos vacíos, hasta el área de electrodomésticos, tenia una ligera sospecha de quien me solicitaba. Embry o Quil... Era las cuatro de la tarde, ya casi era la hora de la salida. Cuando llegue al área en que me requerían para no se que demonios, Jake me recibió con una sonrisa.

-Esto es tuyo - me puso alrededor del cuello una guitarra del Guitar Hero.

-Que? No, estoy trabajando! Que rayos les ocurre? Nos van a correr por esto!

Embry, Quil y Seth se encogieron de hombros y pusieron una canción.

-Puedes cantar conmigo - Embry me acerco un poco mas el micrófono.

-No voy a cantar, ya me voy.

-No seas así, Ness. Si lo haces te llevo el sábado a mi casa y te doy un regalo - musito Jake con carita de perrito atropellado.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me pare frente al plasma que tenia el juego en pausa.

-Lista? - pregunto Quil poniéndose la otra guitarra?

-Lo que sea.

Los acordes no tardaron en comenzar e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por seguir los colores.

Como me absorbía tener una guitarra en las manos! Incluso aunque fuera de un videojuego. Me metía por completo en un mundo extraño y excitante, todo a mi alrededor desaparecía y solo quedaba esa habilidad extraña que de quien sabe donde habré sacado. Me preguntaba si había sido Jimmy Hendrix en mi vida pasada. Es era la única explicación que encontraba para que pudiera ser una "Diosa del Rock" cuando mis manos tocaban una guitarra, cualquier guitarra.

Por que mis dedos se movían tan rápido sobre los botones sin siquiera mirarlos y equivocarme? Por que mis dedos se mueven sobre las cuerdas de esa manera sin siquiera haber tomado clases de guitarra? Tal vez se debía a los años en que intente tocar el violín y el piano, aquellas clases se habían ido al caño, pero se me había quedado en el cerebro aquellos movimientos de dedos y los podía aplicar de manera genial en la guitarra.

O era eso o es que si fui Jimmy Hendrix.

Después de aquella canción deje la guitarra negra en manos de Jake y me marche entre aplausos de mis compañeros de trabajo y de uno que otro cliente que había ido de metiche, atraído por los altos y largos acordes.

Para eso nada mas me quería Jacob? Para exhibirme como la niña rara? No nos habíamos visto en toda la semana después del trabajo, ni contestado mis mensajes. Solo habíamos comido juntos, en nuestros recesos alegaba que tenia mucho trabajo y se alejaba de mi.

Llegue a casa y ni esfuerzo hice por llamar a mi novio.

Al día siguiente Angela me contó que Ben la había invitado a salir y me alegre realmente por ella.

El sábado me despertó el sol. El sol! Era un día hermoso y caluroso. Tenia calor en Forks! Estaba que estallaba de felicidad, podía poner un lindo short después del trabajo para ir a... A quien engaño, Jake me iba a dejar plantada como toda la semana. Así que opte por unos capri de mezclilla mis Converse y una blusita negra. Me maquille y baje a desayunar.

Cuando salí de casa, dispuesta a caminar hasta el Triffways -le iba a sacar todo el provecho posible a ese hermoso día soleado-, vi a Jake recargado en su sexy auto.

Me abstuve de poner los ojos en blanco. Que quería? Arreglar sus desplantes de la semana? Si, claro, ahí va su tonta, no?.

Camine en dirección a el e hizo ademan de abrazarme. Retrocedí un paso.

-Que ocurre? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada.

-Estas enojada.

-Por que habría de estarlo?

Lo deje ahí de pie, frente a mi casa y camine rumbo al trabajo.

-A donde vas, Renesmee? - me tomo con fuerza del brazo, estampandome a su pecho.

-Suéltame, me lastimas - Dios, esto es sexy!

-Dime que tienes y te suelto - su mirada me intimido y me ocasiono reacciones extrañas, pero familiares en mi cuerpo de adolescente.

-Suéltame.

-Dime que tienes - apretó un poco mas su agarre y casi le salto encima.

Por que rayos me excitaba su agresividad? Seria por que no me había besado con el en toda la maldita semana? Sentía su cálido aliento muy cerca de mi, el calor de su cuerpo, ese delicioso aroma de su loción...  
Mi _chico malo_ había regresado!

_Concéntrate, Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Swan_. Lo se, ese es todo mi bendito nombre. Es claro que soy hija de padres jóvenes.

-Me has ignorado toda la semana, apenas si nos hemos visto en el trabajo, no contestas mis llamadas y mensajes. Lo único que hiciste fue exhibirme con esa gente desconocida y tus amigos. Me evitaste toda la semana y aun así me preguntas que tengo? Te extraño, eso es lo que tengo.

Malditas lagrimas! Mis ojos se inundaron de ellas.

-No llores -murmuro Jake con ternura, abrazándome-. No te he ignorado, siempre estoy pendiente de ti y te he evitado por que... Te tengo una sorpresa - murmuro muy animado.

-Una sorpresa? - murmure levantando la mirada y el beso mis mejillas.

-Si y también te extraño. Sube al auto.

-De hecho quiero caminar, por eso salí mas temprano de la casa. Quiero disfrutar del día, esta soleado!

-Te ves hermosa a la luz del sol - acomodo un riso rebelde detrás de mi oreja izquierda-. Vamos, sube al auto.

-Quiero caminar - hice un puchero.

-Bueno... Entonces te puedo seguir en el auto como un acosador, mientras miro desde la distancia como se contonea tu lindo traserito e imagino cosas malas, pero muy muy buenas?

La mandíbula se me cayo al piso. Lo mire fijamente unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras me sonrojaba violentamente. Pensé que estaría bromeando, pero su mirada me dijo todo lo contrario.

-No! - chille, una vez que recupere la voz.

-Si lo he hecho todos los días desde que llegaste al pueblo, que diferencia hay que lo haga ahora que ya lo sabes?

Que hacia que? Cielos, me va a dar algo!

No hable por un buen rato, evitando su mirada.

-Sube al auto, ya perdimos tiempo y no vas a llegar a tiempo caminando.

No le conteste, solo me deje guiar por el hasta su auto, frente a mi casa.

No sabia si salir corriendo por su confesión o llevármelo a un lugar lejano y oscuro y hacer con el las cosas que se haya imaginado estos meses.

A la hora de la comida, Jake me dijo de nuevo al oído que me tenia una sorpresa. Que iría por mi a la casa a las seis y media.

Cuando me llevo a casa me miro de tal manera que sentí los huesos esponjosos. Me baje de su auto con piernas temblorosas y camine hasta mi puerta. Comí un poco de lasagna que mama había hecho, luego me di una rápida ducha y me arregle lo mejor que pude. Saque una linda blusita blanca con algunos detalles en rosa; unos skinny jeans y mis zapatos rosas de plataforma -regalo de navidad de mi tía Alice-, así como una bolsa rosa de mano. De accesorios unos pendientes rosas y unas pulseritas de goma con dijes de estrellitas. No sabia que es lo que me deparaba aquella noche, no sabia cual era la gran sorpresa de la cual había alardeado Jake toda la tarde... Pero yo iría preparada para_ cualquier cosa_...


	45. Mi Hermosa Sorpresa

**_Mi Hermosa Sorpresa_**

Cuando Jacob fue a mi casa, me ayudo a subirme a su auto y manejo hacia el sur. Al salir del pueblo, se estaciono a un lado de la carretera y me mostró un pedazo de tela negra.

-Te voy a poner esto sobre los ojos - murmuro con suficiencia.

-Para que?

-Para que no veas - murmuro con un tonillo burlón.

-Eso ya lo se... Pero, por que?

-Es parte de la sorpresa.

Entrecerré los ojos y con la mano le di a entender que procediera. Jake me puso la telita sobre los ojos e inhale profundamente. Olía a su loción.

Condujo a una velocidad moderada, como si quisiera disfrutar del momento. Poso su mano en mi rodilla en un par de ocasiones, haciéndome sobresaltar. Mi respiración se agito ambas veces.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, tal vez unos veinte minutos y el auto se detuvo.

-Espera aquí, yo te abro - murmuro muy cerca de mi. Su aliento rosando mi mejilla, me hizo estremecer hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser.

Escuche como abrió y cerro su puerta. Después abrió la mía y la brisa me despeino un poco. Pude oler el mar, estábamos en La Push.

-Con cuidado. Primero un pie y luego el otro - murmuro tomándome de las manos, ayudándome a salir de su Camaro.

Cerro la puerta con una mano, la otra estaba entre las mías. Me ayudo a caminar por un camino empedrado, pero tropecé un poco y el me sostuvo. Elegí un mal día para ponerme aquellos hermosos zapatos rosas.

-Un poco mas. Cuidado con el escalón. No te preocupes, Ness yo te tengo -las manos de mi novio se apretaron aun mas en mis caderas cubiertas con jeans-. Confía en mi.

Asentí y termine de subir los tres escalones.

Lo escuche maniobrar con la puerta de la casa a la cual me llevaba... Supuse que era una casa.

-Sigue caminando, Ness. Yo te cuido.

Hice lo que me dijo, mientras el me guiaba aun tomándome de las caderas.

-Detente aquí. Te voy a acercar algo, tómalo con tus manos.

Retraje mis manos a mi pecho, asustada, cuando me quito mi bolso de las manos. Que me iba a acercar? Seria alguna oscura fantasía de Jake? Esto va a ser sexy!

El tomo mi mano derecha entre risas por mi actitud y la retiro de mi pecho.

-Te va a gustar, no estés nerviosa - por que le había dado hablarme hoy en susurros tan cerca de mi piel?

-Que es?

-Esto - me acerco la mano a algo duro y alargado.

Jadee al descubrir que era. Estire mi otra mano y toque una suave curvatura. Sonreí abiertamente.

-Te gusta? - por el sonido de su voz, supe que estaba sonriendo también.

-Si.

Cuando respondí me la quito de las manos, me dio un ligero empujoncito para que continuara caminando.

-Detente y levanta las manos despacio - ordeno con voz suave. Que mas podría o tenia que tocar.

Algo me pego en la muñeca y produjo un suave sonido. Mis manos tentaron el objeto desconocido. Era grande, liso, delgado y estaba frió Era un disco de metal. Le di un manotazo y el sonido retumbo en el lugar, haciéndome sonreír Sabia lo que era. Quería verlo, necesitaba ver a mi alrededor.

-Puedo quitarme ya la venda?

-Yo te ayudo.

En un segundo fui liberada, abrí los ojos de golpe y los cerré de nuevo. Las luces estaban encendidas. Los abrí otra vez, poco a poco y ahogue un grito emocionada. Gire en redondo buscando a Jake y me sonrió ligeramente.

-Tu querías una banda. Ya la tienes.

Me lleve las manos a la boca para no gritar hasta dejarlo sordo.

-Papa dijo que podíamos usar la casa cuanto quisiéramos. Aquí no seremos molestados, puedes venir cuando quieras.

-Pero... yo no se tocar el piano -señale el teclado negro que descansaba sobre su mesa especial plegable-. De donde sacaste todo eso?

-De Seth, de Quil y... la batería es mía. Ya estaba aquí -señalo los teclados las guitarras y su hermosa y reluciente batería negra.

Había tres guitarras acomodadas en su pedestal especial. Una era acústica, una eléctrica blanca con negro y un bajo negro. También había dos micrófonos con su pedestal, una pandereta, así como varios amplificadores pequeños con cables conectados.

Parecía un estudio de grabación, de una banda importante.

-Todo esto es de ustedes?

-Si... Nosotros... teníamos planes... -su mirada se volvió triste y evasiva.

-Oh - no supe que mas decir.

Bajo mis pies había unos cuantos tapetes grandes de colores tierra, que combinaba con el tapizado de los sofás de la sala que habían sido colocados frente a los instrumentos, como si fueran para los espectadores. La cocina estaba justo detrás de los sillones. Todo estaba muy limpio y olía a productos de limpieza.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y me senté en el sillón de tres plazas. Jacob había regresado a su antigua casa... por mi. Había organizado todo eso con sus amigos... por mi. Como no amarlo? Como no llorar por todo aquello?

No me dijo nada durante mi silencioso llanto, se limito a abrazarme contra su pecho.

Limpie mis lagrimas y mire aquellos ojos negros que amaba. Jake beso mis mejillas y después busco mis labios. Pronto me vi envuelta en sus brazos y con todo su peso sobre mi, en aquel cómodo sillón frente a los instrumentos. Sentía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, y sus labios en toda la extensión de mi cuello. Era como cualquier otra noche en la parte trasera de su auto, pero yo lo sentía diferente.

Algo había cambiado en nosotros aquella tarde. No era el típico manoseo, era... diferente, mas lento, era algo mas... No era tan pasional, pero aun así mas intenso.

Mis manos le quitaron la camisa azul índigo, dejando expuesto aquel torso de ensueño. Deje que las suyas comenzaran a desvestirme también, primero se alejo de mi para quitarme los zapatos rosas y abrir el botón de mis jeans. Me subí en su regazo a horcajadas, enredando mis manos en su lustroso cabello negro. Tal y como aquella primera tarde en su casa, Jake me cargo con mis piernas enredando su cintura, mientras nuestras agitadas respiraciones se mezclaban hasta embriagarme.

Me llevo por un estrecho pasillo y abrió tras de mi una puerta con una patada. Me deposito en una mullida cama doble y continuamos besándonos de esa nueva manera que habíamos descubierto. Exploramos nuestros cuerpos con manos temblorosas, hasta que ambos quedamos desnudos bajo las sabanas.


	46. Futuros Nombres Que Aun No Veo

**_Futuros Nombres Que Aun No Veo_**

Ese era el momento... Uno de los mas importantes de mi vida y lo iba a compartir con la persona que amaba. Era Jake quien estaba entre mis piernas besándome y diciéndome _te amo _una y otra vez. Era Jacob Black a quien yo me estaba entregando por primera vez.

Todo fue un borrón lleno de caricias, pasión, amor, lujuria... No fue como lo esperaba, pensé que seria incomodo y doloroso, pero no, solo fue raro. Raro bueno. Su invasión me dio un no se que, pero al acostumbrarme a nuestra unión y ver sus ojos de onix liquido derramándose en mi mirada... todo fue como si fuera la cosa mas normal y natural del mundo.

Fue gentil con mi virgen e inexplorado cuerpo, aunque hubo momentos en que pensé que se le había olvidado y su actitud cambiaba por completo. Casi me desmayo al ver a ese Jake tan... No hay palabras que lo describan mas que _sexy_. Ya tendría tiempo de disfrutar de ese Jacob apasionado, desenfrenado, provocativo e intimidante.

Mi novio descanzo sobre mi pecho, enderdando sus largos dedos en uno de mis risos. Suspire llenando mis pulmones de aquel aroma desconocido y delicioso de su loción.

-Estas bien? - pregunto con ternura mirándome a los ojos.

-Por que no habría de estarlo?

-Por que... te tome si pedirte permiso?

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírme a carcajadas.

-No es como si me hubieras forzado a punta de pistola o algo parecido -bueno si me apunto con su 'pistola', pero ese no era el punto-. Solo me sobornaste con instrumentos musicales - bromee.

-Si he sabido que con eso podía quitarte esas lindas braguitas de encaje y algodón rosa, te hubiera llevado todo lo que esta en la sala del día en que te invite a almorzar conmigo.

-Si mal no recuerdo, no me invitaste. Primero me diste ordenes y luego me secuestraste. Y no solo fueron los intrumentos, fueron las canciones... y esos abdominales tallados por el mismísimo Zeus!

El si se rió de mis palabras a carcajada limpia.

-Me alegra que te gusten, solo son para ti.

-Pues gracias. Me gustan y mucho. También me gustan tus brazos y tu espalda - murmure acariciando su ancha espalda a la altura de los hombros.

-Y a mi tu traserito, tus caderas, tu cintura -se alejo un poco de mi para besar mi ombligo, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara-. Me gusta todo de ti, Ness -murmuro llenando mi estomago de besitos muy suaves y pequeños.

Respire pesadamente cuando sentí su dedo buscando entrar de nuevo en mi.

-Jake...

Al final utilizamos el preservativo que yo llevaba, así como el que el traía en su billetera.

-En mi bolso traigo tu libreta - murmure _desparramada _en su antigua cama.

Me sentía agotada, pero muy agusto de estar a su lado.

-Por que la traes contigo?

-Es hora de que te la regrese, para que puedas seguir escribiendo. Copie algunas canciones en una libreta que compre el lunes en el Triffways. Espero que no te moleste.

-No, para nada -acerco su agraciado rostro bronceado y beso mi frente-. Tienes hambre? Traje hamburguesas, aunque ya estan frías y raras.

-No importa - me encogí de hombros.

-Iré a ponerlas en el microondas.

-De acuerdo.

Se levanto de la cama desnudo y busco su ropa interior. Después se puso sus jeans y se encamino a la puerta de la pequeña habitación, sin camisa.

-Jake... -lo llame antes de que se marchara-. Donde esta el baño?

-Es la puerta de enfrente - respondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Me incorpore en la cama y desenrede mis piernas de las sabanas verde oscuro. La antigua casa de Jake aun parecía habitada. La habitación tenia cama, buro y una cómoda. La cocina también se veía completa y tenían todos los servicios aun. Parecía como si los Black hubieran salido huyendo dejando todo atrás. Habían huido de su antigua y feliz vida junto a Sarah. No habían querido llevarse a Forks, nada que les recordara a ella. Me pregunte si las cosas de mi difunta suegra aun estaban en la habitación principal de aquella casita.

Jacob había regresado a su antiguo hogar solo por complacerme en un tonto capricho y yo reprochandole que me había abandonado durante la semana.

Me salí de la habitación completamente desnuda, llevando mi ropa hecha bolita en mis manos y entre al baño. Mi lave un poco y peine mis desordenados risos con los dedos. Me mire en el espejo mientras me vestía, me veía igual, pero sabia que había cambiado para siempre.

Camine descalza hasta la cocina y vi a Jake dándome la espalda, poniendo la mesa para cenar. Lo abrace por la espalda y bese su acaramelada piel desnuda, posando mis manos en aquellos hinchados pectorales. Sus manos se posaron sobre las mías y luego viajaron hacia atrás, posandolas en mi trasero.

-Sabes que te amo? - pregunte con la mejilla pegada aun en su espalda.

-Si, pero no me importaría escucharte decirlo mas a menudo -dio media vuelta y tomo mi cara entre sus manos-. Yo también te amo, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

-Swan. Te falto el Swan -susurre contra sus labios carnosos y algo hinchados por todos aquellos besos de las ultimas dos horas.

-Me gustaría que algún día solo fuera _Black_, pero tengo el presentimiento de que tu no nos ves juntos en un futuro -dejo caer las manos de mis mejillas y retiro la silla con caballerosidad para que yo me sentara.

Me quede helada con su suposición y por que esperaba que yo algún día llevara su apellido. El nos veía casados ya, el había pensado esas cosas...  
El tenia razón: yo no me veía con el en un futuro... Por que no tenia ni gota de idea de que hacer con mi vida. Ademas mis padres no me habían criado con todos aquellos rollos de cuentos de hadas y príncipes estúpidos de Disney. Yo nunca había idealizado con un Príncipe Azul.

Siempre pensé en alguien con personalidad, con carácter bondadoso, fuerte, cariñoso, romántico, decidido y tal vez un poco dañado. Alguien como los protagonistas de los libros que mis padres me ensenaron a amar desde muy temprana edad. Darcy, Romeo... o alguno otro de ellos. Bueno Romeo no tanto, me parece un poco estúpido a decir verdad.

El punto es que siempre soñé con alguien como alguno de mis protagonistas literarios.

Mientras Jake me servia las hamburguesas y papas _recalentadas_... me di cuenta... de que Jake era como ellos. Jake era _mi _versión de Príncipe Azul, pero no me quise hacer ilusiones de que terminaríamos juntos y viviríamos felices hasta que muriéramos juntos como los de The Notebook. Me conforme con saber que estamos juntos en ese momento, en el presente. Y era un presente perfecto.

Para que liarme con cosas que yo no puedo controlar ni ver en una bola de cristal. Suena muy bonito eso de llevar su nombre algún día, si llega a suceder seré muy feliz, pero tengo diecisiete años, aun no es edad para que piense en nombres de casada...


	47. Mi Sexy Baterista

**_Mi Sexy Baterista_**

Después de comer, me anime a mostrarle a Jake las melodías que había pensando durante la semana. Tome la guitarra eléctrica de Quil y la conecte a uno de los amplificadores, lo encendí y un zumbido se escucho. Baje el sonido para que los acordes no se escucharan tan fuertes; ya eran las diez pasadas y tal vez a los vecinos les moleste el ruido.

Pase mis dedos por las cuerdas, hasta que encontré el sonido que buscaba. Mire a Jake un microsegundo y desvié la mirada enseguida. Tenerlo tan cerca de mi y mirándome de esa manera, como lo hizo en la habitación... me ponía demasiado nerviosa, demasiado inquieta.

Toque aquellos acordes de los cuales el me acuso de estarme burlando y cante muy bajito casi para mi, toda la primera canción que me escribió. What Do You Want From Me.

Termine la canción y los labios de Jake se posaron en los míos con urgencia, a penas si pude poner la guitarra en el suelo.

-Te... te sabes... la canción - murmuro sorprendido entre beso y beso.

-Que... esperabas? Es... _mi_... canción.

-Te amo, lo sabias? - pregunto aun besando mi cuello.

-Creo que me lo dejaste muy claro en... tu habitación - me sonroje.

-Si quieres te lo digo, te lo muestro o te lo grito... otra vez.

Me reí.

-Ya no traigo preservativos y tu tampoco - murmure contra sus labios, mientras sus manos trataban de desvestirme.

-Maldición - dejo de besarme, pero no se levanto de mi cuerpo.

Enrede mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos en su espalda.

No le quise decir que estaba tomando las pastillas anticonceptivas desde la visita con la ginecologa, osea después del baile de los 80's. Había sido suficiente dos veces para ser nuestra primera noche juntos.

.

Llegue a casa como Cenicienta: justo a la media noche. Ademas me sentía de esa forma. No podía creer que hubiera estado con Jacob Black y mucho menos que descubriera que el era algo así como mi príncipe azul.

Toque en la habitación de mis padres.

-Ya llegue! Me voy a bañar, mañana Jake viene por mi temprano.

-Si, cielo - contesto papa, mama soltó unas risitas y escuche como se rompió algo dentro de su habitación.

Me dio una pequeña arcada. Había llegado media hora mas temprano y ellos aun seguían en _sus cosas_. Me dio un escalofrió repulsivo mientras me quitaba la ropa y la tina de baño se llenaba de agua calientita. Pero quien soy yo para juzgar, si estuve haciendo lo mismo en aquella casita en La Push.

_Exacto! _Me dijo una vocecita. Fui e hice el amor con Jake en otra ciudad.

Cuando me fui a mi habitación, tome mi celular y vi un mensaje de Jake.

_Te amo 3_

Solo eso decía. Ni una palabra mas. Y era todo lo que necesitaba. Tome mi ipod con mis audífonos gigantes y me acurruque en mi cama. Reviví una y otra vez mi tarde junto a Jacob. No me arrepentía de nada. Yo lo amaba y no había en el mundo otra persona a quien yo quisiera entregarme en cuerpo y alma.

.

Me desperté muy desorientada. Me costo trabajo saber donde estaba. Nunca me había despertado así. Un momento estaba en una playa soleada muy bonita, disfrutando del sol y del hermoso cuerpo de Jacob, disfrutando de sus besos, de sus caricias, de ese abdomen en el que quiero lavar mi ropa... Y después... Puf! Estoy en mi aburrida habitación. Quería regresar a mi sueño! Quiero mi sueño!

Enfadada, me quite los cables de los audífonos que estaban enredados peligrosamente en mi cuello, salí de mi habitación en pijama de ositos panda, entre al baño y me senté en el inodoro, me lave las manos, los dientes y la cara. Regrese a mi habitación y cepille mi cabello, me mire en el espejo. Me sentía diferente, me sentía... segura. Me sentía... _sexy,_ a pesar de haberme despertado minutos atrás. El chico que deseaba y amaba, me deseaba y me amaba también No necesitaba nada mas, tenia lo que quería y quería lo que tenia. Si el me amaba tal y como yo era, por que no amarme y aceptarme como soy?

La luz en mi habitación cambio. El sol había salido a saludarme.

En mi armario busque unos shorts de mezclilla y saque una blusa de punto y de cuello alto y manga corta color gris. Mis ballerinas con forma de tenis -o tenis con forma de ballerinas de cuadros- y un bolso gris, así como unas cuantas pulseritas y un anillo.

Baje a desayunar con mis padres y que voy viendo en mi cocina, nada mas y nada menos que a Jacob Black, charlando con ellos muy tranquilamente, como si la noche anterior no hubiera desvirgado a su única hija.

Retrocedí paso a paso, poco a poco y corrí escaleras arriba. A segundos de que cerrara la puerta y corriera a mi peinador para maquillarme, esta se abrió. Voltee asustada de ver a Jake ahí de pie, mirándome con aquella ridícula pijama de panditas.

-Por que no me saludaste... niña fea? - se acerco poco a poco.

Quería saltar a mi cama y esconderme bajo las sabanas. Aquella seguridad que había en mi, se había esfumado. Jacob me estaba viendo sin maquillaje y en pijama!

-Que haces aquí?

-Se supone que estoy usando tu baño - tomo mi cara entre sus manos y beso mis labios de manera dulce y breve-. Ven y desayuna conmigo. Tus padres me invitaron.

-Deja me cambio y me maquillo - trate de alejarme de el, pero me lo impidió.

-Ya te he visto desnuda, que importa que te vea con esa linda pijama - una genuina sonrisa, sin rastros de burla apareció en los labios que la noche anterior mordí en el calor de nuestro primer encuentro-. Ven.

Los ojos casi se me salen. No! En que rayos pensaba ese hombre?! Y en que rayos pensaba yo bajando las escaleras junto con el?!

En el desayuno me di cuenta de que no eran las ocho de la mañana, sino casi las once. Me había quedado de ver con Jake en su casa a las diez para desayunar en Sarah's, al ver que yo no llegaba decidió ir a buscarme y mis padres lo invitaron a desayunar.

Desayune mis waffles _nadando _en miel y mantequilla, mientras Jake le decía a mis padres que era una prodigiosa de la guitarra y que cantaba muy bien. Pero eso mis padres ya lo sabían -_claro_-, ellos me habían escuchado aquella noche en el karaoke.

Mis padres le preguntaron a Jake por las universidades y el contesto que tal vez entraría a la Estatal de Washington, no quería estar muy lejos de su padre y eso era algo bueno a los ojos de mis progenitores. Edward hablo de que sus esperanzas de que yo entrara a Juilliard, habían sido renovadas cuando me vio tocar en aquel odioso vídeo que mis supuestos amigos grabaron en sus celulares.

-De hecho... ayer lleve a Ness a mi casa de La Push, mi papa nos la presto para que los chicos, su hija y yo... pues bueno... Tenemos una batería, guitarras, micrófonos, amplificadores, un teclado. Pasamos la tarde entera jugando con los instrumentos.

No precisamente los musicales - pensé, ruborizándome.

-De verdad? -pregunto Edward fascinado-. Puedo ir?

-Papa -llame su atención. Cuando me miro, negué con la cabeza.

-Oh - sonrió un poco triste.

Pero yo no lo quería metido en mi _nidito de amor_, suficiente tenia con que también estaría Quil, Embry y Seth.

Me levante de mi asiento y puse los platos en el lavavajillas, subí al baño y me cepille los dientes de nuevo. Me vestí con rapidez y maquille a conciencia. Tenia que verme espectacular luego de que mi novio me hubiera visto sin maquillaje. Aunque eso tal vez era malo...

.

-Maldición, les dije que yo les llamaba! - murmuro Jake poniéndose la playera negra a toda prisa, mientras yo hacia lo mismo, con mi blusa.

Se suponía que iríamos a su casa de La Push a tocar la guitarra y la batería pero terminamos de nuevo en la habitación. Salimos a toda prisa hacia la sala, me senté en el sofá individual con mis piernas sobre el descansabrazos y la guitarra en mi regazo. Mi novio abrió la puerta y ahí estaban los tres _mosquetontos inoportunos._

-Por que no abrían? Que estaban haciendo? - pregunto Quil, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Mi mama me ha dicho que no le habrá la puerta a extraños y como Jake estaba en el baño... pues... - toque un ruidoso acorde.

Los tres se miraron entre si y luego a nosotros, después se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron a los instrumentos.

Jacob me miro y me encogí de hombros también. Nunca me había salido una mentira así de rápido y mucho menos creíble. Tal vez por que traía la adrenalina a tope, mi cerebro pensaba rápido.

Embry desplegó un tripie y coloco una cámara pequeña negra y ajusto el lente; después ajusto el pedestal del micrófono a su altura y me dio la espalda, para estar frente a la batería negra. Seth paso los dedos por las teclas blancas y negras, Quil tomo el bajo y Jake se sentó detrás de su batería.

Yo solo los mire fascinada, parecía una banda famosa entrando al escenario, listos para dar un gran concierto. Jacob tomo las baquetas las golpeo sobre su cabeza dando la entrada.

-1,2. 1, 2, 3, 4...

-_Girl you really got me now_ - comenzó Embry a cantar y los chicos lo siguieron enseguida con sus instrumentos correspondientes.

Si no hubiera estado sentada, me hubiera caído de rodillas. Jacob se veía incluso mas sexy tocando la batería, que desnudo en su habitación minutos atrás.

Trate de recuperar la compostura, pues estaba siendo grabada. Para que pusieron una cámara? Para ver después si eran buenos? Por que uno siempre piensa que esta cantando increíble y después se ve en un vídeo y... Uy, que gran error. Si tal vez sea eso...


	48. El verano se me fue

**_El verano se me fue_**

Cuando terminaron la canción, aplaudí como la niña emocionada que era. Esa era la primera vez que veía a una banda en vivo y fue genial y mi novio era el sexy baterista, que besa como los dioses!

-Gracias, Seattle! - gritó Quil haciendo las señas del _rock and roll; _doblando hacia su palma el dedo medio y anular.

Todos soltamos a reír.

-Comienza por darle las gracias a nuestra linda _groupie _y después veremos a quien mas le das las gracias - murmuró Embry girando hacia mi para guiñarme el ojo.

-Groupie? No se si sentirme indignada o alagada - murmuré pensativamente. Bueno, definitivamente era la groupie de Jake.

Miré a mi lindo novio y tenia _esa _mirada... Hasta me dieron escalofríos.

-Nessie quieres cantar conmigo? - preguntó Embry tímidamente, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

-Yo?

-Hay alguna otra Nessie?

-No - me ruboricé. Duh!

Miré a Jake, lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda. Aun tenia esa mirada entre lujuriosa, juguetona y sexy. Mas escalofríos.

Me puse de pie y le entregué la guitarra a Quil, regresé los tres pequeños pasos hasta Embry. Todos formamos un circulo, Embry a mi derecha, Quil junto a Embry, Jake a su derecha justo frente a mi, y a la derecha de Jake -mi izquierda- Seth en los teclados.

-Que quieres cantar?

-Ah... Yo...

Que podía cantar que hiciera _lucir _mi voz? Oh, ya se! Ya se!

Me aclare la garganta. Esperaba que a Jake le llegara mi mensaje subliminal.

_Love me two times, baby_

_Love me twice today_ - canté con voz grave y algo entonada hacia el micrófono.

_Love me two times, boy_

_I'm goin' away_

_Mi _banda comenzó a tocar al reconocer la canción _ Love Two Time de The Doors_

_Love me two times, boy_

_One for tomorrow_

_One just for today_ - me encogí de hombros inocentemente, mirando a Jake. El levantó una ceja.

_Love me two times_

_I'm goin' away_

_Love me one time _- entró Embry con voz sexy, parecida a la de Jim Morrison

_Could not speak_

_Love me one time_

_Yeah, my knees got weak_

_Love me two times, girl_

_Last me all through the week_

_Love me two times_ - Embry me hizo una seña de que cantáramos a dueto.

_I'm goin' away_

_Love me two times_ - Oh, nuestras voces se oyen bien!

I_'m goin' away, oh, yes_

_Love me one time_ - continuamos con nuestro dueto.

_Could not speak_

_Love me one time, baby_

_Yeah, my knees got weak_

_Love me two times, boy_ - Canté yo solita.

_Last me all through the week_

_Love me two times_

_I'm goin' away_

_Love me two times, babe_

_Love me twice today_

_Love me two times, babe_

_'Cause I'm goin' away_

_Love me two time, boy_

_One for tomorrow_

_One just for today_

_Love me two times_ - Embry se me unió de nuevo.

_I'm goin' away_

_Love me two times_

_I'm goin' away_

_Love me two times_

_I'm goin' away_

-Encontré a mi alma gemela! - Embry me abrazó emocionado en cuanto la canción acabó y Jake gruñó bajito-. De canto, calma, tranquilo hermano.

Me sonrojé y miré a Jake solo para encontrarme con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Luego de otras canciones donde tuve que hacer los coros, fuimos a Sarah's. Los chicos se comieron una vaca entera entre ellos y yo ordené mi típica hamburguesa con extra papas a la francesa. Gracias al cielo hago ejercicio por las mañanas y yoga en las noches. La flexividad que me ha dado esta ultima ha sido de utilidad estas dos ultimas tardes y lo serán para las próximas.

Nos quedamos en el restaurante de mi agradable suegro, hasta la hora del karaoke. Para mi gran sorpresa llego Angela y Ben tomados de la mano y se sentaron junto a nosotros. Ben era un buen chico, una vez que ya se había acostumbrado a mis amigos hablaba con ellos hasta por los codos. Incluso el y Jake bromeaban acerca de Mike Newton y su palidez cada vez que se topaba con mi hermoso novio.

Como no, Angela me propuso cantar con ella; su confianza se había agrandado demasiado. Así que para hacer feliz a mi única amiguita en el pueblo -necesitaba una amiga mujer cerca de mi, las locas de mis _BFF's_ estaban en Seattle y no era lo mismo tener amigos hombres-, me levanté de la mesa con Angie pisándome los talones y le dijo a Billy la canción que cantaríamos.

Con un suspiro me puse frente al micrófono en espera de la bendita canción y sin hacer contacto visual directo con nadie del publico. Una cosa era aullar, perdón, cantar con mi banda de lobos quileutes, a cantar frente a medio pueblo. La elección de Angie no era una mala, era una buena y hasta parecía que la había escrito yo.

Últimamente parece que todas las canciones de amor o románticas parece que yo las escribí... Ah, otra tonta que cae bajo el hechizo de cupido...

Los aturdidores sonidos de las trompetas sonaron y Angela comenzó a cantar tímidamente.

_When I was a little girl, I had a rag doll_

_Only doll I've ever owned_ - No que muy valiente?

_Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll_

_Only now my love has grown_

_It gets stronger in every way_

_It gets deeper, let me say_

_It gets higher day by day_

_Do I love you my, oh, my? _- la acompañé en el coro.

_As river deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah_

_If I lost you would I cry?_

_Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby?_

_Oh, when you were a young boy, did you have a puppy?_ - Canté con voz supuestamente sexy.

_Always followed you around_

_Well, I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy_

_No, I'll never let you down_

_It goes on and on like a river flows_ - Angela cantó de nuevo.

_And it gets bigger baby, and Heaven knows_

_It gets sweeter baby, as it grows_

_Do I love you my, oh, my? _

_Like river deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah_ - Que rayos tomo Angela para que ahora se ponga toda... _diva_... moviendo las manos tipo Mariah Carey.

_If I lost you would I cry?_

_Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby?_

_I love you baby, like a flower loves the spring_ - Era mi turno de cantar de nuevo yo solita.

_And I love you honey, oh, like a robin loves to sing_

_Oh, I love you babe, like a schoolboy loves his bag_

_And I love you honey, river deep, mountain high_

_Baby, baby_

_Do I love you my, oh, my?_ - Oh si te amo, Jake.

_I said, as river deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah _- Tan profundo como un rio y tan alto como una montaña, claro que si.

_If I lost you, would I cry?_ - Te lloraría un mar entero, Jacob Black.

_Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby?_

De acuerdo, eso fue divertido! Hay que invitar a Angie la casa de Jake en La Push.

Como es que mi tímida amiga se había trasformado en aquella _sacudidora _de caderas frente a medio pueblo, frente a mis amigos y su novio... Ah, era el amor. Si, yo también estaba enamorada y hacia tontería y media, como cantarle a Jake, tocar las canciones de Jake o acostarme con Jake.

Durante la semana, después del trabajo fuimos a La Push para tontear con los instrumentos, frente a la cámara ahora manejada por Claire, la novia de Quil. Cantamos viejas canciones de rock _ochentero_, entre ellas Bon Jovi y Guns n' Roses. Según los chicos yo toco la guitarra como el tal Slash, yo no estoy muy segura; ni siquiera se cual es el nombre de cada tono, solo sabia donde estaba cada "sonido", lo escuchaba en una canción y sabia que cuerda reproducía ese tono. Lo se, soy muy rarita, pero es que no había querido hacer el esfuerzo por aprender a tocar realmente la guitarra, así como lo había hecho con el violín y el piano, ya que había fracasado estrepitosamente. No quería que me ocurriera de nuevo con mi nuevo amor. Mi corazoncito no lo resistiría.

-Deberíamos comenzar a cantar canciones originales - murmuró Seth el jueves por la tarde, mientras comíamos pizza con cerveza frente a los instrumentos.

-Yo no tengo cabeza para eso, a mi solo díganme que cantar y listo - exclamó Embry antes de darle un largo trago a su XX.

-Canciones originales? - murmuré limpiando mis labios con una servilleta-. Por que no...

Miré a Jake, pero el no me miraba, así que decidí hablar.

-Jacob tiene... -ahora si mi miró. Giró su cabeza tan rápido que hasta me pareció que se quebró el cuello, sus ojos, sus lindos ojos negros casi se le salen.

CÁLLATE NESSIE! - me decía su mirada.

Opté por comenzar de nuevo, lentamente, para ver que dirección tomar según las reacciones de mi casi infartado novio.

-Jacob tiene... un cuaderno... mio... -los hombros de Jake se relajaron al instante y asintió-. Jake tiene un cuaderno mio, con canciones que he escrito... Este... yo digo que son... buenas... No se -me encogí de hombros restandole importancia.

Quería decirles: _son excelentes, geniales, oscuras y... Wow._ Pero se vería raro que yo dijera eso sobre mis "propias" canciones.

-De verdad?! - exclamaron Quil, Embry y Seth casi al mismo tiempo y miraron a Jake.

-Si, yo... no tengo su cuaderno aquí. Lo deje en mi casa. Mañana puedo traerlo - ofreció Jake con una sonrisa sincera.

-Claro, pero... Que tipo de canciones son? - cuestionó Seth.

-Que quieres decir? - murmuré levantando una ceja.

-Que si no son canciones de niña. Somos una banda de rock -se me escapó una risita-. Somos una banda de rock -reafirmó-. No creo que sea apropiado que cantemos canciones sobre lo lindo que es tu cabello rizado, ni que ponerte cuando sale el sol, o tu rutina del viernes como lo hizo la hermana de Jake.

Solté una carcajada.

-La hermana de Jake, esa estuvo buena... Pobre Rebecca Black - me reí junto con el pequeño Clearwater.

Espera, por que los demás no se ríen. No entendieron el chiste?

-Rebecca Black... Jacob Black - explicó Seth.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

-Seth, si tienes que explicar el chiste, no es un buen chiste - murmuró Quil.

-No les pareció gracioso?

-No! Duh! - Embry le dio un zape al pobre Seth.

-No son canciones de niña, Seth. No te preocupes. Pero... crees que mi cabello es lindo? - batí mis pestañas en su dirección.

-Si - murmuró Jake haciendo que todos lo volteáramos a ver-. Si tiene bonito cabello y que?!

Oh Dios! Que sexy es Jake alzando la voz. _De acuerdo cálmate, calenturienta_.

-No nada, nadie dijo nada - exclamó Quil levantando las manos.

En las fogatas nocturnas con la familia de Jake, Quil tocaba su guitarra acústica, Embry y yo cantábamos, para mi gran vergüenza. Pero de alguna forma me sentía sexy y poderosa haciéndolo, creo. Nunca había sobresalido en algo hasta que encontré a mi alma gemela en Port Angeles, la linda guitarra rojo cereza y ahora cantando. Según la critica general, yo era buena cantando y mi voz se acoplaba muy bien con la de Embry. Hice la suma de los ahorros de mi cochinito y tal vez para navidad, podía tener a esa preciosura como auto-regalo.

Para mi gran sorpresa Claire y Angela congeniaron increíblemente bien y yo me sentí realmente feliz al tener amigas en el pueblo. Las invité a una pijamada y de compras a Port Angeles en mi conejito, claro que los chicos comenzaron a quejarse que los estábamos abandonando. Si, claro. Claire y yo veíamos todos los días en el trabajo a nuestros novios y Angela al suyo al salir del mismo. Hombres!

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya era nuestro ultimo día en el Thriftways y esta recibiendo mi ultimo cheque. El verano se me había ido como agua entre los dedos. En dos semanas entraría a mi ultimo año de preparatoria y yo no tenia ni idea de que estudiar el próximo año, ni en que universidad!

Ese día con mi ultimo cheque en mi bolso, así como mi plaquita con mi nombre, recorrí los pasillos junto a Jake hasta el área de papelería y compré unas carpetas, lapiceros, plumas, hojas extras y demás artículos escolares necesarios para mi ultimo año. Mi lindo novio compró lo mismo que yo y subió nuestras compras al portaequipaje de su auto. Nos olvidaríamos de la escuela por dos semanas extras. Genial.

Pasamos por Sarah's, Billy estaba como siempre muy alegre de vernos. Nos llevó hasta nuestra mesa habitual, tomó nuestra orden y el mismo la llevó a nuestra mesa. Ese hombre es un amor.

Aun nos quedaban dos semanas de vacaciones y Jake ya estaba haciendo planes para nosotros, los cuales incluían visitas a su casa en La Push, caminatas por la playa, idas al cine en Port Angeles, excursiones por el bosque y mas idas a su casa de La Push. La excursión a su antigua casa, inicio esa misma noche, específicamente en la habitación.


	49. Mentiras, Peticiones y Celos Absurdos

**_Mentiras, Peticiones y Celos Absurdos_**

Cuando _What Do You Want From Me?_ quedó tal y como la había imaginado, mi linda bandita aplaudió. Los había hecho pasar por un infierno todo el día, regañándolos. No entendían como es que quería que quedara 'mi' canción. Cabezotas!

-Ness, no te enojes, pero... - Quil se detuvo, viéndose apenado.

-Lo se, he sido una bruja total todo el día, lo siento -me quité la guitarra del hombro, ya estaba adolorida y que decir de mis deditos, gracias al cielo por las uñas de guitarra, o sino estaría peor-. Pero ya quedó, ya no me portare así... hasta que mañana... cuando lo intentemos de nuevo con Toxic.

-No, no es eso... es que... No te enojes, pero no parece que tu hayas escrito estas canciones.

-Que... que quieres... decir con eso? - demonios, ya me cacharon! Miré a Jake de reojo.

-_Domino_... que que cantaste en la mañana, esa si parece que tu la escribiste. Es divertida y dice cosas que tu si dirías... Pero, esto... esto no suena como tu para nada y mucho menos _Toxic_. Es... oscura...

-También _Come Undone _- murmuró Embry a mi lado.

-Ustedes... no, no me conocen... realmente... ademas... son... son solo canciones, chicos... Solo eso -deja de tartamudear Renesmee!

-Si, pero... - Seth se encogió de hombros-. Hay algo que no... nos cuadra.

-Están diciendo que robé esas canciones? - pregunté ofendida.

No las había robado, ni plagiado, solo las estaba haciendo pasar como mías por petición de mi sexy y melancólico novio. Eso no estaba mal, o si? No, si estaba mal.

-Esas canciones, son mías - mentí, claro esta.

-De acuerdo - murmuraron los chicos a coro.

-Tengo hambre. Vamos a Sarah's? - preguntó Jacob cambiando bruscamente de tema.

Se levantó de su asiento frente a la batería y caminó hacia mi.

Cerramos la casa con llave y nos dirigimos a los autos, una vez que desconectamos todos los instrumentos.

-Gracias - Jake abrió la puerta del copiloto del Camaro para mi.

-De nada. Pero por que no les dices? Esas canciones les gustan, lo sabes. Solo dicen que son un poco... oscuras, para alguien como yo. Pero son geniales. Ellos no te juzgaran, ni se burlaran si les dices que son tuyas - acaricié su lindo rostro con la punta de mis dedos.

-Lo se, pero... no creo estar listo... para decirles. Son... pensamientos muy privados... Por ahora hay que decir que son tuyas. Mas adelante... - se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando tu estés listo, Jake. Yo te apoyaré, lo sabes - lo abracé por la cintura, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias, te amo - besó la parte superior de mi cabeza abrazándome tan fuerte que creí que me quebraría.

.

.

.

A una semana de entrar de vacaciones de verano, papá se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con un block de notas y un lápiz.

-Bien señorita... -me quitó mi _Seventeen_ de las manos.

-Oye, estoy leyendo eso...

-No, ya no -le saqué la lengua-. Que vas a querer para tu cumpleaños?

-Ah... -la pregunta me tomó totalmente desprevenida, pero debí haberla esperado. Papá me ha preguntado lo mismo para estas fechas desde que recuerdo-. Este... no se. Estaba pensando en tal vez... invitar a los chicos... y a Angela y Ben... Oh y Claire... Tal vez a Emily y Sam... Algo, pequeño... pizzas y... un barril de cerveza - era broma esto ultimo.

Papá anotó en su libreta los nombres de mis amigos.

Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Angela, Ben, Claire, Emily y Sam. Al final de los nombres apunto un signo de interrogación seguido de _pizzas_. Luego escribió _cerveza_.

-Papá, estoy bromeando. La cerveza... - levantó la mano haciéndome callar, aun escribiendo no se que cosas con su letra de doctor. Osea ya no le entendí.

-Si vas a beber que sea aquí en la casa, no quiero que te emborraches en La Push y termines lanzándote de los acantilados.

-Papá- levanté una ceja.

El me devolvió la mirada y en sus ojos verdes pude ver que no mentía, me iba a comprar cerveza para mi cumpleaños.

Genial!

-Bien, me encargaré de tu fiesta, ahora iré a preguntarle a tu mama que es lo que ella va a querer-. se levantó de la mesa.

-Papi?

-Si - se giró de nuevo a mi y me sonrió abiertamente. Ama que yo le diga así, dice que le recuerda a cuando yo tenia tres años.

-Llévate a mama a Port Angeles... por mi salud mental. Por favor - pedí con voz suave.

Amaba a mis padres por sobre todas las cosas, pero deberían de irse de la casa o pedirme a mi que me fuera de la casa cuando ellos vayan a tener en sus momentos _romanticones_.

Papá ahogó un grito por mis palabras, no respiró por casi un minuto, al final sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones y enrojeció hasta el cabello. Al final de su pequeño episodio, asintió y se marchó de la cocina casi corriendo.

Cuando me reuní con los chicos en La Push, les conté acerca de mi fiesta de cumpleaños y quienes estaban invitados.

-Será algo pequeño, solo nosotros, como un día cualquiera pero con pastel de chocolate - sonreí y Jake me besó en la cabeza.

-Ya tengo tu regalo - susurró en mi oído con voz sexy.

Ya quiero mi regalo!

.

.

.

-Me parece mejor que solo cantes junto a Embry y no toques la guitarra -murmuró Jake en la carretera regresando de Port Angeles donde habíamos pasado todo el día en el centro comercial, el cine y el restaurante donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

Era viernes, solo teníamos sábado y domingo y el lunes ya entraríamos de nuevo a la prisión, es decir... el instituto.

-Por que lo dices? - cuestioné perpleja. Aquella conversación me tomó con la guardia baja.

-Aunque el que cantes con Embry canciones de Lady Antebellum, no me hace mucha gracia tampoco.

-Primero explícame eso del canto y la guitarra y después lo de Embry - me crucé de brazos enfadada. Últimamente me estaba haciendo muchas escenitas de celos.

-Cuando tocas la guitarra frente a mi, solo pienso en arrancarte la ropa con los dientes -ahogué un grito-. Si solo cantas... bueno, puedo controlarme.

-Y lo de... este... -me aclaré la garganta, aquello jamas lo vi venir. Obvio que me acaloré un poco-. Lo de no querer que cante... con Embry?

-No creo que sea apropiado que _se canten_ ese tipo de canciones, el tal vez puede malinterpretar las cosas y... No se - se encogió de hombros.

-Jake... eres un idiota - miré por la ventana totalmente en _shock_ y muy enfadada.

Esto era el colmo!

De pronto me vi impulsada hacia adelante y jalada de nuevo hacia atrás por el cinturón de seguridad del Camaro. Jacob había frenado en seco a media carretera.

-Oye! Que demonios te pasa?!

-Como me dijiste? - preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Idiota. "No creo que sea apropiado que se canten ese tipo de canciones, el tal vez puede malinterpretar las cosas" - imité su ronco tono de voz-. Que cosas va a mal interpretar Embry?! El sabe perfectamente que tu y yo estamos juntos. Ademas Hillary esta casada y el Charles también! Ellos son quienes las cantan originalmente. Dios, no puedes estar hablando en serio! No puedes estar celoso de Embry. Esta bien y es divertido que me celes del baboso de Mike Newton, cuando se le ha pegado como chicle a Ben en nuestras reuniones en la playa... Pero de Embry...?! Es mi amigo! Es tu amigo!

-Yo solo decía, no es para que me grites - Jake reanudó su conducción.

-Te grito por que ya van varias veces que me haces esto estas ultimas dos semanas! Me celas de personas que... A caso te he dado motivos para que me hagas este tipo de escenitas? Me has visto coqueteando con Embry, Seth, Quil o Ben? Osea ayer me dijiste que me gustaba Ben! Me agrada, es novio de mi amiga. No puedo ignorarlo cuando me habla...

-Ya! De acuerdo, ya entendí! Solo fue un comentario, Renesmee.

-No solo fue un comentario, Jacob. Si ibas a empezar con celos irracionales al entrar en tu _bandita_, mejor no me hubieras invitado.

-No es una bandita - masculló con la mandíbula apretada.

Ahora el era el ofendido, bien.

-Has de cuenta que no dije nada.

-Pero si lo dijiste, Jake

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Jacob no confiaba en mi. Por que de pronto actuaba así? Por que me decía ese tipo de cosas? Me dolía que el pensara de mi de ese modo. El que no confiara en mi ni en sus amigos, estaba muy mal. No había motivos para sus celos. Yo no veía a nadie mas que a el, vivía solo para verlo a el, para estar con el.

Que le ocurría?

Durante el silencioso camino analicé mi comportamiento con los chicos y no encontré nada mas que amistad pura y sincera. Los chicos no me veían de ese modo tampoco, me veían y trataban como si fuera una mas de ellos, me veían como a la novia de su amigo, casi como una hermana.

-Siento mucho lo que dije, Ness - murmuró aparcando en nuestro bosquecillo escondido, cerca de mi casa.

-Pero por que lo dijiste? Yo no te doy motivos para que pienses que Embry se hará ilusiones conmigo. Solo somos amigos, cantamos frente a ti. Cantamos canciones que nos gustan, las canciones que escribiste y que me hiciste pasar como mías cuando nunca debí haberlo hecho. Si canto canciones románticas o de amor como las de Lady Antebellum, créeme que lo hago pensando en ti y en nadie mas. Yo te amo. Embry no me ve de forma romántica.

-Lo se! Lo se... Es solo... Cuando cantan... se cantan... el uno al otro.

-Eso no es cierto, Jake - me quité el cinturón de seguridad para girarme y verlo.

-Lo se, pero... desde mi perspectiva... no se ve bien...

-Como dije: si ibas a estar celoso de tu amigo, no me hubieras invitado. No hubieras... Por que me haces esto? - las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

Por que hablaba de esa forma y se ponía celoso luego de que pasáramos todo el día juntos, solo nosotros dos?

Aquello no tenia sentido! Jake era muy absurdo! Pero... lo entendía. Si fuera el quien se estuviera cantando con Jessica Stanley, me herviría la sangre de coraje.

-Le diré a Embry que no cantemos mas, de acuerdo. Le cederé a él el micrófono y... Ya no iré a La Push.

Yo no quería que mi novio estuviera enojado. Me sacrificaría por el, abandonaría a mi único amante -la música-, por Jake.

-No!

-Entonces que quieres que haga?

-Solo... Me duele el siquiera imaginarte con otro que no sea yo - me limpió las mejillas con sus nudillos.

-Pero no estoy con nadie mas, Jacob! Estoy contigo, te quiero, te amo. Eres muy absurdo. No te entiendo. Quieres que cante tus canciones, quieres que las toque, que las haga pasar por mias, quieres que este en La Push, pero no quieres que... Es... No estoy con nadie mas. Estoy contigo... Te amo, no pienses que...

Sus suaves labios me callaron.

-Lo siento, Ness... Lo siento... No era mi intención... Yo solo... Eres lo único que tengo - murmuró entre beso y beso.

Quise decirle que nunca me iba a perder, que nunca me iba a ir de su lado. Pero solo tengo diecisiete años, ni siquiera se que voy a hacer con mi vida. Pero de momento, yo era suya completamente.

Como siempre, los besos fueron subiendo de tono y la ropa fue abandonando nuestros cuerpos llenos de hormonas de adolescentes y terminamos en el asiento trasero del Camaro negro.

-Te amo, Ness - murmuró Jake con voz contenida, sentándome sobre el, llenándome deliciosamente...

* * *

**XXXX** no se si eres niña o niño, pero te agradezco que cada vez que entro a esta pagina hay un coment tuyo preguntándome cuando actualizo. Siempre me hace sonreír tu petición. Muchas gracias. Este cap fue solo para ti. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado...

Kisses and Love  
Victoria Wittaker


	50. The Renesmees?

_**The Renesmees? **_

Salí de casa cruzando sobre mi hombro mi bolso de cuero y me encontré con un reluciente Camaro negro estacionado, y a un sexy chico recargado contra la puerta del copiloto; sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. La mirada del chico era profunda, intimidante... Juro que tuve un pequeño O, cuando me sonrió.

-Buenos días -su sonrisa se ensanchó-. Quiero llevarte a tu ultimo primer día de clases.

Jacob abrió la puerta y señaló el interior de su auto.

El corazón me golpeteó las costillas. Cielo Santo, como es que me sigue afectando de esa manera?

-Gracias - sonreí tímidamente y le di un besito en la mejilla antes de entrar a su auto.

Por el parabrisas lo vi caminar lentamente hasta su puerta. Dios, Jake vestido todo de negro es igual de sexy que viéndolo completamente desnudo.

Mi chico malo se subió a mi lado y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el auto, y la radio en su estación favorita de Rock.

La mañana era gris, como siempre, pero no estaba fría. Era una agradable mañana para iniciar mi ultimo año en la preparatoria. Me había vestido con una blusa blanca de mangas amplias, skinny jeans con un cinturón café a juego con mis ballerinas y mi bolso de cuero. De accesorios unas simples arracadas doradas y brazaletes del mismo color. Mi cabello lo llevaba suelto, peinado hacia el lado derecho.

Pronto, estuvimos en el estacionamiento del instituto, rodeados de estudiantes que nos miraban curiosos.

-Pensé que a estas alturas ya estarían acostumbrados de vernos juntos - murmuré fastidiada desabrochando mi cinturón de seguridad.

-Es un pueblo, aun somos la novedad, Ness.

Jacob tenia razón, pero eran demasiadas miraditas. Eran muy insistentes, nos veían intimidados, deslumbrados, ansiosos, fascinados.

_Pueblerinos..._

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta nuestra primera clases y nos sentamos juntos hasta el final del aula en las filas de en medio. Mientras el profesor de Historia llegaba, saqué mi lindo cuaderno morado y trate de terminar mi nueva canción dedicada a mi lindo novio celosillo.

-Por que traes eso? - la grande mano de Jacob trato de quitarme mis notas.

-No! Quítate! - le di un manotazo.

-Por que lo traes contigo? Es... privado.

-Nada de lo que trascribí del tuyo, dice aquí que te pertenece - cuchichié para que nadie de los veintitantos compañeros que nos rodeaban escucharan.

Guardé mi cuadernito de nuevo en mi bolso, luego saqué mi carpeta y un lapicero.

-Que mas has escrito? - pregunto Jake con una sonrisa.

-Cosas... - me hice la desentendida, viendo al frente del aula.

-Que cosas?

-Cosas - murmuré de nuevo.

-Sobre mi? - lo miré y tenia una sonrisilla petulante.

-Sobre que mas quieres que escriba? De lo lindo que es mi cabello? - me burlé de su comentario en vacaciones.

-Deberías. Aunque creo que eso me corresponde a mi. Describir como tu cabello brilla incluso sin sol. Como tu sonrisa ilumina mi vida, como me haces sentir, como te veo, como te sueño, la suavidad de tus labios -se acercó peligrosamente a mi-, el sabor de tu lengua... La longitud de tus piernas que se envuelven en mi cintura... en mi cuello -susurró contra mis labios.

Demonios no puede estar hablando de _eso _aquí en la escuela y tan temprano!

Mis despiertas hormonas me obligaron a inclinarme y morder su labio inferior. Oh ese delicioso labio carnoso...

-Buenos días, clase -saludó el profesor Alden, haciéndonos sobresaltar a Jake y a mi-. Bienvenidos a la clase de Historia

Rápidamente se Jake sentó de nuevo en su lugar y yo me senté derecha. El calor de mi entrepierna subió a mis mejillas, haciéndome sonrojar. Estábamos en el salón de clases y nosotros con nuestras cosas depravadas. Que me ocurría? Yo no era así.

.

La mañana pasó como cualquier otra del año anterior, excepto que ahora Angela y Ben también saludaron a Jake con una sonrisa, cuando los vimos al cambiar de clase.

En las clases me di cuenta de que me seguían observando. Que es lo que miran?! No me puse un sostén negro con blusa blanca, verdad? No. Se me corrió el maquillaje? Muy disimuladamente saque mi espejito y me escondí detrás de mi rubio compañero de enfrente para que no me viera la maestra de Álgebra. No, no traía corrido el delineador ni el rimel, mucho menos mi labial rosa.

Que demonios me ven?!

Al llegar a la cafetería me encontré con Jake en la puerta, entramos tomados de la mano poniéndonos al día de lo que ocurrió las dos clases que no tuvimos juntos.

De nuevo, las miraditas insistentes y los cuchicheos me sacaron de quicio. Por el amor de Dios! Solo somos un chico sexy, alto, sexy, moreno, sexy, con una boca deliciosa y sexy, con actitud de chico malo y con un hermoso y algo maltratado corazón de algodón de azúcar y su novia, pálida, algo mensa, algo superficial y locamente enamorada. Tal vez era eso, que veían lo estúpidamente enamorada que estaba del "chico malo" del pueblo._ Mi_ chico malo.

Ignoré como pude a los pueblerinos mientras intentaba ponerle atención a las palabras que salían de esa deliciosa boca y nos encaminamos a la fila para pagar nuestra comida. Tomé una rebanada de pizza, una manzana y un jugo de mango. Jacob tomo dos rebanadas de pizza y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y una _Dr Pepper_ de cereza. Mi corazoncito se hincho de alegría al ver que tomo dos tenedores de plástico para compartir su pastel conmigo.

Amo ese tipo de detalles en el, pero quiero que se vea malo frente a los pueblerinos, no como el lindo novio que es. En fin...

Nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa y al sentarnos entre risas recordando uno de los chistes sin gracia de Seth, nos interrumpió una triste Angela.

-Hola, chicos!

-Hola, Angie! Que tal tu ultimo primer día? - pregunté antes de morder mi pizza.

Angela traía su charola en las manos.

-Bien... -mintió-. Me preguntaba si... me puedo sentar con ustedes.

Miré a Jacob y con la mirada me dijo que si. Angie era nuestra amiga.

-De hecho, puedo sentarme con ustedes también? - Ben murmuró detrás de su novia.

-Claro - contestó Jake quitando mi bolso y su mochila cruzada de la silla vacía.

Los cuatro comimos en silencio, de nuevo siendo acribillados por miraditas.

-Puedo... puedo preguntar por que... No es que me este quejando ni nada, somos amigos... pero... Ocurre algo, Angie? - balbucee mientras comía pastel de chocolate.

-Nada... solo que... Jessica... - Angela negó con la cabeza y Ben poso su mano izquierda en la derecha de su novia.

No tuvo que decirme nada mas, para saber que la maldita de Jessica, su supuesta mejor amiga, le había hecho otro desplante.

Miré a Jessica directamente a los ojos, con una mirada fiera que había aprendido de Jacob. Obvio nos estaban viendo. Stanley se estremeció y desvió la mirada al igual que sus compañeros de mesa. Esa tipa se las vería conmigo en clase de Gimnasia Bueno, hoy tal vez no. El primer día solo entregan los uniformes o dan alguna patética charla de los deportes que veremos en el ciclo escolar. Pero algún día me vengaría de los desplantes de Jessica hacia mi nueva amiga, me vengaría de que estos pueblerinos que no aceptan a mi lindo -por dentro y por fuera- novio, me vengaría de como me trataron la primera semana.

Lo se, sueno medio patética, y realmente no soy una persona vengativa, pero era divertido imaginar que podía hacerles a los _Forkis_, sin ir a parar a la estación de policía, siendo fichada por mi abuelo.

Tal y como lo pensé a la hora del almuerzo, el entrenador Clapp solo nos dio una charla sobre el basquetbol, boleibol, badminton, tenis y atletismo. Cosa que ya todas las chicas de mi clase sabíamos. Tendría la clase de gimnasia los lunes y viernes junto con las chicas de tercer y cuarto año. Muy y apenas llegábamos a las sesenta.

Como la clase terminó temprano, Angela y yo nos sentamos en las gradas a esperar a nuestro príncipe azul correspondiente.

-Por que te sigues juntando con Jessica? Es decir... Como rayos se hicieron amigas? Dices que desde chica ha sido así. Te robaba tus juguetes en la primaria, te hacia bromas pesadas en la secundaria, ahora se burla de tu ropa, de tu novio, de lo que hablas, de como caminas... Como es que aun la consideras tu amiga?

-Pues... es que... nadie mas me habla, realmente - replicó en voz baja.

-Yo te hablo.

-Pues eres la única.

-Tu también eres la única que me habla.

Bueno, antes de vacaciones me hablaba una que otra chica, pero ya dejaron de hablarme de nuevo. Ni quien las necesite.

.

.

Conforme pasó la semana, estaba mas ansiosa por regresar a La Push y tocar con mi linda _bandita_. De acuerdo, lo admito, no quería ir a La Push para ver a los chicos. Lo que quería ir a hacer a la antigua casa de Jacob no involucraba a los demás miembros de la banda, solo al sexy baterista... sin ropa.

Angela y Ben continuaron sentándose con nosotros el resto de la semana.

El viernes llegó y ese día teníamos planeado ir a la playa, solo Jake y yo. Pero lo mas probable es que la playa no nos interesara en lo mas mínimo.

Al cambiar de clases tuve oportunidad de meterle el pie a Jessica y se cayó frente a todos, raspándose las palmas de las manos y las rodillas de sus jeans se rompieron... Ups! Realmente nadie supo quien la empujó o le puso el pie. Oh si, le puse el pie, se tropezó, pero no se cayo, así que la empujé. Lo se, es divertido. Aproveché a hacer mi travesura por que casi todos traíamos impermeable negro con capucha y botas de montaña -el cielo estaba cayendo sobre nosotros-, así que nadie me reconoció. Excepto unos astutos ojos negros pertenecientes a la persona mas sexy del estado, que me estaba esperando fuera del edificio 3.

Al salir de los vestidores, Angela y yo esperamos de nuevo a nuestros lindos novios en la puerta del gimnasio, seguía lloviendo a cantaros.

-Jessica tuvo que ir a la enfermería a que le vendaran las manos y las rodillas. Realmente se lastimó - murmuró Angie con preocupación.

-En serio? Vaya. Es algo torpe, no crees? Yo iba tras de ella y de repente la vi en el suelo - parpadee batiendo mis pestañas, fingiendo inocencia.

-Yo no lo vi. Dicen que la empujaron - Angela se mordió el labio, aun preocupada por su supuesta amiga.

Oh oh.

-Pero nadie vio quien.

-Te juro que yo no vi a nadie que la empujara, Angela. Yo la vi tropezarse y caerse. Tal vez ella inventó eso de que la empujaron. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, tal vez se resbalo.

-Si, tal vez. Si, mas bien eso ocurrió -_oh, Angela, con razón Jessica te hace como se le da la gana. Eres muy influenciable_-. Cambiando de tema. Me encantó el nuevo vídeo que subieron anoche a su pagina. Te ves muy linda. No es que no te veas bonita ahora, o en los otros vídeos. Pero, es decir, se ve que Jacob le puso mucho empeño a la edición.

-Me perdí. De que estas hablando? - ladee la cabeza confundida.

Vídeos editados por Jacob? De que habla? No! Oh no! Espero que ese maldito pervertido no nos haya grabado teniendo sexo!

-De las canciones de _The Renesmees_ - Angela sonrió ampliamente, en sus ojos pude ver la misma mirada de los demás el lunes por la mañana.

-_The Renesmees?_ Que? De que hablas?!

Oh no! Eso era peor que un vídeo sexual! Oh no, oh no. Respira Nessie. Tranquila.

-Tu y los chicos... Las canciones que tocan... La pagina en YouTube... La de Facebook...

Mi pobre cerebro no pudo procesar las palabras que salían de la boca de Angela, solo se que salí corriendo del gimnasio hasta mi conejito y conduje a casa como una posesa, estacioné el auto sobre la acera frente a mi casa y ni recuerdo haber cerrado la puerta. Corrí dentro de la casa un poco mojada por la incesante lluvia, entré a mi habitación y aventé mi bolsa a quien sabe donde. Abrí mi _laptop _y mientras abría el internet me quité el impermeable negro.

Sentía el corazón el la garganta. _No es posible que me hayan hecho eso! No por favor, no. Que no lo hayan hecho, por favor._

Teclee en Google _The Renesmees_, con dedos temblorosos y grité con horror hasta quedarme afónica al ver los resultados de la búsqueda. Que habían hecho? Por que lo hicieron? Por que no me dijeron? Que fue lo que hicieron? Por que me hicieron eso? Yo no quiero eso!

-Nessie? - la voz de Jacob a mi espalda solo me hizo enfurecer a un mas.

-Por que no me lo dijiste?! - grité caminando hacia el.

-Por que no te dije, qué?

-Eso! -señalé la computadora a mi espalda y me vi sonriendo y bailando frente a la cámara-. Como pudiste subir esos vídeos sin mi consentimiento?!

-Ness, déjame expli...

-Que es lo que has hecho? Por eso nos han visto de esa manera toda la semana! Tu sabias y no me lo dijiste! -le pegué con mis puños en el pecho empujándolo hacia atrás-. Yo no quiero eso! Ser _roqueritos _es sueño tuyo y de los demás, pero no mio, Jacob! Mi nombre...?! Usaron mi maldito nombre?! Que rayos pasa contigo?!

-Renesmee, tu auto estaba abierto! Y por que gritas? -mamá murmuro atónita entrando en mi habitación.

-Lo siento, me olvidé de... - me limpié las lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

Estaba temblando de coraje.

Isabella me miró, luego a Jacob -quien parecía que de un momento a otro se pondría de rodillas para pedirme perdón-, luego me miró a mi y luego a la computadora en la cual se estaba reproduciendo _Candy_, la nueva canción de The Renesmees. Canción que jamas en mi vida había escuchado y que yo no tocaba, solo había imágenes mías y los chicos cantando en la casa de La Push.

Mamá nos miró de nuevo y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra mas.


	51. She wants the boys to notice

**_She wants the boys to notice her rainbows, and her ponies_**

Oficialmente soy la peor novia del la historia del estado o del país.

Después de pasar toda la tarde viendo los comentarios de los treinta vídeos de The Renesmees, así como la bien elaborada pagina de facebook, me puse a llorar.

Nunca me había imaginado que los chicos subieran las tonterías que hacíamos en la antigua casa de Jacob, ni lo que cantábamos en el Karaoke de Sarah's, las editaran y las hicieran parecer vídeos de una importante banda _Indie_. Demonios, eramos una banda Indie con miles de fans!

Oh, si. Miles! Teníamos mas de veinte mil Likes en Facebook y mas de quinientas mil reproducciones en total de todos los vídeos en _YouTube_.

Los vídeos eran muy buenos, los comentarios super tiernos y algunos pasados de tono. Adolescentes de todas las edades y países, querían hacerle cosas a mi novio, al vocalista, al bajista y al de los teclados, entiéndase Jacob, Embry, Quil y Seth. En cambio yo -para mi desgracia- era llamada la_ Princesa del Rock_. Diosa del Rock me gustaba mas, tal vez por que ese era el sobrenombre que Jake me dio. Tenia comentarios en los que decían que no era yo quien tocaba la guitarra, en otros decía que era la reencarnación de Hendrix -cosa que yo ya sabia-, tenia propuestas de matrimonio, propuestas indecorosas, muy, muy indecorosas y una invitación a Italia para mi cumpleaños. Como sabían cuando era mi cumpleaños?!

Ah, si. Las fichas técnica con nuestros datos que los chicos subieron.

Me vi junto a los chicos una y otra vez en esos vídeos que habían subido y escuché lo bien que sonábamos. Atónita, vi imágenes que jamas vi que grabaran. Quien las había grabado? Yo bailando en la playa sola y con los demás, sonriendo, pasando mi cabello tras mi oreja, dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos bajo la fina lluvia.

La ultima canción que subieron, no me gusto mucho. Supuse que la había escrito Jacob, y no me gustó que me viera de esa forma. Para mi la canción hablaba de una niña mimada. Soy una niña mimada?

Maldición, si lo soy!

Pero me gustaba el titulo de la canción, _Candy, _y la voz de Embry sonaba genial. No era una canción como las que hemos tocado, era muy _bailable _y tenia unos tonos medio _setenteros_o algo así. Sonaba muy pop británico. De hecho casi todas las canciones originales eran pop con toques de rock, gracias a mis manitas extraterrestres; no se por que Seth afirmó que eramos una banda de rock. Tal vez si lo eramos en un principio y cuando tocábamos canciones de los grupos de rock de los 80's y en cuestión de semanas nos transformamos al comenzar a tocar las canciones originales de Jake, que hizo pasar como mías. Tal vez mis principios e influencias _poperas _los hizo transformarse sin darse cuenta.

No quise llamar a Jacob para disculparme por la manera en que lo había tratado: lo corrí a empujones de mi casa gritándole cosas muy hirientes. Como dije antes: era la peor novia de la historia del estado. El se merecía una gran disculpa en persona. No podía ir a su casa, por que era pasada la media noche. Así que tomé una libreta y traté de escribir una disculpa. Las palabras no me salían. Mucho menos le pude escribir una canción.

Mejor comencé a escribir mis comentarios acerca de lo que había visto y unas cuantas condiciones.

Primero: The Renesmees? Que están locos? _Tienen _que cambiarle el nombre!

Segundo: Por que rayos no me lo dijeron?

Tercero: Como se les ocurre ponerme como la líder de la banda en la descripción del perfil de facebook!

Yo ni siquiera sabia que tuvieran planes de convertirse en una banda de rock, hasta que Jacob me llevo vendada a su antigua casa. Yo no quería estar en esa banda, mucho menos ser su líder. Que drogas usan esos niños de La Push?!

Cuarto: Puedo demandarlos por usar mi imagen sin mi permiso. Bueno, no los demandaré, pero en mi ira me cruzó por la cabeza.

Quinto: Quien edita los vídeos? Y quien me grabó cuando yo no me daba cuenta?

Cuando tocábamos frente a la cámara, Claire estaba detrás de ella, pero no creo que mi amiga editara los vídeos. Tal vez era Jacob como lo dijo Angela.

Tenia mas puntos, pero todos se fueron desvaneciendo conforme mi ira se escurría de mi cuerpo y me inundaba el remordimiento.

Cuando por fin me fui a la cama, lo hice tarareando Candy... Era una canción muy pegajosa.

-Tío Emmett! -corrí hacia el y me tomo en brazos.

-Feliz Navidad, mi hermosa Princesa de Caramelo.

-_Felliz Navida!_ - abracé a mi tío. El huele bonito, como papi y _belo _Carlisle.

-Sigo _sendo _de caramelo? En _semptembre compi _cuatro - puse mi mano frente a su cara, con el pulgar doblado.

Mi tío Emmett mordió mis dedos y gruño. El _sempre _me hace reír.

-Si eres de caramelo, mi hermosa princesa - me besó en la mejilla y me dejo de nuevo en el suelo.

El es muy alto, tan alto como mi casa.

Jalé de la mano a mi enorme tío.

-Mira mis ponies! Tengo mas ponies y arcoiris!

Corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi puerta rosa y brincando entré a la habitación.

Mami pintó mi habitación con arco iris y ponies. Amo los ponies y los arco iris. Todos lo saben. Mami pintó de rosa mi habitación y un gran gran gran arco iris y muchos ponies. Es mi regalo de navidad.

-Tía Alice me trajo a _Conejito_! - le mostré mi nuevo regalo, que estaba con sus demás amigos.

-Conejito?! -mi tío Emmett se rió ruidosamente-. Es un ponie, princesa, no un conejito.

-Pero es blanco! - le arrebaté mi nuevo regalo.

-Si, pero...

-Su nombre es Conejito - le saqué la lengua y besé la cabeza de Conejito.

-Toc toc! -papi entró a mi habitación con una sonrisa. Tras de el venia Jasper, el novio de tía Alice.

-Venimos a tomar el te - Jasper se sentó en mi mesita rosa con arco iris. Tía Rosalie, la _pometida_ de mi tío Emmett, me la regalo en mi cumpleaños.

Emmett se hizo chiquito, chiquito, chiquito y se sentó en mi sillita, al igual que papá. Sonreí al ver lo graciosos que se veían. Senté a Conejito con Jasper, a papá le di a Canela y a Emmett le di a Nubecita. Ellos son mis ponies. Amo los ponies.

Puse mi nuevo juego de te que mis _belitos _me regalón -también tienen arco iris- sobre la mesa y comencé a servir el te y las galletitas.

-Nessie? Que haces?

-Jacob! -corrí a sus brazos, pero no abracé su pecho. Yo le llegaba a las rodillas-. Jacob? Por que estas tan alto? - pregunté con mis manos en las caderas.

-Siempre he estado así, pequeña - con una sonrisa me tomó en brazos.

-No, tu eres alto, pero no tanto.

Jacob soltó una carcajada alegre y mi corazoncito saltó.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien, preciosa -besó mis mejillas y mi corazón salto de nuevo. El es muy lindo. Lo quiero mucho-. Ella es Carlie, mi novia - volteó a su espalda y vi a una chica de largo cabello lacio del mismo color que mis rizos.

Sus ojos eran del color de los míos, su cara me parecía familiar. Tenia el mismo nombre que yo. Vestía pantalones negros ajustados, blusa blanca y muchas pulseritas negras, de su cuello colgaba un _trengulo _al revés dorado.

-Tu novia? - _mi _Jacob tenia novia?

-Si, me voy a casar con ella. Quiero que la conozcas.

-No quiero. La odio! Te odio! -luché por alejarme de el. Que me bajara de sus brazos. No quería que me tocara-. Te odio!

-Ness, no digas eso.

-Eres un idiota! Eres un imbécil! Vete! - lo empujé con mis pocas fuerzas y solté a llorar contra su cuello.

Jacob se iba a casar! Jacob no era mio.

Desperté de golpe, asustada. Me revolví en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba. Ponies, arcoiris, Jasper, papá y Emmett tomando el te conmigo como en las navidades de mi infancia... Jacob presentándome a mi misma como su prometida. Que sueño tan mas _freky_!

Puse ambas manos sobre mi corazón tratándolo de controlar, pero aun seguía respirando aceleradamente.

Ponies y arcoris... Ponies y arcoiris... Por que decidió Jacob escribir sobre mi obsesión de niña? No! Eso yo jamas se lo he dicho a Jake. Oh no! Oh no! Esa no la escribió Jacob... Edward que demonios has hecho?! Solo mi familia sabe eso!

_Ponies y arcoiris!_

Aun recuerdo que no sabia contar hasta diez, pero tenia modales de una señorita inglesa al comer, con tan solo cuatro años. _Era educada y no sabia contar hasta diez._

Edward que has hecho?!

En verdad Jacob se merecía la disculpa mas grande del mundo. Pero como empezar?

Me levanté de la cama y fui corriendo al baño. Me duché con rapidez y al regresar a mi habitación escogí mi guardarropa para ir a ponerme de rodillas frente a la casa de Jacob. A pesar de que el día anterior el cielo se había hecho pedazos sobre nosotros, la mañana pintaba un buen día. Saqué mis altos zapatos rojos, blusa roja de manga corta, jeans ajustados y una chaqueta de denim. Busque en mi baul/alhajero unos bonitos accesorios también rojos y mi bolsa de mano del mismo color. Tardé un buen rato frente al espejo maquillándome de una manera en que me viera super linda. Tenia que verme bien para mi gran disculpa.

Caminé por la solitaria calle y di vuelta en la esquina, ahí me di cuenta de que era aun muy temprano para un sábado en Forks. Tal vez Jacob aun no estaba despierto. Eran pasadas las ocho, pero el auto de Billy no estaba. Decidí esperar en los escalones de la entrada hasta que Jake estuviera despierto, pero escuché ruidos en la casa.

Toqué la puerta con mis nudillos, esperando no ser corrida a patadas. Lo cual era lo mas probable.

Jacob abrió la puerta lentamente y me vio de arriba abajo con ojos muy abiertos; el ajustado atuendo había funcionado para distraerlo. El aun traía la pijama puesta, unos viejos pantalones negros de algodón y una camiseta sin mangas, blanca. Casi me escurre la baba al ver a Jacob con una ligera sombra de barba. Jacob tiene barba? Nunca lo había imaginado, siempre va tan... pulcro y... limpio... Que vine a hacer? Ah, si! A disculparme.

-Jacob... lo lamento tanto. Nunca fue mi intención... Es solo que... lo que vi me tomó totalmente desprevenida, jamas lo hubiera pensado. Yo...

-Yo también lo siento, Ness. Debí decirte, lo se. Yo pensé que queríamos lo mismo... ademas te lo iba a decir, lo juro. Pero... en tu cumpleaños, era tu regalo... Angela no debió decirte... -suspiró con mirada triste.

Mi regalo de cumpleaños? Bien, alguien en algún momento tiene que salir de entre los arboles a dispararme, lo merezco completamente.

-Le diré a Embry que quite todo - susurró en voz baja.

-No, Jake... a eso vengo... a pedirte perdón y... decirte que... en realidad... me gusta. Pero tengo unas condiciones, podría decirse. Pero principalmente vengo a pedirte perdón de rodillas, si es necesario.

-No, así esta bien, déjalo.

Miré los ojos de Jacob y vi algo que no había notado antes. Jake había llorado.

-No, no lo dejare así. Por favor, dime que tengo que hacer para que me perdones. Lo que te dije ayer no... no lo dije de verdad. No creo que seas un imbécil y... y no te odio -mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al imaginar lo que debió sentir al escucharme decir esas palabras.

-No llores - me estrechó entre sus fuertes y desnudos brazos.

-Lo lamento, en serio. No quería decirte todo lo que te dije. Perdóname - sollocé en su cuello. Mis altos zapatos hicieron que pudiera alcanzar su grueso cuello.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Jacob cerró con seguro la puerta y me llevó hasta su sala. No dijimos nada durante mucho tiempo, solo estuvimos acurrucados, abrazados estrechamente en el sofá.

-En verdad me gusta lo que hicieron -susurré contra su cuello-. No lo borres, solo... me gustaría que cambiaran algunas cosas.

-Por ejemplo? - su voz sonó diferente. Mas ronca, mas... _primitiva_?

-Pues... para empezar, el nombre. The Renesmees? En que estaban pensando? También tienen que quitarle eso de que soy la vocalista principal y líder de la banda, esa es una mentira monumental. Escribe que soy la corista o la niña de la pandereta.

-Niña de la pandereta! - soltó una carcajada.

-O si vas a seguir haciendo pasar tus canciones como mías, solo pon que soy la autora.

-Algo mas?

-Pues... la ultima canción... esa... no la escribiste tu verdad?

-No toda.

-Quien te dijo sobre mis ponies y arcoiris?

-Tu papá.

-Lo sabia. _Anciano _chismoso.

-A mi me parece lindo.

Me incorporé sentándome derecha, lejos de su cuerpo calientito.

-En verdad lo siento, Jake. Me perdonas? - hice un pucherito y batí mis pestañas.

A parte de mala novia, soy manipuladora. Que gran avance, Ness. Eres mala.

-Te perdono con unas cuantas condiciones.

-Cuales? - batí mis pestañas de nuevo.

-Para empezar... quiero conocer a... Como se llama? Ah, si. Nubecita, Canelita y a Conejito. Y a Caramelo, a Lluvia, a Cielo, a _Ballito_.

Ahogué un grito. Jacob se sabia los nombres de mis ponies!

-No!

-Entonces no te perdono tus gritos, tus empujones, ni que me corrieras de tu casa.

-Jake... Bien! -refunfuñé-. Tendré que sacarlos del garaje. Y tu me vas a ayudarme a buscarlos, por que no se exactamente donde están.

-De acuerdo -la _kilowatica _sonrisa de mi novio me deslumbro por completo-. Ahora, otra de mis condiciones...

Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano.

-Ven.

-A donde?

No me contestó, solo se encaminó a las escaleras y lo seguí como perrito faldero. Cuando llegamos a su desordenada pero limpia habitación, entendí sus intenciones.

-Jake, no. Estamos en tu casa... - sus labios suaves y dulces se posaron en los míos.

-Te quiero en mi cama, Ness - su boca se deslizó lentamente hasta mi garganta.

Sus palabras fueron como echarle leña al fuego. Mis venas estaban en llamas, todo mi cuerpo lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

Mientras sus manos me desvestían, nuestras respiraciones agitadas me fueron envolviendo como un manto. Pasé la punta de mis dedos por su áspera mandíbula y se sintió muy bien. Quería que esa barba matutina recorriera mi cuerpo desnudo, inundado de alborotadas hormonas de adolescente.


	52. Lo Único Que Hacemos

**_Lo Único Que Hacemos..._**

Luego de que hiciéramos cosas no aptas para menores en su cama, Jake tomó una ducha a la cual fui cordialmente invitada, pero decliné su irresistible invitación. Mientras el se bañaba, traté de no husmear, pero me moría de ganas de ver como el agua recorría su cuerpo desnudo. Alejé los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza y terminé de vestirme. Bajé a la cocina y me dispuse a hacerle el desayuno a mi hermoso, sexy, fácil-perdonador, sexy, sensible, hermoso, sexy-chico-malo novio. No me complique mucho, le hice un omelet relleno de queso, un poco de tocino, y de beber café, se que le gusta beberlo por la mañana. Me preparé lo mismo que a el.

Cuando bajó ya rasurado -lastima-, la mesa del comedor estaba puesta.

Una hora mas tarde estábamos bajando de la moto frente a la antigua casa de Jake en La Push, donde los chicos ya nos esperaban. Pasé toda la mañana y parte de la tarde tratando de convencerlos que le cambiaran el nombre a la banda. Si no lo hacían ya no contarían conmigo.

No los convencí, obviamente, y tampoco me dejaron salirme. Me dieron un discurso que hasta miedo me dio. Según ellos una vez dentro solo me podía salir en una bolsa. Como dije hasta miedo me dio. Sonó como a discurso de la mafia rusa o italiana. En serio esos quileutes toman algo.

Así que la bendita banda continuara llamándose The Renesmees. Lo se, suena horrible.

-Bueno, ya que no los puedo convencer de cambiar el nombre de su _bandita_, al menos cambien la descripción y pongan que soy la corista.

Soltaron una carcajada.

-Si ustedes en verdad se están tomando en serio esto de ser una autentica banda... no deberían de tener una líder mujer. Embry debería de ser el vocalista principal. Punto.

Fue muy perturbador verlos levantar una ceja casi al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos es en serio. Yo no me había dado cuenta de que ustedes van muy, muy en serio con esto. Pensé que solo lo hacíamos para divertirnos, para pasar el rato. Así que por favor, solo pongan a Embry como líder. Díganme un grupo exitoso en el que su vocalista principal o líder sea mujer.

-No Doubt.

-Evanescence.

-Paramore.

Fueron los únicos nombres reconocibles para mi.

Entre los cuatro me bombardearon con nombres de bandas lideradas por chicas. Al parecer ya lo habían pensado y para cualquier excusa que yo buscaba, ellos ya me tenían respuestas solidas. Malditos desgraciados! Pero claro, si había vídeos con canciones que yo ni siquiera sabia, era obvio que hablaban y se juntaban a mis espaldas.

Lo siguiente que se me ocurrió fue muy bajo y mezquino, pero era la única salida que encontraba para que le cambiaran el nombre y me quitaran el titulo vocalista principal que compartía con Embry y solo el lo fuera.

-Jacob... si no... -respiré profundo-, si no le cambian el nombre y si no me quitan ese ridículo titulo... yo... - lo miré significativamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron alarmados, pero esa fue su única respuesta.

-Terminaras con el? - cuestionó Seth casi asfixiándose.

-No, pero tal vez el lo haga después de que yo... revele cierta información.

-Información? - Quil y Embry corearon.

Seth, Quil y Embry me miraron, luego a Jacob una y otra vez. Mientras Jake y yo nos desafiábamos con la mirada. Yo hablaba en serio, les diría que yo no era la autora de la mayoría de las canciones que les había presentado como mías, si no le quitaban mi nombre al grupo y me quitaban como líder.

Quil vio a Jacob unos segundos, me miró a mi y luego vio a mi novio a los ojos y después en la entrepierna. Abrió mucho los ojos al mal interpretar las cosas.

-Tiene que ver con su... anatomía, verdad? - cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona.

-No! - Jake y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo.

Seth y Embry soltaron a reír, mientras mi lindo novio se sonrojaba.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, pervertido! - grité enojada, levantándome del sillón-. Jacob, diles que tienen que cumplir con mis condiciones o sino...

Jake se cruzó de brazos y sentó hacia atrás como si no le importara lo que estaba a punto de salir de mis labios, o mas bien como si no creyera que en verdad lo haría. Era la viva imagen de un chico rebelde al cual no le importan las consecuencias de sus acciones. Mis _panties _se mojaron un poco al recordar las cosas que puede hacer conmigo ese chico malo.

-No les vas a decir que cambien el nombre ni las demás tonterías? - levanté una ceja y traté de sonar lo mas amenazante posible.

No me respondió, cruzó su pierna izquierda, posando su tobillo sobre la rodilla derecha. No había hombre mas sexy en el planeta en ese instante, mas que el y solo el.

Pero aun así... hablé.

-Jacob escribe las canciones, yo no - hablé rápido, pero concisamente.

Los chicos jadearon sorprendidos, mientras Jacob dejo caer su pierna de la rodilla.

-Qué?!

-Como lo oyen, yo no escribí Toxic, What Do You Want From Me, Come Undone, Candy, ni las demás. Yo solo escribí Domino y Love You Like A Love Song y otras cosas que no tengo terminadas en mi cuaderno. Hablando de cuaderno, en el copié las canciones que Jacob tenia terminadas y que presenté como mías a petición suya. Y si ya terminamos con esa reunión inútil me voy a casa - tomé mi bolso y salí del antiguo hogar de Jacob.

Solo me tomó unos cuantos minutos llegar a la carretera hacia Forks. Fue un mal día para ponerme zapatos tan altos, pero aun así caminé con la cabeza en alto a un lado de la carretera.

Que nos pasaba a mi y a Jake? Lo único que hacemos últimamente es pelear. Odio pelear con el, me hace daño, le hace daño. Pero es que el es tan terco! Por que me hace esto? El y sus primos en verdad tienen estas... aspiraciones... Yo no. Yo nunca he... Nunca he querido la fama, me gusta mi anonimato, me gusta ser una persona promedio que no sabe que hacer con su vida. Ellos ya tienen planes, ellos en verdad quieren esto.

Les agradezco en el alma que me hayan incluido, que quieran que yo este con ellos, pero yo no lo quiero. Bueno, si lo quiero. Amo cantar con ellos, divertirme frente a la cámara. Amo como nos vemos y sonamos en esos vídeos... Pero como dije, ellos realmente quieren esto, tienen planes y aspiraciones muy grandes y yo no creo estar a la altura.

Cuando me cansé de caminar me senté en un árbol caído que estaba a unos dos metros de la carretera, era obvio que Jacob no vendría tras de mi. Estaba enojado. Lo había traicionado. Incluso tal vez... tal vez lo había perdido.

Saqué mi celular y le llamé a mamá.

-Hola cielo! Comerán tu y Jacob aquí o...

-Hola, mamá. Puedes venir por mi? - mi voz sonó entre cortada por mi llanto.

-En donde estas? - no preguntó nada mas.

-En la carretera a La Push.

-Estaré ahí en cinco minutos.  
Cortó la llamada.

Me crucé de brazos abrazándome, tratando de controlar mis lagrimas.

No quiero perder a Jacob. Que nos hemos hecho?

Miré la solitaria carretera, hacia el camino que había caminado durante treinta minutos y no vi ningún coche, mucho menos una Harley-Sprint. Miré hacia Forks y vi el viejo Mercedes de mamá casi volando en la carretera. Bella dio vuelta en herradura y frenó estrepitosamente. Jamas la había visto conducir de esa manera.

-Nessie! Estas bien?! - salió del auto casi corriendo hacia mi.

Vestía sus viejos jeans llenos de pintura, al igual que su camiseta azul marino. La había interrumpido de pintar. Nessie mala.

Me levanté lentamente y caminé hacia ella a refugiarme en sus brazos.

-Que ocurre, cielo? Te hizo algo Jacob? Te lastimaste? - me separó de ella y limpió mi rostro con sus pulgares.

-Le hice algo muy malo - susurré.

-A Jacob? - cuestionó extrañada llevándome de nuevo a _mi _arbolito caído.

-Ayer me enojé con el... Bueno... tu escuchaste lo que le dije, o mas bien grité. Hoy fui a su casa y hablamos... Y hace rato... lo... Yo lo traicioné, dije algo que prometí nunca decir. Estaba enojada, el no escucha y sus... Ellos tampoco. Me fui enojada de La Push y caminé... En verdad lo arruiné esta vez, mamá. Yo juré que no le diría a nadie, hasta que el estuviera listo y...

-Que es lo que dijiste? - Bella acarició mis rizos tratando de consolarme.

-El ha escrito todas las canciones que están en internet. Las originales, es decir.

-De verdad? - mamá preguntó muy sorprendida-. Vaya, yo pensé que si eran tuyas... Son muy buenas. La primera vez que los vi te juro que lloré.

-La primera vez que nos viste? Que eso no fue ayer?

-No. Fue hace unas semanas.

-Semanas?! Por que no me lo dijiste?! - casi la sacudo por los hombros.

-Decirte que?

-De los vídeos!

-Tu no lo sabias? - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-No, mama! A penas lo supe ayer, por eso discutí con Jacob. Por que no me lo había dicho! Y... y no le quiere cambiar el nombre al grupo. Es tan ridículo ese nombre!

-Oye! Yo inventé ese nombre! - Bella se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

-Tu nos bautizaste como _The Renesmees_?

-No, yo inventé el nombre de _Renesmee_. Y si suena bien para una banda. Como The Ramones, The Who, The Rasmus. The Renesmees suena muy bien.

Bufé cruzándome de brazos.

-Se supone que debes estar de mi lado, Isabella - mascullé sonriendo. No podía estar mas tiempo enojada con ella. Mamá que culpa tenia de mis frustraciones.

El ruido de una motocicleta nos llamó la atención. Miramos hacia la carretera y vimos a Jacob estacionarse detrás del Mercedes. Luego bajó con elegancia y destreza de su hermoso vehículo, sobre el asiento dejó el casco. Caminó hacia nosotras con la cabeza baja.

-Buenas tardes, señora Cullen.

-Buenas tardes, Jacob.

-Podemos hablar? - me preguntó en voz baja.

-Te espero en el auto - Bella se levantó del árbol y Jacob ocupó su lugar.

Cuando mamá subió al auto Jake habló.

-No te enojes conmigo - suplicó en voz baja.

-No me gusta pelear, Jake.

-A mi tampoco.

-Entonces por que no me apoyaste? Por que preferiste que revelara tu mas oscuro secreto? - lo se, me burle un poco.

-Por que prefiero que incluso les digas que yo escribí las canciones que has escrito, con tal de que no _nos_ dejes.

-_Nos_?

-Si, _nos_. No nos dejes -acarició mi mejilla con sus nudillos-. Me gusta tenerte conmigo. Por favor no te enojes - me tomó de las manos y me suplico con la mirada.

-Jake...

-Por favor. No me dejes, eres lo mas bonito que he tenido - soltó mis manos, para poder acomodar su cabeza en mi regazo.

Su gesto me tomó desprevenida. Una parte de mi no le creyó tal gesto. Me pareció muy... manipulador de su parte. Quería arreglar nuestra pelea usando la _carta _de lo mas bonito que ha tenido. O tal vez era sincero y ese dicho que dice _El León Cree Que Todos Son de Su Condición_, aplicaba en nosotros. Recientemente había descubierto lo manipuladora que podía ser con el y por eso creía que el también lo era.

Pero en verdad yo quería arreglar las cosas con el, pero sobretodo: hacerlo feliz. No quería que el sufriera por nada en el mundo, su vida ya había tenido demasiado dolor, como para que yo lo lastimara también. Si el me quería con el en... en The Renesmees, me tendría. Que mas daba? Que malo podría pasar? Diez años después fallecí de una sobre dosis en un hospital de Nueva York, uniéndome al _club de Los 27_. Pero no nos adelantemos.

-Yo... yo no te dejaré... ni a los chicos... Solo... no discutamos mas, Jake. Estábamos muy bien -acaricié su despeinado cabello negro-. Vamos a mi casa. Podemos pasar el día viendo películas. Quieres ir?

Jacob asintió con su cabeza aun en mi regazo.

Voltee a ver a mamá en su auto y la vi ponerse la mano en el corazón. Luego señalo a Jake y pasó su dedo indice desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. Traducción: Jacob estaba llorando.

.

_Tu olor sigue en mi cama_ - solo basto esas seis palabras para que mis entrañas se derritieran. Jacob se había ido de mi casa media hora atrás.

Durante la tarde continuamos hablando y llegamos al acuerdo en que si yo me quedaba con el y los chicos y el nombre se quedaba y de ahora en adelante Jake presentaba sus canciones como propias, el seria mi esclavo eternamente.

* * *

Por que si en este fic hay 60 favorites y 46 followers (por cierto, GRAAACIIIAAASSS!)... no hay al menos treinta comentarios por capitulo...  
Me so sad! :(


	53. It's my party!

_**Its' my party and you are out if I want to!**_

El lunes le conté a Angela y Ben al salir del Gimnasia sobre mi fiesta de cumpleaños para el próximo sábado. No había tenido oportunidad de invitarlos a la hora del almuerzo por que se volvieron a sentar en la mesa de Jessica. En fin, eso no afectaba mi amistad con Angela y su novio. Ademas tenia mas privacidad con Jacob, bueno si a ser mirados como fenómenos de circo durante media hora se le llama privacidad.

Al día siguiente me llegó una caja de regalo color rojo con un listón grueso y un moño purpura dentro de una caja de FedEx. Desde luego que supe que era de parte de mi tía Alice en cuanto vi al cartero llegar desde mi ventana, antes de bajar a desayunar. Desde hace cinco años me ha enviado como regalo de cumpleaños, mi atuendo para ese día. No es ella un amor?

La semana pasó sin novedades, sin ninguna otra pelea, o algún acontecimiento especial en la escuela. Excepto el viernes cuando papá llegó con tres cajas de veinticuatro cervezas cada una. Que íbamos a hacer con tanta cerveza? No creo que nos fuéramos a emborrachar hasta vomitar en la sala.

El día de mi cumpleaños por fin había llegado. Me despertó el hermoso sol que entraba por mis cortinas abiertas y me saludaba en todo su esplendor... Espera, cortinas abiertas? Que demo...?Aaaahh! Que rayos es esa cosa brillantemente roja en un pedestal, junto a una cajita negra en forma de amplificador?!

Aventé de una patada las sabanas y salté junto a la mas hermosa guitarra rojo cereza del mundo! La miré durante mucho tiempo, preguntándome si aun estaba dormida. Tenia mi propia guitarra! Era tan hermosa, tan suave, tan curvilínea... Tan brillante, tan... Perfecta.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Princesa! - papá entró detrás de mamá con la charola de mi desayuno de cumpleaños.

Se que estoy muy grande ya para tener ese tipo de desayuno, pero tal vez era mi ultimo cumpleaños en casa. En un año estaría ya en la universidad y lejos de ellos.

-Gracias por la guitarra - abracé a mamá, enroscando mis brazos en su cuello.

-Gui-guitarra? Cual guitarra? - mamá me miró confundida.

Mamá no sabia de mi regalo?

-Entonces gracias a ti, papi - le di un beso en la mejilla y me senté en la cama para comer mis panqueques de cumpleaños.

-Ah... cielo... nosotros no te... no te compramos esta... Wow - Edward se arrodilló frente a mi nueva guitarra.

No le tomé mucha importancia a sus palabras, me estaba devorando mi desayuno, como si no hubiera comido en una semana. Amo meter un triangulito de panque en la yema de los huevos fritos, luego cortar un poco de clara y hacer el bocado perfecto con ellos tres.

Vi a papá acariciar con sus largos dedos, las cuerdas y las deliciosas curvaturas de mi bello regalo, mientras hablaba no se que con mamá.

Cuando por fin terminé mis cuatro panqueques, los dos huevos, el tocino doradito y mi juguito de naranja -lo se como como cerdito-, procesé lo que mis padres habían dicho.

-Espera, espera. Ustedes... ninguno de ustedes me compró la guitarra?

-No, alguien entró a la casa, a la mitad de la noche. Llamaré a papa - Bella salió de mi habitación como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Dios mio, alguien había estado en mi habitación! Y yo estaba dormida! Quien fue? Por donde entró?!

Cuando desperté las cortinas de mi ventana estaban abiertas, yo siempre las cierro en cuanto se mete el sol. Habían entrado por mi ventana! Caminé hacia la _escena del crimen_ y vi medio maltratado el pobre arbusto que esta justo debajo.

En ese momento solo se me ocurrió una persona. Solo una persona en todo el pueblo se le ocurriría semejante detalle.

Tomé mi celular y marqué su numero.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, mi hermosa Diosa del Rock! - su alegré voz hizo que me derritiera.

-Gracias. Por favor dime que tu fuiste el pervertido que entró a la mitad de la noche a mi casa por la ventana, a dejarme el mas hermoso de los regalos.

-Hay muchos pervertidos en Forks y La Push que desearían entrar a tu habitación a la mitad de la noche, dejar un regalo, verte dormir y escucharte decir que me amas -ahogué un grito-. Pero si, yo fui. Por que no me habías dicho que eres tan linda cuando duermes?

-Jacob!

-Te gustó tu regalo?

-Claro, me encantó. Es perfecta. Es... wow! Su nombre es Scarlett -se me ocurrió cuando vi de nuevo mi regalo. Jacob se rió de mi-. Y por cierto, como te voy a decir si soy linda o no cuando duermo... si estoy dormida!

-Mmm... Cierto. Así que se llama Scarlett, eh? Ya me puedo imaginar a mis dos chicas juntas... Ambas con curvas suaves y pronunciadas... Tus manos acariciándola lentamente - su voz era ronca y lasciva.

-Jacob, en verdad eres un pervertido de lo peor - me senté en el suelo frente a Scarlett, a hacer lo que Jake se estaba imaginando, pero sin ninguna intensión sexual.

-Calla, no interrumpas mi linda fantasía.

Solté una carcajada.

-Deja tus perversiones para después. De preferencia hasta que yo este junto a ti.

-Cuenta con ello.

-Aquí esta - murmuró mamá señalandole la guitarra a mi abuelito Charlie, quien llevaba su uniforme de policía.

-Jake, debo colgar.

-De acuerdo. Te amo.

-Yo también -corté la llamada y le sonreí al Jefe de Policía-. Hola, abuelo!

-Feliz cumpleaños, cielo - me abrazó y besó mi cabeza.

-Gracias.

-Tu mamá reportó el allanamiento de morada. Y como evidencia tendré que llevarme la guitarra.

-QUE?! No! Es mía!

-Ness, entraron a la casa...

-Jake me dijo que dejara la ventana abierta, que el y... y su papá me traerían un regalo -obviamente mentí-. No le creí. Acababa de despertar cuando ustedes llegaron, lo primero que me cruzó por la cabeza fue que ustedes me regalaron esa guitarra. Nunca creí que Jake hablara en serio.

Bella, Charlie y Edward me miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

-A ver, a ver... Me estas diciendo que tu abriste la ventana para que tu novio y su padre entraran a tu habitación a la mitad de la noche y te dejaran un regalo? - preguntó Charlie con las manos en la cintura.

-Como dije: no le creí.

Bella y Edward me miraron de arriba a abajo algo molestos.

-Llamare a Billy - papá salió de mi habitación, seguido de Bella y Charlie.

Tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Jacob.

_Me metiste en un gran problema! Mas vale que tu padre diga que el te ayud__ó__ a subir la guitarra, o me la quitaran y yo tendré que solicitar visitas conyugales para poder verte!_

Bajé las escaleras con mi celular en la mano y vi a papá riendo alegremente al teléfono. Bella y el abuelo tomaban un café en la cocina. Mi celular vibró en mi mano y pegué un brinco

_Quien crees que me ayudó con las cosas? P__apá __. No se lo pediría a nadie mas. Mientras el sostenía la escalera, vigilaba que nadie nos viera. Subí a Scarlett en su estuche amarrada a mi espalda, baj__é__ de nuevo y subí con el pedestal y una soga que estaba atada al amplificador. Tengo suerte de que tengas el sueño pesado y pude instalar todo y verte dormir un buen rato. Por cierto, si te dije que hablas dormida?_

Miré la pantalla de mi celular con la boca abierta.

-Billy dice que de hecho fue su idea. Que le pareció un gesto _romántico _-murmuró papá distorsionando la palabra-. No fue nada apropiado que le ayudara a su hijo, pero veo el punto -papá suspiro-. Lo que uno hace por las chicas Swan.

Se marchó a la cocina con expresión soñadora y puso al día a su hermosa esposa y al Jefe de Policía.

Después de las tres, Claire llegó a mi casa a ayudarme a instalar el XBox 360 que me envió mi tío con unos cuantos juegos divertidos que pensó que me gustarían. La dedicatoria decía:

_Para mi hermosa Princesa de Caramelo ahora Princesa del Rock. Asegúrate de compartirlo con tus Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. _

Genial, incluso mi familia lo sabia. En fin. Los videojuegos que me había enviado eran de Karaoke, de baile, de matar zombies, de guerra y todas las versiones de Mario para las consolas de los _Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda._ Mis chicos se iban a volver locos con todas esas cosas.

Para las seis de la tarde mi refrigerador estaba lleno de cervezas y refrescos. Había frituras de queso, cebolla y especias, jalapeño y chipotle en grandes _bowls _en mi sala y cocina. Emily me había llevado globos inflados con helio en forma de guitarra, que había traído desde Port Angeles. Casi lloro cuando los vi. Después de no haber tenido ninguna amiga en Forks ahora tenia a Claire, Angela y Emily.

Mientras las lindas primas terminaban de decorar mi sala, subí a cambiarme. Me puse mi lindo vestido negro estraple con bolitas de colores, los altos zapatos negros despuntados de plataforma. De accesorios, la gruesa pulsera de cuentitas y los aretes negros. Por ultimo el _blazer _naranja de mangas tres cuartos, que Alice me envió para combinar con una _clotch _del mismo color. Tomé mi cepillo frente al peinador y peiné mi cabello en una alta cola de caballo. Ya me había maquillado con delineador en mi parpado superior, mucho rimel y labios rojos. No es por nada, pero en verdad me veía linda.

Cuando bajé las escaleras Jake y Quil ya estaban matando no se que cosa en mi nuevo XBox, lo cual le dejó de interesar al primero cuando aparecí en su visión periférica.

Los ojos negros de Jacob se iluminaron y ampliaron demasiado. Oh, claro. Estoy mostrando mis piernas, el ya a expresado sus lascivos sentimientos por ellas.

-Feliz Cumpleaños - murmuró mi novio lanzandole su control a Quil.

Caminó hacia mi lentamente con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Como yo aun estaba en el primer escalón de la escalera lo vi directamente a los ojos cuando poso sus manos en mi cintura y yo puse las mías en sus anchos hombros..

-Alguna vez te he dicho que amo tus piernas? - susurró muy bajito, solo para que yo lo escuchara.

-Un par de ocasiones - contesté en el mismo tono.

-Eres... tan hermosa - sus ojos tenían esa chispa entre traviesa y tierna.

Como ya era mi costumbre, me sonrojé.

-Gracias por mi regalo - batí mis pestañas y me mordí suavemente el labio inferior, tratando de lucir tierna y seductora. No pregunten si lo logré o no.

-De nada - sus labios se posaron en los míos.

El beso fue suave, lento, tierno. No lo profundizamos, eramos conscientes de que Quil, Claire y Emily y tal vez mis padres nos estaban viendo.

Jugamos un buen rato con _nuestro _nuevo juguete mientras llegaban los demás. A eso las siete quince sonó el timbre de mi casa. Jake y Quil seguían asesinando cualquier cosa que se les pusiera en frente mientras yo abría la puerta. Eran Angela, Ben... y la mitad del Instituto!

-Feliz cumpleaños - Angela me abrazó al igual que Ben.

De reojo vi a los siguientes en linea para felicitarme. Oh este era el mejor regalo, bueno no tanto como Scarlett, pero iba a ser... _Legen_... Esperen... _Dario!_

-Pasen chicos, hay... bebidas en la cocina y que comer, y la diversión esta en la sala. Pueden asesinar, bailar o cantar lo que quieran - señalé tras de mi.

-Gracias y aquí esta tu regalo - Angela me entregó una cajita envuelta en papel Tiffany Blue y un lazo negro.

-Angie, no te hubieras molestado. Gracias! -la abracé de nuevo mientras Jessica y Lauren nos veían fastidiadas-. Se un amor y ponlo en aquella mesa.

Señalé la mesa bajo el espejo de la entrada.

-Vamos Ang, quiero matar cosas - la apuró Ben.

Mis amigos entraron a mi casa y Jessica hizo ademan de entrar también.

-Hola, te puedo ayudar en algo? - le pregunté con tono inocente.

-Que?

-Que si te puedo ayudar en algo, Jessica? - mi tono se endureció.

-No, solo déjame pasar - fastidiada, casi me empuja.

-Disculpa? - posé mi mano derecha en el marco de mi puerta principal, impidiéndole totalmente el paso.

-Déjame entrar. Es tu fiesta, hazte a un lado.

_Hazte a un lado?_

-Exacto, Jessica. Es _mi _fiesta - miré a la multitud que estaba arruinando el cuidado jardín de mamá y vi caras familiares.

-Por eso. Quítate de la puerta para que podamos pasar.

-Pero es _mi _fiesta - remarqué el _mi_.

-Ah, si perdón. Feliz cumpleaños.

Miré a Jessica, a Lauren y a sus perritos falderos Mike, Eric y Tayler. Tras de ellos estaba el equipo de basquetbol varonil, así como las chicas del equipo de voleibol. Había chicos de primer grado, de segundo, de tercero y de cuarto como yo y Jake. Quien demonios les dijo de mi fiesta?

Miré hacia el interior de mi casa y Angela se acercó con rapidez.

-Jess me invitó a su casa, pero le dije que no podía ir por que tu ya me habías invitado a tu fiesta y ella... como que se invitó también -susurró mi amiga en mi oído-. Luego llamó a Lauren; Lauren llamo a Tayler; Tayler llamo a Mike y a Eric y ahí perdí la cadena. Pero... aquí están casi todos.

-Bien, entiendo. Vuelve a la fiesta Angie - le guiñé un ojo.

Si estaban casi todos los de mi grado.

Jacob se encaminó a mi lado con actitud amenazante y le sonreí como boba.

-Sam, Seth, Embry! - agité mi mano cuando los vi encaminarse entre todos los chicos que estaban frente a mi casa.

-Quítense del camino caras-pálidas, celebridades pasando - murmuró Sam al frente de los chicos como si fuera su guardaespaldas.

Jake y yo soltamos a reír y nuestros compañeros se hicieron a un lado inmediatamente. Aquello era muy bizarro.

Los tres me abrazaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que me faltara el aire.

Jessica me miró incrédula cuando mis amigos entraron.

-No crees que es nuestro turno de entrar ya? - la nasal voz de Lauren me sorprendió. No sabia que le había robado la voz a Fran Dresher.

-Ah... Nop -respondí mirando a la expectante multitud-. Mike, Eric, Tayler, en la cocina hay botanas, bebidas y esperen su turno para matar cosas - señalé con el pulgar mi casa.

Los tres sonrieron ampliamente y casi empujaron a sus amigas por entrar a mi nada especial fiesta. Por que se auto-invitaron todas estas personas? Solo es un cumpleaños.

-Bien... ahora... - miré a los chicos que me sonreían.

-A ella -susurró Jake señalando a una chica pequeña de cabello corto y negro. Tenia facciones bonitas y delicadas-. Me gusta para Seth.

Lo vi desconcertada.

-Ella siempre me trató normal -murmuró en mi oído. Se me partió el corazón con esa simple frase. Claro que era mas que bienvenida.

-Como se llama?

-Bree.

-Bree! - con mi dedo indice señalé que viniera hacia mi.

-En serio? Yo? - su voz suave sonaba totalmente incrédula.

Jamas en mi vida me había divertido tanto. Tenia tanto poder! Y ademas podía hacer sufrir a la mitad de los chicos que me ignoraron.

Bree caminó hacia nosotros y me sonrió, parecía que me iba a saltar encima a abrazarme.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Nessie.

-Gracias, Bree - le sonreí amplia y sinceramente.

-Si no es mucho pedir... Mi primo y su amigo pueden entrar también? -sonrió con timidez señalando a su primo-. Mamá no me dejo venir sin el.

Miré al chico en cuestión y era lindo. Realmente lindo.

-Claro! Como se llama?

-Riley.

Miré a Riley y le sonreí. Su rostro se sonrojó hasta su cabello rubio. Tenia un bonito cabello rubio, en contraste con el de su prima. Cuando el chico llegó conmigo y con el su amigo moreno de grandes ojos color miel, me tendió una pequeña cajita roja.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Renesmee - me felicitó con voz suave y cautivadora. Era alto como Jake y de cuerpo atlético. Era el capitán del equipo de basquetbol.

-Gracias, Riley. Adelante, están en su casa - les sonreí de nuevo a los tres. Le sonreí a Riley de nuevo, mas bien.

Miré de nuevo a los auto-invitados y señalé a unos cuantos chicos y chicas mas. A los que antes de salir de vacaciones ya me hablaban. No me hablaban de nuevo pero era por que en realidad los intimidaba. Que pueblerinos. Pero aun así los invité a mi agrandada y nada especial fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Gracias por haber venido, pero... - me encogí de hombros y cerré la puerta en la nariz de Jessica Stanley.

Eso se sintió tan, pero tan bien, que me puse a bailar el _twist_, sin importarme que me vieran todos mi invitados.

-Sabias que eres la mujer mas mala que he conocido en mi vida?

-No soy mala, soy una _rockstar_. Acostúmbrate - le saqué la lengua a mi novio.

Iba a comenzar a besuquear a mi novio contra la puerta, pero el timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia y tuve que abrí la puerta.

-Qué? - le espeté a Jessica.

-Como que, qué? Quiero entrar a tu fiesta!

-Pero no estas invitada, ni Lauren. No se ofendan pero ustedes tampoco -miré a los demás que se quedaron fuera-. Es de muy mala educación llegar a una fiesta sin invitación, así que... lo siento. Es mi fiesta y están invadiendo propiedad privada.

Cerré de nuevo la puerta dando un buen portazo. Había sido divertido, pero si eran muy maleducados.

Crucé la sala en tres zancadas y tomé el teléfono. Llamé a mi abuelo, el Jefe de Policía.

-Abuelo, hay personas traspasando y queriendo entrar a la fuerza a la casa - solté de golpe en cuanto me contesto.

-Pero que hoy no era tu fiesta, cielo? - murmuró distraído, de seguro estaba viendo un juego en su plasma.

-Si, pero solo para mis invitados y las personas que están afuera quieren entrar a la fuerza. No es eso un delito?

-Por supuesto que lo es. Llamaré a la estación para que se encarguen de eso, Ness.

-Gracias. Te quiero.

Cuando voltee a ver a mis amigos me miraban con la boca abierta, incluyendo a los chicos que admití.

-Que?! No conozco a nadie de los que están allá afuera. Jamas me han hablado, pero si los tengo que dejan entrar a mi casa a comerse mi pizza y beberse mi cerveza? - cuestioné indignada.

-Espera... tienes cerveza? - cuestionó Embry levantándose del sofá de un tirón.

-Esta en el refrigerador. Que no la han visto? Les dije que había bebidas en la cocina.

Una estampida quileute me atacó cuando corrieron a la cocina.

* * *

17 REVIEWS en el cap pasado... nada mal, Little Perverts.  
Este cap tendrá 20? Eh? Eh? EHHH?! jajajajajajajaja


	54. Bad Girl

**Bad Girl**

Luego de que los invitados a mi nada especial y muy agrandada fiesta de cumpleaños atacaran mi refrigerador, las botanas, así como las pizzas... el timbre de mi casa sonó de nuevo. Como buena anfitriona me dirigí a abrir la puerta. Era Jessica... otra vez.

-Que quieres Jessica? - murmuré con cansancio.

-Creo que merezco una explicación a tus desplantes, Carlie - exigió con sus manos en las caderas.

Solté una carcajada siniestra y le cerré la puerta en la cara... de nuevo. Explicaciones! Que esta estúpida o qué?

Escuché risas al exterior de mi casa y miré por la ventana. Los que no pudieron entrar ya estaban haciendo una fiesta en mi jardín. Esto era el colmo! Crucé de nuevo mi sala en tres zancadas y tomé el teléfono.

-Jefe Swan, unos chicos están invadiendo y tiene bebidas embriagantes, lo cual son dos delitos en mi propiedad - solté en cuando Charlie contesto.

-Cielo...

-Cielo nada, Jefe Swan! Yo no conozco a esos chicos y están bebidos, temo por mi seguridad y la de mis amigos - en serio soy muy manipuladora.

-Iré enseguida, señorita Cullen - murmuró con autoridad y cortó la llamada.

Jacob se acercó a mi y me quitó el teléfono de las manos.

-No crees que estas exagerando un poco, Ness? - acarició mi mejilla.

-No estoy exagerando Jake. Quien demonios se creen esas personas? Y no puedo creer que los quieras defender, ellos te rechazaron. Me trataron a mi como si tuviera lepra y ahora si quieren ser mis amigos. Se que lo que haces se te regresa, pues ahora se les esta regresando a ellos la forma en que nos trataron.

-En serio eres mala... Me gustas de mala - susurró bajando su rostro poco a poco para reclamar mis labios.

Las sirenas de una patrulla y las luces de la misma nos llamaron la atención. Corrí a la puerta, dos patrullas estaban frente a mi casa alejando a los invasores y confiscando las cervezas.

Fue un gran regalo por parte de mi abuelo y sin que el lo supiera.

Me senté junto a Bree en las escaleras mientras veíamos a Riley y su mejor amigo, Diego, intentando masacrar a mi novio y a Seth en mi nuevo juguete, del cual los invitados se habían adueñado. Mientras me bebía una cerveza y Bree un refresco, comencé a investigarla un poco, cosa que a ella no le importo en lo mas mínimo, parecía encantada con que le dedicara toda mi atención.

Resulto que ella y Riley son adoptados. Desde muy pequeña la adoptaron Victoria y James Laurant, y Riley es sobrino de James; también lo adoptaron luego de que los padres del lindo rubio murieron. Por la forma en que la chica hablaba de sus padres no vi mucho amor y agradecimiento por que ellos la adoptaran.

En resumen: Bree y Riley eran adoptados. Riley esta conmigo en una clase y Diego también. Riley es el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol y Diego era uno de los jugadores _estrella_. Para mi sorpresa y algo de desgracia, Bree estaba loca por Diego y por las miraditas del chico hacia ella, a el también le gustaba. Lastima la linda chica en verdad me gustaba para Seth.

.

El lunes en la escuela fue todo un drama. A la hora del almuerzo los chicos que si entraron a mi fiesta querían sentarse en mi mesa y la de Jake, claro que no fueron admitidos excepto Angie y Ben. A la ultima hora, Gimnasia, Jessica me lanzó la pelota de voleibol en la cabeza antes de que iniciáramos a jugar. Me reclamo el no haberla dejado entrar a mi fiesta y me advirtió que eso no se iba a quedar así. Yo solté una carcajada sacada de una película de terror, burlándome de ella y sus amenazas infantiles.

Las semanas pasaron de manera casi rutinaria. Escuela en la semana, miradas furibundas de Jessica cada vez que me cruzaba en su camino, La Push los fines de semana, comidas en Sarah's con mis amigos Quileutes y mis nuevos amigos _Forkis _(Bree, Diego y Riley), encuentros secretos y candentes con Jacob en el bosque, en su casa o en la mía cuando nuestros padres no estaban.

Hacíamos nuevos vídeos mas "sofisticados". Embry y yo cantábamos directamente a la cámara con movimientos estudiados casi coreografiados; ensayábamos antes de hacer la toma definitiva y todos nos vestíamos y arreglábamos un poco mejor. Las ediciones estaban a cargo de Claire y Jacob, ambos trabajaban en la Mac de mi amiga, pidiéndonos nuestra opinión todo el tiempo.

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, la esposa del alcalde estaba en mi sala hablándonos del festival navideño del pueblo y pidiéndonos ser el numero final...


	55. Naughty or Nice?

**_Naughty or Nice?_**

-El pueblo tiene un festival navideño? - pregunté con burla y Embry me dio un codazo en mi costado izquierdo.

Jacob posó su mano en mi rodilla derecha, como si me dijera: _deja de burlarte._

Yo no me estaba tomando tan seriamente la invitación de la esposa del alcalde, como en realidad era. Pero es que era de lo mas... ridículo. Era obvio que yo ni supiera que Forks tenia un festival navideño, ademas... la señora Arnett quería que fuéramos el numero final.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Es decir... Wow... Gracias por la oportunidad, señora Arnett. Es... increíble.

Era la palabra correcta. _Increíble_... Increíble que Forks tuviera un festival navideño y que fuera algo muy importante para los _Forkis_, incluyendo a los chicos que tenia a mi alrededor.

Embry me había llamado por la mañana diciendo que todos irían a mi casa y que me arreglara _bonito_. Al principio pensé que era una broma y lo mandé por un tubo. Cinco minutos después Jake llamó y dijo que Embry hablaba en serio que tenían algo importante que hablar conmigo.  
Los cuatro -Seth, Quil, Embry y Jake- llegaron antes de las dos de la tarde y hablaron no se que cosa con mis padres. Bella, pronto llevó una bandeja con te y galletas a la sala y a las dos en punto sonó el timbre. Era nada mas y nada menos que Linda Arnett, la esposa del Alcalde Tom Arnett, vestida con un largo abrigo rojo de doble botonadura, con su largo y sedoso cabello rubio sobre sus hombros y chispeantes ojos azules. Tenia aire de Republicana. Iug!

Luego de mis palabras nada sinceras, agradeciéndole a la "Primera Dama" por su generosa invitación, Embry optó por ser el _vocero _de la banda. Se puso de acuerdo con Linda acerca de las canciones que quería que cantáramos, horarios de los ensayos, escenografía y demás cosas de las cuales me quería reír a carcajadas.

El lugar donde hacían el festival navideño, era en el gimnasio de la preparatoria. Era el único lugar lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera el pueblo entero. Teníamos tres semanas para organizar todo y los chicos dijeron que todo estaría perfecto para el veinte de diciembre, fecha del gran evento.

Verdad que suena medio ridículo? O es que ya no tengo espíritu navideño? No, no creo que sea eso. Amo la navidad, la comida que hacemos mama y yo, las galletas de jengibre, el árbol... Todo.

Después de que Linda se marchara de mi casa, los chicos comenzaron a hablar del vestuario, los arreglos que le harían a las canciones y demás cosas que en ese momento no me interesaban en lo mas mínimo. Que diablos ocurría conmigo?!

Los días pasaron y yo seguía sin prestar atención a lo que los chicos decían. Fui con ellos a La Push para ensayar, canté, toqué a Scarlett, hice todo lo que ellos me dijeron, pero en verdad no estaba ahí. Ni siquiera quería verme con Jake después de los ensayos.

Pronto descubrí la razón de mi _retraimiento_. No era que no me importara que nos hayan invitado a cerrar el festival navideño, por que a pesar de que era medio ridículo... era algo importante para The Renesmees. Me seguía gustando la navidad, amaba a Scarlett... Pero me había olvidado de algo y mi cerebro me trataba de decir que... Había algo mal en mi. No quería ni besar a Jacob.

No había tenido mi periodo! Tenia un retraso de casi dos semanas.

Cuando por fin supe el por que de mi retraimiento... entre en pánico. Me faltaba el aire, vomite apenas alcanzando a subir la tapa del inodoro, e incluso me desmayé en mi habitación después de que todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Cuando por fin recobré el conocimiento me puse de pie con las rodillas temblorosas. Hice cuentas una y otra vez... En verdad tenia un retraso de casi dos semanas.

Que es lo que había hecho? Que es lo que iba a hacer?!

Si es que estaba embarazada supe de inmediato que no tendría a ese bebé. Terminaría con el embarazo a como diera lugar. Yo no iba a tener un bebé a esa edad, no importaba si amaba al padre del bebé. Jacob. Es mas, el ni se enteraría, le diría que me fui de vacaciones con Alice a Houston o con Emmett a Nueva York para navidad. Pero Jacob no debía enterarse de que estaba embarazada y que mis padres me llevaron a una clínica a hacerme un... a hacerme un aborto. Soy mala, lo se. Pero yo no quiero un bebe. No aun.

Recordé que mamá tiene en el armario del baño una caja con pruebas de embarazo, supongo que ella también ha tenido sustos como este. Oriné en el palito de plástico llorando inconsolablemente, escondiendo mi rostro en una toalla para que nadie escuchara mis sollozos.

Esperé cinco minutos con el corazón a toda velocidad. Como le iba a decir a Edward y Bella que estaba embarazada? Como les iba a decir que era una cobarde y quería la salida fácil? Harían que terminara con Jake? Le reclamarían? Harían que nos casáramos y lidiáramos con las consecuencias de nuestras acciones? Tal vez me alejarían de el para siempre, mandándome de verdad al otro lado del país luego de deshacerme del bebé.

La alarma de mi celular sonó diciendo que los cinco minutos habían pasado ya.

Con el rostro bañado en lagrimas... vi que el resultado era _negativo_. Besé el palito de plástico y salté de alegría. No debí haber besado la prueba de embarazo... había orinado en el. Asco!

Mi felicidad se fue a un poso, cuando recordé que las pruebas de embarazo no son cien por ciento seguras.

Que podía hacer? Tenia que esperar a que mi periodo llegara... o le digo a mamá? No nadie se tiene que enterar! Tengo que mantener esto en secreto y pedirle al cielo que me llegue el periodo.

.

.

.

.

.

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan feliz! Mi periodo llegó dos días después de mi episodio. Cuando desperté vi las sabanas manchadas y no me importó. Estaba mas que feliz! Que importaban unas sabanas echadas a perder. Tenia mi periodo! No estaba embarazada! Había luz de nuevo, había esperanza y color!

Jacob notó de inmediato mi semblante, una enorme sonrisa se posó en sus labios cuando salí de mi _conejito _al llegar a su antigua casa en La Push. Corrí a sus brazos, me colgué de su cuello y lo besé hasta quedarnos sin aliento.

-Bienvenida - susurró en mi oído aun con sus brazos fuertemente apretados en mi cintura.

-Gracias. Siento haberme portado... extraña... solo que... - menee la cabeza tratando de deshacerme de todo aquello que me atormento por días y me acurruqué en su pecho.

-No hay problema, Ness. Solo estoy contento de que hayas vuelto. Te extraño - sus ojos negros me miraron tristes mientras acomodaba un rizo tras mi oreja derecha.

-Yo también te extraño... Y te seguiré extrañando durante unos seis días mas.

-Ah! Ya... -ya habíamos pasado por eso antes y lo entendió al vuelo-. Quieres unos chocolates?

-No soy un estereotipo, Jacob... Pero si, gracias - sonreí como boba.

-Quieres hablar? - que tan mal me veía como para preguntarme eso?

No! Claro que no quiero hablar! Pero ahora que todo estaba bien... el tenia derecho a saber. Creo. O al menos advertirle que teníamos que ser mas cuidadosos a partir de ahora, para no volver a pasar un susto tan grande.

Después de un largo suspiro me atreví a hablar.

-Me llegó el periodo... pero durante unos días... -suspiré de nuevo-. Tenia un retraso de dos semanas... yo pensé que...

Jacob abrió los ojos enormemente que pensé que le estaba dando un ataque.

-Pero no lo estoy -me apresuré a decirle y traté de alejarme de el, pero sus brazos seguían a mi alrededor sin dejarme salir de esa cómoda y calientita cárcel-. Solo fue... solo fue el susto.

-Por que no me lo dijiste? - siseo hundiendo su mano izquierda en mi cabello acuñandome contra su cuerpo.

-No quería... No quería asustarte, no quería que lo supieras por que no sabia que reacción tendrías - mentira, era por que me desharía del bebé en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

-Pero tu estabas asustada... podríamos haber estado asustados _juntos_. Yo no te dejaría por algo así. Si hubiera sido... real... me hubiera enfrentado a la ira de tu padre, pero no te dejaría sola... fuera cual fuera tu decisión de tenerlo o no.

Como sabia que pensaba no tenerlo?  
Dios! No quiero ni pensar en que le haría Edward a Jake si todo eso hubiera sido real!  
"Me hubiera enfrentado a la ira de tu padre..." No creo que Jacob hubiera salido vivo.

-Hubiera estado a tu lado, Ness. Debes decirme siempre que tengas problemas. No me tengas secretos.

Solté a llorar en su cuello. El tenia razón, debí haberle dicho. Me hubiera hecho tanto bien un abrazo suyo o apretar su mano mientras esperaba el resultado de la prueba de embarazo casera.

-Dime que a la próxima me lo dirás, Renesmee - susurró abrazándome con tanta fuerza que casi no podía respirar.

-No... No te lo diré - pude balbucear una vez que se calmaron mis sollozos.

-Por que no? Tengo derecho a saberlo... - se separó de mi y me tomó por los brazos, casi tratando de sacudirme para hacerme entrar en razón.

-No te lo diré, por que no habrá una próxima vez. Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos e incluso tal vez dejar de...

-Prefiero _empastillarte _y ponerme hasta cinco preservativos que dejar de tocarte, dejar de amarte... de sentirte _solo mía_ - murmuró limpiando mis lagrimas con sus nudillos.

No pude hacer mas que reírme de su frase y su expresión compungida y casi apanicada.

.

Me concentré realmente en los ensayos con los chicos y las cuatro canciones que cantaríamos ya estaban perfectas. La ultima canción que nos dio Linda para el cierre, era _All I Want For Christmas_. Nosotros ensayamos la versión de My Chemical Romance, ya que la versión de Mariah Carey nos parecía algo sosa. Y cual fue nuestra sorpresa el día del ensayo general, cuando Linda dijo que por nada del mundo debíamos de tocar _nuestra _versión. El alcalde quería la versión de Mariah Carey.

_Oh claro, como alcanzo con suma facilidad los tonos de la Diva, verdad?!_

Tratamos de convencerla de que nuestro estilo era el de My Chemical Romance, pero nuestros argumentos fueron echados en saco roto. Las buenas gentes de Forks esperaban un concierto navideño, no un concierto de rock and roll. Que aburrido y patético!

Tuvimos que ensayar frente a Linda y su asistente la versión de Mariah Carey, siguiendo sus instrucciones y coreografía que quería que yo hiciera. Tuve que tocar el bendito pandero golpeándolo contra mi cadera una y otra vez, siguiendo el ritmo y fingiendo una sonrisa tierna. Casi me lanzo del escenario del gimnasio hacia el duro piso de madera con tal de tener una contusión y olvidar las ultimas dos horas.

* * *

**Actualización rápida y capitulo largo en compensación al anterior...**  
**Espero que les haya gustado!**

Pd: Sorry si se ilusionaron con el bebe


	56. Definitely Naughty!

**_Definitely Naughty!_**

-Yo no quiero cantar la versión de Mariah Carey, me parece muy sosa y casi me quedo afónica tratando de llegar a sus tonos -me quejé sentándome en las piernas de Jake en su casa de La Push-. Apenas empecé con esto y si no fuera por las clases de canto que muy amablemente me esta pagando Edward, ya no tendría voz para estas alturas.

-Pero es que Linda quiere esa versión, Ness. Ademas también te lastimarías la voz con la versión de My Chemical Romance - replicó Embry sentándose en el suelo alfombrado frente a nosotros.

-Es que ese no es el punto. Aquí la cuestión es que nos contrataron... Bueno no nos contrataron, por que no nos van a pagar... Nos pidieron que cantáramos, por que se supone que ya conocen nuestro estilo. Y nosotros en ningún momento hemos escrito o cantado una canción como las de Mariah Carey. Ademas... tu y Linda que? Son novios? Haces todo lo que te dice la esposa del alcalde.

Jacob se rió en mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas.

-No es mi novia - masculló entre dientes, mi amigo sonrojado.

-Ya dejemos de discutir -intervino Quil-. Por que no cantamos... mitad y mitad?

-Mitad y mitad? - preguntamos a coro Embry, Seth, Jake y yo.

-Si... Ness comienza la canción tal y como lo dijo Linda, así comienza la de Mariah Carey y la de My Chemical Romance. Después comenzamos a tocarla como nosotros queramos y ahí es donde entras tu Embry y Ness continua en los coros. Podemos hacer una buena mezcla de ambas versiones.

-Suena bien - murmuró Jake antes de besarme justo debajo de la oreja.

Su beso envió pequeñas descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo.

-Claro que suena bien! Suena excelente, pero te agradecería que sus arrumacos los dejaran para cuando estén solos - murmuró Quil haciendo caras de asco.

-No se si recuerdes... pero esta es _mi _casa. Papá la acaba de poner oficialmente a mi nombre, como regalo de navidad y si quiero besar a mi novia así -la mano de Jake viajó de mi rodilla a mi mandíbula en un segundo y pronto me mi atacada a besos.

Trate de resistirme un poco, pues estábamos frente a nuestros amigos, pero su mano no me dejo escapar. Su lengua acaricio la mía lentamente haciendo estragos en mi ritmo cardíaco.

-Nadie tiene por que decir nada - terminó Jake su frase en cuanto dejo de besarme.

Su beso, claro esta, me dejó un tanto mareada y con el cerebro y las hormonas revueltas.

-De acuerdo, señor Black. Bese a la señora Black cuando usted quiera.

-Señora Black? -cuestionó Jacob-. Me agrada. A ti no? - me preguntó con inocencia fingida.

-No voy a tomar tu apellido, quiero mi independencia - no quise herirlo delante de sus amigos diciéndole que no me agradaba que hablara de nuevo de matrimonio.

Claro que tomaría su apellido... pero dentro de unos diez años, tal vez.

Al día siguiente fuimos a Port Angeles a comprar nuestro vestuario para el Festival Navideño. Nos vestiríamos con ropa negra, chaquetas blancas y bufandas rojas. Eran colores simples, modernos y clásicos.

Jacob elegiría mi vestuario y yo el suyo. Así que para el elegí una chaqueta de cuero de motociclista, en una tienda especializada en artículos de cuero. Aprovechando que estaba ahí le compré unas botas de motociclista y otra chaqueta de cuero en color negro, como regalo de navidad. Si fuera por mi, traería a Jacob _encuerado _todo el día.

Recibí un mensaje de el _Rey de Roma_, justo cuando salia de la tienda con sus regalos. Su mensaje decía que había encontrado mi atuendo ideal. Ya me imaginaba una diminuta falda negra, zapatos negros Loubutini y un sostén de encaje rojo. Caminé dos calles mas arriba y entré a la boutique en la que me esperaba Jacob. Destacaba entre tanta prenda femenina, se veía un poco perdido, tal y como yo lucia en la tienda de la que acababa de salir.

La boutique era de paredes blancas, con sillones rosa fuchsia, muy femenina e iluminada. Mi alto, vestido de negro y masculino novio sobresalía demasiado y llamaba la atención de cuanta chica estaba en el lugar. Sospeché que muchas habían entrado a la tienda solo para verlo ya que revoloteaban a su alrededor, en lugar de comprar algo de la linda ropa.

El volteó hacia la puerta buscándome y me encaminé directamente hacia el, sonrió realmente aliviado al verme.

-Para que dijiste que yo comprara tu atuendo y tu el mio si ibas a enviarme un SOS a los veinte minutos - me burlé un poco, sentándome en el cómodo sofa fuchsia dejando en el suelo mis compras, luego de saludarlo con un fugaz beso en los labios.

-No te envié un SOS, simplemente te avise que ya había encontrado la ropa que quiero que uses mañana - murmuró sonrojado, mostrándome un abrigo blanco de doble botonadura plateada.

-Wow, Jake - me levanté de un salto quitándome mi abrigo gris, para medirme el que me había elegido.

Miré a mi alrededor y la chicas que estaban cerca de nosotros desviaron la mirada.

-Te gusta?

-Gustarme? Lo amo, es precioso -tomé la etiqueta que colgaba de la manga izquierda y los ojos casi se me salen-. Jacob esto cuesta mucho! - mascullé entre dientes.

-Y eso que?

-Como que, qué? Es... - sus labios me callaron en un segundo.

Ya he dicho que amo que me calle de esa manera?

-También encontré estos pantalones, esta blusa y estos zapatos -sobre el sofá puso unos pantalones negros de cuero y una blusa de tirantes que mas bien parecía corset, y unos botines de gamuza con un tacón impresionante, del mismo color-. Te puedes poner los guantes que te envió tu tia Alice, los que usaste en el baile de los 80's.

Levanté una ceja viendo las diminutas prendas negras que me eligió.

-Esta blusa... no lo creo - murmuré asustada, soteniendola por los tirantes.

-Por que no?

-Por que esta muy escotada y ajustada -yo no era una exhibicionista-. Es un festival navideño, es algo familiar. Esto déjalo para nuestros videos, o yo que se.

-Escucha, Ness. Cantas las primeras canciones con el abrigo puesto y a la ultima te lo quitas. Te veras hermosa, yo quiero que uses esta ropa. Ya me imagino tu traserito en este pantalón y con estos zapatos... se vera espectacular - redondeo las manos, como si me estuviera tocando.  
Ahogué un grito.

-Este era tu plan desde un inicio, no es así? Querías vestirme de esta manera y gastar dinero en mi, cuando sabes que no me gusta.

-Oh, si. Feliz navidad - me besó, tomó la ropa y nos encaminamos hacia la caja registradora.

.

.

-No quiero salir ahí - murmuré tratando de escapar de mi bandita.

-Ness, ya estamos aquí. No te puedes retractar - Jacob me tomó de los brazos y me sacudió ligeramente.

El gimnasio de la escuela estaba lleno de _Forkis_, con el espíritu navideño saliendoles por los poros, luego de hora y media llena de villancicos cantados por adorables niños de la primaria de Forks y la pequeña obra de teatro sobre el nacimiento de Jesús a cargo de los chicos de la secundaria. Estuvo buena esa obra, por que trajeron un burrito de verdad, el cual se robo toda la obra por que no se quedaba quieto; Jose salio volando por los aires y aterrizo sobre Maria. Ouch!

Eso sirvió para distraerme un poco sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Luego mi mente comenzó a imaginar horribles caídas... mías! Imaginé que me tambaleaba con los altos zapatos que me eligió Jacob, o que me enredaba con los cables y me caía sobre la batería...

El fondo del escenario era rojo con copos de nieve color plata, para que contrastara con nuestros atuendos. El gimnasio estaba decorado con todas las porquerías navideñas: renos, santa claus, nieve, muñecos de nieve, esferas, pinos, polo norte, noche buenas...

-Pero es que hay mucha gente. No es lo mismo a cantar en Sarah's o frente a la cámara - repliqué casi hiperventilando, mirando a un lado del escenario donde estaba colocando nuestros instrumentos.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte, Ness. Esto es lo que queremos - susurró Embry frotando mi espalda.

-No es cierto, ustedes quieren esto, yo no - lloriqueé.

Me refugié en el cuello de Jacob -los zapatos negros que me compró eran tan altos que podía besarlo sin ponerme de puntitas- y dejé que su lenta respiración me calmara.

-Todo estará bien, solo canta tal y como lo ensayamos esta mañana -mi novio continuó tranquilizandome-. Ignora a las personas, solo ve la cámara de Claire e imagina que estamos en mi casa.

-De acuerdo - creo que eso puedo hacerlo.

-Chicos, estamos listos para ustedes - murmuró uno de los organizadores con una gran sonrisa.

_Por que sonríes imbécil? Como tu no vas a cantar frente a todo el pueblo, verdad?!_

-Vamos, Nessie. Si un montón de niños de siete años lo hicieron... Tu también lo puedes hacer. Eres Nessie Cullen - susurró Seth muy animado y sereno al mismo tiempo.

Animado por que solo es un chico de dieciséis años con sueños de rockstar y sereno por que el no va a cantar, solo a hacer los estúpidos coros.

Por que no puedo ser una corista?!

Las luces de todo el gimnasio se apagaron y uno de los técnicos nos señaló el camino al escenario, con una débil linterna.

Por que me tuve que enamorar de un chico con sueños de una gran banda de rock?

Una vez en mi lugar asignado frente al pedestal, trague saliva compulsivamente y apreté el micrófono con fuerza. Tras de mi escuche como Jacob nos daba la entrada con las baquetas y las luces se encendieron dejándome ciega por un instante, lo cual me beneficio. No veía nada... ni a nadie.

Espere pacientemente ciega a mi entrada.

_"Bah, humbug!" No, that's too strong _

_'Cause it is my favorite holiday _

_But all this year's been a busy blur_

_Don't think I have the energy _- canté aun ciega, pero sabia que al final de ese verso entrarían niñas vestidas de rojo, lanzando nieve de lata y bailando entre los espectadores sentados en la cancha de basquetbol.

_To add to my already mad rush _

_Just 'cause it's 'tis the season. _

_The perfect gift for me would be _

_Completions and connections left from_ - No sentía los dedos de las manos ni de los pies, por estar tan nerviosa. Ya podía ver a los sonrientes _forkis _aplaudiendo.

_Last year, ski shop, _

_Encounter, most interesting. _

_Had his number but never the time _

_Most of '81 passed along those lines. _

_So deck those halls, trim those trees_ - Algo tenia que hacer yo... Ah si! Moverme!

_Raise up cups of Christmas cheer,_

_I just need to catch my breath_, - Muévete al ritmo de la canción, Renesmee!

_Christmas by myself this year._

_Calendar picture, frozen landscape,_ - sonríe.

_Chilled this room for twenty-four days, _

_Evergreens, sparkling snow _

_Get this winter over with!_

_Flashback to springtime, saw him again,_ - Sigue sonriendo.

_Would've been good to go for lunch, _

_Couldn't agree when we were both free, _

_We tried, we said we'd keep in touch. _

_Didn't, of course, 'til summertime, _- No vayas a vomitar.

_Out to the beach to his boat could I join him? _

_No, this time it was me, _

_Sunburn in the third degree. _

_Now the calendar's just one page_ - Que esto ya acabe, por favor!

_And, of course, I am excited _

_Tonight's the night, but I've set my mind _

_Not to do too much about it. _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _- gracias a Dios por los coros!

_But I think I'll miss this one this year. _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one this year. _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one this year._ - Están sonriendo y aplaudiendo! No lo debo de estar haciendo tan mal.

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _

_But I think I'll miss this one this year. _

_Hardly dashing through the snow _

_Cause I bundled up too tight _

_Last minute have-to-do's _

_A few cards a few calls _

_'Cause it's r-s-v-p _

_No thanks, no party lights _

_It's Christmas Eve, gonna relax _

_Turned down all of my invites. _

_Last fall I had a night to myself,_ - Que esta haciendo Edward?! Papá, siéntate!

_Same guy called, halloween party, _

_Waited all night for him to show, _

_This time his car wouldn't go, _

_Forget it, it's cold, it's getting late, _- Genial, ahora mamá esta también de pie.

_Trudge on home to celebrate _

_In a quiet way, unwind_ - Billy, en serio? Siéntese y deje de aplaudir!

_Doing Christmas right this time. _

_A&P has provided me_ - Y ahora todo Forks?!

_With the world's smallest turkey _

_Already in the oven, nice and hot _

_Oh damn! Guess what I forgot? _

_So on with the boots, back out in the snow _- puede alguien matarme ya?

_To the only all-night grocery, _

_When what to my wondering eyes should appear _

_In the line is that guy I've been chasing all year! _

_"I'm spending this one alone," he said. _

_"Need a break; this year's been crazy." _

_I said, "Me too, but why are you? _

_You mean you forgot cranberries too?" _

_Then suddenly we laughed and laughed_ - impulsada por Dios que... quite el micrófono del pedestal y lo moví hacia la izquierda.

_Caught on to what was happening _

_That Christmas magic's brought this tale _

_To a very happy ending! "_

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! _- Aplaude Renesmee y sigue sonriendo.

_Couldn't miss this one this year! _

_Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!_ -Ya va a terminar.

_Couldn't miss this one this year! _*1

Los _Forkis _aplaudieron, vitorearon, silbaron, con una gran sonrisa. Miré a mi izquierda y vi Embry acercándose a mi. Miré mas hacia atrás y Quil sonreía ampliamente, sumamente fascinado. Giré hacia la derecha y Seth también sonreía. Casi me da un infarto cuando miré a Jacob. Jamas lo había visto tan... hermoso. Su _kilowatica _sonrisa me deslumbro por completó. El estaba tan feliz, que casi lloré. Mientras yo había llorado internamente durante la canción, el había estado inmensamente feliz, disfrutando de esto bajo los reflectores; rosando con la yema de sus dedos su casi frustrado sueño de adolescente.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la suya me guiñó el ojo, aun sonriendo.

Respiré profundo y me giré hacia el publico, imitando la sonrisa de Jake. Por esa sonrisa de Jacob, haría hasta lo imposible. Me convertiría en una estrella de rock por una noche, para compartir este sueño, este momento con el.

Embry y yo cantamos _Extraordinary Merry Christmas_, era una canción alegre que contrastó con su solo: _Last Christmas_.

Para la ultima canción, el cierre definitivo del festival, apagaron todas las luces y una solitaria iluminó el centro del escenario donde yo estaba. Ya me había quitado el gorrito de lana color rojo, al igual que los demás chicos.

El piano entró y supe que era mi turno.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need _- alargué el _need _y me detuve a tomar aire.

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you _- alargué de nuevo la nota en el _Christmas_, haciendo una cara tierna y triste, y en el _you _cerrando los ojos muy a lo Mariah Carey.

Entró Seth en el piano con tonos dulces.

Las demás luces se encendieron y entro la estridente guitarra de Quil, para darle paso a la versión de My Chemical Romance.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need_ - continué cantando en una mezcla de Mariah y Gerald Way.

_And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking way above the fireplace_ - abrí los dos primeros botones de mi abrigo blanco

_Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day_

_And I just want you for my own_ - abrí otros dos botones

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true _- abrí el ultimo y Embry casi me arrancó la prenda por la espalda y la lanzó a no se donde, dejándome con el ajustado pantalón de cuero y la escotada blusa negra. Gracias al cielo la bufanda roja cubría un poco mis _bubies_.

_Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, you baby_

_I wont ask for much this Christmas _- Embry continuó la canción y yo me encaminé a Scarlett, era hora de _Rockear_, como lo llama Seth.

_I wont even wish oh I wont even wish. I wont even wish for snow._

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe _- Mis dedos se deslizaron por Scarlett a diestra y siniestra, ganándome mas aplausos y gritos, por parte de los emocionados _Forkis_.

_I wont make a list and send it to the North Pole for St Nick_

_Wont even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play_

_Cause I just want you here tonight,_ - aquí es donde pertenezco. A un lado del escenario con Scarlett acompañándome.

_Holdin on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, oh baby _-Vaya, parece que Embry nació para esto. Se desenvuelve en el escenario, camina de allá para acá.

_Oh our lives are shinin surrounding everywhere _

_Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air_ - Esta lanzandole besos a las chicas de secundaria?

_And everyone is singin' oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin'_

_Santa wont you bring me the one I really need_

_Wont you bring back my baby to me_ - Embry, ese fue un guiño?!

Maldición, es mi turno de entrar de nuevo. Con Scarlett en mis manos, me acerqué de nuevo al micrófono y cante junto a mi amigo:

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_This is all I'm askin for_

_I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, you, its you, you, oh baby_

_All I want is you _

_You, you, you, you, you _*2- balbuceamos ese verso una y otra vez con mis dedos sobre Scarlett al estilo de Slash.

Finalmente la canción acabó y el pueblo entero vitoreo, incluso el alcalde; excepto su esposa que nos miraba furibunda desde su asiento. La habíamos desobedecido. Ella quería la versión de Mariah, nosotros la versión de My Chemical Romance y al final cantamos nuestra propia versión. Vamos a estar en la lista negra de Santa. Fuimos niños malos... y fue genial!

* * *

*1 Christmas Wrapping  
*2 All I want for Christmas


	57. Bajo el Muérdago

**_Bajo el _****_Muérdago_**

Salimos por el extremo izquierdo del escenario, sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas, me sentía poderosa, increíble. Casi con super poderes. A pesar de que me quejé, lloriqueé y rogué por mi muerte... aquello había sido genial. Las personas me aplaudieron, me sonrieron... Todo aquello había sido genial, ahora ya sabia por que tanto alboroto de los chicos por ser roqueritos. Era genial, asombroso... Quiero hacerlo de nuevo!

Con una gran sonrisa, Bree me entregó mi abrigo blanco y una botella de agua, cuando nos encaminamos hacia la parte trasera del escenario.

-Gracias, Bre... - los labios de Jake no me dejaron terminar de hablar.

Su beso fue apasionado, urgente, demandante. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda una y otra vez, moldeandome a su cuerpo, tal y como lo hace en su cama. No tarde mucho en responderle, no soy de palo... Pero el si.

_Jacob!_

Estaba a punto de enroscar mis piernas en su cintura, pero la voz de Embry nos interrumpió.

-Separense, hay niños presentes.

Me separé de mi novio con una sonrisa traviesa que el imitó y me di cuenta de que aun había mucha gente en el gimnasio y un montón de _Forkis _venia hacia nosotros. Las chicas de secundaria y de preparatoria se acercaron a nosotros con libretitas y plumas, todas chillaban emocionadas y se colgaban del cuello de mis amigos. Que era eso? Fans?

Son fans!

Y no solo a mis amigos y novio le pedían una firma, sino también a mi. Que se supone que debo hacer? Firmar mi nombre? Solo eso? Tomé una elegante pluma dorada que me llamó la atención, quise que mi primer autógrafo fuera importante y que lo recordara toda la vida... pero la persona que sostenía la pluma no la soltaba. Miré hacia arriba y me quedé congelada.

-Quiero que mi autógrafo diga: Para mi tía favorita, Alice, con todo el amor que alberga en mi pequeño y acaramelado corazón.

Ahogué un grito y balbuceé incoherencias por unos cuantos segundos.

Al final solo pude decir:

-Claro - tomé la pluma y libreta de hojas rosas y escribí lo que ella me había pedido, firmandolo como Nessie C.

Alice se alejó con una sonrisa y pegó la libreta a su pecho, como las demás chiquillas a mi alrededor.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya le había dado mi autógrafo a mis tíos Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, así como a mis abuelos: Carlisle, Esme, Charlie y Renee y mis padres. Luego de que se hicieron a un lado y pude firmar las libretitas de verdaderas fans. La familia no cuenta.

Linda, la esposa del alcalde se abrió espacio entre la pequeña multitud y me tomó del brazo con rudeza.

-Me puedes explicar que demonios fue lo que hicieron allá afuera? - me siseó realmente enfadada.

Miré su agarre y luego a ella una y otra vez, pero no me soltó.

-Te hice una pregunta, niña - masculló.

-Oiga, suelte a esa chica - murmuró el enorme de mi tío Emmett con los brazos cruzados, tras la "Primera Dama"

Ella lo miró con desdén sobre su hombro y abrió los ojos redondos como plato al ver lo amedrentador que luce el mayor de los Cullen y me soltó de inmediato.

-Chicos, eso fue maravilloso! - tras de Emmett, resonó la alegre voz del alcalde.

Linda cambió su furiosa expresión por una simpática y alegre y se acercó a su esposo, quien saludaba a mis chicos.

-Gracias, Alcalde Arnett - me acerqué a el para estrechar su mano.

-Llámame Tom, Nessie.

-Tom - sonreí sonrojada.

El alcalde es como todos en Forks, pálido. Su cabello rubio comenzaba a encanecer, tiene una sonrisa sincera y franca. Su apariencia da confianza. Mientras el hablaba sobre el éxito del festival, mis padres se escabulleron entre la gente para hacerme sandwish entre los dos. Llenaron mi cara de besos y me zarandearon de allá para acá a punto de estallar de felicidad y orgullo. Como toda buena adolescente hice caras, muecas y traté de zafarme de sus asfixiantes y vergonzosas muestras de cariño, pero en el fondo me encantaba que se sintieran de esa manera.

Presenté a mi familia con los padres de mis amigos, así como con Sam y Emily. A un no procesaba el tener a mis tíos y mis abuelos en Forks, así que cuando los volví a ver entre la multitud me lancé a los brazos de Emmett y el me cargó.

-Mi Princesa de Caramelo! Uff! No es lo mismo Los tres mosqueteros que veinte años después- me dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

-Lo se, ahora eres un anciano de cuarenta y cuatro años - murmuré entre risas y luego abracé a su esposa, mi tia Rosalie.

-Te veías tan hermosa allá arriba - murmuró entre lagrimas acunando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Gracias - me sonrojé. El que ella me diga que me veía hermosa es casi como recibir ese alago de Afrodita.

La historia de Emmett y Rosalie es algo triste. Mi tío se enamoró de ella desde que la vio en un centro comercial, en sus palabras: era un ángel del cabellos dorados que bajaba por las escaleras eléctricas, con las manos llenas de bolsas. Por irla viendo como un idiota, mi tío se tropezó al final de la escalera y hasta el hospital fue a dar, donde -sorpresa, sorpresa- Rosalie era enfermera y hasta conocía a mi abuelo Carlisle. Mis tíos nunca han podido tener hijos y eso casi hace que se divorcien hace unos años, Rosalie no podía con la culpa de ser ella la estéril. Pero mi tío Emmett le dijo que con hijos o sin hijos el nunca la dejaría de amar, que serian una pareja eterna de _lunamieleros_. Durante un tiempo, cuando aun vivían en Seattle proyectaron en mi todo el amor que no le pudieron a sus hijos, me llenaron de regalos, me mimaron hasta empalagarme y de la noche a la mañana se marcharon de mi lado; una increíblemente buena propuesta de trabajo para mi tío en Nueva York hizo que se mudaran. Mi tío es un importante arquitecto, hace un año eligieron su diseño para la nueva embajada de los Estados Unidos en Brasil. Genial, no?

-Pero mira ese abrigo, es hermoso! - gritó mi tía Alice a mi espalda.

Me giré hacia ella y también la abracé. Ella es pequeñita, no llega ni al metro sesenta. Detrás de ella, venia su esposo, mi tío Jasper. Ambos me abrazaron y besaron mis mejillas como el resto. Alice casi se desmaya cuando le dije que Jacob había elegido mi atuendo.

La historia de ellos es menos complicada que la de Emmett y Rosalie, pero no por eso menos romántica. Alice estudiaba diseño de modas y Jasper acababa de ser dado de baja con honores en el ejercito cuando se conocieron, Alice lo vio en una cafetería y comenzó a acosarlo a partir de ese día. Sip, acosarlo. Lo seguía a todas partes y Jasper fingía no darse cuenta hasta que un día el acosado se convirtió en acosador. Cuenta la leyenda, que mi tío Jasper la secuestró, no la dejó salir de su departamento por una semana. No me pregunten que fue lo que hicieron solos, encerrados por una semana.

Todos a mi alrededor gritaban, reían, hablaban, se abrazaban, comencé a sentirme abrumada, acalorada y no de buena forma... Cuando menos me di cuenta, estábamos saliendo por la puerta del gimnasio rumbo al estacionamiento, dirigiéndonos a no se donde.

Jacob me guió hasta su Camaro y respiré profundamente aliviada de respirar el húmedo y frió aire.

De alguna forma, tal vez fueron los duendes de la navidad, pero Scarlett ya estaba en el asiento trasero del auto y los demás instrumentos yacían en la van de la mamá de Seth.

-Estas bien? - preguntó Jake preocupado, cuando me recargué contra su auto.

-Si, solo... -respiré profundo de nuevo-. Necesitaba respirar. Cuando comencé a cantar... quería vomitar, quería morirme... No estoy lista para esto... Lo lamento...

-Pero lucias hermosa. Perfecta... Brillabas como un diamante y lo mejor es que tengo una vista genial desde la batería - susurró en tono conspiratorio, acariciando mi mejilla con los nudillos.

Me le quedé viendo aun sin entender su comentario. Una vista genial desde la batería? Lo que estaba enfrente de la batería era yo.. Yo de espaldas! Jacob!

-Oye! - le di una palmada en el brazo izquierdo.

-Ven, vamos. Nos están esperando.

Solo asentí sin entender. Aun me sentía rara. El subidon de adrenalina se estaba desvaneciendo dejándome exhausta.

-A donde vamos? - pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos dejando el pueblo atrás y seguimos un montón de autos.

-A la fiesta de tu familia - respondió mi lindo novio, como si no estuviera viendo algo evidente.

-Cual fiesta?

-Cariño, donde has estado? Tu tía Alice invitó a medio mundo.

Fruncí el ceño preguntándome por que no escuche eso.

Después de cruzar el puente sobre el río Calwah, continuamos hacia el norte y los autos delante de nosotros dieron la vuelta inesperadamente en un camino escondido entre los arboles, hasta quedar en una enorme mansión blanca de tres pisos. Por las ventanas se filtraban las luces encendidas, haciéndola lucir en todo su esplendor. Yo no sabia que Forks tenia este tipo de casas, bueno mas bien ni siquiera estaba dentro de Forks.

Al bajar del auto, Alice se encaminó hacia mi y me tomó de la mano.

-Tus regalos de navidad están en el tercer piso, ultima puerta del pasillo. Espero que te gusten - mi tía casi daba saltitos de emoción.  
Como la he extrañado.

-Tía, es veinte de diciembre, aun no es navidad.

-Oh, que importa! Ven quiero que veas la casa. Estamos pensando comprarla para pasar aquí las vacaciones de verano y navidad - su diminuta mano jaló la mía por todo el jardín frontal del la mansión

Wow! En serio mi familia de nuevo junta?!

-De verdad?! - mi voz sonó muy alta entre todas las personas que salían de sus autos y entraban a la casa.

-Si. Te gusta la idea?

Gustarme?!

-Me encanta! - abracé a mi pequeña tía.

-La compraremos entre todos, Emmett quiere hacerle algunos cambios, pero mamá y yo pensamos que seria mejor solo corregir las fallas que tiene, solo eso.

La casa ya de por si impresionante por fuera, aun lo era mas por dentro y no quería que mi tío le tocara una sola pared. Las habitaciones eran amplias, de techos altos con paredes blancas y suelos de madera cubiertos con gruesas alfombras de varias tonalidades de blanco. Un enorme árbol de navidad estaba cerca de un hermoso piano negro situado en un desnivel a la izquierda. Una escalera de caracol dominaba una de las estancias principales.

-Cuanto tiempo tienen en la ciudad? - pregunté atónita al ver las decoraciones navideñas.

Había luces alrededor en el pasamanos de las escaleras, copos de nieve de todos los tamaños cubiertos con escarcha plateada colgaban del techo, la chimenea estaba encendida y sobre ella había calcetas con los nombres de la familia Cullen -Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessie. La mía decía Nessie!-. Todo parecía sacado de alguna revista de decoración. Y era hermoso.

-Llegamos a Seattle ayer por la mañana y para la tarde ya estábamos aquí, decoramos en la mañana. Te gusta? Se ve bonito? Falta algo, verdad?

-No, claro que no, tía Alice! Es perfecto... - suspiré.

Seguía sin creer el tener a mi familia a mi lado. Habían pasado años sin que estuviéramos todos juntos y lo mejor, es que ahora tenia a Jake a mi lado. Por cierto, donde esta? Lo perdí entre tanta gente y decoración, de nuevo me sentí mareada y abrumada, aun no poda creer que hubiera sobrevivido al festival navideño.

Meseros circulaban por el lugar con charolas de copas de champan y bocadillos. Era una fiesta en grande para The Renesmee y nuestras familias. Casi se me salen las lagrimas cuando por fin pude comprender y procesar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Billy platicaba con mis padres y mis abuelos, Sam y Emily con Emmett y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper con los Clearwater, los Call y los Ateara con el alcalde y su esposa -ah, si... Alice los invitó-. Jacob platicaba con Diego y Bree miraba a este con ojitos de amor.

-Mira, es muérdago - murmuró Riley cerca de mi.

Cuando lo miré, señaló hacia el techo y en un rápido y desconcertante movimiento, me besó.

Oh cielos, sus labios eran suaves como la mantequilla y sabían a algodón de azúcar.

Espera... No!

-Riley! - me alejé de el, estábamos frente a bastantes personas y mi novio incluido.

-Que? Es una tradición - replicó con una sonrisa.

-Pero tengo novio.

-Y eso que? Me gustas, yo te gusto y lo sabes.

-No, y lamento si te di esa impresión. Pero estoy con Jacob - Oh, claro que me gustaba. Pero no como para hacer algo al respecto.

Me limpié los labios ligeramente con la punta de mis dedos, como un gesto despectivo, pero aun sentía sus labios en los míos. Cálidos y suaves.

-Eso no es un impedimento - se acercó de nuevo con intensión de besarme.

-Si yo fuera tu, me alejaría de Renesmee en este mismo instante, Riley - masculló Jake detrás de el con voz ronca.

Oh oh. Jake nos vio.

-Vamos Black! No puedes con un poco de competencia?

-No hay competencia, Riley - murmure enfadada.

Era verdad, no la había en realidad.

-Si tu lo dices - me guiñó el ojo y se alejó con una sonrisa petulante.

Miré a Jacob alarmada, pensé que golpearía a Riley o me gritaría frente a todos. Pero no, besó mi frente tomándome de la mano y me arrastró hasta las escaleras en silencio y sin mirarme y subimos hasta el tercer piso, donde Alice me había dicho que tenia mis regalos. En cuanto entramos me acorraló contra la puerta.

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos, ahora si lucia realmente enfadado.

Casi con furia, me pasó el dedo pulgar por los labios, una y otra vez, luego posó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

-Por que lo besaste? - preguntó fulminándome con la mirada.

-Que? - se me secó la boca y un enorme bloque de cemento me cayó en el estomago.

-Te pregunté que por que lo besaste, Renesmee? - sus ojos... Jamas había visto sus ojos de esa manera. Nunca me había visto... así. Me miraba con odio.

Sus siempre cálidos ojos negros se veían fríos, acerados. Era un desconocido el Jacob que estaba frente a mi.

-Yo no lo besé, Jake -se me quebró la voz, por el creciente nudo en mi garganta-. El se acercó y me dijo: Mira, es muérdago. Luego me besó. Yo no lo besé. Sus labios apenas si rosaron los mi...

-He visto como lo miras, no soy estúpido, Renesmee - escupió entre dientes.

Sus palabras frías y cortantes fueron peor que una bofetada.

-Yo no...

-No me mientas, Renesmee.

-Deja de decirme _Renesmee _- traté de empujarlo, alejarlo de mi antes de que me hiciera daño física o emocionalmente, pero fue lo mismo que empujar una pared.

-Y tu deja las miraditas y sonrisitas con Riley.

-Es mi amigo... o bueno lo era - de ahora en adelante me alejaría de el. Creo.

Solo me gustaba mirarlo y pasar el rato con el, es buen chico, es mi amigo. Pero si me dieran a elegir, elegiría una y mil veces a Jacob Black.

-Por que estas conmigo y no con el? Encajan mejor, tus padres se que lo preferirían si estuvieras con el.

-De que demonios estas hablando, Jacob? Estoy contigo!

-Por que?

-Por que te amo, grandisimo idiota! -lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas. No lo quería cerca de mi cuando se ponía en ese plan y en verdad comenzaba a tenerle miedo-. Crees que si no lo hiciera, hubiera hecho el ridículo mas grande de mi vida esta noche? Si no te amara, no aceptaría este tipo de escenitas a las cuales ya te acostumbraste a hacerme cada vez que se te da la gana.

-Ness...

-Nessie, nada! Ya basta, Jacob. Esta actitud tuya en verdad me cansa y no me salgas con _eres lo mas bonito que he tenido y no te quiero perder_, por que esa carta ya esta muy gastada. Lo admito, Riley es lindo, pero estoy contigo. Te amo. Por ti hago estupidez y media!

-Nessie estas aquí?! - mi tía Alice tocó la puerta, dejando a Jacob con la boca abierta para replicar.

Mire a Jacob y el retrocedió unos pasos, sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Si, aquí estoy - murmuré abriendo la puerta.

-Te gustaron tus regalos? - sonrió ampliamente entrando en la habitación..

-No los he visto, a decir verdad. Estoy hablando con Jake - miré hacia el interior de la habitación y vi mis regalos.

Tras de Jacob había cinco hileras de ropa. Parecía una boutique.

Se me cayó la mandíbula al piso.

-Wow! Alice... que has hecho? - caminé hacia las filas de ropa, pasando a Jacob.

También había zapatos, muchos zapatos. Tenis, botas, sandalias, plataformas, bolsos...

-Mi sobrina es una estrella de rock en asenso, tiene que vestirse como una - murmuró mi tía a mi lado.

-Gracias, tía! Me encanta! - la abracé con fuerza.

El mal rato que había pasado con Jacob en esa misma habitación se había esfumado al ver toda aquella bonita ropa, para mi y solo para mi.

-De nada.

-Me creerías si te dijera que aun no proceso el que ustedes estén aquí. Los he extrañado mucho... y están aquí... en navidad... Es genial - sollocé.

-No llores, Nessie. Es una fiesta -mi pequeña tía Alice secó mis lagrimas con un suave pañuelo de seda con sus iniciales grabadas-. Jake dile que no llo... re.

Miré a mi espalda al ver el ceño fruncido de mi tía y vi que Jacob ya se había marchado.

Cuando bajé de nuevo, me hice un huequito en el sofá entre mi abuelo Carlisle y mi abuela Esme, me acurruqué entre sus brazos mientras decapitaba a un hombre de jengibre de un solo mordisco. Mis abuelos de dedicaron a juguetear con mis rizos mientras charlaban animadamente con Billy Black, quien estaba sentado frente a nosotros.

-Te traje chocolate caliente - murmuró Jacob, interrumpiendo mi conversación con Esme sobre las canciones que escribimos entre mi novio y yo.

-Gracias - susurré sonrojada, aceptando la humeante taza de chocolate caliente con pequeños bombones.

-De nada - me guiñó el ojo antes de alejarse unos pasos para sentarse junto a Billy, quien sonreía burlonamente al ver a su hijo llevándome chocolate.

Casi se me salen los ojos ante su osadía. Me guiñó el ojo frente a mis abuelos!

-El va a casarse contigo - susurró mi abuelita Esme, mientras bebía el chocolate y casi hace que lo escupa.

-Que?!

-La mirada de ese chico solo la he visto en tu padre, en Emmett, Jasper y tu abuelo. En nadie mas, cielo -continuó hablando en susurros posando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros para hablarme mas de cerca y que nadie mas escuchara nuestra conversación..

-Solo tiene dieciocho - susurré con las mejillas ardiendo.

Abuela por que me hablas de esto?!

-Tu lo amas tanto como el a ti, Renesmee.

-Solo tengo dieciocho - repliqué aferrando fuertemente la taza caliente entre mis manos.

-Solo... conozcanse un poco mas. No creo que me vea tan vieja como para ser bisabuela o si?

-No. Ni siquiera pareces mi abuela, de hecho te ves mas como si fueras mi madre, abuelita.

Miré a mi aun muy atractiva abuela paterna, su cabello color caramelo peinado en suaves ondas, enmarcaban su bello rostro en forma de corazón. He visto fotografías suyas de cuando tenia mi edad y era toda una rompe corazones, y aun los rompe, se sabe solo al mirar a Billy y Charlie babeando por ella. Gracias a Dios tiene a mi muy atractivo abuelo Carlisle, con su brillante cabello rubio y sus ojos azules que solo ven a mi abuela.

Realmente tengo una familia muy atractiva. Y que decir de mis padres, para mi son los padres mas sexys del mundo, es una lastima que ellos piensen lo mismo y no puedan dejar de toquetearse un segundo, como lo están haciendo en este momento debajo del muérdago... en frente de todo el mundo!

-Iug! Diles que dejen de hacer eso o me sacaré los ojos - le murmuré a mi abuelo Carlisle haciendo cara de asco.

-Si no lo pude impedir cuando Bella te llevaba en su vientre, que te hace pensar que lo lograre ahora, princesa.

-Asco! Yo no tenia por que saber eso! -me levanté del sillón y caminé hacia mis progenitores-. Me harían el grandisimo favor de irse a una habitación, me están avergonzando frente a mis amigos - mascullé interrumpiendo su manoseo.

Edward me miró, luego a Bella y luego a su alrededor.

-Ups! - sonrió ampliamente, tomó a mi sonrojada madre de la mano y se escabulleron hacia la cocina.

-Mira, muérdago - maldición! Otra vez?!

Ah, pero no era Riley, era mi hermoso y celoso novio quien me enjauló entre sus brazos bajo el muérdago.

-Me perdonas? - preguntó entre beso y beso.

-Primero, mi tío Emmett te esta mirando y tiene cara de que va a asesinarte con sus propias manos.

Jacob se alejó de mi un metro y sonrió a modo de disculpa en dirección a Emmett y Jasper, quienes lo veían con los ojos entrecerrados, luciendo peligrosos. Me agradó que aun cuidaran de mi.

-Segundo: una mas Jacob y se acabo. Entiendes lo que te digo?

-Pero esta vez si eran... si eran celos justificados. El te besó frente a mi!

-Lo se.

-Créeme que solo por que tu familia esta aquí, o sino le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida.

-Me hubiera gustado verlo - mi lado femenino se deleito ante la imagen de Jacob usando toda su fuerza bruta, luciendo letal.

No se por que lo imaginé sin camisa golpeando a un ya ensangrentado e indefenso Riley. Imaginé como los músculos de sus brazos se contraerían al convertir sus manos en puños mortíferos estampándose contra la nariz del rubio.

_Wow! Renesmee, controla tus hormonas!_

-Si se vuelve a acercar a ti en ese plan, créeme que lo haré y no me importara las consecuencias, Renesmee.

Si, hazlo!

_Contrólate, niña!_

-Deja de decirme Renesmee, me siento como una niña regañada cuando tu me dices así - hice un puchero en un intento de lucir triste y tierna y no calenturienta.

-No me hagas esos pucheros, por que me provoca morder tu labio hasta sangrarlo - amenazó acercándose de nuevo a mi.

-Aun no he dicho que te perdono - exclamé cruzándome de brazos.

-Pero lo harás - Jacob sonrió ampliamente descargando sobre mi todo su irresistible encanto.

Tragué saliva y le pedí al cielo ayuda para no saltarle encima frente a medio mundo.

-Te crees muy seguro de ti mismo, no? - retrocedí un paso cuando el se acercó mas.

-No, pero estoy seguro de que tu no puedes vivir al menos un día sin mi, así como yo no puedo siquiera concebir exactamente lo mismo.

Maldición, tenia toda la razón!

Jake estampó sus labios en los míos y le respondí el beso con un entusiasmo que rayaba en lo feroz.

_Eres una debilucha, Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Swan!_

Nah! Es navidad, tengo al novio mas guapo, sexy y encantador del mundo y estoy bajo el muérdago; así es que no sea débil, sino que todo esta contra mi y mis pobres hormonas de adolescente.


	58. Julieta Viola a Romeo

**_Julieta Viola a Romeo_**

Para navidad, mi tía Alice, mi tía Rosalie y mi abuela Esme, invitaron a Jacob y su padre; para esta ultima, Jacob ya era mi marido y pertenecía a la familia. Ademas, Jake parecía mas que encantado en recibir toda aquella atención maternal. Billy estaba medio enamorado de mi abuela y se ofrecía a ayudarla con cualquier cosa cada vez que tenia oportunidad.

Mis padres no se opusieron a que Jake fuera contado como parte de la familia, en parte fue que no tenían ojos para nadie mas que para ellos. Parecía que toda mi casa y la mansión blanca estaban llenas de muérdago, no se dejaban de toquetear y besuquearse en cada rincón. Era un tanto asqueroso, pero decidí seguir su ejemplo.

El veinticuatro de diciembre arrincone a Jacob en la cocina de mi casa y el no se hizo del rogar.

-Hey, hey! Separence niños, que no quiero un nieto - masculló Edward alejándome de mi sonrojado y avergonzado novio.

-Tu no andes diciendo nada, Edward. Que parece que tu y mama me quieren dar un hermano cada cinco minutos.

Papa entrecerró sus ojos, me miro a mi y miro a Jacob, cada vez mas enfurruñado.

-Los estoy vigilando - dio media vuelta y se marcho a grandes zancadas.

-En que estábamos? - miré de nuevo a Jake y el me extendió los brazos para darme la bienvenida.

Al día siguiente, navidad, la mansión Cullen -como ya la llamaba mi tío Emmett-, estaba llena de nuevo: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Charlie, Renee, Jacob y yo. Entre Billy y Esme hornearon el pavo y el jamón. Alice, Rosalie y yo hicimos el pastel de chocolate, mama hizo las ensaladas y el puré de papas, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward y Jake... bien gracias. Papa se había llevado "mis" consolas y vivieron en importantes misiones casi suicidas en la sala. Ah, pero eso si, cuando la comida estuvo lista fueron los primeros en sentarse y servirse.

Cavernicolas!

De navidad recibí de mis padres un _iphone _y una hermosa funda de piedreria con una guitarra roja. Es hermosa. Jacob me regaló un juego nuevo de unas de guitarra y un pedal para Scarlet. No entendí muy bien para que era. Aun soy medio mensa en cuestiones de la música, mi extraña cabeza y mis mas extraños dedos solo saben tocar notas al azar que se convierten en melodías.

Carlisle y Esme me regalaron cien partituras con la leyenda impresa: _Letra y Música por Renesmee Cullen._ A Jacob le regalaron otras cien con _Letra por Jacob Black, Música por Renesmee Cullen._ Fue un detalle increíble que jamas esperamos. Nos sentíamos como músicos importantes.

Charlie y Renee nos regalaron también a ambos nuevos cuadernos para escribir canciones. Las libretas eran de cuero y tenían nuestros nombres en letras doradas en la esquina inferior.

Emmett y Rosalie me regalaron una nueva computadora a la cual solo supe prender, Jake dijo que el se encargaría de enseñarme. Tenia unos programas que nos ayudarían a grabar y mezclar las melodías.

Por que todos estaban tan entusiasmados con eso de The Renesmees? Me pone ansiosa que todos tengan expectativas tan altas, sobre que es lo que pueda ocurrir.

Así que decidí cambiar de tema de regalos y le di a Jake su chaqueta nueva de cuero que le compré en Port Angeles, a mamá un nuevo juego de pinceles y cuadernos -que pedí por internet y llegó a la casa de Jake y así mamá no lo viera-, para sus lindos dibujos que sus editores aman. A papá le regalé un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish a escala; Jacob lo encontró en internet y el mismo fue a Seattle tres días atrás.

Me sentí fatal al no tener regalos para mis tíos y abuelos, pero yo no sabia que ellos vendrían para estas fiestas.

Para año nuevo, mi tía Alice y mi abuela Esme les llamaron a los padres de Seth, Quil y Embry para que recibieramos juntos el año nuevo en la mansión Cullen y la fiesta se pareció mucho a la posterior al festival navideño.

.

.

El catorce de enero era cumpleaños de Jacob y planee una fiesta en su casa de La Push. Pero necesitaba emparejarme con el regalo que me hizo en mi cumpleaños... No tenia ni idea de como iba a hacer eso. No tenia el dinero suficiente como para comprarle una nueva batería, ademas el ya tenia una aun en muy buenas condiciones. Ya le había comprado una chaqueta de cuero, y Jake tenia computadora, celular, ipod... Que otro juguetito le podía comprar? O mas bien que detalle le podía hacer o dar para equilibrar la balanza? El había entrado por mi ventana a la media noche y me había dejado a Scarlet frente a mi cama...

Como diablos iba a igualar eso?!

Entrando por su ventana a la media noche! Claro! Pero... que regalo le iba a dejar? No podía llevarle la fiesta a su habitación, eso seria el fin de semana...

Tal vez solo sorprenderlo a la media noche para cantarle Feliz Cumpleaños. Si eso iba a hacer.

Cuando regresé de la escuela el martes por la tarde, aproveché que mamá no estaba y busqué la escalera en el garaje. Como pude la lleve hasta el patio trasero de Jake y la escondí entre unos arbustos. Una vez que regresé a casa elegí mi atuendo de esa noche, un conjunto deportivo negro de Juicy Couture, la chaquetita negra tenia capucha así que me podía esconder fácilmente en las sombras de la noche.

Pero tenia un pequeño inconveniente... Como rayos le iba a hacer para regresar a casa...?! No podía poner la escalera y subir de nuevo a mi habitación, mis padres me escucharían... O no?

Decidí ayudar a mamá a hacer la cena como lo hago de vez en cuando, pero ahora tenia un plan siniestro: echar somníferos en la comida de mis padres. Bueno somníferos no, solo las pastillas que papá toma para su insomnio que viene y va.

No es hermosa la mente de una adolescente con las hormonas a tope?

Para las once de la noche, Bella y Edward roncaban en su habitación; los somníferos en su plato de macarrones con queso y en el vaso de gaseosa, así como en la rebanada de _pie_, había surtido efecto para mi gran beneficio. No se alarmen, antes investigué en internet los efectos secundarios de las pastillas que se habían vuelto mis mejores amigas; lo peor que podía pasar es que despertaran y me atraparan, pero a la manana siguiente se habrían olvidado por completo. Gracias AFD y tu aprobación a cualquier medicamento!

Antes de la media noche me vi en el espejo con mi linda ropa interior rojo sangre, me giré frente a este y me puse un poco de perfume. Me puse mi conjunto negro de Juicy Couture y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Me asomé a la habitación de mis padres y ellos seguían en los brazos de Morfeo. Mamá murmurando incoherencias como siempre y papá roncando hasta casi tirar la casa abajo.

Con todo el sigilo del mundo bajé las escaleras y salí de casa hacia la oscura y fría noche. Como si fuera una fugitiva, me puse la capucha sobre mi cabeza mirando hacia todas partes. No había ni una sola alma por los alrededores.

No cerré la puerta principal con llave, nadie entraría a robar a la mitad de la noche. A veces me pregunto si alguna vez mi abuelo ha trabajado de verdad en ese pueblo, todos se conocen, todos tienen empleo, no hay necesidad de robar. Ademas el ladrón a quien le podría vender los artículos robados, a su propio dueño?

Alumbrando mi camino precariamente con una linterna, me adentré en el bosque tras de mi casa para salir justo en el patio trasero de Jake, como lo había hecho por la tarde. Encontré la escalera y tratando de no hacer ruido la coloqué justo bajo la ventana de la habitación de mi novio.

Una vez que el artefacto estuvo bien puesto contra la pared y estable en el suelo, comencé a subir. Solo esperaba que Jake no tuviera la ventana con seguro. Pero quien en Forks le ponía el seguro a sus ventanas en el segundo piso, como antes mencioné, no hay ladrones.

Cuando por fin llegué a la ventana de Romeo, subí la ventana sin seguro -ven? se los dije- lo mas lento posible. En realidad no había pensado si Jake estuviera dormido o despierto, el caso era entrar a su habitación a la media noche con la esperanza de _violarmelo_.

Retiré las cortinas azules con cuidado y alumbré su habitación. Romeo yacía dormido sobre su cama doble, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos. Maldición, de haber sabido traigo un poco de cuerda para atarlo a los postes de su cama de cedro y ahora si violarmelo en toda la extensión de la palabra. No, aquello era demasiado perverso.

Entré a la habitación y lo primero que hice fue abrir la puerta para ver si Billy no estaba merodeando por ahí. Nop. no había moros en la costa. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me dirigí a Jake. Me quité la ropa y la puse en un lugar accesible por si tenia que salir huyendo de ahí. Me acosté a su lado levantando las cobijas con cuidado y besé sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Deliciosos como siempre.

Mientras comenzaba a toquetearlo bajo la camiseta, me detuve un momento y me pregunte quien demonios era yo. Que rayos estaba haciendo?! Yo no era así? Acaso me habían secuestrado unos aliens y me habían implantado un chip que me estaba haciendo cometer semejante locura?

Era mejor si me iba antes de que Romeo despertara. Pero aquella cama estaba muy calientita y que decir de su cuerpo. Estaba calientito y al parecer respondiendo a mis besos y caricias de manera contundente y silenciosa.

Nah, me quedo! Ya estoy aquí. Me encogí de hombros y continué besando al mi bello durmiente, sentándome a horcajadas sobre el.

-Ness? - murmuró Jake entre sueños.

-Sh! No hables, no arruines el sueño - susurré en su oído y después mis dientes mordieron su lóbulo.

Jake jadeo y posó sus manos en mi cintura desnuda.

-Estoy soñando? - movió su rostro para buscar mis labios.

-Claro. En verdad crees que entraría a tu habitación a la mitad de la noche?

-No, supongo que no - contestó aun adormilado.

-Estas soñando, Jake. Dime que quieres que haga. Pídeme lo que quieras, es tu cumpleaños.

-Mi cumpleaños? - preguntó hundiendo sus manos en mis rizos.

-Si, dime que es lo que quieres - gatee hacia atrás para poder besar su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen.

En realidad era un espacio un tanto limitado, aun traía puesta la camiseta de su pijama. Jalé la prenda hacia arriba y el captó el mensaje, se incorporó en la cama y levantó los brazos. Buen chico. La prenda cayó a un lado de su cama. Su rostro quedó a unos centímetros del mio y aprovechó nuestra cercanía para asaltar mi pobre y desprevenida boca con su lengua de fuego.

-Esto no se parece a los otros sueños - balbuceó hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello.

-No? - que clase de sueños había tenido antes conmigo?

-No - sus manos se convirtieron en puños y jaló mi cabeza hacia atrás para tener mejor acceso a mi cuello.

-Como son los otros sueños ? - jadee cuando atrapó mi pezón entre sus dientes sobre la tela del sostén.

-Nunca es en mi habitación... Siempre entro yo a la tuya... A veces te amordazó y te ató a la cama para que no puedas rechazarme ni hacer ruido.

_Santo Dios! Atarme? Amordazarme? Que esta loco?!_

El corazón amenazó con salirse de mi pecho, no por sus caricias, besos apasionados y sus dedos invadiendo mi centro, sino por sus oscuras fantasías conmigo. Pero lo peor es que no pude evitar imaginarme la escena y humedecer aun mas sus dedos excursionistas. Y tampoco pude evitar lo siguiente que salió de mi boca.

-Que otro... sueño... has tenido? - pregunté entre jadeos.

-El mas recurrente... es que estamos en una escuela católica -casi me arrancó el sostén- y todas las noches vestida con tu lindo uniforme de falda escocesa, suéter y corbatita, te hincas... pero no a rezar.

Santa Maria Madre de Jesús! Este hombre esta enfermo!

Me encanta!

Nota mental: pedirle falditas escocesas a mi tía Alice.

-Si quieres puedo hincarme...

-No es necesario que te hinques - se alejó de mi acostándose de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

_Tranquila, respira... Has lo que dice la Cosmo: la punta es una paleta de cereza y lo demás es un helado de chocolate._

Jake alzó sus caderas para que pudiera desvestirlo de la cintura para abajo y su gruesa y dura erección quedó liberada de un salto.

Se me hizo agua la boca.

Me acerqué a su rostro y le di un pequeño beso.

-No hagas ruido, sino tu padre vendrá e interrumpirá tu sueño - susurré en su oído y volví a morder su lóbulo.

Me encanta que se estremezca cada vez que hago eso.

Regresé a sus labios y ahora fui yo la que asaltó a su boca. Nunca en esta vida iba a tener suficiente de sus labios suaves, cálidos, carnosos, avariciosos y demandantes. Y lo mejor, el era todo mio, así como yo era suya.

Lo se, solo es el primer amor de adolescente y estoy loca y estúpidamente enamorada de Jacob, pero este era el presente. Un presente donde el todavía me amaba... Jacob Black aun no era la causa de mi muerte a media gira promoción del nuevo disco de Red Riding Hood. Pero no nos adelantemos...

Donde estaba? Ah, si!

En su habitación, a la media noche en su cumpleaños numero diecinueve, tratando de sacarle los sesos con cada succión que hacia mi boca.

Media hora después era el quien estaba entre mis piernas usando su lengua para que estallara en mil pedazos.

.

Regresé a casa con las piernas temblorosas, Jacob no estuvo contento hasta que uso mis bragas rojas para atarme las manos sobre mi cabeza. Según el, yo era el genio de la lampara y tenia que conceder sus deseos. Y como se suponía que era un sueño erótico el que estaba teniendo, tuve que seguirle el juego que yo misma había iniciado. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación, solo tenia tres horas para dormir. Tenia que levantarme a las seis para arreglarme e ir a la escuela. La escalera por la cual subí y bajé de la habitación de Jake la escondí de nuevo entre los arbustos, la regresaría al garaje en cuanto pudiera. Nadie debía enterarse de mi excursión nocturna.

Lancé mi despertador contra la pared y me maldije una y otra vez por haber ido a la casa de Jake. Le di una patada a mis cobijas y me arrastré fuera de la cama hasta la puerta, estaba a punto de salir cuando me di cuenta de que iba vestida con el conjunto deportivo. Me desvestí, tomé mi bata de baño y mi neceser y crucé el pasillo hasta el baño.

Media hora mas tarde estaba en mi habitación secando mis rizos con la secadora, luego hice un despliegue de habilidades frente al espejo al maquillarme; cubrí mis ojeras con corrector verde y las escondí aun mas con make up y polvo compacto traslucido. Con sombras oscuras hice que mis ojos se agrandaran y se vieran realmente lindos y no cansados.

Del armario saqué mis jeans mas ajustados y me puse unas botas negras altas, hasta la rodilla; una blusa roja de punto que también que se adhería a mis curvas y sobre mi ajustado atuendo el abrigo blanco que Jake me compró en Port Angeles para el festival navideño. Tomé un bolso negro grande y en el metí mis libros de ese día.

Al bajar a desayunar mis padres se veían contentos y descansados, el somnífero había surtido un efecto magnifico en ellos. Tal vez debería _drogarlos_ cada noche.

Desayunamos entre charlas cortas y banales. Papá me miró de arriba a abajo y meneó la cabeza.

-Me parece que apenas fue ayer cuando no podías dormir sin tus ponies y sin que te cantara una canción - dio un largo suspiro y trató de sonreír.

No era un buen momento como para recordar como solía irme a la cama de pequeña, especialmente por como había pasado la noche anterior. Hablando de la noche anterior... Jacob aun pensara que fue un sueño? Estaba bastante adormilado cuando llegué pero estaba muy despierto y sonriente cuando me fui. Pero como le dije a el: _En verdad crees que entraría a tu habitación a la mitad de la noche? _Es era algo que yo no haría normalmente, solo lo hice como un regalo de cumpleaños.

A las ocho menos cuarto, me despedí de mis padres con las llaves de mi Viejito Conejito en mis manos, pensaba ir por Jake a su casa y llevarlo a la escuela.

Toqué la bocina frente a la casa de Romeo y después me bajé del auto para tocar el timbre. Segundos después Jacob abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, _abuelo _- me burlé al darle su abrazo.

-Abuelo?! Solo soy un año y meses mayor que tu.

-Y que no se te olvide - le guiñé el ojo y lo tomé de la mano para guiarlo hasta mi auto.

Al llegar a mi Conejito, le abrí la puerta del pasajero.

-Sabes que esto me hace ver muy poco masculino, verdad?

-Lo compensaras en la escuela luciendo mas rudo de lo normal, con esa linda chaqueta negra de cuero que traes puesta.

Casi me da algo cuando me fijé en su ropa. Botas negras bruscas y masculinas, jeans negros, chaqueta de algodón con ziper al frente y capucha y la chaqueta negra de cuero que le regalé en navidad. Era la personificación de chico malo y era mio.

Durante el corto trayecto a la escuela, noté que Jacob no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Que me ves? Me veo mal? Es mucho maquillaje, lo se, pero quería verme... linda - me encogí de hombros y sentí como se calentaban mis mejillas al sonrojarme.

-No, no te ves mal, pero para nada en absoluto. Es solo que... No olvídalo.

-Que? - desvié la mirada del camino y vi como el se sonrojaba.

-No es que... anoche... - meneó la cabeza y evitó mi mirada mirando por la ventanilla.

Anoche?!

-Anoche que?

-No es que... -se pasó la mano por su lustroso, despeinado y algo largo cabello negro y sonrió solo levantando las comisuras de sus labios-. Tuve un sueño húmedo contigo... anoche... bastante vivido...

Tuve que aferrar mis manos al volante y seguir con la mirada al frente.

-Ah si? - susurré. Solo pude hablar de esa manera sin que se me quebrara la voz o sonara ronca de lujuria.

-No te enojes, ni pienses que soy un depravado de primera... pero fue genial - seguía sin verlo, pero podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

-Ah si? - sonreí de oreja a oreja, sin poderlo evitar.

-Sip. Fue tan bueno que incluso desperté desnudo... Creo que yo mismo me quité la ropa cuando estaba soñando que eras tu - respondió muy serio.

En verdad creía que fue un sueño.

Se me escapó una risita. Ah, mi pobre Jacob.

Durante todo el día, cada vez que podía, me contaba su genial y erótico sueño, con lujo de detalles. Detalles que yo ya sabia, muy, pero que muy bien.

-Por que me estas contando esto? Esas cosas son privadas, Jake - susurré después de que salí de Gimnasia.

-No, es que solo pensaba que... tal vez... -se encogió de hombros luciendo decepcionado- que tal vez pudiéramos... no se... recrearlo.

Soltó mi mano para ayudarme a subir a mi auto, pasaríamos el resto de la tarde en su casa. Billy llevaría comida de Sarah's y así como un pastel.

Cuando entró al auto, lo miré. Creo que era hora de decirle a Jacob que lo había _violado _por la noche. Que había entrado a su casa y habíamos hecho cosas que antes ni siquiera nos pasaba por la cabeza hacer. Bueno, a mi no, ya que el me soñaba hincada frente a el en uniforme de escuela católica.

Me humedecí los labios aun recordando su sabor.

-Jacob para que quieres que recreemos tu sueño húmedo... si... ya lo hicimos anoche?

-Que? No, lo soñé...

-No, Jake... Entré a tu habitación a la media noche, tal y como lo hiciste en mi cumpleaños: por la ventana... Pero a mi no me ayudó mi papá y no iba con buenas intenciones... Prácticamente te... bueno... creo que te violé - me reí como niña boba.

-Entonces... Si eras tu... yo te... Oh Dios! -se cubrió el rostro con las manos-. Te conté sobre mis fan...

-Sip, faldas escocesas, escuela católica... Y mordazas...

-Y aun así te quedaste y me... Oh Dios! - pegó la frente en el tablero respirando aceleradamente.

-Estas enojado?

-Enojado?! -se incorporó y sus ojos negros me miraron un tanto enloquecidos-. Enojado por que mi novia haya entrado a la media noche a mi habitación medio desnuda a intentar sacarme el cerebro con su boca...? Créeme que enojado es lo menos que estoy.

Medio desnuda? Yo no fui medio desnuda, entré y salí completamente vestida.

Jacob miró a su alrededor y con brusquedad tomó mi mano derecha para posarla en su entrepierna endurecida, que palpitaba entre mis dedos.

-Ahora dime... -acercó su hermoso rostro al mio y pasó la lengua por mis labios entreabiertos-. Estoy enojado?

-No - solo pude articular con los labios mirando mi pequeña mano apretando aquel manjar.

Tenia la boca seca y las panties húmedas.

-Anoche no pude decirte que sabes aun mejor de lo que imaginé -habló con voz ronca muy cerca de mi oído-. Me muero por probarte de nuevo, Ness.

Un pequeño gemido salio desde mi garganta.

-Vayamos a casa, quiero volver a atar tus manitas con tu ropa interior... Por cierto de que color es este día?

-Negra - pronuncie el color como si fuera una pregunta.

Jacob cerro los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos a casa, Ness.

-De acuerdo.

Esas fueron nuestras ultimas palabras coherentes durante las siguientes dos horas.


	59. Sadie Hawkins

**_Sadie Hawkins_**

Riley había perdido su estúpida y rubia cabeza? Por que diablos pensó que lo invitaría al baile?! Desde el día en que me besó bajo el muérdago casi ni habíamos cruzado palabra, así que por que demonios esperaba que lo invitara?

Toda la escuela estaba que explotaba de amor y romances. Ese año coincidía el baile Sadie Hawkins -el baile en el que la chica invita- con el fin de semana de San Valentin. Así que las ultimas dos semanas la escuela ha estado llena de chicos muy bien vestidos y peinados, con la esperanza de que alguna chica los invite, incluso Jake!

Volviendo a el estúpido de Riley y su aun mas estúpida suposición, todo empezó en en la clase de Historia y un ensayo que teníamos que presentar juntos; todo por culpa del profesor que nos puso en equipo. Febrero es el mes de la Historia Negra y teníamos que elegir a cualquier persona importante de color, podía ser un actor, un político, activista... A partir de ese día Riley y yo comenzamos a vernos en la biblioteca al terminar las clases; en un principio en nuestras visitas a la biblioteca solo hablábamos del trabajo que teníamos que entregar, hasta que el encanto de Riley me hizo flaquear. En realidad extrañaba a mi amigo y el se había disculpado conmigo... y con Jacob, por haberme besado bajo el muérdago en la fiesta en honor a The Renesmees. Así que volvimos a ser amigos y hablábamos de todo y de todos. Incluyendo la fiesta de Jacob en su casa de La Push que se salió de control; hasta mi abuelo había tenido que ir a arrestarnos por escandalosos y ebrios. Pero la policía de Forks no tenia suficientes patrullas para trasladarnos a la estación de policía y tampoco había espacio en dicho lugar; así que solo nos dieron una advertencia y medio instituto salio corriendo hacia Forks. También hablamos sobre Bree y Diego, la chica había invitado al mejor amigo de Riley al baile y el no estaba nada contento, tenia que soportar a la parejita en el sofá de su casa todas las noches. Y de lo que hablamos hasta el cansancio: The Renesmees. Cada hora que pasaba el contador de _Likes _en Facebook y las vistas en YouTube, aumentaban de manera alarmante. Alarmante para mi, claro. El vídeo del festival navideño casi tenia ya un millón de visitas. Un maldito millón!

Era horrible y _mis _chicos lo amaban.

El lunes de la semana del baile de Sadie Hakwkins, Riley y yo presentamos nuestro ensayo e hicimos una pequeña presentación frente a la clase, con cartulinas y rotafolios -la escuela no tenia proyector- en las cuales incluimos el árbol genealógico de Ray Charles. Riley escogió a tal personaje para que lo asociaran a mi y mi música. Como dije anteriormente: estúpido Riley. Hablamos sobre la vida del cantante, de su infancia y hablamos de los tiempos de el gran Ray y el racismo de la época. Nos llevamos una muy buena calificación.

Al salir de la clase, Riley aprovechó que Jacob aun no estaba ahí para llevarme a mi siguiente clase y me pasó el brazo por los hombros, haciéndome sentir incomoda. Pero no quise hacer una escena frente a mis compañeros.

-Nessie, se que la chica elige pero... sinceramente ya me cansé de esperar a que me invites a Sadie Hawkins. Así que romperé las reglas y... Renesmee, quieres ir al baile conmigo? - acercó su rostro sonriente al mio con la mirada clavada en mis labios.

Espera, que?! Ahora si iba a hacer una escena.

Primero me reí estruendosamente en su cara y me zafé bruscamente de su brazo.

Que esta tonto o que? A quien voy a invitar es a Jacob, es obvio. Aun que lo he estado haciendo sufrir y bastante. Es de lo mas lindo que me pregunte cada día en el almuerzo si tengo algo que decirle. Y es probable que me lo pregunte hoy.

-Lo lamento, Riley, pero vas a seguir esperando. Yo no te voy a invitar al baile. Por que pensaste que te iba a invitar?

-Por que te gusto!

-Eso no es cierto! Tengo novio, se llama Jacob Black, no se si lo conozcas?

-El que tengas novio no significa que yo no te guste. He visto como me miras, sientes algo por mi...

-Riley, por favor deja de ponerte en ridículo! -lo interrumpí-. Me siento halagada, lo quiera o no, pero no te voy a invitar a Sadie Hawkins, no me gustas y sinceramente ya no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar -al ver que no decía nada y su rostro cambiaba de engreído y petulante a muy, muy serio e incluso lívido, di media vuelta para salir del edificio y me topé con el pecho de Jacob.

Oh!

-Creo que ella ya lo dijo todo, Riley -gruñó en voz baja-. Pero si te vuelves a acercar a Renesmee, no me va a importar que me expulsen de nuevo.

Oh Dios! Jacob haciendo amenazas sobre golpear a Riley es sexy... Ah, por eso Riley cambió su expresión, fue por Jacob, no fue por mi actitud amenazante. Lastima.

Con brusquedad, Jacob me tomó de la mano y me sacó del edificio para llevarme a mi siguiente clase. En el camino no hablé, solo me deleité con su enfado y la fuerza con la que sus dedos se aferraban torno a mi muñeca.

Que esta mal conmigo?

A la hora del almuerzo Jacob me miró sobre nuestra "nutritiva" comida.

-Ness... Es lunes.

-Si, lo se. Por que lo dices? - oh, claro que lo sabia!

-No, es que... El sábado es el baile - habló con la mirada baja.

Que comience el juego!

-Lo se - le di una mordida a mi rosquilla de chocolate.

-Y no piensas ir?

-Si, mi tía Alice ya me envió el vestido que usare -era un hermoso vestido azul hielo.

-Ah si?

-Sip.

-Y a quien invitaras?

-Aun lo estoy pensando - en cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, Jake arrojó su servilleta a la charola y se levantó.

Lo vi caminar enfadado hasta la puerta de la cafetería poniéndose la capucha de su chaqueta negra sobre la cabeza, fuera estaba lloviendo con fuerza. Algo sumamente normal en Forks.

Lo había hecho enojar. Pero, por que? Era obvio que iríamos juntos al baile. A quien mas invitaría al Sadie Hawkins?! A Riley? No lo creo.

El resto del día Jacob no fue por mi al final de mis clases haciéndome sentir miserable y algo reflexiva.

El baile donde la chica invita era algo muy importante en Forks. Bueno, en ese pueblo que cosa no es importante? El pueblo es tan aburrido que se aferran a cualquier cosa para distraerse y salir de la monotonía, festejar y ponerse sus mejores ropitas. Ademas... Jacob nunca había sido invitado a un baile, lo mas probables es que al baile de graduación de los 80's del año pasado, fuera el primer baile al que asistía tanto en Forks, como en La Push.

Y ahí estaba yo, comportándome como una idiota citadina. Era la peor novia de la historia... Creo que ya lo he dicho antes.

Tenia que invitarlo al baile y de forma un tanto dramática y especial. La idea que tenia me iba a dejar completamente en ridículo, pero me redimiría con Jake y le callaría la boca a Riley de una vez por todas.

Cuando llegué al gimnasio me acerqué al regordete entrenador y le dije la verdad: que iba a hacer todo un numerito para Jacob a la hora de la salida y necesitaba salir a mi casa. Sorprendentemente el entrenador me dejo ir. Como dije: se aferran a cualquier cosa para distraerse y salir de la monotonía.

Al llegar a casa mamá se me quedó viendo sorprendida, con el cuchillo a medio cortar una lechuga.

-Que haces aquí tan temprano?

-Necesito tu ayuda. Voy a invitar a Jake al baile y necesito hacerlo de forma espectacular. Esta enojado conmigo y necesito alejar a Riley de mi, definitivamente. Son dos pájaros de un tiro - hablé tan apresuradamente que mamá se me quedó viendo y luego parpadeó rápidamente, luciendo confundida.

-Solo entendí la mitad, pero... En que te puedo ayudar? - preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

No es ella adorable?

-Por lo pronto... ayúdame a ponerme los pantalones ajustados de cuero rojo, que la loca de tu cuñada me regalo en navidad - respondí avanzando hacia ella para besarle la mejilla.

Segundos mas tarde subíamos las escaleras, contándole mis planes.

.

Respiré profundo tratando de contener las nauseas y me subí a la parte trasera de la vieja troca de mi abuelo. Tomé a Scarlet de las manos de mamá y puse la banda alrededor de mi cuello para sostenerla. Acerqué el micrófono -que saqué de la casa de Jake en La Push- a mis labios y le hice señas a mamá de que encendiera el amplificador a todo volumen. Después se alejó un poco para recargarse sobre su viejo Mercedes, a unos metros de mi. La troca estaba a medio estacionamiento del instituto, así que todos los alumnos sin excepción, salieran del edificio que salieran, me verían.

Minutos después vi como comenzaron a salir los alumnos de todos los edificios y como me miraban con la boca abierta. Con todas mis fuerzas ignoré sus comentarios y miradas que recorrían mis sobreexpuestas curvas, que se notaban a través del pantalón de cuero, la blusa blanca escotada que trasparentaba mi sostén rojo y la chaqueta negra de cuero que me puse en el baile de los 80's.

De inmediato vi al chico alto de cabello negro y ropa del mismo color y mis manos viajaron sobre Scarlet llamando la atención de los estudiantes que aun no me veían por ir en la lela.

_You think I'm pretty _- Comencé a cantar la canción que le había compuesto a Jacob y que había terminado ese fin de semana. Pensaba dársela como regalo de San Valentin.

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong _- En cuanto me escuchó cantar vi sus ojos buscarme, y cuando me encontró la mandíbula se le fue hasta el suelo.

I_ know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down _- Nuestros compañeros nos veían primero a Jake y luego a mi. Después vi como unos sacaban sus celulares y comenzaban a grabarme. Maldición, esto iba a acabar en internet, persiguiéndome para siempre. Pero valía la pena.

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February _

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_ - fui muy ingenua al escribir esa frase.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die _- sonreí al recordar el día siguiente de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jake. Habíamos bailado tanto que al día siguiente ninguno pudo salir de la cama.

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_ - de esa manera me llamaba Jake, su sueño adolescente. Decía que yo era su sueño húmedo adolescente. Pero yo lo cambié a algo menos... grotesco.

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me _- eso era obvio, pero no estaba demás escribirlo en una canción.

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_ - Incluso incluí mi raro sueño de la semana pasada.

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete _ - Me tomé la libertad de agregar sus dulces palabras, dichas después de haber hecho el amor el fin de semana en su habitación.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel _

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops _- Mis ojos no se despegaron de los suyos, los cuales recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo una y otra vez.

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing _

_In my skin tights jeans_ - Traté de moverme un poco, balanceando las caderas de allá para acá, haciéndole ojitos a Jake, caritas tiernas y seductoras.

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Scarlet se lució sonando increíble bajo mis dedos, en un improvisado solo tipo Slash que duro menos de un minuto.

_Yoooouuu_ - señalé a Jake antes de volver a tocar la melodia original.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on _- Oh, y si que me encendía ese chico.

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing _- Volví a hacer el pasito de balancear mis caderas envueltas en el ajustado cuero rojo.

I_n my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_ -Si por favor, pon tus manos sobre mi.

I_n my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight *_

Todo el instituto: alumnos, maestros y demás personal docente -ah y mi mamá-, comenzaron a aplaudir.

Como buena niña, hice una reverencia y sonreí tragándome el vomito. Me quité a Scarlet del cuello y se la pasé a mama, quien me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar de la parte trasera de la troca de mi abuelo Charlie. Caminé con mis altos zapatos negros que usé en el festival navideño por el suelo mojado; pasé entre mis compañeros, los cuales me abrieron el camino como si fueran las aguas del mar Rojo, hasta que quedé frente al chico vestido de negro que ni siquiera disimulaba estar comiéndome con los ojos.

Ya había hecho el numerito, tenia que hacerlo completo, así que con toda la vergüenza del mundo clave mi rodilla izquierda en el suelo mojado y tomé la mano izquierda de Jacob.

-Jacob, amor mio... Me quisieras hacer una chica sumamente afortunada... al darme el gran honor de ser mi acompañante en baile de este sábado? - sonreí tímidamente rezando por que no me rechazara.

* * *

*Teenage Dream - Katy Perry

* * *

75 Favoritos y 60 Seguidores... Espero al menos 20 reviews, Little Perverts. Ya casi no comentan y eso parte mi corazoncito... Quieren hacer llorar a su Mother Pervert antes del Día de las Madres? Eh? EEEHH?!


	60. Ice Queen

**Ice Queen**

Bajé las escaleras de mi casa, sosteniendo cuidadosamente la falda de raso del vestido azul hielo que me había enviado mi tía Alice, para el baile de Sadie Hawkins. Jacob me había respondido con un suave _si_ y un beso apasionado, frente a toda esa gente el lunes a la salida de la escuela.

A tres escalones del piso levanté la mirada y me encontré con la de Jacob.

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento y al reanudar su marcha latió frenéticamente. Jacob Black era el chico mas guapo que mis ojos jamas hubieran visto en traje formal negro. Su cabello estaba peinado a la perfección hacia el lado izquierdo, su enorme sonrisa blanca me derritió, y sus ojos negros me miraban como si fuera la mujer mas hermosa del universo.

Mi novio se acercó lentamente hacia mi, extendió su mano izquierda para ayudarme a terminar de bajar las escaleras. En cuanto estuve a su lado un flash nos cegó por unos segundos.

Parpadeando volteamos en dirección a Billy, Edward y Bella que nos tomaban fotos sin control.

-Papa, ya cálmate! - coreamos Jake y yo.

-Imaginen que son paparazzi - murmuró Edward buscando un mejor angulo frente a nosotros.

-Tienen que acostumbrarse si quieren ser famosos. Los reporteros y fotógrafos estarán sobre ustedes las veinticuatro horas del día - lo apoyó Billy.

Oh, no!

Jacob me abrazó cubriéndome con su cuerpo para impedir que nuestros progenitores siguieran con su numerito infernal.

-Podrían comportarse como padres normales por una vez en la vida? - pregunté cubriendo mi rostro con el pequeño bolso de satén del color de mi vestido.

Los adultos dejaron de acribillarnos con sus flashes y Jake y yo pudimos abrir los ojos.

-Posaremos para ustedes un minuto y luego nos dejaran ir al baile, de acuerdo? - murmuró Jacob muy serio, con ese tono autoritario que me fascinaba.

Así que durante un minuto mi pareja para el baile y yo posamos con una sonrisa muy juntos uno del otro.

-Me olvidaba, te traje algo... Si quieres no lo uses, pero según papá y el doctor Cullen es algo así como obligatorio - _Doctor Cullen?_

Jake se dirigió a la mesita bajo el espejo que esta junto a la puerta principal y regresó con una cajita de plástico transparente, dentro venia un _corsage_.

Nunca nadie me había regalado uno, y era un enorme cliché de un baile de preparatoria. Hasta que lo tuve frente a mi me di cuanta cuanto deseaba tener uno. Jake sacó la bella flor exótica de color blanco y alargó la mano hacia mi con la intención de ponerla en mi vestido. Pero en el momento en que sus dedos rozaron la piel de mi pecho alejó la flor de mi y la pegó a su pecho. Miró mi vestido, miró la flor y miró a papá una y otra vez. Mamá y Billy soltaron unas risitas y papá gruñó.

-Voy a aparentar no ver eso - papá se giró un poco para no vernos.

Jacob se apresuró a ponerme la flor sobre mi seno izquierdo y se alejó un metro de mi.

-Gracias, es muy bonito -me acerqué a el y le di un beso en la mejilla-. Quiero una foto de nosotros.

Saqué mi celular del pequeño bolso y levanté el aparato todo lo que mi brazo me permitía y tomé varias fotografías. En todas Jake y yo teníamos una gran sonrisa, pero mi favorita fue cuando me dio un beso en la sien mientras yo veía hacia la cámara.

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres -quienes nos abrazaron hasta casi asfixiarnos diciendo que sin importar nada, siempre seriamos sus bebés. -_Crepy!_- y al salir de mi casa nos encaminamos al Camaro de Jacob. Con caballerosidad me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a subir, cuidando que mi vestido no se mojara con el suelo húmedo.

Mientras mi elegante novio rodeaba el auto me acurruqué en mi mi nuevo abrigo blanco de imitación de mink que Alice también me envió.

-Te ves hermosa, pareces un ángel -susurró Jake en cuanto lo tuve a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla-. Te tengo una sorpresa.

-Que es?

-Te lo digo después - me guiñó el ojo y encendió el auto.

-Dame al menos una pista - lloriqueé.

-Nop.

-Eres malo conmigo.

-Solo te diré que te va a gustar... Espero.

Sonreí imaginando que tal vez iríamos a su casa en La Push al final de la velada, para estar unos momentos solos.

Al llegar a la escuela, Jake estacionó el auto cerca del gimnasio y mientras me abría la puerta miré a mis compañeros que se apresuraban para entrar en lo calientito.

-Te puedo dar un beso? - preguntó Jake tímidamente cuando cerró la puerta tras de mi.

-Por que me lo preguntas?

-No lo se - replicó acarcandose a mi.

Su beso fue suave, breve, tierno, incluso casto. Fue perfecto.

Caminamos apresuradamente sobre el asfalto mojado y entramos al gimnasio.

Wow! Este si era un baile en toda forma!

Copos de nieve plateados y con escarcha blanca colgaban del techo del lugar, así como lamparas en forma de estrellas en color azul, y el camino de entrada estaba cubierto por nieve falsa, las paredes amarillas del gimnasio estaban cubiertas con telones blancos, plateados y azul hielo.

Todas las chicas llevaban vestidos de gala y los chicos trajes negros. Todo se veía hermoso.

Parecía un baile de Seattle y no un baile de pueblo. Si que era importante el Sadie Hawkins para los _forkis!_

Cuando menos lo pensé estaba bailando con Jacob al centro de la pista/cancha de basquetbol, era una canción lenta y suave. Y eso fue básicamente lo que hicimos durante dos horas: bailar lentamente en los brazos del otro, sin importar que canción estuvieran tocando. Solo existíamos nosotros dos y nadie mas.

En una que otra ocasión fuimos por ponche adulterado que Jake apenas si probo, nos tomamos fotos con Bree y Diego, así como con Angela y Ben. Las chicas se veían increíbles con sus vestidos rosa fucshia y azul marino respectivamente. Bree me dijo que Riley se había quedado en casa enfurruñado. Eso a mi no me interesaba.

Después de la breve conversación con nuestros amigos Jake y yo regresamos a la pista de baile, donde me preguntó por la canción que le canté el lunes antes de invitarlo al baile.

-Entonces ese era tu plan? Invitarme después de darme una serenata?

-Si - mentí.

-Por eso no me invitaste en los días pasados! Y yo de estúpido pensando en que realmente no me ibas a invitar.

-Con quien mas vendría a este baile, Jake? Con nadie! Solo contigo.

-Me alegro - inclinó el rostro para besar mi nariz.

-Yo también - bajé mis manos de sus hombros para abrazarlo por la cintura.

Aquella era una noche demasiado romántica, demasiado perfecta. Como dije, solo existíamos el y yo. Las cosas aun estaban bien, solo eramos dos adolescentes locamente enamorados. Yo aun no era adicta a las pastillas y Jacob aun no me repudiaba. Las cosas eran sencillas y perfectas.

_Por que firmé ese contrato?_ Me preguntó sollozando en este momento abriendo el potecito amarillo de pastillas. _Tranquila Ness, el dolor se ira pronto - _me dijo una vocecita entes de volver a sumirme en el recuerdo del Sadie Hawkings

-Que te parece si nos vamos y te muestro la sorpresa? - preguntó Jake en un susurro grave que me dio escalofríos.

-En serio?

-Si.

-Por supuesto. Solo deja voy y me tomo un par de fotografías con Bree y Angela y nos vamos de aquí.

-Te espero en la puerta, Ness - me tomó de la mano y la besó como todo un caballero.

Unas risillas tontas salieron de mi boca sin darme cuenta.

Después de una mini sesión de fotos con mis amigas caminé apresurada hacia donde me esperaba Jacob, pero, para mi gran sorpresa Riley me interceptó.

-Mira nada mas, pero si es la reina de hielo calienta braguetas - se balanceó hacia mi tomándome de los brazos.

Su aliento olía a alcohol.

Espera, como demonios me llamo?!

-Riley, suéltame! Que te estas creyendo? - traté de soltarme de su agarre, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Que tiene Jacob que no tenga yo? - apretó su agarre acercando su rostro al mio.

Giré hacia la derecha tratando de pedirle ayuda a Jake, pero no lo vi donde dijo que me estaría esperando.

-Te estoy hablando, Renesmee! - las manos de Riley me sacudieron con fuerza casi haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

El cual perdí totalmente cuando Jacob salió de la nada y golpeó a Riley en la mandíbula, lo que me hizo caer en los brazos de Diego, quien supongo debía estar yendo a rescatarme de su ebrio amigo.

Cuando estuve de nuevo de pie vi el circulo que nos rodeaba, los chicos tenían su puño en el aire animando y las chicas veían con horror el espectáculo que tenia frente a mi: Jacob sentado a horcajadas sobre Riley mientras su puño se estrellaba contra la cara del rubio.

-Jacob! - corrí hacia el y traté de detenerlo.

-Te advertí que no te acercaras a Renesmee, idiota! - Jake le dio un ultimo puñetazo y se puso de pie rápida y agilmente.

Le dio una patada en las costillas y después se dirigió a mi.

-Estas bien? Te hizo daño? Te lastimó? - pasó sus manos delicadamente por mi rostro, mis brazos.

-Estoy bien y tu?

-Excelente, salgamos de aquí - me tomó de la mano

Vimos al director acercarse hacia nosotros y tuvimos que apresurar nuestra huida para que no nos encontraran en la escena del crimen. Saltamos sobre Riley quien yacía aun en el suelo, desmayado de borracho y unos segundos después ya estábamos junto al Camaro.

Wow, espera! Que demonios acaba de pasar?

Fotos con amigas, caminar entre mis elegantes compañeros para reunirme con Jacob, Riley sacudiéndome e insultándome, Jacob golpeando a Riley.

Miré a Jacob mientras salíamos del estacionamiento de la escuela derrapando llanta y escuché un ruido extraño. Jake me miró un momento y frenó el auto en seco y en un segundo estuve en sus brazos.

-Shh! Ya pasó, Ness. No me tengas miedo, no voy a lastimarte, lo juro. Yo nunca te haría daño, cielo. No llores, no me tengas miedo.

Por que me dice eso?

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y temblando entre sus brazos, hasta que cuidadosamente comenzó a limpiar mis mejillas con un pañuelo.

-No te haré daño, Nessie. Lo juro.

-No... no lloro por eso... Riley me dijo algo muy feo -sollocé y mi cuerpo se estremeció por el llanto-. Me dijo... calienta braguetas.

-Eso te dijo?

Asentí llorando.

-Lo voy a matar, juro que lo haré.

-Me preguntó que que tenias tu que no tuviera el. Estaba borracho, olí alcohol en su aliento. Tuve miedo... -sollocé-. Jake te juro que yo nunca... No era mi intención, pensé que era mi amigo; siempre lo traté como trato a Seth, a Quil, a Embry. Ellos no piensan eso de mi verdad?

-No claro que no! Para ellos eres su amiga y punto.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que deje de llorar. Luego comencé a llorar de nuevo, por que Riley había estropeado la noche mas linda y romántica de mi vida.

-Quieres volver a casa o... continuamos con nuestros planes? - susurró Jake contra mi cabello, aun sosteniéndome en sus brazos.

-Quiero estar contigo - murmuré acurrucándome mas en su pecho.

-Bien, entonces salgamos de aquí - se separó lentamente de mi y besó mi frente.

Luego de ponernos los cinturones, Jake arrancó de nuevo el auto y no fue hasta pasada media hora que me di cuenta de que no íbamos a La Push, como había deseado secretamente.

-A donde vamos?

-Voy a secuestrarte - su voz sonó un tanto escalofriante.

-Aja, eso como que me va a traer problemas con Bella y Edward, se supone que debo llegar a las doce treinta, recuerdas?

-Si.

-Me van a castigar, Jake.

-No.

-Por que estas tan seguro? Los drogaste?

Soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-No. No soy tu.

Me sonrojé.

-A donde vamos?

-No puedes quedarte calladita y quietecita durante unos minutos mas? - preguntó con dulzura, pero en su mirada había algo mas que no pude identificar.

-Si es verdad lo del secuestro hubieras traído cuerdas y mordazas y así estaría _calladita _y _quietecita_.

-Oh, las traigo, pero no es para eso.

-Que?

-Calladita y quietecita, recuerdas?

De acuerdo, esto si me esta dando miedito.


	61. Que eres qué?

**Que eres qué? **

Mientras yo seguía calladita y quietecita el resto del camino, se me ocurrió verme en el espejo.

Horror!

Me veía horrible! Mis rizos estaban desordenados fuera del broche con el que me había recogido media melena, mi cara estaba marcada por las lagrimas y ya no traía delineador. Gracias al cielo que en Forks es un requisito usar rimel a prueba de agua, sino me vería peor.

En silencio saqué un pañuelo desechable de la guantera del auto del Jake y limpié mi rostro, después apliqué un poco del polvo traslucido que llevaba en mi bolso para los retoques. No me molesté en ponerme delineador, estaba oscuro y el auto seguía su camino. No tengo tan buen pulso. Así que me conformé con dibujar una pequeña colita al final de mis pestañas en un semáforo en rojo en Port Angeles.

Espera, donde?

-Que hacemos en Port Angeles? - pregunté un tanto inquieta.

-Algo.

-Algo bueno o algo malo?

-Un poco de ambas - su blanca sonrisa destelló en la penumbra.

-Podrías dejar de ser tan... esquivo. Es un poco molesto.

-Y tu deja de ser tan preguntona. No me tienes confianza? No te voy a hacer daño, Ness.

-Eso ya lo se, simplemente tengo curiosidad.

-Bueno, ya llegamos así que deja de tener curiosidad - murmuró apagando el auto y al segundo siguiente ya estaba saliendo de este.

Miré a mi alrededor para ver donde estábamos y no vi nada. Estábamos en medio de la nada, solo veía bosque.

_Que se supone que haremos aquí? Un picnic a la luz de la luna? No lo creo, al menos no con este vestido._

Jacob abrió mi puerta y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar, como el caballero que era. Una vez que estuve fuera del auto me tomó en brazos, tal hecho hizo que soltara un gritillo, estaba desprevenida. Aquello era raro y romántico, no lo niego, así que enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello y dejé que me llevara a donde quisiera. Pensé que me había cargado para que no me cayera mientras nos adentrábamos en el bosque, pero al lugar al que fuimos era una pequeña cabaña. Jake abrió la puerta con un puntapié y entramos a una realidad alterna donde yo era una princesa y Jacob mi príncipe azul.

La cabaña estaba llena de rosas blancas y pétalos de las mismas cubrían la enorme cama con dosel. Una botella de champan nos esperaba enfriándose en una esquina junto a la ventana. Las luces ambientales daban un toque aun mas romántico al lugar.

Jake cerró la puerta de la misma forma en que la abrió, camino unos cuantos pasos mas conmigo en brazos y me depositó en la cama con suavidad. Sin decir una palabra se alejó de mi para dirigirse a la botella de champan y me sorprendió enormemente que la abriera con facilidad e incluso con elegancia. Sirvió dos copas y se acercó de nuevo a mi para ofrecerme una.

Embobada lo miré todo el tiempo, incluso cuando mientras bebía, no podía dejar de verlo. Me costaba creer que el era mi novio, alguien como el de ser novio de una deslumbrante y alta porrista rubia, no de una chica bajita y cobriza como yo. Pero por algún milagro, o mas bien por el asaltante que nos atacó a mamá y a mi fuera de la librería de Seattle, terminé en Forks conociendo a Jacob Black.

Le sonreí al universo, mi presente era increíblemente perfecto.

En silencio, Jake me quitó la copa y la dejó junto a la suya en la mesita de donde las tomó, cuando se dio la vuelta para verme tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando se sentó junto a mi y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo derecho, pensé que me estaba abrazando, pero sentí algo frío y metálico entre mis clavículas. Llevé mis dedos al collar que me acaba de poner y sonreí al descifrar que era.

-Dime si te gusta - susurró antes de darme un beso en mi cuello.

Iba a levantarme y correr al baño para verlo en un espejo, pero recordé que tenia uno en mi bolso y de ese modo no me separaría de Jake.

De una delgada tira roja de cuero colgaba un dije de oro en forma de uña para guitarra. Era increíble.

-Feliz San Valentin, Renesmee -murmuró tomando mi mano izquierda para besarla-. Espero que sea el primero de muchos mas.

Me faltó el aliento cuando miré sus ojos negros, eran de una profundidad infinita, estaban llenos de amor, dulzura, ternura, promesas y esperanzas en las cuales caí sin remedio. De pronto me vi envuelta en una nube rosa en la cual me vi en la universidad llevando una relación a distancia con Jake, comprometiéndonos al salir de esta, casarnos y tener un montón de bebes de cabello negro, piel paliducha como la mía y ojos verdes como los de mi padre. Serian los bebes mas hermosos del planeta. Y yo quería ese futuro con Jacob Black, un futuro que nunca llegó.

-Si quieres cambiar la gargantilla por una cadena, no me importa... yo solo... - se encogió de hombros.

Salí de mi fantasía de bebés de ojos verdes y sacudí la cabeza como respuesta negativa.

-No, me encanta como esta, es... es muy bonito. Y me siento mal por que no te tengo un regalo - escondí mi cara entre las manos-. No sabia que íbamos a intercambiar regalos, pensé que celebraríamos en el Sadie Hawkins...

-No necesito un regalo tuyo, Ness... No cuando tengo esto - se alejó de mi y del armario sacó una bolsa negra y al abrirla en la cama junto a mi, saco una delgada tira de seda roja.

-Que-que es eso? - susurré alejándome de la tela roja como si fuera una serpiente.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente lo que es, Renesmee.

Oh, no! Me esta diciendo _Renesmee_, cuando me llama por mi nombre es cuando habla muy en serio y esa tela roja es una venda para mis ojos o una mordaza para mis muñecas... o peor aun aun para mi boca y que no pueda hablar.

Tragué saliva aun mirando la tela roja.

-Ah... no... yo... no.

-Confías en mi?

-Si, pero...

-No pero, Renesmee. No te haré daño. Sera como en mi cumpleaños, recuerdas? Solo que esa noche fue tu ropa interior de encaje rojo, no es mucha diferencia... Mira que suave es -me acercó la seda y fue como si tocara... - es tan suave como tu piel.

Enterré los dientes en mi labio inferior para contener un gemido mitad quejido. Aquella vez es su habitación fue divertido y totalmente ardiente, pero hacerlo una costumbre como en aquel libro de moda... Eso ya eran palabras mayores.

Pero era Jacob...

-No me harás daño, verdad?

-Juro solemnemente jamas, nunca en esta vida hacerte daño.

Al menos nunca me dañó físicamente, solo arrancó mi corazón nueve años después.

.

.

Desperté en aquella suave y cómoda cama, y me sorprendí al ver que mis manos y piernas ya estaban liberadas. Jacob estaba usando mi pecho como almohada y sonreí cuando su respiración lenta y compasada me hizo cosquillas en mi seno derecho.

Era una pacifica, hermosa y perfecta mañana. Era la primera vez que Jake y yo pasábamos juntos la noche y lo peor era que nuestros padres lo sabían! En serio que padres tan hippies y liberales tengo! Eso no es bueno, aunque lo parezca. Ahora como se supone que los veré a la cara? Ellos sabrán oficialmente que ya no soy virgen, aquello era la pesadilla de toda chica!

Cuando Jake despertó sugirió que nos ducháramos juntos, cosa que fue increíble. Como el buen novio que era, me dejó enjabonar su lindo cuerpecito de caramelo y lavarlo de manera adecuada para que no quedara ninguna partícula de suciedad... Luego, fue su turno.

Desayunamos en la cama envueltos el las suaves y cómodas batas afelpadas de la habitación, mientras Jake me contaba como había planeado nuestro fin de semana en aquel encantador hotel, desde hacia semanas; por eso necesitaba saber si lo iba a invitar al baile o no. Y de nuevo me sentí la peor novia del mundo.

Aun estaba encerrada en una hermosa burbuja rosa de amor cuando Jake me dejó en casa, a cual estaba vacía. Mis padres me dejaron una nota en mi habitación diciendo que habían ido a Sarah's con Charlie y Renee. Así que guardé mi vestido en el armario intentado imaginarme a Jake en ese mismo lugar mientras rebuscaba que llevar en la maleta para que me pusiera hoy. Que bueno que se le ocurrió escoger el conjunto deportivo rojo que llevo puesto. No se que tiene Jake conmigo y el color rojo. Es uno de mis colores favoritos, pero dice que en mi se ve increíble, tal vez sea por que llevaba ropa interior roja cuando entre a su habitación.

Antes de las nueve de la noche llegaron Bella y Edward, mamá entró a mi habitación y me encontró haciendo la tarea de Lengua.

-Hola - susurró sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Hola.

-Así que... lo pasaste bien?

-Si, pero... Riley me atacó antes de que Jacob y yo saliéramos del baile, Jake me defendió y lo golpeó - para que dije eso?

Ah si, para no hablar sobre mi virginidad perdida.

-Papá me dijo que Riley pensaba presentar cargos contra Jacob, pero Diego y Bree lo convencieron de no hacerlo ya que el te _atacó -_distorsionó la palabra_-_. Renesmee, tengo miedo de que Jacob te haga algo, es muy agresivo. Sabes que tiene antecedentes de violencia en la reserva, en verdad temo por ti y ahora aun mas por que tu y el... bueno... ya sabes.

_Maldito Riley, infeliz, idiota, asno! Que se pudra en el agujero mas hondo del infierno! QUE SE PUDRAAA!_

Respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme.

-Jacob hizo lo que debía haber hecho cualquier otro chico al ver como acosaban a su novia, el jamas me ha tocado de esa manera. El nunca me lastimaría, no me haría daño. Riley estaba borracho cuando se acercó a mi y me dijo cosas ofensivas... Ademas -_hora de poner a prueba tus habilidades interpretativas, Ness_- Jake y yo no... -bajé la mirada luciendo avergonzada-. Jacob y yo no hicimos nada en Port Angeles, no creo estar lista aun y el lo entendió.

Me mordí el labio sin levantar la vista de mi cama cubierta de libros y notas.

-No? - cuestionó mamá incrédula.

-No. Anoche lo hablamos y lo entendió... dijo que me esperaría - tuve la suerte de sonrojarme, pero por la gran mentira que estaba diciendo.

-Vaya...

Miré a Bella y ella a su vez miraba hacia la nada.

-Yo creí que... es mas pensé que ustedes ya... desde hace tiempo.

-No - _pero claro que por supuesto que si madre y es asombrosamente caliente y sucio!_

Bella suspiró y me tomó de la mano.

-Me alegra y tranquiliza saberlo y que hayas tenido la madurez para esperar. Te amo con toda mi alma, cielo, pero me hubiera gustado embarazarme hasta unos años después de graduarme de la universidad, no justo cuando empezaba.

-Lo se, pero ademas Jake y yo usaríamos lo que ustedes... nos compraron... unos meses atrás- esos preservativos se acabaron hace _muuucho _tiempo.

-Me alegra que recuerdes que deben proteg...

-Mamá, podríamos cambiar de tema. Gracias.

.

El lunes como ya era la maldita costumbre en la escuela, todo el mundo nos miraba... Nuestro ultimo escándalo era noticia _nacional_, seguramente. Miraban a Jake con miedo y a mi con lastima. Era la novia del _bully _del pueblo, tal vez creían que estaba con el bajo amenaza o que se yo. Pero como siempre, cuchicheaban a mi alrededor y cuando mi mirada se cruzaba con la de ellos se convertían en estatuas.

Estoy harta de vivir en un pueblo, no puedo esperar a que lleguen las cartas de aceptación o de rechazo de las universidades de las cuales Edward y Bella me han hecho enviar solicitud. Elegiré la universidad que salga al revolver papelitos con los nombres de las instituciones; de esa forma lo dejaré a la suerte, no tendré alguna carga emocional de elegir la universidad correcta.

_Oh por Dios! Que horrible se ve Riley!_

Su ojo izquierdo estaba morado y totalmente hinchado, estaba tan hinchado que no lo podía ni abrir. Me dio asco su apariencia, pero no lamenté ni un segundo sus heridas. Si hubiera sido por mi y claro si no hubiera estado en shock, hasta yo misma lo hubiera golpeado. Tal vez una buena y liberadora patada en las bolas. Aquello hubiera sido asombroso!

Lastima.

Durante la semana continué pensando en las universidades y en que hacer con mi vida. No tenia ni idea que estudiar, lo mas sensato de hacer era estudiar las materias básicas el primer año y después buscar una carrera. Creo que me gustaría ser maestra de música, bien podría estudiar Música y convertirme en maestra particular o enseñar en una escuela primaria. Eso seria lindo, tendría una vida estable, buena, tranquila. Pero aun es muy pronto como para decidir algo así.

Así que seguiría con el "plan" original: llevar las materias básicas durante mi primer año y después elegir una carrera... creo.

Pero mis nada definidos planes sufrieron una gran sacudida el sábado por la mañana, mientras Jake y yo lavábamos mi _Viejito Conejito_, entre risas, bromas y sugerencias subidas de tono.

-Hola, eres Nessie Cullen? - preguntó un joven de piel olivacea, cabello negro y grandes y chispeantes ojos negros.

Jacob y yo nos callamos de golpe.

-Ah... si. Soy yo - respondí mirando a Jake y luego al chico, mientras dejaba el trapo amarillo sobre el techo del auto.

-Y tu eres Jacob Black! Vaya! Es... wow, al fin! En un placer conocerlos!

-Y tu eres? - cuestionó Jake cruzándose de brazos, luciendo amenazador.

-Eleazar. Eleazar Camargo*. Vi sus vídeos en YouTube... La semana pasada me llevaron de urgencia al hospital por un dolor en el pecho, en urgencias me atendió el doctor Cullen. Carlisle Cullen. Al final no me estaba dando un infarto ni nada por el estilo, pero me asusté mucho por eso llamé al 911, la ambulancia vino por mi y me llevaron al hospital donde me atendió tu abuelo. Como dije, no fue un infarto, era indigestión -Eleazar soltó una carcajada aliviado, y se sobó el estomago plano y subió hasta su corazón-. Mientas Carlisle me tuvo en observación, me contacto con una nutriologa, me dieron un régimen de ejercicios y de mas tonterías. Yo no tengo la culpa de amar tanto la Paella y casi comerme una entera!

Miré a Jacob entre asustada y divertida. Asustada por que tal vez era uno de esos admiradores locos que busca al artista hasta su casa y le dispara en la puerta. Y divertida por que Eleazar ni parecía que tomara aire para poder seguir hablando sin parar.

-Bueno, el punto es que mientras estaba en el hospital, el buen doctor Carlisle Cullen, como abuelo orgulloso que es, me mostró un vídeo de una increíble chica y sus amigos dando un concierto en navidad. Busqué en mi tablet a The Renesmees, una vez que tu abuelo se fue a atender otros pacientes y quedé sumamente impresionado -metió la mano al bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro y juro que por un momento pensé que sacaría un arma.

Miré a Jacob aterrada y el se acercó aun mas a mi.

-Esta es mi tarjeta, soy buscador de talentos. Trabajó para una pequeña agencia de talentos en Seattle, me gustaría hablar de negocios con ustedes dos. En especial contigo, Nessie - me entregó una tarjeta blanca de fino acabado y me quedé como boba y sin entender, viéndolo con la boca abierta.

* * *

*Le di el apellido de Christian Camargo, por que no encontré el apellido original de Eleazar.  
No se enojan? :D


	62. Los Mas Buscados

**Los Mas Buscados**

Mi mano tembló al sostener la elegante pluma plateada. Jacob, Quil, Embry y Seth ya habían firmado el contrato que Eleazar puso frente a mi. Eran los documentos donde nosotros lo contratábamos como nuestro agente. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Jacob y su padre con una gran sonrisa, los míos estaban en las nubes, y que decir de los chicos.

Eleazar había llegado a mi puerta una semana atrás, mientras Jake y yo lavábamos mi auto. Por _ordenes_ de Jacob entré a casa y le expliqué a Edward y Bella atropelladamente, lo que Eleazar nos acababa de decir: quería ser nuestro agente y conseguirnos un contrato discográfico.

Mis padres salieron de la casa a toda prisa mientras yo les enviaba un mensaje de texto a Embry, Quil y Seth. Ellos llegaron en menos de quince minutos y se instalaron en mi sala, mientras Eleazar Camargo nos daba sus credenciales. Su agencia de talentos ya había concretado cinco contratos con varias de las disqueras mas importantes del país, en los últimos dos años; ademas tenia contactos en ABC, CBS, NBC, Fox, The CW, Nickelodeon y Disney, gracias a que su agencia representaba a varios chicos y chicas que habían salido en varias series con un papel secundarios en uno o dos capítulos.

-Disney? Nickelodeon?! No, claro que no! Me opongo rotundamente a que hables con ejecutivos de esos canales para conseguirnos algo - exclamé moviendo mis manos frente a mi, como ademan negativo, aquel sábado en mi casa.

-De que estas hablando, Ness?! Es Nickelodeon! Disney! Te imaginas tener nuestra propia serie - murmuró Seth con chispitas en los ojos.

-Imagínate esto Seth: firmamos con Disney para tener nuestra propia serie donde hagamos no se... alguna tontería como ser estudiantes de preparatoria y que tienen una banda, durante cuatro años. Sacamos discos, tenemos una gira de conciertos, tal vez una película, los niños nos amaran. N-I-Ñ-O-S. Niños. Vamos a interpretar a adolescentes lindos, tiernos e ingenuos hasta que tengamos veintidós años y cuando queramos hacer cosas de chicos de veintidós... no se como ir a Las Vegas a festejar el cumpleaños de alguno de nosotros, o yo quiera salir con Jacob a cenar y luego a bailar y tomar unas cuantas copas, lo verán como si estuviéramos cometiendo un delito a pesar de que seamos mayores de edad. Seremos _niños Disney_ restringidos y cuando las ataduras por fin se hayan soltado y hagamos lo que queramos... Dios nos ayude y terminemos como Hilary Duff y no como Britney Spears. _Leave Nessie Alone!_ Va a gritar uno de mis admiradores con el rimel corrido.

-No Nickelodeon, no Disney - señaló Seth a Eleazar, quien sonreía condescendientemente.

-No Nickelodeon, no Disney - cité a Seth una semana después en la oficina de Eleazar en Seattle, antes de firmar mi primer pacto con el diablo.

Esa misma noche Jacob y yo celebramos nuestro primer año juntos. Ya había pasado un año de que nos conocimos.

En un año habían pasado muchas cosas importantes en mi vida. Me mudé de Seattle a Forks -un pueblito en medio de la nada-; conocí Jacob, un chico de apariencia ruda e intimidante y un enorme corazón de oro; por alguna extraña razon son una chica popular, a la cual le vale un pepino dicha popularidad; conocí a grandes chicos, que rápidamente se convirtieron en mis amigos; entré a una banda de rock; comencé a componer canciones; perdí mi virginidad; soy algo así como una celebridad de internet y ahora tengo un agente que tiene grandes esperanzas en The Renesmees. Ya no se donde quedó aquella chica llamada Renesmee que solo escuchaba música clásica, sin novio y que era una mas del montón en alguna preparatoria privada de Seattle. Ahora soy Nessie la Princesa del Rock.

Jacob me preparó la cena en su antigua casa de La Push, pero la comida quedó en un segundo plano; teníamos hambre, pero no de comida.

.

Una semana después, Eleazar nos miraba desde la pantalla de la laptop de Jacob.

-Malas noticias, chicos. Disney esta muy interesado en ustedes.

Un lamento salió de nuestras gargantas.

-No has hablado con nadie mas? - cuestionó Quil a mi izquierda.

-He hablado con varias personas. The CW esta solicitando extras para su serie de vampiros pero eso es en Georgia, y la producción de Supernatural busca a una chica con las características de Nessie para que sea el Diablo en la Tierra. Quien pensaría que alguien con esa carita fuera el Diablo? Ellos graban el programa en Vancuver, Canadá. No te interesa, Nessie?

-Nop. A menos de que la Diablo sea integrante de una banda...

-No, según lo que me dijeron se hará pasar por una chica inofensiva abandonada a un lado de la carretera y los Winchester la rescatan o algo así - replicó Eleazar haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-Algo mas? - preguntó Jacob.

-Estoy esperando que me respondan de varias disqueras. Esta semana viajare a Los Angeles si no me ha respondido Demetri, mis niños.

-Tienes veinticinco años, no nos llames mis niños - me reí.

Eleazar era muy joven como para ser uno de los tres dueños de una prolifera agencia de talentos en Seattle.

-Cállense y déjenme hacer mi trabajo. Nos vemos luego - una sonrisa traviesa y sincera cruzó por su rostro antes de que la pantalla se volviera negra y regresara al _desktop _de Jacob, una foto de nosotros en el Sadie Hawkins.

-Quieren hacer un día de campo en la playa? - preguntó Seth muy animado, como si no hubiéramos estado hablando con el posible forjador de nuestro futuro.

Fui arrastrada hasta La Push a un día de campo con los chicos, yo le había llamado a Angela, Ben, Bree y Diego y ellos nos encontraron allá. Llevamos sándwiches tipo sub de Sarah's, refrescos, comida chatarra, pelotas de fútbol soccer y americano. Era un día frío, pero no llovía, así que la fogata azul nos calentó mientras comíamos alrededor de ella. Ni los chicos ni yo hablamos nada a cerca del contrato que habíamos firmado con Eleazar la semana anterior, ni siquiera les había dicho a mis amigas Kate, Carmen y Zafrinna que estuve unas horas en Seattle en una agencia de talentos.

Nos dividimos en equipos para jugar al futbol soccer. El envidioso solitario y sin novia de Embry decidió separar a las parejas, así que terminé en el equipo de Ben, Bree y Embry, este ultimo seria nuestro portero; el equipo rival lo conformaron:, Angela, Diego, Seth y Jake era su portero. En ese partido descubrí que soy buena dando patadas y que Jacob es aun mejor novio de lo que creía, ya que me dejaba meter gol; cosa que enfadó a su equipo y el se ganó un húmedo beso de mi parte al final del mini partido de media hora.

Después de eso caminamos por la playa recogiendo piedras que me parecían bonitas o interesantes.

-Mira esta, Nessie - exclamó Jacob poniéndose de pie ofreciéndome una piedrecilla roja y plana en forma de triangulo.

Las puntas estaban redondeadas y de inmediato pensé que seria una uña de guitarra.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, que depende del material de la uña cambia el sonido - murmuró Jacob pensando lo mismo que yo.

-La llevaré a casa - extendí la mano para tomarla de la suya, pero el no me dejó.

-Deja la lavo primero, esta un poco sucia - se agachó de nuevo y enjuagó la piedra con agua de mar, la secó restregándola contra la manga de su chaqueta de lana y me la entregó con una sonrisa que derritió mi corazón.

-El pingüino le ofrece una linda piedra a su posible pareja para apareamiento - Jacob y yo miramos a Bree quien estaba tras de nosotros y su rostro enrojeció hasta su cuello al entender lo que acababa de decir-. Digo es decir... ustedes... yo... - dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia Diego quien llevaba mas alimento para la fogata.

-La hembra pingüino ha aceptado la piedra para apareamiento - le guiñé el ojo a Jake.

Y en menos de diez minutos ya estábamos en su casa de La Push desvistiéndonos camino a su antigua habitación.

-Sony Music, Universal Music y Vulturi Records están interesados en ustedes chicos, pero Demetri de Vulturi Records quiere verlos en vivo lo mas pronto posible. La noticia de que ustedes firmaron conmigo se ha extendido como la pólvora, tengo llamadas de ofertas para Nessie, de The CW, no se que proyecto te querrán ofrecer, puesto que no actúas, o si? También la oficina de Ryan Murphy se comunicó conmigo hoy por la mañana, estan interesados en Embry. Pero me interesa mas lo de VR, estamos viendo como coordinar su agenda con la suya. No se si nosotros volaremos a Los Angeles o Nueva York para ver a Demetri o el venga. Lo mas probable es que nosotros tengamos que ir - nos dijo Eleazar con una gran sonrisa a través de mi laptop el jueves por la tarde.

Ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a que hablara sin detenerse para tomar aire.

Jacob, Quil, Embry y Seth nos quedamos sin palabras. No teníamos ni dos semanas de haber firmado con Eleazar y mucho menos teníamos un _demo_ y ya las disqueras estaban interesadas en nosotros? Vaya, creo que voy a comenzar a creerme eso de que somos buenos.

-Ademas chicos -Eleazar continuó-, Disney y Nickelodeon me llamaron de nuevo, varias veces.

Todos negamos con la cabeza.

-Chicos, piénselo. Es Disney! Disney! -agitó las manos frente a la cámara-. Cuantos artistas no han salido de esa fabrica? Vean a Justin Timberlake, a... lo quiera Nessie o no, a Britney Spears, a Hilary Duff, a Vanessa Hudgens, Zac Efron, Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus... Todos ellos salieron de la fabrica Disney.

-Lo sabemos, Disney es algo grandisimo e increíble, pero Ness tiene razón, Eleazar -murmuró Embry tras de mi-. Tu has visto como los restringen y cuando cumplen los veintiuno y hacen cosas de chicos de veintiuno todo el mundo pone el grito en el cielo. No habrá manera de que nos dores la píldora. No firmaremos con ningún canal infantil, si eso significa que nadie nos contrate y nos quedemos en este pueblo para siempre.

-Esta bien, esta bien. De acuerdo. Comenzaré a concretar citas con los demás interesados, y créanme chicos cuando les digo que en verdad están interesados, el problema es la falta de coordinación de los horarios. Si ya estuvieran de vacaciones podríamos ir a Los Angeles o a Nueva York, incluso Seattle.

-Saldremos de vacaciones de primavera en unas semanas, no puedes hacer las citas para esas fechas? - pregunté esperanzada. Era la única forma en que realmente nos viéramos con gente de las disqueras. Aun que eso significara que no viera a mis amigas como el año anterior.

-Vacaciones de primavera... Si, me parece buena idea. En cuanto tenga las citas, me comunico con ustedes. Cuídense, escriban mas canciones, practiquen, no beban y manejen, no envíen mensajes y manejen, no usen drogas, coman frutas y verduras - Eleazar sonrió diciendo adiós con la mano.

Los chicos soltaron a reír por sus consejos y Jacob me tomó de la mano.

-Por que tan seria?

-Por que esto va en serio... y me asusta - acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el me envolvía en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes cielo, yo estaré a tu lado. Siempre. Si tienes miedo, yo estaré ahí para protegerte, cuidarte y decirte que todo estará bien. No tienes por que tener miedo, Nessie. Yo estoy aquí. Siempre lo estaré.

_Por que no cumpliste tu promesa, Jake?_

* * *

**Próximos y últimos capítulos:**  
Un destello de lo que Podría Ser  
Adiós Forks. Hola Hollywood!  
Red Riding Hood


	63. Un Destello de lo que Podría Ser

**_Un Destello de lo que Podría Ser_**

Me bajé de la camioneta negra frente a mi antigua escuela y sonreí al recordar con nostalgia mis años en ella, los momentos que pasé con mis amigas, Carmen, Kate y Zafrina.

Faltaba media hora para la hora de salida, era el ultimo viernes antes de salir de vacaciones de primavera. El año anterior ellas fueron a Forks, este año gracias a Eleazar me tocó visitarlas a ellas.

Quil silbó por lo bajo al ver la escuela a la que solía ir antes de que nos asaltaran a mi madre y a mi, y Edward le entrara el pánico y la paranoia sacándonos de la ciudad y llevándonos al muy seguro, tranquilo y aburrido Forks. Era una enorme estructura medio medieval, de piedra grisasea. Al frente tenia un gran jardín enrejado al cual entramos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de picnic, como las de la preparatoria de Forks.

-Este es un lugar demasiado exclusivo, Ness -murmuró Eleazar sentándose sobre la mesa con los pies apoyados en la banca-. Como es que fuiste a dar a Forks? Dime ahora si te expulsaron y en el único lugar donde te aceptaron fue en Forks, para empezar a hacer un control de daños.

-No, ese soy yo -murmuró Jake antes de que yo explicara mi historia-. A mi fue al que expulsaron de la escuela de la reserva por golpear a un chico y me mudé a Forks.

-Golpeaste a un chico? - preguntó Eleazar sorprendido.

-Pero eso fue por que el pequeño pedazo de mierda se lo merecía - cubrí mi boca con la mano en el segundo en que terminé de hablar. Yo no hablaba así!

Jacob sonrió ampliamente y me dio un beso tronado en la mejilla.

-Mi papá me sacó de esta escuela por que a mi y a mi mamá nos asaltaron a punta de pistola al salir de una librería del centro, nos quitaron los bolsos, las llaves de la camioneta de mamá, todo. Papá dijo que la ciudad no era segura, ademas en las billeteras traíamos nuestra dirección y temía por nuestra seguridad. Podría haber cambiado las cerraduras de la casa, pero el siempre ha sido muy poco paranoico y sobreprotector, así que nos mudó a Forks. Mi madre nació ahí.

-Entonces la Ness es de dinero, de haberlo sabido, me la consigo primero - Quil me guiñó el ojo.

-No soy de dinero, mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme me pagaban las colegiaturas.

-Pero tu familia es rica, eso te hace rica a ti también - explicó Seth.

-Lo que sea.

Miré hacia la puerta principal donde unos cuantos alborotados adolescentes en uniforme salían emocionados. Un grupito de chicas se fijó de inmediato en los chicos a mi alrededor, así como un grupo de atletas se me quedaron viendo.

No es que mi atuendo fuera muy llamativo: jeans ajustados azul oscuro, blusa blanca, cardigan de rayas naranja y negras, bolso y ballerinas naranjas y accesorios del mismo color. Pero mis llamativos rizos estaban ondeando al aire. Los chicos vestían lo de siempre: jeans, camisetas con estampados en el pecho y chaquetas. Pero en una escuela donde todo el mundo usa uniforme, llamábamos bastante la atención.

-Oh por Dios! Oh por Dios! Ustedes son... AAHHH! -una chica se acercó a nosotros corriendo hasta que lanzó su mochila a la mesa en la que estábamos-. Ustedes son The Renesmees! Lo he visto! Me se todas sus canciones originales! Cuando sale su disco?! Me dan un autógrafo!

La parecer la pequeña rubia era _pariente _de Eleazar, hablaba sin parar.

Sacó un cuaderno de su mochila y me entregó un marcador negro.

-Ah... claro - tomé el marcador y garabateé mi nombre, cuando terminé le entregué el cuaderno y el marcador.

Ella le pasó sus cosas a los demás chicos mientras gritaba a todo pulmón:

-Christy! Es The Renesmees! Es The Renesmees! - saltó arriba y abajo señalándonos con sus dedos indices.

La mentada Christy gritó desde su lugar y al segundo siguiente corrió hacia nosotros, con su corto cabello castaño despeinado. El alboroto que causaron ella y su amiga llamó la atención de los demás conforme iban saliendo de la escuela, lo que provocó que mas personas nos reconocieran y se acercaran. Yo los reconocía a todos ellos, pero ellos a mi no. Lo cual confirma que era una mas del montón y no era popular en esa escuela.

En menos de cinco minutos ya habíamos firmado decenas de cuadernos; los chillidos y flashes a nuestro alrededor era absurdo.

No eramos famosos!

El lunes teníamos una cita en un estudio de grabación donde nos irían a ver varias personas. Era mas fácil que ellos volaran a vernos que nosotros a ellos, o al menos eso dijo Eleazar. Que no se supone que los artistas son los que tienen que ir a tocar puertas y rogar que los dejen tocar al menos para la recepcionista de la disquera?

Miré a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar a mis amigas y las encontré bajo la sombra de un árbol a unos diez metros de mi, tratando de averiguar el por que del alboroto a nuestro alrededor.

-Me sostienes? - le pregunté a Jake extendiendo mi mano para subirme a la mesa.

Miré en dirección a mis amigas y me dio pánico al ver que se alejaban.

-KATE! ZAFRINA! CARMEN! - grité a todo pulmón y agité los brazos sobre mi cabeza para llamar su atención.

Giraron rápidamente buscando a quien las llamaba y al verme una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro luego de que se les pasó la sorpresa de verme al centro de aquel caos.

-NESSIE! - gritaron al mismo tiempo corriendo hacia a mi.

Jake me ayudó a bajar y abrirme paso entre la multitud y corrí hacia ellas para fundirnos en un abrazo grupal.

Dios, como las he extrañado!

-Que estas haciendo aquí?

-Que ocurre allá?

-Oh por Dios! Es Nessie la Princesa del Rock!

Parlotearon al mismo tiempo.

-No me digas que el alboroto es por ti? Aaaahh! - Kate gritó emocionada.

-Somos amigas de una estrella de Rock! - Carmen brincó aplaudiendo.

Zafrinna me abrazó con fuerza.

-Viniste sola?

-Donde esta Jacob?!

-Viniste con los demás?

-Calma, tranquilas. Una a la vez. No se emocionen tanto, solo soy yo. Renesmee - me encogí de hombros.

-No!

-Claro que no!

-Eres una celebridad!

-Una a la vez chicas. O no las llevo con los chicos - señalé a mi espalda con el pulgar.

Tomadas del brazo caminamos hacia la mesa donde mis antiguos compañeros me veían de arriba a abajo.

-Oye... que tu no ibas a esta escuela? - preguntó uno de los chicos del equipo de hockey.

Era rubio de ojos verdes. Solía estar medio enamorada de el. Que rayos le vi?! Ah, si... por que creí se se parecía al actor rumano Vladimir Fisher*1, uno de los protagonistas de la mas reciente saga de vampiros.

-Ah... sip - me senté de nuevo en mi lugar mientras Jacob, Quil, Embry y Seth saludaban a las chicas con un beso y un abrazo.

-Las conoces? - le pregunto Miranda Parker a Quil, colgada de su brazo.

Miranda era la típica chica popular y rubia... y estúpida y fácil. Era el estereotipo que se ve en las películas y en la televisión. Era superficial y creía que había sido bendecida por Dios y que ella era superior a todos sin excepción. Gracias al cielo nunca me crucé en su camino, hasta ahora.

-Claro que las conozco, somos _íntimos amigos_. Cierto chicas - Quil le guiñó el ojo a Carmen, Kate y Eleazar.

Muy sutilmente se alejó de Miranda y le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su Morenaza de Fuego, entiéndase Zafrinna.

Miranda y su séquito se quedaron con la boca abierta y su rostro se tornó rojo cuando vio a Seth con Carmen y a Embry con Kate.

-Yo te recuerdo! -gritó de repente en mi dirección-. Eras la rarita que siempre estaba tarareando a Shakespeare.

Tarereando a Shakespeare?! Que demonios?!

Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, Kake, Carmen y Zafrinna, así como el resto del grupo de _admiradores_ que nos rodeaban soltaron a reír. Miranda sonrió complacida de haberme hecho sentir mal, cuando en realidad se burlaban de ella.

-Como se supone que Nessie va a tararear a Shakespeare? - preguntó Eleazar limpiándose las lagrimas de la risa.

-Ya sabes... Na na na NA. Na na na NA. Na na na na na na na na na - según Miranda tarareo a Shakespeare, cuando en realidad estaba tarareando a Beethoven.

-Ese es Beethoven, idiota! - Christy murmuró enfadada, defendiéndome.

-Creo que en verdad es rubia natural -comentó Melanie, la chica que nos pidió el primer autógrafo-. Shakespeare era dramaturgo no compositor.

Otra ronda de risas llenó al grupo que nos rodeaba, unos reían, otros apuntaban a Miranda con el dedo y le señalaban su estupidez.

-Mis niños, es hora de irnos. Necesito que ensayen - Eleazar comenzó a alejar a nuestros admiradores como si estuviera acarreando ovejas en el campo.

Movía sus brazos abiertos de atrás para adelante, hasta que solo quedaron mis amigas y los chicos.

-Suban a la camioneta.

-Espera, ya se van? - preguntó Carmen con sus ojos castaños llenos de suplica.

-Estaremos en Seattle unos días, por eso les cancelé la semana pasada chicas. Pero necesitamos hacer lo que nos diga Eleazar, cuando nos desocupemos les hablo.

-Que vinieron a hacer a Seattle... todos...? Y quien es este? - Kate señaló a Eleazar.

-Soy Eleazar Camargo, soy su representante - Eleazar le tendió la mano a Kate, Zafrinna y al ultimo a Carmen y juro que vi algo en los ojos de ambos.

-Su representante? - casi gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Podríamos hablar esto en un lugar mas privado? -murmuró Eleazar-. Somos unos intrusos en esta escuela y no quiero a mas fanáticos enloquecidos con las hormonas revueltas alrededor de mis niños, sin el equipo de seguridad ideal.

Señaló la camioneta negra con la mano y no tuvimos mas remedio que obedecerlo.

-Estamos hospedandonos en el Marriot, yo estoy en la habitación 305, la comparto con mamá -les dije a las chicas antes de subir a la SUV-. Prometo hacer todo lo posible por desocuparme y pasar el rato juntas, de acuerdo? - las abracé a las tres.

.

Pasamos el fin de semana ensayando, preparando nuevas canciones y pasamos el tiempo con las chicas. O mas bien ellas pasaron el tiempo con nosotros, coreando nuestras canciones, mis canciones. Kate y Zafrina hablaron de las universidades a las cuales habían sido aceptadas, era obvio que las tres irían a la misma escuela tal y como habíamos planeado desde chicas, el problema era elegir una. No se podían decidir entre Syracuse o Notre Dame. Se suponía que iríamos juntas las cuatro a la misma universidad, pero yo me perdí en el camino y terminé en Forks en una banda de Rock.

Carmen... bueno, ella casi no nos hizo caso el fin de semana, ella y Eleazar vivieron en su pequeño mundo. Estuvieron con nosotros en todo momento, pero en su burbujita. Yo estaba preocupada, Eleazar tiene veinticinco años y Carmen diecisiete; no me asusta la diferencia de edad, pero el podría tener problemas legales. Y así se lo hice saber a el el domingo por la noche.

-Nessie, no tienes de que preocuparte. Yo la esperaré - Eleazar suspiró y casi pude ver los corazones flotando alrededor de su cabeza.

-Tu... Ella... La esperaras? Que quiere decir eso? Que te ha dicho? Que han hecho? Que es lo que...?

-Estoy enamorado de Carmen, Renesmee.

Jadeé por la sorpresa y la seriedad que le imprimió a sus palabras.

-Que?! Solo la conoces desde el viernes por la tarde! No estoy diciendo que uno no pueda amar a Carmen, es adorable, por Dios santo! Pero...

-Es ella, Nessie. Fue amor a primera vista. Sabes lo que es eso? Ver los ojos de esa persona y sentir que si no te sostienes de algo vas a flotar hasta llegar a las estrellas. Ella es perfecta, Carmen es la chica mas linda, tierna, dulce, compasiva, inteligente, sexy que he conocido. Cuando hablamos completamos la frase del otro, pensamos lo mismo, nos gusta lo mismo, nuestras personalidades son afines, nuestras familias incluso se conocen! Mi abuelo y su abuelo fueron juntos a la universidad en Sevilla! Es el destino, Nessie. Somos almas gemelas. Yo la esperaré.

Eleazar suspiró al terminar su discurso y yo tardé en recuperarme.

-Y su madre que dice?

-No lo se, la conoceré el viernes cuando haya resuelto lo suyo. No te preocupes, mi vida privada no va a interferir con nuestros negocios.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, aunque te lo agradezco.

-Te juro que no tocaré a Carmen hasta que tenga veintiún años, _señora Maestro*2_- se burló de mi.

-Ja, ja - di media vuelta al salir de su habitación.

.

.

.

-Pónganse cómodos, instálense, practiquen mientras llegan las personas a quienes estamos esperando - Eleazar nos condujo hacia el estudio de grabación y pensé que estaba entrando al mas asombroso y bizarro de los sueños.

El lugar había sido reservado para nosotros durante todo el día. Era el típico estudio de grabación con instrumentos, micrófonos colgando sobre nuestras cabezas y paredes oscuras a prueba de sonido, una ventana de pared a pared hacia el _control room_ que en estos momentos parecía espejo por las luces apagadas en dicha habitación. En medio del lugar estaba una batería roja separada del resto del lugar por tres paredes de acrílico transparentes, un teclado como el que tiene Seth en casa de Jake y un banquillo tras las teclas. Había una linea de guitarras eléctricas, acústicas, bajos y hasta un banjo cada uno en su pedestal correspondiente, todos a nuestra disposición. Tomé el banquillo frente a la batería roja, Seth se colocó frente al teclado justo a la derecha de Jake, Embry se sentó a mi izquierda y Quil a su derecha -la izquierda de Jacob-. Justo como nos paramos frente a la cámara. Hablando de cámaras, habíacinco de ellas a nuestro alrededor.

Me di un vistazo en la ventana que aun lucia como espejo antes de alejarme de mi asiento y conectar a Scarlet.

-Mis niños, por que no ensayan un poco -la voz de Eleazar sonó un poco distorsionada por los altavoces en el techo-. Si se sienten mas cómodos formando un circulo, háganlo.

No nos dijo dos veces. Embry y yo giramos en nuestros banquillos y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Jacob, mientras giraba el micrófono de mi nuca a mi frente.

-Que cantamos primero? - pregunté ajustando las cuerdas de Scarlet.

-_Toxic _- respondió Quil de inmediato tomando una de las relucientes guitarras acústicas, olvidándose por completo de la suya aun en el estuche a sus pies.

Cada vez que canto esa canción se me hace un nudo en la garganta y quien termina la interpretación es Embry. Aun me duele imaginarme a ese Jacob oscuro, rencoroso y con el corazón destrozado. Así que como siempre, Embry terminó la canción y yo disculpándome aclarando mi garganta.

Después de esa seguimos cantando todo nuestro repertorio, desde _What Do You Want From Me?_ hasta _Candy _y _She's So Mean_, la nueva canción que me escribió Jacob, cantada por Embry. Luego siguieron mis canciones, L_ove You Like a Love Song, Domino_ y la mas reciente _Teenage Dream. _

Después de terminar todas nuestras canciones originales continuamos con los covers que ya había en nuestro canal de YouTube. Cantamos hasta colapsar en el piso con _Bohemian Rhapsody_ de Queen.

Me dejé caer en el suelo alfombrado cuando me bebí un litro de agua y Jacob se arrastró por el estudio hasta quedar junto a mi.

-Eleazar! -gritó Seth desde el piso-. Hasta que hora van a llegar esas personas? Ya son las malditas doce de la tarde. Llegamos aquí a las nueve!

Tres horas?! Teníamos cantando, haciendo y deshaciendo en el estudio durante tres horas?!

El espejo jamas se convirtió en ventana para que pudiéramos ver a los contactos de Eleazar. Tal vez ninguno vino y no quiso que nos sintiéramos mal y continuáramos divirtiendo y disfrutando mientras durara.

Si tal vez fue eso, pero la voz de Eleazar interrumpió mis negativos pensamientos cuando su voz resonó en el estudio por medio de los altavoces.

-Todos están aquí, Seth.

Las luces del _controlroom _se encendieron y tras Eleazar había al menos media docena de personas, sin contar a mi madre, el padre de Jake, Sue Clearwater -solo ellos se pudieron dar el lujo de dejar su trabajo y acompañarnos-. Todos los desconocidos estaban hablando por celular y hacían gestos con las manos hacia nosotros y cuando su mirada se encontraba con alguna de nosotros una amplia sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

Aquellos hombres y mujeres eran una mezcla muy ecléctica, unos parecían_hipsters _y otros lucían como todos unos ejecutivos.

Mi madre y Sue estaban en los brazos de Billy Black, llorando. Vi a Bella sacar su celular y escribir frenéticamente y al segundo siguiente mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mis ajustados jeans negros.

_Cuando ustedes comenzaron a tocar, ninguna de estas personas dijo nada. Todos tenían cara de poker. A la sexta canción comenzaron a llamar a sus jefes pidiendo mas dinero para ofrecerles, todos están haciendo lo mismo de nuevo. Los hubieras visto cuando comenzaron a tocar rock de los 80s'. Embry cantando a Bon Jovi... INCREÍBLE! Cuando cantaste Barracuda y lograste a la perfección los solos... Todos se volvieron locos! Y Bohemian Rhapsody... Ufff! Como le hicieron?!_

_Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Nessie! 3 _

_Todos son fantasticos!_

_Pd: el tipo que no esta hablando por telefono, solo llamo una vez y dijo: Señor Vulturi, creo que es conveniente que venga lo antes posible._

Le mostré el celular a Jacob y solo sonrió ampliamente guiñándome el ojo.

Vimos como los contactos de Eleazar salieron poco a poco, despidiéndose de mano y de abrazo. Cuando salían inclinaban la cabeza en dirección a nuestros padres y de pronto solo ellos encontraban en el _control room._

Eleazar gritó:

-Si! - los puños en el aire.

Luego casi corrió a abrazar a Billy, Sue y Bella.

-Chicos traigan sus talentosos traseros acá.

Teníamos intención de levantarnos caminar hacia la puerta, caminar por el pequeño y estrecho pasillo, abrir la puerta de la cabina y sentarnos en los cómodos sillones de cuero... pero el siquiera pensar hacer eso... Estábamos exhaustos, habíamos cantado y bailando sin parar durante tres horas!

Cuando menos lo pensamos ellos estaban sentándose a nuestro alrededor, con Eleazar parloteando sin cansancio. Recreó todo lo que sucedió en el_control room_, persona por persona, palabra por palabra, canción por canción.

-Virgin Records, Vulturi Records, Sony Music, Universal Music... ahí esta el dinero! Ahí es donde debemos firmar! - el puño derecho de Eleazar golpeó su palma izquierda con cada palabra-. Pero Vulturi Records! Demetri le habló a Aro Vulturi y le dijo que tenia que venir! Chicos eso es... no es por blasfemar -se persignó una vez como buen católico-, pero es como si un ángel le dijera a Dios que tiene que bajar a la Tierra. Y saben que? Dios va a venir el miércoles a hablar con ustedes!

* * *

***1 Vladimir** del clan rumano interpretado por Noel Fisher. De nuevo tuve que tomar el apellido del actor. No se enojan? :D

***2 Carmen **del clan de Denali interpretado por Mia Maestro. De nuevo tuve que tomar el apellido del actor. No se enojan? :D


	64. Teenage Dream

**_Teenage Dream_**

_No tengas miedo, tranquila, sonríe. Aro Vulturi no te va a comer_ - me dije como un mantra una y otra vez mientras veía al señor Vulturi caminar hacia nosotros. El lucia aterrador. Bueno eso no es verdad. Aro era tan pálido como yo, ojos negros, tan negros como su cabello... como su alma...

En serio, lo juro, hay algo aterrador en el. Se ve joven y viejo a la vez. Vestía un traje gris oscuro con corbata color perla, sus manos eran largas y huesudas. Pero insisto, hay algo aterrador en el.

-Mira nada mas, pero que tenemos aquí -murmuró con voz suave y educada palmeando sus manos-. Pero si es la manada de talentosos chicos salidos de las profundidades del bosque... y la hermosa _Renesmee_.

Ugh! Escalofríos me recorrieron la espalda cuando dijo mi nombre y extendió su mano pálida y huesuda hacia mi.

Tragando saliva le tendí la mano para estrecharla, pero el me atrajo hacia el; sus ojos negros se clavaron en los míos por un terrorífico instante antes de bajar la cabeza y besar mis nudillos.

Me sentí como si fuera Mina y el fuera Dracula: aterrorizada y extrañamente atraída a ese extraño ser. No atraída físicamente, claro que no, por Dios santo! Sino que había algo en el. Su manera de hablar quizás? Sus modales?

Viendo fijamente su cabello intensamente negro y brillante, supe por que se veía raro. Por su maldito cabello teñido!

Eso es!

Aro Vulturi tenia la piel de un abuelito, pero el cabello de un veintiañero! Tal vez era un peluquin. Por que una persona de esa edad no tiene el cabello de ese color.

En ese instante mi miedo y los escalofríos se esfumaron para darle paso a la ternura y a la pena. Aro Vulturi era un abuelito que quería seguir siendo joven como todos en Hollywood.

Desde ahora me prometo a mi misma retirarme de los escenarios, dejar de brincotear en ellos antes de ser demasiado vieja para eso. No quiero ser como Mick Jagger o Madonna, que tienen la edad para estar en un asilo de ancianos y siguen sobre los escenarios vistiéndose como si aun tuvieran veinte.

Aro soltó mi mano y estrechó la de los chicos, quienes respiraron aliviados en el segundo en que Aro dio media vuelta enaminandose a la mesa de conferencias del centro de negocios del Hilton, donde el se estaba hospedando.

Así que no era la única a quien el señor Vulturi le daban _ñañaras_?! Que bien.

Nos sentamos en silencio dándole la espalda a la ventana con las vistas de Seattle, mientras el señor Vulturi tomó el lugar de la cabecera; nos observaba atentamente a cada uno de nosotros.

Quil era el mas cercano a el, seguido por Embry, luego estaba yo, a mi derecha estaba Jake y al final de la mesa estaba Seth. Lo sentamos ahí por ser el mas pequeño, el tenia mas probabilidades de salvarse de las garras de Dracula Vulturi. Frente a nosotros estaba Demetri sentado a la izquierda de Aro y junto a el estaba Eleazar.

-He visto sus vídeos de YouTube -murmuró Aro después de un gran suspiro, sus manos estaban unidas frente a el sobre la mesa de cristal-. Ayer Demetri me envió lo que hicieron en el estudio de grabación, todo estaba sin editar... y realmente me impresionaron. Tengo un gran interés de agregarlos a mi selecta colección de joyas -separó las manos y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa-. Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que piden, todo lo que quieran se los daré -En serio? Esa increíble cantidad de dinero que el solo pensar me marea?-. Pero... haremos unos cambios.

Ya decía yo!

Eleazar nos miró y al ver que no decíamos nada -que rayos podríamos decir?- murmuró:

-Adelante, señor Vulturi.

-Primero, desintegrare al grupo.

Todos jadeamos al unisono, Bella, Billy y Sue en la sala, los chicos y Eleazar a mi alrededor. Todos menos Aro y Demetri.

-No creo que funcione un grupo con dos vocalistas y mas si una es una chica y otro un chico. Preferiría lanzar a Embry como solista y ustedes fueran su banda. O en su defecto a Renesmee y que ellos fueran su banda. Pero como el señor Call no toca ningún instrumento estaría fuera, pero no me gustaría desperdiciar su talento. También tengo la opción de convertirlos en una _boyband _y lanzar a Renesmee como solista. Que deciden? Cual opción creen que nos beneficiaria a todos? - Aro sonrió ampliamente y mis escalofríos regresaron.

Sus dientes eran perfectamente rectos y tan blancos como... tan blancos que no parecían naturales... y para empeorar, sus colmillos sobresalían un poco.

Tragué saliva y negué la cabeza en mi fuero interno.

_Los vampiros no existen Renesmee!_

Pero no negaré que Aro es escalofriante.

Luego de deshacerme de esos pensamientos, me concentré en la pregunta del señor Vulturi.

Iba a decirle a Aro: _señor, son todos suyos, a mi déjeme fuera. Ellos son los verdaderos integrantes de la banda, yo solo estoy en ella por que me acuesto con el baterista. _

Aceptemoslo, es la verdad.

Pero Embry se puso de pie cerrando su saco azul marino. Mencioné que los chicos y yo íbamosvestidos como niños buenos? Todos vestían traje sin corbata y yo un lindo vestido blanco con florecitas rojas y un suéter de manga tres cuartos color rojo y zapatos del mismo color. Sorpresa, sorpresa, Jake me eligió ese atuendo. En serio, ese chico tiene un fetiche conmigo y el color rojo.

-Lo siento, señor Vulturi -murmuró Embry muy seguro de si mismo, era raro verlo en esa postura, siempre era muy tímido pero cuando se transformaba en estrella de rock... Wow!-, pero venimos en paquete. Todos o nadie. Muchas gracias, sentimos haberle hecho perder su tiempo.

Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y el de Quil y todos nos pusimos de pie, incluso Eleazar luciendo un tanto aturdido. Ese era su papel, abogar por nosotros, no el de Embry.

-No se vayan aun, calma, tranquilos, chicos -Aro se puso de pie junto con nosotros-. Estamos negociando, así es esto.

-Eso lo sabemos, señor Vulturi. Pero si no se nos va a ofrecer lo que esperamos, iremos a otra disquera. Como bien ya le habrá dicho Demetri, no son los únicos interesados - Eleazar hablo pausadamente y con la convicción de un hombre de negocios.

Impresionante.

-Sentémonos -Aro extendió la mano hacia nuestros asientos y una vez de nuevo en nuestros lugares, habló-: Solo estoy dando mi opinión y según las tendencias... es mas probable que se tenga mas éxito con las opciones que les di. Eso de una vocalista mujer y un hombre... no lo se... es... No estamos interesados en duetos.

-Pero The Renesmees no es un dueto y tampoco lo es Linkin Park ni Lady Antebellum. En el caso del primero son dos hombres los que cantan y en el ultimo es una mujer y un hombre, a mi parecer a ninguno de ellos les va mal, al contrario. Y como ya dijo que ha visto los vídeos de los chicos en YouTube, es innegable la química y complicidad que hay entre los vocalistas -Eleazar nos señaló a Embry y a mi-. Ademas las canciones que componen entre todos, no me va a negar que son bastante buenas y populares entre los chicos de su edad. Por que eso es lo que son, canciones compuestas por ellos que hace que los demás chicos se identifiquen con ellas. No son escritas por un cuarentón que aun se cree adolescente y le da las canciones a la nueva marioneta de la disquera. Si bien, Jacob y Nessie son quienes escriben la letra, entre todos componen la melodía. No puede separarlos, al separarlos... digamosle la magia... la magia se pierde. Sugiera cualquier otro cambio y si nos parece conveniente lo haremos, pero si no...

Eleazar dejó que su amenaza de irnos con otra disquera se quedara en el aire. Durante todo su discurso en el que hizo pausas para tomar aire y para darle énfasis a lo que decía, el señor Vulturi nos observó a nosotros cinco.

-Bien, me has convencido Eleazar. Si firman conmigo el grupo se quedara como está, pero el nombre definitivamente se tiene que ir.

-Oh, gracias, señor Vulturi! - mi boca habló sin mi permiso, así que mejor apreté mis labios siendo mirada por todos los presentes.

-No te gusta el nombre de la agrupación? - Aro me-pinto-el-cabello-de-negro Vulturi, me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No, claro que por supuesto que no. Es ridículo. Tuvimos una gran pelea respecto a ello, pero eran cuatro contra una. Es el nombre mas ridículo del mundo.

-Oye! - mamá refunfuñó desde su lugar en el sofá blanco al final de la estancia.

-Si aceptabas firmar como solista, iba a sugerir que nos olvidáramos del Cullen y simplemente lanzarte como _Renesmee_. Es un nombre hermoso y un tanto... místico.

Como soy una dama y mi madre estaba en la habitación, me abstuve de resoplar. Así que en su lugar dije:

-Gracias.

-Solo seria un nombre -continuó Aro-, como Cher, Madonna, Adele. _Renesmee_. Volvió a decir mi nombre de manera extraña, como si enrollara la lengua para decirlo.

-Gracias, pero no gracias.

-De todas formas quisiera que conservaras tu nombre, el Nessie... es... _Nessie _el monstruo del Lago Ness. Y tu mi querida Renesmee, no eres un monstruo -el señor Vulturi sonrió-. Los demás cambios serian... realmente respecto a ti, Renesmee. No me gusta tu cabello, bueno es decir. es bonito y brilla, pero tus rizos son muy de niña promiscua-con-cara-de-no-rompo-un-plato del contry. No diré nombres, no diré nombres - Aro levantó las manos sonriendo de manera picara.

-Pero... mi cabello - tomé uno de mis rizos y lo miré haciendo un puchero.

_No! Mi cabello noooooooooo!_

Es lo único que me gusta! Es muy diferente al de los demás, el color es natural y gasto bastante dinero en shampoo y acondicionador y una gran variedad de cremas para peinar, para que parezcan resortes en lugar de un lío revoltoso.  
_Mi cabello noooooooo!_

-Me gustaría que fuera liso en lugar de rizado -continuó hablando el estúpido señor Vulturi-. Creo que se vería mas... estilizado. Ademas ustedes quieren tocar esa cosa que les funciona: pop-rock-electrónico-británico -_pop-rock-electrónico-británico. Eso es lo que hacemos?_-. Y la apariencia que tienes ahora Renesmee, es una apariencia dulce y tierna. Y sus canciones no son algo dulce y tierno, por algo han rechazado a Disney y Nickelodeon. O me equivoco?  
Todos negamos con la cabeza.  
-Por ejemplo la canción _Toxic _y _Come Undone_... es algo oscuro y tu apariencia contrasta demasiado. Me gustaría conservar el largo. En los chicos los cambios serian menos drástico, pero cambios al fin de cuentas. Me gustaría resaltar aun mas sus personalidades. Embry, serias la estrella de rock, por supuesto. Jacob... el chico malo, nos van a beneficiar tus antecedentes. Quil es obvio que tu serias el galán. Seth... -Aro posó la mano en su mentón- creo que tu seras el chico lindo.

-Lindo? Pff! - Embry se burló, pero Aro lo ignoró.

-Y Renesmee, tu por supuesto divina criatura -mas escalofríos-, seras... la diva adicta a la moda. Quiero que impongas tendencias. Tengo entendido que tu tía Alice es diseñadora.

_Que? En que esta rayos pensando este tipo? En serio que es el hombre mas extraño que he conocido. Como sabe sobre los "antecedentes" de chico malo de Jake? Y como sabe sobre mi tía Alice?_

Aro miró su reloj demasiado grande para su delgada muñeca, tal vez era para compensar algún _pequeño _trauma. Se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

-Me iré mañana a las cinco de la tarde, si quieren firmar con Vulturi Records llamen antes de esa hora y comenzaremos a trabajar inmediatamente antes de que regresen a la escuela.

Le asintió a Demetri y ambos se marcharon, dejándonos solos en la comodidad de estar sin su presencia.

.

.

.

-Renesmee se rapara si es necesario y el nuevo nombre de la banda es Red Riding Hood - le informó Embry a Aro Vulturi la mañana siguiente.

Jacob y mi mamá me habían convencido de que usara el cabello como lo dijera el señor Vulturi, solo iba a ser liso mas no de otro color. Pero después mamá sugirió que me hiciera un flequillo que me llegara bajo las cejas y unas mechas rojas para que se viera mas moderno y con actitud de _rockstar_.

Bella es una gran madre, para su edad. Tiene la sabiduría y la paciencia de una madre de mas años. Siempre ha sido una buena madre a pesar de que me tuvo aun en la adolescencia. Tenia diecinueve cuando yo nací, a días de cumplir veinte.

Aro me trajo a la realidad con una ligera carcajada.

-No es necesario que Nessie se rape la cabeza, Embry. Aun que aun si se vería hermosa. Pero solo quiero que su cabello sea liso. Y en cuanto al nombre... Como surgió?

-Como siempre, ellos se reunieron y lo eligieron sin consultarme - mascullé cruzándome de brazos.

-Suelen hacerlo a menudo? - Aro preguntó muy serio.

-Todo el tiempo! -dejé caer las palmas de mis manos sobre la mesa de cristal-. Se supone que somos una agrupación, somos un equipo, somos un todo y ellos me excluyen en cosas importantes. Aun que no voy a mentir, prefiero ese nombre mil veces que el anterior, pero no el por que lo eligieron. Ellos me ponen al centro de todo cuando ni siquiera estuve al inicio del grupo, solo estoy en el por que estoy con Jacob.

-Ah, eso es otro del los cambios. Si firman con mi disquera, tu y Jacob tienen que terminar su relación, no es conveniente.

_Ah no! Eso si que no!_

-Con todo el respeto, señor Vulturi -la voz de Jacob me dieron escalofríos, era fría, acerada... sexy-, pero mi relación con Nessie no es asunto de nadie mas que nuestro.

-Si, pero se venden mas discos si piensan que sus ídolos son solteros y pueden imaginar que los conocen en un concierto y es amor a primera vista. Quiero que las niñas quieran casarse contigo y que los chicos quieran ser novios de Renesmee. Eleazar, pensé que todo esto ya lo habías hablado con ellos - Aro lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No sabia que usted iba a poner mas condiciones señor Vulturi - Eleazar de nuevo se habíaconvertido en un hombre de negocios y habló con seriedad.

-Son solo pequeñeces -Aro hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia-, ademas no van a terminar su relación. Solo públicamente ustedes son solteros y cuando vayan tener una relación... bueno al menos las primeras espero que sea toda una farsa como lo son la mayoría -Aro se encogió de hombros-. Si están de acuerdo con las condiciones, nos veremos aquí en dos horas para firmar. Para cubrir todas las molestias, le agregaremos otro cero al contrato. Ah, y si firman, por la noche nos iremos a Los Angeles.

-A Los Angeles? - coreamos los chicos y yo.

.

.

.

Una semana mas tarde estábamos de regreso en Forks y todo me parecía extraño. Me había acostumbrado al sol, al cielo azul a la desnudes de todo en Los Angeles. Y con desnudes me refiero tanto a los arboles, la atmósfera y la ciudad en si, pero también a la desnudes de las personas. Todo eran shorts y camisetas. Aquí en Forks eran chaquetas, jeans, botas, suéteres y paraguas.

Buuuu!

Cuando regresamos a la escuela, Jacob y yo no dejábamos de sonreír. En una semana habíamos grabado casi medio disco! Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido. A veces pienso que es una broma. Se supone que estas cosas llevan meses, pero Demetri era un productor increíble. No voy a negar que en un principio casi no cruzamos palabras con el, pero en el momento en que nosotros estábamos en la cabina y el en el control room, se transformaba completamente. Era un encanto, nos dirigía de manera clara y sencilla, el era rápido y eficiente y estaba en la misma sintonia que nosotros. Con razón Eleazar había insistido tanto en contactarse con el.

Los días pasaron como un borrón, todo era lo mismo: levantarse, bañarse, vestirse, desayunar, escuela, sesión de besos con Jacob en el estacionamiento del la escuela, tarea, practicar en mi casa con Scarlett, cena con mis padres, sexo clandestino en el bosque con Jacob, dormir y comenzar la rutina de nuevo.

A una semana del baile de graduación, entré al auto al salir de clases después de mi sesión de besos con Jake y encendí la radio como siempre luego de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Me giré en el asiento colocando mi mano derecha tras el respaldo del asiento de copiloto para salir de reversa, mientras el _dj _de la estación de Seattle parloteaba sobre la nueva agrupación sensación de internet. La canción comenzó mientras hacia mi camino a la fila de los coches que salían, y al reconocer la canción comencé a tararearla y después a corearla.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

Espera, que?!

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Esa es mi canción! Esa soy yo cantando!

Tenia que... Yo solo... Esto es... Ellos no...

No puedo ni pensar con claridad!

Sin darme cuenta ya me había quitado el cinturón de seguridad y saltado fuera de mi viejito conejito, saliendo a la lluvia mientras señalaba mi auto cubriendo mi boca para evitar gritar y desgarrar mi garganta.

Mi canción... Mi canción estaba siendo tocada en la radio!

Mi voz... Era mi voz y los coros de los chicos.

Red Riding Hood ya estaba siendo tocado en la radio!

Los autos tras de mi comenzaron a recordarme a mi madre, mientras yo seguía en trance escuchando Teenage Dream, hasta que sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor.

-Nessie, estas bien? - Jacob susurró en mi oído con tono alarmado, alejando los mechones mojados de mi frente.

-No, no estoy bien! Escucha! - me alejé de el para subir el volumen de la radio.

Los ojos de Jacob casi se salen de sus órbitas y su boca se abrió formando una perfecta O.

Mi canción escrita para el y cantada por primera vez cuando lo invite al Sadie Hawkins, estaba siendo tocada en la radio a todo volumen.

Teenage Dream era nuestra canción. Era el soundtrack de nuestra relación. El era mi sueno de adolescente y yo era el suyo.

Le sonreí y corrí hacia el, sus brazos me atraparon y comenzamos a dar vueltas bajo la lluvia, riéndonos como un par de idiotas. Un par de idiotas enamorados con una canción en la radio! Cuando me bajó continuamos dando vueltas tomados de las manos como si fuéramos niños de cuatro años.

Casi todo el instituto estaba reunidos a nuestro alrededor mirándonos como si fuéramos bichos raros, cosa que era sumamente normal. Solo que esta vez al reconocer la canción que hacia vibrar a mi pequeño auto, su expresión cambió a asombro, incredulidad y al ultimo respeto.

Así es pueblerinos, Jacob y yo saldremos de aquí. Aun no sabemos si tendremos éxito, pero al menos saldremos de aquí!

-Te amo - susurró Jake antes de besarme bajo la lluvia, tal y como nos besamos aquella primera noche.

* * *

5 de Julio - RED RIDING HOOD


	65. Adiós Forks Hola Hollywood!

**_Adiós Forks... Hola Hollywood!_**

Mi vestido del baile de graduación era... como no, rojo.

Mi tía Alice me lo había traído en persona; toda la familia vino para mi graduación y se estaban quedando en la Mansión Cullen, como ya era oficialmente llamada en el pueblo desde que mi familia la había comprado semanas atrás. Incluso Jacob y yo eramos dueños de ella, ya que ya habíamos cobrado el cheque de nuestro contrato y aun así aun nos quedaban montones de dinero y estábamos haciendo mas con las tres canciones de Red Riding Hood que estaban siendo vendidas en _itunes._

Me vi en el espejo y le sonreí a la sonrojada chica que me miraba con ojos brillantes llenos de emoción.

Estaba a días de graduarme de preparatoria y salir de gira con mi grupo Red Riding Hood.

La chica en el espejo acarició su largo vestido rojo de corte griego y vaporoso, de un solo hombro y cinturón de falsos diamantes. Su cabello _aun_ rizado, estaba peinado en una elaborada coleta alta. Las pulseras eran gruesas y doradas de forma que seguía con el atuendo de diosa griega.

Mi dije de uña de guitarra colgaba de una cadena de oro, solo para la ocasión.

Como era de suponerse, cuando bajé las escaleras los flashes de las cámaras me cegaron. Pero como nos dijeron a Jake y a mi en el baile del Sadie Hawkins, teníamos que acostumbrarnos a los flashes si queríamos ser famosos. Así que posé junto a Jacob para las cámaras con una enorme sonrisa antes de salir de mi casa y darme cuenta de que no iríamos al baile de graduación en su Camaro, sino en una limusina negra y mientras caminábamos del brazo hacia ella mis tíos y mis abuelos nos sorprendieron con mas flashes.

En serio esto iba a ser así de ahora en adelante? Bueno, había visto TMZ y si se veía como esto que me rodeaba. Pero era mi familia, así que era molesto y divertido. Entre risas entramos a la limusina y una lluvia de preservativos nos cayó encima antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Usen condón, aun estoy muy joven y guapo para ser tío abuelo- gritó mi tío Emmett antes de que papá le diera de puñetazos en los brazos.

El auto arrancó y ni Jacob ni yo dijimos nada. Aquello había sido lo mas embarazoso, ridículo y...

-Este... -Jacob se aclaró la garganta-. Por mucho que me gustaría utilizar esto esta noche... -comenzó a recoger las docenas de paquetitos de colores-. Todavía tenemos un par de exámenes finales esta semana y quedamos de estudiar mañana.

Apreté los labios para no reírme de el tono abatido de su voz.

Quil y Embry no le veían el punto a que estudiáramos para los exámenes puesto que no íbamos a ir a la universidad, pero Jake y yo queríamos graduarnos con un buen promedio y tal vez, solo tal vez... algún día poder entrar a la universidad. Hay varios actores y cantantes que han entrado a la universidad y se han graduado. No ejercen su profesión, pero al menos se dieron ese gusto de ir a la universidad. Ademas, quien nos iba a decir en ese momento que íbamos a tener el éxito que tuvimos, los millones de discos vendidos, los _sold out_ de los conciertos alrededor del mundo, los miles de ejemplares de las revistas que se vendieron con nuestra foto en la portada, todos los premios que ganamos... o que yo moriría de una sobredosis de analgésicos en Seattle.

Para no romper la tradición que Jacob y yo creamos en el momento en que nos conocimos, todos nuestros compañeros nos miraron con la boca abierta. Eramos los únicos que llegamos en limusina y Jake era el único con tuxedo en lugar de traje formal.

Mencioné que se veía increíblemente ardiente? Era como tener mi propio James Bond!

Tomados de la mano entramos al gimnasio luego de entregar nuestras entradas a la secretaria del director y fue como si en lugar de entrar al gimnasio entráramos al bosque.

-Wow - susurré.

Angela y Bree estaban en el comité de decoración a pesar de que esta ultima no se iba a graduar -pero le contó como créditos extras para una de sus clases-, y nos habían dicho que se estaban esforzando mucho.

El lugar lucia increíble, por que no solo era un bosque... era un bosque encantado. El suelo estaba tapizado por una alfombra de hojas que cubría una sutil niebla. En las ramas de los arboles había pequeños destellos, que al mirarlos bien me di cuenta de que eran hadas. Uno que otro elfo rondaba por ahí, animalitos propios del bosque estaban escondidos entre las raíces de los arboles. Pensé que Blanca Nieves saldría a cantar y que la reina malvada disfrazada de viejecita le daría una manzana de un momento a otro, pero resulto que los únicos personajes de un cuento eramos Jacob y yo.

Yo era Caperucita Roja y Jake el Lobo Feroz que me llevó a un rincón oscuro entre los arboles que nos rodeaban, después de haber bailado con nuestros amigos casi durante una hora.

Cuando logré escapar del Lobo Feroz Manos Largas me encontré con Bree y Angela, quienes me llevaron a la pista para que bailáramos sin los chicos. Las iba a extrañar. Ellas eran buenas chicas, esperaba volver a verlas algún día. Tal vez para navidad, cuando regresáramos a para las fiestas en la Mansión Cullen. Aun iba a verlas por los pasillos la próxima semana y en la ceremonia de graduación, pero esa noche si sintió realmente como una despedida y no pude evitar llorar un poco cuando nos abrazamos las tres. Agradecí al cielo no tener que despedirme de Jacob también, eso me habría matado, pero el haber firmado con Vulturi Records fue lo que en realidad lo hizo.

Después de bailar con mis amigas ellas buscaron a sus novios y el mio rodeó mi cintura susurrándome cosas sucias al oído, lo cual me sacó de mi nostalgia y melancolía.

Dejé de pensar por completo y me dediqué a disfrutar de mi ultimo baile de preparatoria, junto a mi hermoso novio que sonreía con esa sonrisa que hace que me tiemblen las rodillas.

-Me permite esta pieza, mi lady?

Jacob y yo salimos de nuestro burbuja para ver a Quil, Seth y Embry a nuestro alrededor.

-Que están haciendo aquí? - les preguntamos a coro.

-Ustedes fueron a nuestro baile y graduación la semana pasada, es justo que nosotros también vengamos al suyo - respondió Quil alisando distraídamente las solapas de su traje negro alquilado.

-Aunque no nos hayan invitado, gracias - Seth se enfurruñó, mientras Embry me aun me ofrecía su mano para que bailara con el.

Cosa que casi no tuve oportunidad de hacer ya que los chicos se vieron rodeados por mis compañeras, sus fanáticas, excepto Jake. A parte de que sabían que no debían de acercarse a el por que era mio... aun le tenían miedo.

Mejor para mi. Así lo podía tener enterito, yo y solo yo.

Mientras lo chicos eran manoseados por nuestras compañeras, Jake y yo nos escabullimos antes de que comenzaran a nombrar al rey y reina de baile. Entre risas y besos nos metimos a la limusina negra y le pedimos al chófer que nos llevara a La Push para bajar a la playa, donde nuestra relación había comenzado.

Parecíamos dos locos corriendo por la playa en traje de gala, con mis altos zapatos dorados en mi mano y con la botella de champan entre las de Jacob.

-Prométeme que siempre seremos así. Tu y yo, siempre - murmuré acurrucándome contra el.

Nos habíamos sentado en un tronco asentado en la arena, blanqueado por la sal del mar, a bebernos la botella entre los dos.

-Te lo prometo, Ness. No importa que, siempre seremos tu y yo. Tal y como lo hemos sido siempre. No importa que después de la graduación terminemos a los ojos de todo el mundo, siempre seremos tu y yo, mi pequeño diamante en el cielo.

Le sonreí al agua color tinta mientras Jake me ponía su saco sobre mis hombros, pero luego recordé sus palabras. Después de la graduación teníamos que terminar. O al menos esa seria la historia oficial, que teníamos que decir cuando nos preguntaran en la prensa o los productores de Los Angeles. A partir del próximo fin de semana, Jacob y yo... ya no mas.

Ambos teníamos que estar disponibles para los fanáticos que fantaseaban con estar con nosotros.

-Podrían dejar de... -Jacob guiñó sacando su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-Quien es?

-Es Quil -me respondió antes de oprimir _Aceptar_-. Que quieres?! -le gritó a su primo-. Que? En serio? No, no lo creo. Quien dice? Déjame le pregunto.

-Quil dice que la escuela entera nos esta buscando, ganamos como rey y reina.

Arrugué la nariz sacando la lengua.

Horror! Yo no iba a regresar a ese baile por una tiara de plástico que costo tres dolares y sonreír falsamente frente a las personas que no nos quisieron a Jake y a mi durante el año pasado y que nos ignoraron en este. Lo mas probable es que una cubeta con sangre de cerdo nos estuviera esperando. Así que... no. No, gracias. Ya no estamos para recibir una corona de rey y reina de graduación, ahora eramos integrantes de Red Riding Hood, no íbamos a aceptar algo menos que pequeño astronauta plateado.

-No creo que Ness quiera regresar -dijo Jake al teléfono-. Ustedes acepten las coronas en nuestra representación - murmuró con burla antes de cortar la llamada.

Me reí imaginando a Quil y Embry aceptando las coronas y bailando el tradicional baile del rey y la reina.

-Segura que no quieres regresar?

-No! Claro que no. El próximo premio que recibamos en un escenario sera un frente a miles de personas y televisado - me quité el cabello del hombro haciendo una mueca engreída.

Jacob soltó a reír y besó la unión de mi hombro y cuello.

-He dicho que me encanta tu nueva y linda actitud de diva?

-No.

_En serio eso le gustaba? Dime eso de nuevo en unos años y me evitara todo el dolor y sufrimiento..._

-Pues me encanta -siguió hablando contra mi piel-. Te ves sexy, siendo toda pretenciosa y altiva, con delirios de grandeza.

-Oh, al contrario, señor Black. No son delirios... soy grandiosa - traté de hablar con acento británico, pero al final de la oración me ganó la risa.

La champan ya me estaba afectando, combinada con los besos húmedos de Jacob en mi cuello... Esa es una combinación muy peligrosa y difícil de resistir. Así que fui incapaz de declinar su oferta de ir a su antigua casa y tener sexo alocado adolescente o... mas bien de _rockstars_.

.

.

La toga y el birrete azul eran de un azul rey chillón. El material tenia estática y me daba "toques" cada vez que lo tocaba. No pudieron elegir un material mas barato?

Bajé las escaleras y suspiré con resignación al ver a todo el _clan Cullen _con sus cámaras listas para dejarme ciega, como ya era su costumbre. Me tomé fotos con mi tío Emmett y mi tía Rosalie, con mi tía Alice y mi tío Jasper, con mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme, con mis abuelos Charlie y Renee y al final con mis llorosos padres.

-Podríamos irnos ya? Me quedé de ver temprano con los chicos - murmuré frotando mis parpados con mucho cuidado para no estropear mi maquillaje.

Frente a mi todo eran chispas de colores debido a los flashes.

Todos salimos de casa entre platicas sobre mi próximo viaje a Los Angeles y la mini gira que tendríamos durante el verano en las capitales de los estados y ferias de condado. No suena muy glamuroso, lo se, pero estamos iniciando. No esperen que llenemos estadios de la noche a la mañana. Todo se inicia de poco a poco. Solo mamá nos iba a acompañar de todos los padres de familia; ella podía seguir trabajando en el camino, podía seguir dibujando en cualquier lugar.

Me subí a la parte trasera del Volvo de papá, quien me sonrió por el espejo retrovisor. Yo le sonreí de vuelta y eso fue todo para que Edward se quebrara.

Un sollozo que me hizo estremecerme del susto salio de su boca.

Jamas lo había visto llorar!

Sus ojos verdes emanaban un río de lagrimas eterno que nada detenía, ni las palabras de mamá y las burlas de Emmett estacionado a nuestro lado.

-Papi, no llores...

-Como no voy a llorar?! Hace un minuto Bella me estaba diciendo que estaba embarazada y ahora te estoy llevando a tu graduación y en una semana te vas a ir a Los Angeles... y yo no voy a estar ahí y te vas a olvidar de mi - las lagrimas y los sollozos continuaron.

También balbuceó mucho acerca de su princesa y el caballero negro que se la arrancó de los brazos. Creo que yo era la princesa y Jacob el caballero negro.

Espera, le estaba echando la culpa a Jacob sobre mi ausencia?

De no haber conocido a Jacob, de no haber venido a Forks, yo de todas formas me hubiera ido a la universidad.

-Papi, como te voy a olvidar? Soy parte de ti y tu eres parte de mi, eres mi papá. Te amo y siempre lo haré.

-Pero es que...

-Edward, ya habíamos hablado de esto -mamá lo consoló acariciándole el cabello cobrizo despeinado-. Vamos a estar bien. Por que no mejor conduzco yo. Si?

Parecía que le estaba hablando a un niño pequeño y papá actuaba como tal. Se limpió la nariz sonoramente con los pañuelos desechables que mamá le ofrecía constantemente. Ambos salieron del auto para intercambiar lugares y luego de una mirada envenenada de mamá dirigida a Emmett, mi familia se alejó de nosotros para dirigirse a la escuela en sus autos rentados.

Papá trato de recomponerse en el trayecto, se recompuso la corbata y limpió su cara húmeda.

-Estas enojado conmigo? - murmuré mientras esperábamos en la linea de autos que también querían entrar al estacionamiento del instituto.

-No, claro que no, princesa. Es solo que... pensé que estaba preparado para tu partida. Se supone que debí haberme preparado durante dieciocho años, pero no fue así. Aun deberías de jugar al te y dormir rodeada de ponies y obsesionada con los arcoiris. Aun deberías de sentarte en mi regazo mientras toco el piano. Aun deberías de creer en el Hada de los Dientes y Santa Claus...

Me mordí el labio para no llorar junto con papá. Todos aquellos recuerdos inundaron mi mente, como un extraño _collage_.

Al bajar del auto ya en el estacionamiento, cuatro aullidos me recibieron y los cuatro lobos quileutes me rodearon en un abrazo grupal.

-Caperucita! Que rayos haces usando azul?! - Quil frunció el ceño al verme con la toga y el birrete.

-No querrías que usara una toga roja, verdad?

-Claro! - Seth, Quil y Embry respondieron a coro y Jake puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entremos antes de que a papá le de otro ataque - y a mi me de por llorar como magdalena.

Tomé a Jacob del brazo para encaminarnos a la entrada de estudiantes.

Giré para despedirme de mis padres con la mano y vi de nuevo como los ojos de papá se llenaban de lagrimas, mientras el flash de la cámara de Jasper me cegaba.

He dicho que es genial que mi apellido sea Cullen y el de Jake, Black? Pues si lo es, por que estamos separados solo por dos personas en los asientos del gimnasio _escuchando _el discurso de Jessica Stanley. No se que estará diciendo, probablemente algo sobre nuestro futuro prometedor y la niñez que dejamos atrás o algo así. No se que dice, por que Jacob y yo estamos teniendo _sexteando_.

No es hermosa la mente adolescente?

Por fin llegó la parte interesante... bueno ni tanto, pero es casi ya el final de la graduación. La entrega de diplomas.

Cuando llegó el turno de Jacob mi familia, Billy y los chicos aullaron como lobos a todo pulmón, causando risas y caras enfadadas entre los estudiantes y maestros, respectivamente.

-Carlie Cullen - mencionaron mi nombre y recé por no caerme de bruces frente a todo el mundo, mientras caminaba hacia el director para recoger mi diploma.

Mi familia en lugar de aullarme me silbaron como si fueran albañiles o camioneros. Y Quil como no grito:

-Caperucita, aquí tienes a tu lobo, chiquita!

Así o mas vulgar mi amigo?

-Felicidades, señorita Cullen. Espero no ver en unos meses que fue internada en rehabilitación- murmuró aquel hombre que una vez me había regañado por estarme besuqueando con Jacob en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Haré lo mejor posible - murmuré con una sonrisa y aun sonrojada por el comentario y los silbidos de _mi gente_.

No me internaron en rehabilitación, pero si fui arrestada junto con los chicos por invasión a propiedad privada. Juro que no sabíamos que nuestros vecinos en Los Angeles ya había regresado de vacaciones... Oh esperen, eso no suena bien, tampoco. Ups.

Me reuní junto a Jacob ignorando mi lugar y me paré junto a el con una sonrisa y en medio de susurros subidos de tono, parecidos a los textos que nos enviamos en la ceremonia... la graduación acabó y lanzamos nuestros birretes al aire antes de fundirnos en un abrazo y beso apasionado. El ultimo que nos dimos en publico durante una década.

.

.

.

Papá y Billy nos llevaron hasta Seattle a Jake, mamá y a mi. Nos dejarían en el aeropuerto para reunirnos con los demás y sus familias; viajaríamos a Los Angeles para terminar de grabar nuestro primer disco.

Después de la ceremonia de graduación, los Cullen ofrecieron una fiesta para nuestros compañeros graduandos, a la cual asistió Kate, Carmen y Zafina, quienes salieron de un armario dándome el susto de mi vida.

Los chicos, mis amigas y Eleazar, así como Ben, Angela, Bree y Diego y el resto de la familia de Jake en La Push, pasamos juntos nuestra ultima semana en Forks. Hicimos fiestas con fogata en la playa, nos bañamos en el río tras la Mansión Cullen, fuimos a Port Angeles a pasar la tarde en el paseo marítimo.

No hubo un momento en el que estuviéramos solos y tristes... hasta ahora. Ya habíamos dicho nuestras despedidas y Jacob y yo habíamos declarado frente a todos que nuestra relación había terminado "oficialmente". Claro que se habían sorprendido, pero habíamos dicho que era lo mejor. Incluso Seth lloró.

Jake me dijo que no les dijéramos nada a los chicos sobre nuestro rompimiento falso, pero tendrían que saberlo tarde o temprano. Planeábamos compartir habitación una vez instalados en Los Angeles en el otoño. En la mini gira compartiría habitación con mamá y por muy liberal y buena onda que fuera ella con eso de que tenga sexo... no me sentiría agusto acostándome con Jake casi en su cara.

Me despedí de papá abrazándolo durante diez minutos, lloró en mi hombro dejando mi chaqueta de mezclilla empapada. No era como si no lo fuera a ver hasta navidad. Mamá regresaría a Forks después de nuestra presentación en Nueva York y ambos irían a Los Angeles para festejar mi cumpleaños y el de Bella.

Con un ultimo adiós a nuestras familias nos alejamos de ellos para tomar nuestro avión a Los Angeles, dejando Seattle y Forks a nuestras espaldas.

.

-Mis niños, se hospedaran en esta casa mientras trabajamos con Demetri antes de que nos vayamos a recorrer el país.

Eleazar abrió las puertas de una casa grande de un solo piso y un enorme jardín rodeado por una encantadora cerca blanca de madera.

-Como dije es solo temporal. Ness y su mamá compartirán la habitación principal que tiene baño, por que ambas son niñas y queremos que estén cómodas. Ustedes cuatro compartirán habitación, dos en cada una y compartirán el baño del pasillo, ustedes saben sus horarios. No sean puercos, el que una señora venga a ayudarles con la limpieza no quiere decir que se comporten como animales.

Los chicos ignoraron el comentario y por poco yo también. La casa era hermosa y tenia una piscina al fondo. El sol brillaba en el horizonte, dándonos aun una buena hora de sol para poder estar en la alberca, a la cual los cuatro chicos saltaron en boxers dejando sus maletas en el pasillo.

-Ness! Ven aquí! Se ve el letrero de Hollywood! - grito Seth moviendo su mano izquierda hacia a mi y señalando el letrero con la derecha.

Salí por las puertas corredizas de cristal por las que habían salido ellos y miré hacia la izquierda donde me señalaban ellos desde la piscina y si... Ahí estaba en todo su esplendor.

HOLLYWOOD.

Una vez en la habitacion que nos habia asignado Eleazar, mamá me ayudó a encontrar mi nuevo traje de baño color negro entre mi ropa empacada en las maletas y en cuanto estuvo puesto me uní a los lobos Quileute. Pero nuestra diversión duro poco, por que teníamos que estar en el estudio de grabación a las nueve treinta de la mañana.

Ya no eramos los adolescentes medio irresponsables del año pasado que tuvieron un trabajo temporal en el Thriftway, ahora eramos unas estrellas en asenso. Le dijimos adiós a nuestra adolescencia, a la irresponsabilidad de adolescentes, para entrar en el mundo laboral.

Al mundo de Hollywood en el que entramos con las puertas abiertas de par en par y nos que recibió con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Un millón de gracias Little Perverts Soñadoras! [83 Favoritos y 62 seguidores *-*] Gracias por siempre apoyarme en mis historias locas.  
Romy, no se que haría sin tus palabras de apoyo y lindos comentarios en cada capitulo, así como las caritas y gatitos que me envías por MP.  
Muchas gracias!  
Paola, aunque ultimamente te andas desapareciendo... GRACIAS!  
Nunca olvidare que sin ti hubiera salido del cine con el maquillaje corrido despues de ver tanta muerte en BD2 jajajaja

**Kisses and Love**  
**Victoria Wittaker - Mother Pervert**

PD: Recuerden que esta historia continua en **RED RIDING HOOD** - Julio 5.


	66. Epilogo - Red Riding Hood

**_Epilogo - Red Riding Hood_**

-Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! - aquel coro de diez mil personas, era mi droga.

El saber que todas y cada una de ellas me amarían sin condición durante dos horas, era la droga mas poderosa que había y la que mas rápido se te subía a la cabeza.

Era la droga a la cual había estado enganchada durante demasiados años.

-Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! - era mi nombre el que gritaban sin parar, una y otra vez.

Era a mi a quien habían ido a ver, a escuchar, a adorar.

Si, era la mejor droga.

Caminé bajo el escenario con la espalda encorvada como si fuera una viejecilla que apenas puede caminar. Esa era el lado menos glamuroso de un concierto: el _backstage_. Todo eran cables, cortinas negras con pedazos de cinta adhesiva fluorecente que indicaban el camino correcto hacia el escenario. Chicos de producción vestidos de negro y con gafetes de staff nos rodeaban y murmuraban buena suerte a mi paso.

-Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee!

Jacob me tomó de la mano antes de dirigirse a su lugar correspondiente, me miró a los ojos y murmuró como cada noche:

-Estas hermosa, brillaras como un diamante - me dio un ligero beso sobre mis labios carmín y se alejó.

El corazón me dio un fuerte golpeteo contra las costillas, su sonrisa aun me daba maripositas en el estomago después de todos estos años, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo divertido, lo triste, lo feo, lo bonito, lo horrible, las adicciones...

-Lista? - murmuró el chico encargado de Scarlett, poniéndola sobre mi cuello.

-Claro que estoy lista!

Como no estarlo cuando diez mil personas seguían coreando mi nombre. Mi nombre, no el de Jacob, no el de Embry, no el de Quil, no el de Seth. Ni siquiera el de la agrupación.

Sino mi nombre y solo mi nombre.

_En que quedamos, Renesmee? _- me dijo una vocecita.

_Lo se!_ -le conteste de vuelta-. _Pero es adictivo! Solo escuchalos!_

-Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! - seguían coreando mi nombre dividido en silabas.

Era la melodía mas bella del mundo.

Me coloqué en mi marca aun acuclillada y con Scarlett colgada de mi cuello, al igual que el dije de oro en forma de uña de guitarra que se había convertido en mi marca registrada desde que salió nuestro primer disco, justo como la verdadera uña de guitarra que colgaba de mi muñeca, para no perderla.

-Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee! Re-nes-mee!

Escuché las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales y un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo. Las explosiones duraron un minuto exacto y entonces mis manos viajaron sobre una Scarlett reconstruida y los gritos de mis admiradores sonaron tan alto que estaba casi segura de que en la Estación Espacial. Solo eran diez mil personas, nada comparado a Wimbley, Madison Square Garden, el Zócalo de la ciudad de Mexico, Radio City o el Albert Royal Hall... pero era el primer concierto de la nueva y ultima gira. Siempre iniciábamos y terminábamos nuestras giras en Seattle, de preferencia en un lugar "pequeño", para que fuera por decirlo de alguna manera mas privado e intimo. Nada comparado con el espectáculo de medio tiempo que hicimos en febrero en el Super Bowl, que lo presenciaron mas de cien millones de personal alrededor del mundo.

Seguí con mi primer solo y alguien tras de mi palmeo la plataforma donde estaba acuclillada.

_Showtime!_

La plataforma me elevo en medio de una nube de humo coloreado de rojo, gracias a las luces láser del color característico de la banda.

_I'm feeling sexy and free_ - canté con el micrófono que estaba pegado a mi mejilla.

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm bout to explode_

Comenzamos el concierto con una vieja canción que compuse días después de que hiciera el amor con Jacob por primera vez, en su antiguo hogar en La Push. Había dejado de cantarla por un tiempo, pero ahora me parecía apropiada. Creo.

Seattle gritó, aplaudió, coreó frente a mi. Las molestas luces me cegaron unos instantes y cuando vi de nuevo pude caminar hacia adelante en el escenario en forma de guitarra, para ver los rostros maravillados frente a mi.

Esto era mi droga. Jamas iba a renunciar a ella. Puede que ya haya dejado la cocaína, la marihuana y me haya recuperado de otras cosas que tuvieron consecuencias casi mortales, pero ahora estaba de regreso y consumiendo mi droga favorita: mis admiradores. Y lo mejor, estaba junto a Jacob, Embry, Quil y Seth... Red Riding Hood.

* * *

RED RIDING HOOD YA ESTA DISPONIBLE EN MI PERFIL, LITTLE PERVERTS!


End file.
